My Love
by DeanVantis
Summary: Young athlete Sora, has come to a new school in Dawn City where he falls in love with a girl named Namine. In a turn of events, he suddenly finds himself in love with another girl, Kairi, the most popular female student in school. He must choose the girl he wishes to spend the rest of his life with, while his cousin Roxas takes the steps in finding the true meaning of love.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Author's Note: First Kingdom Hearts fanfiction series. Pairings include the love triangle of Namine X Sora X Kairi and also Roxas X Xion.**

CHAPTER I – Prologue

-Dusk High-

"What!?" cried a blonde girl.

"Look, Rikku… I'm sorry. Dad is the reason I gotta go…" a boy with brown spiky hair which was gravity-defying explained.

"sobs… I can't… believe it… you're transferring to Dawn High… our school's rival… sobs…" the girl named Rikku cried.

"Of all places Sora, your Dad had to pick Dawn City to grow his business?" another girl with silver hair asked.

"So not my fault, Paine. Help me out here, er… help Rikku out." Sora said.

"I do have to put a little blame on you… you'll be playing for Dawn against our soccer team. Great. They got our star player, they will definitely beat our winning streak this time."Paine accused Sora.

"Argh! Just what I need! A new school with complete hate on me, and my old school will think I'm a traitor!"

"What's up?" Sora's cousin, Roxas, came.

"The ceiling." Paine answered blankly.

"I see you're in your usual mood. Sora come on! Your Dad is waiting for us! You got all the stuff, right?"Sora nodded.

"Come on… Bye Rikku… Bye P…" he said in a quite tone.

"Traitors." Rikku gave Paine a stern look.

"Paine! It's not their fault… sobs… My best friend is leaving… Bye Sora…"Sora waved to Rikku and Paine, his childhood friends, as Roxas dragged him to a car waiting at the gate.

"Took your time, did you boys?" a man at the driver's seat exclaimed.

" Sorry Uncle Terra. The girls couldn't let go of their Sora."Roxas said as he pushed Sora into the classy car.

"Ha ha. Well, at least I'm proud that you got rep in that school, Sora." Terra told his son.

"Thanks very much, Dad. You should know that in a few days the same school is gonna hate me like HELL!" he suddenly screamed. Both Terra and Roxas laughed.

"Looks like the little brownie's going to miss his heaven." Terra joked at the younger brunette.

"Grr… I wish I didn't get his hair…"Sora whispers to himself as he waves again to Rikku and Paine as the car leaves.

"All that's left is to pick up Aqua and we're ago for Dawn!" Terra told the boys.

"I called the moving guys, they got all the things back home and are ready to follow." Roxas informs. Roxas' parents died in a car accident. His father was Aqua's brother. Since then, he lived with Sora and his parents who gladly accepted him.

"Sora, once in a while you could try to be responsible like Roxas." Sora nodded. He is more focused on how the students of Dawn High react to him and Roxas. He imagines an image of him being beaten by a group of boys.

"So not happening!" he thought to himself. He is the former captain Dusk High's soccer team. Sora's more than capable to defend himself.

"Still got Roxas to worry about… They won't be laying a finger on him! I'll always stay with him." Sora respects Roxas and looks up to him like a brother. Both not only look alike, but are also extremely close. This made Terra and Aqua more happy.

The trio reached the former mansion of the family. They picked up Aqua, Sora's mum, and soon left for their new mansion. 3 moving trucks followed behind.

"Towards Dawn!" Terra neared shouted.

"You sure are excited than the boys, Terra."Aqua said laughing.

"Dawn City is well known for its highly profitable lands and businesses. It should work out, Aunt Aqua." Roxas explained to the blue haired woman. The three were talking while driving to Dawn, except Sora. He was not excited like his Dad. "I got a bad feeling about this." He thought. Sora took out his I-Pod, put on the headphones and listened to music until the end of the ride.

-After a few hours of a long ride-

Sora opened his eyes and put away his I-Pod to find Dawn City outside the window. "We're here already!?"he asked nervously.

"Geez. You must've heard a total of four hours worth of songs." Roxas pouted at the brunette. Sora is looking around the new city.

"For God's sake, relax Sora. We only start school tomorrow." Sora was a bit relieved after hearing that from Roxas. "We're starting tomorrow… I got time to prepare.."

"Sora! Your phone is ringing!" Aqua noted her son.

"It's Rikku!" Sora said with a huge smile. "Rikku! Uh, hey! It's only been four hours."

"Hey, Sora. I… missed you." She said a bit shyly. Sora blushed red on his cheeks.

"What? She confessed or something?" Roxas playfully asked. Sora punched his cousin at his shoulders lightly.

"Okay, okay! Carry on. Heh…" Roxas smirked. Rikku and Paine are best friends with the two boys.

"Rikku, look. I'll call ya often Kay'? Don't be sad." He heard someone say 'give me that' from the other line. Sora laughed knowing it's Paine.

"Sora, it's Paine. Don't mind her. Still depressed from you two leaving."

"Heh. What about you? You're depressed or something?"

"You sure you can handle the truth?" she asked. Sora bursted out laughing.

"Okay. I may miss your goofing around a bit." Paine admitted.

"Huh? Well that's wonderful I guess." He said.

"FYI, Tidus will probably be the next captain. We are so screwed."

"Tidus!? Coach is so out of his mind! Yup, Dusk is screwed." He exclaimed. Sora's the main reason for most of Dusk High's soccer reputation.

"Forget that. I met Selphie. She said the girls Roxas used to tutor are like demons who broke from hell now." Sora slowly glanced at Roxas. He grinned at him.

"What? What is it?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing…" he said devilishly.

"Sora, we'll talk later. Bye." Paine said to Sora. He heard Rikku's voice again.

'Wait! I didn't talk to him well enough!' the call ended. Sora could only chuckle. They finally arrived at the new mansion Terra has personally bought for his family. They sure were rich. Terra owns a massive software and electronic products company. Aqua is a lawyer.

"Whoa! The mansion sure is big!" Roxas said with opened jaws.

"Just for the four of us, guys." Aqua said sweetly. After a long time of moving the furniture and stuff inside, everyone settled down.

"All this packing in sure worn me out. I'm going to bed."Terra said as he went to the master bedroom upstairs. Aqua went to check out if everything is fine around the mansion.

"Well, I'm going to my room. See ya tomorrow. Oh wait, I always wake you up for school…" Roxas told Sora.

"Ha! Serves ya!" Sora then went to his own room. He layed down the high quality bed and wondered. "3 more years and we'll graduate. Sure will miss the others… " he has known Rikku, Paine, Tidus and his other friends since childhood. "At least Rox is with me. Might end up in a trash can at school without him. Heh.

**Author's Note: The first chapter! Could possibly bored you. It's an intro anyway. The rest of the characters will make their debut on the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Dawn Part 1

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. School's been bugging the work and I'll do my best to update as soon as I can.**

**MATCHER147 – It's good to see someone's interested! Thanks!**

**Kinnikuman – Might update the story slowly, but no I am not going to abandon it.**

CHAPTER 2 – Dawn Part 1

_Strange… I… I see a girl… who… is she…_

_If I could just see… her face…_

_Please… turn around…_

"Sora! Wake up!"

_What… who's there?_

"Idiot! Wake up! We got school!"

"Huh!?" Sora shouted as he woke up.

Roxas was shouting at Sora from the other side of his bedroom door. Sora woke up from his bed and went to take a shower. While doing that…

"Damn that blonde… He had to wake me up from a good dream… That girl was so beautiful…" Sora began daydreaming. Meanwhile, Roxas was packing his books in his room.

"It's obvious Dawn High's boys gonna hate the both of us. Hope the girls are fine with us coming." He spoke to himself.

"I've got brains, Sora's got skills in… uh sports and brawls… We'll do fine." Roxas heard Aqua from downstairs.

"Boys! Terra's waiting!"

"Got it Aunt!" Roxas replied. The two cousins were then ready and left for their new school in Terra's car.

"You two excited?" the older man asked.

"No Dad. Not at all." Sora replied nervously.

"Well, I'm a bit excited. Dawn has many smart students, I'll find my way around." Roxas said confidently.

"Hey! Even if you do find a _smart _flock, don't forget about me!" Sora quickly responded to the blonde.

"Heh. I never did, did I Sora?" Sora shook his head.

"Yeah… sorry… I'm just nervous. If anyone bother the two of us, I won't go soft on them." Sora apologized. Then Terra spoke up,

"Sora, now I'm nervous. Nervous of any trouble you might end up." He sighed. "Just what I need to think at work…"

Sora and Roxas chuckled. _**I feel a little good. **_Sora thought.

"Hey, Sora. You shouldn't worry too much. We're not first grades, okay? After all, who would wanna mess with you? You do have a reputation to keep up." Roxas tried convincing his cousin.

"You're right… Don't worry, no slacker's gonna get his hands on ya. I got your back as always. " Sora spoke cheerfully.

"Very touchy." Terra joked.

"Dad! Don't ruin my great feeling!" Sora told his father. "Son, you're going to lose it at school anyway." He joked again.

"Grr… hate to admit you are right…"

Soon, Dawn High School was in sights. "That was quick!" Sora got tensed.

"Dude, it's not that far from home." Roxas told him. Now Sora was really nervous. He felt a surge of tension inside and his head will explode any time.

"We're here!" said Terra. The two teenagers got out of the car. "Be safe and get girls! Don't get troubles instead!" Terra said and he drove off, already late for his business meeting.

"Let's go." Roxas said as he entered through the gates, where many students have instantly identified the two as ex-Dusk students.

"Rox, they're looking at us like they're about to kill us." Sora said as he looked at the student hanging around the entrance.

"You, not us. If was you who made their soccer team lose everytime." Sora stared at Roxas.

"Hey! Remember our motto! Family shares the pain together!" he exclaimed.

"Since when was that our motto!?" Roxas asked. Sora looked at his cousin again.

"Since now!" the brunette answered. The two stood at the courtyard. A silver haired boy came towards them. "Think he'll bite?" Roxas asked Sora quietly.

"Nah, he looks innocent dude."

"Um, hi. My name's Hope. You're Sora and Roxas right, the new students?"

Roxas began speaking. "Yeah. You know us… We're trying to find the social studies class. Can you help us?"

"Sure, my first period's the same as yours. Just follow me." Hope said, leading the two newcomers to the social studies class.

"Go quick! Before this school's jocks spot us!" Sora noted Roxas.

"Weren't you a jock back at Dusk?" Roxas joked.

"You too!" The trio reached the social studies room.

"This is it. You can find the school's blueprint at the notice board." Hope told Roxas.

"Alright. Thanks, Hope." They walked in to received major intense staring from those already in the class.

"We… should sit in the back, huh?" the spiked brunette said.

"It's for the best, I guess." Roxas replied to Sora.

"Look, Hope's at the back too. He must be one of the unpopulars." Sora joked.

"Sora, that's exactly where we're standing too. We're not _popular _here."

Sora took notice of what Roxas said. They took their seats. "Good point, someone might be mad if you took their seats." Hope told the two.

"Right…" Sora frowned. More students began to arrive. Sora noticed Zack, one of Dawn's soccer team players. Zack and Sora exchanged aggressive looks. Zack then took his seat at the front.

"Enemies beware." Sora told Roxas playfully. The blonde chuckled. The teacher finally entered the class.

"Good morning, class." He greeted.

"Morning Professor Luxord." A single girl answered.

"I see you all are spirited enough for a session in school. I've been informed of two new students. May I can see your faces? The spiked brunette and blonde stood up.

"Rumors were true then. Sora Young and Roxas Walker of Dusk High have joined us." Luxord told the class. Everyone whispered to each other. "You can take your seat." The boys sat down. Luxord then started his lessons. Roxas and Hope were concentrating on the teachings, while Sora was disturbed by the _looks _he's receiving from some of the students, especially Zack Fair. _**What's his problem anyway? If he has any intention of attacking me or Rox, he's dead meat! **_Sora thought.

Soon social studies was over.

"Don't forget your assignment!" Luxord noted the class as he left.

"Glad that was over." Sora said.

"You never liked the subject." Roxas pointed out.

"For me, P.E. is the best! It's probably the only fun I have in school." Sora said.

"Um, you're Dusk High's soccer captain, right? A girl beside Hope asked Sora.

"More like ex. Name's Sora! You?" he cheerfully greeted the girl.

"I'm Y-Yuna." She shyly responded.

"Sweet name. This is Roxas, my cousin." Roxas smiled and nodded at Yuna.

"It's nice to meet you, Yuna." Hope then started a conversation as the next period was about to start.

"Why did you transfer here?"

"It's my Dad. He's going to start a business here. Trust me, I am oh so not cool with it."

"Cheer up, Sora. It's our first day, and we got two kind friends. Did you think our luck was just about to start?" Roxas said.

Sora grinned at Roxas. "Whatever. Huh?" Sora looked at Zack, who was staring at him.

"Okay, that's it! I'm going in!" Sora shouted as he stood.

"Sora! Calm down! We don't want trouble on our first day at a new school." Roxas lectured at Sora as he pulled him down back to his seat.

"Fine. Don't think they will go easy on us." Sora murmured. After two more periods, it was lunch.

"Um, do you two want to hang out with us?" Hope asked.

"Sure, of course. Come on Sora." Roxas left with Hope and Yuna.

"Used to hang out with jocks…" Sora spoke to himself. The four of them reached the cafeteria, only for a group of five boys blocking Sora and Roxas' way.

"You mind? We're trying to go to the café." Roxas said.

"Sora, former captain of Dusk High's soccer team." A boy said sternly. Sora knew who that is.

"Look, Seifer. We don't have time for your preaching. So get the hell out of the way." Sora said.

"This is our school, spiky. Don't get yourself into trouble." Seifer warned.

"You can talk to the wall over there." Come on, Rox. Hope and Yuna are waiting." Sora shoved pass the boys with Roxas.

"That idiot needs to be teached a lesson." Another boy told Seifer. "We'll let em' go this time. As soon as school's finished, they'll see nothing but pitch black."

At the cafeteria, Sora and Roxas sat down at a table with their two new friends.

"Jerks. They're nothing but wild pigs in clothes." Sora yelled..

"Ya know, I'm always impressed with your brave attitude." Roxas said.

"Yeah well, I'm always impressed with you always helping me with homework." They laughed.

"Are you two okay? Seifer can be mean." Yuna asked Roxas.

"We're not afraid of that shutta." Sora quickly said.

"Does he bothers you two?" Roxas asked at Yuna. "The whole soccer team does. They always bully the two of us, we never did anything to them." She said sadly.

"Not anymore! You two stick with us." Sora said with justice.

"Thank you." Yuna thanked Sora.

"You know, I don't recall Dusk's soccer team bullying anyone. We're friendly." Roxas wondered, also missing his old school.

"Well, Rox. That's cuz I was the freaking captain." Everyone laughed.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the late update!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Dawn Part 2

**Author's Note: Chapter 3 is up. Note that Sora and Roxas are in the 10****th**** grade. Don't ask any technical questions! Just try going with the story! Thanks for LightXDarknessKH for helping out a dialogue error. Once again, sorry for the late update!**

Chapter 3 – Dawn Part 3

Sora, Roxas, Hope and Yuna were talking in the cafeteria after finishing up their lunch. Sora was looking the area when he noticed a group of girls wearing cheerleader uniforms. This immediately made Sora remember his old school's cheerleader, which a girl named Selene was the captain. She always tried to get Sora's attention, but he often kindly rejects. He was the most popular student back at Dusk.

"Hey, Sora! You in there?" Roxas asked Sora.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I'm still alive."

Seifer, Zack and the rest of Dawn's jocks were at a table not far away. Sora can tell that he and Roxas are what they are talking about.

"Time sure is slow today…" Hope wondered.

"I don't mind." Sora said. Then all of a sudden, the whole group of cheerleaders stood up and walked towards the table Sora is at.

"Um…" Sora murmured. A girl with crimson red hair neared Sora. Judging by her looks, Sora knew she is the captain. "Hello, Sora…" she said with a seductive tone.

"Uh, hi…" Sora was feeling uncomfortable.

"So, it's true then. You're in our school now. That's… good…" she continued.

"T-thanks… I guess…" Sora was now troubled by the looks he's getting from all the boys around the cafeteria.

"You know what Sora? The cheerleaders here always wished for a day you will come to this school and join us. I'm Kairi, the captain." Kairi said. Roxas wasn't surprised by the attention Sora's getting. This is common for him, as it happens back at Dusk.

"We can't wait the day you take Riku's place as captain…" a girl with green hair spoke.

"I… don't think I'd do that…" Sora said nervously.

"Don't be worried Sora. We never liked our soccer team anyway. We… prefer you…" Kairi said seductively. Sora's beginning to think of Kairi annoying, more than Selene of Dusk.

"Sora, why are you hanging out with these two useless students? You too, you're his cousin right?" Kairi said. Yuna was hurt by that, and Roxas was getting mad. Sora noticed Yuna's sad face, and he stood up. "First of all, Kairi! Those two are my friends! Second, I have freedom on who I like hanging out with! You can scram with your pack of shuttas! The cheerleaders were shocked at what Sora has said.

"Sora, again! Calm down!" Roxas argued.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Sora said. He led Roxas, Hope and Yuna out of the cafeteria.

"Kairi! That was the biggest humiliation we got for the first time!" the girl with green hair said.

"Let it go, Vinia. I know how to get him in our hands. First, we get rid of Riku Lee from the position of captain, and get Sora the spot." Kairi planned. Meanwhile, Sora's group reached their next class. He had an aggressive face on him.

"You okay?"

"No, Roxas. I'm not. I don't like them. Especially when they talked like that about Hope and Yuna." Sora said madly. As clumsy, noisy and dumb he is, when it comes to friendship, Sora is loyal to his friends. Even though it's his first day meeting Hope and Yuna, he has started to be protective of them. Sora's loyalty is one of his most admirable traits, and is one of the reasons he was the 'face' of Dusk High. That school is bully-free because of him.

"Again, I'm begging you, just stay calm." Roxas calmed down his cousin.

Sora sighed. "Fine. It's those two we need to worry about. They've been bullied before, and it's not happening ever again!" he defended his new friends.

"Okay, okay. Seeing that I'm stuck with you like a glue, I've got no choice but to stand with you."

"Don't worry, Rox. You don't have to get your hands dirty like I do." Sora's cheerful personality found its way to the picture again. Then, Yuna started speaking to Sora.

"S-Sora… You don't have to get mad because of us. I'm sorry for being such a…"

"Yuna, it's okay. That's what friends are for, and from now on you two are our friends." He stated.

Hope smiled. "Thanks Sora. Roxas. No one's been this kind to us here." He said.

"You got us." Roxas told Hope. The next period soon started. Roxas always wondered where Sora got his anger management issues from. Both of his parents were top notch friendly people despite their high class reputation. Although, he often felt proud of his cousin's sense of justice and his will to help others. It's a reason why Roxas helps Sora in his homework. Professor Xaldin, the Mathematics teacher, was talking about some complex formulas which gave Sora one of the worst headaches he had in his life. Roxas however had no problems with his studies. "What's he crapping about anyway?" Sora quietly asked Roxas.

"Something you won't understand."

"Insult to injury." Sora said sarcastically.

While the period was passing on, Sora noticed a blonde girl in the same back row as he was, she was sitting at the end of the left corner. When he took a peek at the girl's face, he was stunned. She was very beautiful, her blonde hair attractive, she had navy blue eyes and had not worn any make up like most of the female students do. He noticed all of these features in the quick peek he took. The girl was sitting beside another who had black hair, and almost looked identical to the blonde. He couldn't stop looking at her.

"Sora, focus. Aqua doesn't want you to fail anything this year." Roxas alerted Sora.

"Y-yeah, Rox. Just hold on." Sora said, still looking at the mysterious, but pretty blonde.

"What are you look…" Roxas stopped talking when he saw what Sora was looking at.

"Sora, are you serious? You're being a pervert…" he whispered when Xaldin began patrolling the class after giving work.

"I'm not a pervert…" Sora whispered to Roxas. He continued looking at the girl, but looked away when the blonde noticed Sora.

"Shit…" Sora said.

"Guess she caught you. Good." Roxas said.

The bell then rang, and school was over. "I want this work finished by tomorrow. You are dismissed." Xaldin noted the class and left. Everyone began packing their stuff.

_**She's cute… and… looks so… pretty…**_

_**Wait… She looks like the girl from my… dream? Okay. Stop dreaming Sora. Stop the fantasy.**_

"Hey, come on."

"Y-yeah. Let's go." Sora came to his senses. The boys then reached the gate with their new friends.

"Well, we take the school bus. Bye Sora. Bye Roxas." Hope waved together with Yuna at the two boys.

"See ya tomorrow!" Sora said.

"Bye, guys." Roxas waved goodbye to Hope and Yuna.

"Great. Dad's not here yet." Sora frowned. He wanted to go home as soon as he can.

"Maths… social… media network…" Roxas murmured.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Homework we have." Roxas said while checking his notepad. He was very organized.

"The hell?" Sora exclaimed while pointing Roxas towards something.

It was Riku Lee, captain of Dawn High's soccer team, and Sora's rival. Behind him were Seifer, Zack, and the whole team. It was so not a good time for the two boys, now that Terra is late.

"What do you want?" Sora asked stubbornly. He was defeniately not afraid. Roxas, on the other hand, had a bad feeling. He was hoping for a peaceful first day at a new school.

"Sora. I see you have… came to Dawn." Riku said.

"So? What's in it for you? Want to know the color of the boxers I'm wearing?" Sora said.

"Look, idiot. I'm here to warn you. Of keeping your limits here. I just don't want to hurt a poor kid like you and that dork over there." He said with a smirk.

"What did you just say?" Roxas got mad.

"We're not poor! And Roxas is so not a dork. He can outsmart of all you **idiots and dorks." **Sora insulted the jocks.

"You can't even think of a strategy to beat Dusk at soccer, and here you are calling others names." Roxas said.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you." said Zack to Roxas.

"The thing is, you're not me. So, stop talking, look yourself in a mirror, and see if you can get your wrongs right." Roxas said in a sarcastic tone.

Riku's team began to near the two spiked teens, when at the same time, Terra arrived in his high class Benz. Riku and his team back down and left in a hurry, knowing who they were trying to deal with.

"Cowards." Sora laughed.

"You two okay?" Terra shouted from the car.

"Nothing we can't handle, sir." Roxas said. Both of them got into the car and left.

"What was that about?" Terra anxiously asked.

"A group of slimes trying to make a name for themselves." Sora said.

"I-it's nothing, uncle. Those were Dawn's soccer players, as in, Sora's enemies." Roxas said.

"Remember, a healthy rivalry is always…"

"No, Dad. Not one of your lousy lectures…"

**Authors Note: So sorry for the late update, and if you think the chapters aren't long enough. My ideas are all still being arranged into a good storyline, until then!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Blonde Fond

**Author's Note: Damn it. School's really bugging me like hell. I hope you few readers can follow with the slow update.**

Chapter 4 – Blonde Fond

It was 9 pm, Roxas and Sora are in the lounge area doing their homework. Terra and Aqua left to buy groceries and other stuff for the household.

"I don't get it…" Sora said confused. Roxas sighed.

"Okay, listen to me again and pay attention. Just this once, please." Roxas begged.

"Fine." Sora said. Roxas then began explaining mathematic equations described in the books in the best way he could, although his low intellect leveled cousin couldn't process the teachings into his brain. Roxas stopped teaching when he noticed Sora just blinking his eyes with his jaws slightly opened. Roxas gave up.

"Okay. Just copy my work again…" Roxas said while giving his finished homework to Sora.

"Yes! Thanks, Rox!" Sora quickly took the book and began copying down everything. He halted his writing and took a look at Roxas.

"Can you… copy it for me?" he asked with a stupid grin.

"Sora! Copy it yourself! Plus, it's my book!" Roxas got tired of Sora's laziness.

"Okay, okay! Mind your blood pressure…" the brunette said.

"I'm alright. Just hurry up." The blonde boy calmed down, not wanting high blood pressure for real. Sora continued jotting down the homework

"We should register you to a tuition. It will be devastating if you fail anything this year. I'll check the web for one." With that he left and went upstairs to his room. Sora was seriously mad inside. _'You gotta be kidding me! I'm so not going to a tuition!' _he thought. Some time passed on, and Roxas came down. "Well, actually… I changed my mind." Roxas said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"I'm pretty sure no tutors can handle you." Roxas said jokingly.

"What's up?" it was Terra's voice. The couple was back.

"Nothing big!" Sora said. All four of them later had dinner. After that, they went to sleep.

~_Sora's room~_

Sora was thinking about his first day at Dawn. He thought about Riku and his gang. _'Slimeballs…' _Sora thought about Kairi afterwards. _'She sure was bitching around me… Gotta be careful…' _Then, the image of a pretty blonde came up in his mind. _'She was so cute… Woah… Never thought of any girls like that…' _Sora couldn't understand why he keep thinking about the said blonde. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He wanted to know about her. He wanted to talk to her. Wanted to be friends with her. _'Shit! Why do I even bother about that girl Maybe… I… I'm attract… Nah… Can't be it…'_

Sora couldn't sleep. He was the type to usually doze off in seconds, but not this time. A hour passed on, and the boy was still wide awake. He then remembered that Paine always sleeps late. He had to talk to someone.

~_Dusk City, Paine's house~_

Paine was reading a mystery genre novel. Her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID to find out it was her best friend Sora. Paine made a small smile and answered the call. "What's up, Spiky? How was first day at Dawn?"

"Paine! I can't sleep!" Sora shouted.

"Keep it low, idiot! My ears hurt!" Paine complained.

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that…" he apologized.

"Right. So? How was that pathetic school?" the Goth asked.

"One word: Uncomfortable." He said blankly.

"Uh huh. For you maybe. I'm pretty sure Roxas should've been fine."

"Paine, listen. I can't sleep! Cuz… I can't stop thinking 'bout someone…" he went quite.

"What?" Paine asked.

"I… there was this girl back at my class… She… was…"

"Would you please elaborate, idiot?" Paine was getting irritated.

"I saw this blonde girl, ya know… And… I don't know… I can't get her off my brain…"

"Okay… Is that it? See, I got a novel here that I need to finish reading."

"What? Can't you say something to help? Why can't I forget her?" Sora asked.

"Look… She's your new classmate… Maybe you want to know about… you know what? I think you're taking the first step on the road to being a pervert."

"W-what!?"

"Sora, go to the washroom. Wash your face. Look yourself in the mirror. Take some time to think why you're being an idiot and go the hell to sleep." And with that Paine ended the call.

~_Back at Sora's room~_

The brunette still was holding his phone to his ear. "Well, that was helpful." He said and being as dumb as he is, did what Paine told him to do. After washing his face, he asked himself why he is so obsessed into that certain blonde. "I think… I…. I should be friends with her…" After another hour of being awake, Sora somehow went to sleep.

Sora woke up hours later to the sound of his alarm clock. "Damn you…" he said drowsily. Sora started to get himself prepped for school as fast as he can. He was actually excited to go to school, despite its Dawn High. He wanted to meet that girl. For the first time in a long time, Sora got ready before Roxas.

Roxas came down from upstairs to find his cousin at the entrance. "Wow, you're readied for school." He joked.

"Come on! Dad's waiting." Sora ran to the car. Roxas was thinking about what happened to that teen. It's just the second day of school and he's already 'okay'? Roxas got into the car.

Throughout the ride, Sora had a slight smile on his face, which Roxas noted since morning. "What's the occasion, Sora?" he asked.

"Nothing. I can't wait for school." Sora responded in his signature cheerful tone.

Roxas looked at Sora doubtfully. He had a mixed up feeling messing around in his mind. _'I got a bad feeling about this.'_

The car reached the school, and the two boys entered the gates. "You sure you're okay?" Roxas asked worriedly.

"Okay!" Sora was so cheerful today. Roxas just hoped this lasts until the end of the day. Roxas spotted Hope and Yuna at the fountain chatting. "Hey, guys! Morning!" Sora greeted.

"Hello, Sora." Yuna greeted back.

"Hi you two." Hope waved.

"Let's hang out for awhile." Sora suggested. They still had time before first period. Roxas was telling Hope and Yuna about their years at Dusk High, when suddenly Sora asked the two sibling-like friends something.

"Hey, do you know that blonde girl who sat at the back in class?"

"At the back… That would be Namine." Yuna said.

"Oh, Namine." _**Namine… what a pretty name…**_

Roxas rolled his eyes. Now he knew what's been going on with Sora. He was quite surprised. Sora was friendly, for sure. But he sure is acting weird since this 'Namine' came into the picture.

"Looks like someone has a crush…" Roxas joked grinning at Sora.

"W-what!? What are you blabbering about?" Sora got tensed.

"Heh heh… Nothing…" The bell rang. All students proceeded to their respective classes. Sora and Roxas had social studies again. Entering the class, Sora's face lit up when he saw what appeared to be an angel at the back row. He went to take a nearby seat close to Namine and another girl beside her. Namine noticed Sora seating behind her. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Hello. My name's Namine."

"H-hi. I'm Sora." Sora felt like he was bathing in gold.

"I'm Xion." The black haired girl beside Namine greeted.

"Hiya." Sora said to her. Roxas sat down with Yuna, while Hope took a seat with a plum haired girl.

Luxord came and started the class quickly. Sora somehow managed to keep up with Luxord's teachings. Roxas saw Sora paying complete attention to the lesson. _'What in God's name happened to him? In a day?'_

Before the class started, Zack had seen Sora and Namine talking. He has had an eye for Namine, but she always rejected him. Seeing her and his enemy greet just made him sick. _'That blonde needs a teaching.'_

Socials studies was over, and the class had some free time before the next one started. Zack was eyeing Namine. He was moving hands in a motion that directly showed bad intentions. He was rubbing his fingers, and God only knows what else the jock is thinking. Sora wanted to finish to finish the work Luxord gave at school. He was struggling, and Roxas didn't know. He was busy talking with Yuna. Namine turned around to talk to Sora and get to know him more. She knew he was a nice boy as everyone knew he was the star of Dusk High and how he was very popular and kind to everyone. Namine saw Sora having trouble with his work.

"Sora? Do you need help?" she asked sweetly.

"Um… Heh… Yeah." He said, unknowingly blushing a bit. Namine was good at studies. She taught Sora how to do the homework their SS professor gave them. Namine also took the time to finish up her work too. Zack saw this, and it felt like a needle in his heart. _That… son of a…_

Roxas turned to where Sora is sitting to check up on him. "Huh?" He saw Sora actually doing his work just fine with Namine's teaching. _"What do you know… Guess all he needed was a girl tutor… and his crush… sure is a fast crush… just the girl Sora needs… wait… what am I thinking?_

Roxas actually felt relieved. Maybe Namine could help his cousin in his studies. He was so sure of himself as a responsible and perfect tutor, but Namine did better. Or maybe it's because Sora likes her. Roxas doesn't mind though. He just wishes for the best in Sora's life. It's the least he could do for Sora and his parents welcoming him into their family. All these thoughts made Roxas almost come to tears, but managed to hold it back. He smiled looking at Sora and Namine. Roxas saw Xion beside Namine. She gave him a sweet nod and a smile, which he gladly returned.

"Everyone listen up! Professor Vexen is off and there's no one to take his place, so do your own work until lunch. Got it memorized?" a teen with slicked back red spikes spoke up. Most of the students cheered. "Yeah! That's suckers not in!" a random guy screamed.

Sora and Namine were still doing their work. "I guess social studies is not your thing huh?" the blonde said.

"Kinda…" Sora said scratching the back of his head, a gesture that has taken the hearts of many girls back at Dusk. Truthfully, most of his actions are admired by everyone. Now, he is just a plain old guy in Dawn.

"So, how's your life in this school?" Sora asked Namine.

"My life? Put simply, it's fine. My best friend Xion is always there for me. I never got myself into trouble before. Yes, everything's been fine for me."

"That's good…" said Sora.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to this school. Besides, all the rumors are true." Namine said.

"Huh? What rumors?"

Namine giggled. "About you. You being so friendly, honest, sweet…" she said while blushing.

"Eh, oh. I guess that's… me." Sora blushed at her compliments. He never felt this way before. Not with any girl he has befriended before. Sora reached out for his pen when his hand accidentally brushed against Namine's.

"S-sorry! I…. seriously! Didn't mean too!" Sora panicked. He might've just ruined a start of a beautiful friendship.

"It's okay, Sora." Namine smiled. Zack has not stopped from turning his sights from Namine. He was exasperated at how Sora and Namine were having a good time. _That bastard is not getting a girl on his second day. Not when she's…_

The school bell rang, signing the time for lunch.

**Author's Note: R&R. I'll update Chapter 5 may be later or tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5 - An Angel In Need

**Author's Note: Here's the fifth chapter of My Love. This chapter is where the relationship between Sora and Namine is elaborated. The story will go a bit fast, and will go slow in future chapters.**

Chapter 5 – An Angel In Need

Time flew by fast, and soon school only had 10 minutes before it ends. Sora and Roxas practically share the same classes with their friends. Sora was still sitting behind Namine, and both of them often talked to each other. Their first day of friendship began smoothly and is developing in steady pace. It was all that Sora wanted. He didn't know why, but he knew he needed to befriend with Namine. He wasn't complaining. Namine is who you could call a 'perfect' girl, from all aspects.

"What do your parents do, Namine?" Sora asked.

"Actually, I have no father…" she said.

"Oh! Sorry! Didn't want to start a conversation you don't want to have…"

"It's okay, Sora. You didn't know. Mom and my so called father separated when I was born. I never knew the man. My mother works as a lecturer in Twilight University. She's great. She knew when to give me freedom and when to take precautions in my life. She's… the only family I have."

"Sorry… I'm such a nose-poking idiot…" Sora felt bad of himself. Namine giggled. She liked it how Sora is unintentionally funny. What he says seriously, she could only take it as a joke. Namine began to like his cheerful personality.

"No you're not, Sora. You're a sweet boy… Um…" she blushed after saying those words. Sora cheeks went tomato-like red. He felt like he could explode any moment. Roxas hasn't talked to Sora since the first period. Not because he doesn't care for him, but because he wants Sora to have a good friend like the blonde over there. Roxas saw an awkward silence between the two students.

"Did he confess or something…" Roxas thought.

"R-Roxas?" Yuna called him.

"Yeah?"

"C-can I have your… number? I…. I mean if I had… any doubts… on studying… I could ask you… outside school…" she asked, nervous.

"Of course. Here. I'll put Sora's too, just in case Hope! You can have it too." School finally ended.

While Namine was packing her bag… "Hey, how are you going home?" Sora asked.

"I walk. House isn't that far."

"With Xion?" he asked again. He now concerns for her safety.

"Oh, no. Xion lives elsewhere. She takes the bus. I go alone." She said in her cute tone.

"I see… Do you… want me to walk you home?"

"It's okay Sora. I don't wanna trouble you. Besides, your Dad will be worried."

"Nah. Roxas can cover for me. Come on, I'll walk you home. I'd like to meet your Mom too. I mean… If you don't feel comfortable about this, it's okay."

She laughed in a way that Sora could've just melt. "Okay, Sora. Thank you. Mom actually does like to meet my friends."

Sora placed his hands at the back of his head. "No problem!"

"Sora! Come on." Sora heard Roxas call him.

"Hey, you go on. I'm walking Namine home. Tell Dad I'll be back safe, 'kay?"

"Are you kidding me? _This sure is a rapid growing friendship. _…. Fine. I won't be responsible if Terra and Aqua get mad!" Roxas warns Sora.

"Come on, they never got mad at me if I come home late. Besides, Rox. It's not night yet!"

"True. And Sora? I know." Roxas claimed.

"What?" the boy stood confused, as he could not understand most of the words his blonde cousin states.

Roxas saw Namine exiting the class. Then he looked back and winked at Sora.

"What was that for!?" Sora asked.

"Nothing. Just, get her home safe, will ya?" Roxas then left. Sora waved at Hope and Yuna and went to the gates, where Namine should be waiting. "Why did that idiot winked at me? Man… He still thinks I'm a pervert…" Sora realized he still hasn't packed his stuff. "Damn it!"

~_The School Gates~_

"Bye, Namine. Be careful, alright?"

"Bye, Xion. It's okay. Sora's walking me home." Namine said.

"Wow. Sora? You're lucky." Xion complimented her friend.

Namine blushed. "He's a friend too, Xion…" She blushed again at the thought of Sora. She just liked it how sweet he is. Xion then boarded her and left. After Xion's bus was gone, Namine felt a strong hand pulling her somewhere…

Sora ran outside to find that Roxas was already gone, and Namine was missing. "Did she left? Geez… Great Sora! You kept her waiting!" he was mentally scolding himself. Sora sighed and just started to walk to his home, which he knows the route as it was not very far. "Maybe I'll call Dad to pick me up…"

Sora stopped walking when he had a bad feeling in his heart. "Hmm…' he didn't like this. He turned around to the west side of Dawn High, where Namine's house is. Something in mind told him to go there. Sora's expression became worried at the thought of Namine. That pretty angel walking alone to her home. He didn't like this.

Sora started to run. _'Maybe I can catch up to her.' _He ran like was in a marathon, he has a really bad feeling about this.

When he came through some old buildings, he heard a girl screaming for help from an alley nearby. Sora knew who's voice that is. "No! Please!" it was Namine. She was pinned to a wall by Zack and two other boys. Sora quickly pounced on Zack. "Let her go, you bastard!"

Zack fell to the ground, and took some of Sora's really toughened up punches. Zack's face started to bleed. The other two boys tried to strike Sora, but he countered their slow, bully-like attacks easily. Sora delivered a kick to one of the guys, when the other ran away. "You son of..." Zack started to wake up, but was brought to the hard ground again by Sora. Sora is so not to be messed with when he's mad like a behemoth. He continued punching Zack who tried to rape Namine. Just the thought of it made Sora sick.

"S-stop… p-please… I-I'm sorry…" Zack started to beg when he realized what kind of a fighter Sora was. Namine was sitting on the ground, her body shaking, eyes closed. She opened them to see who she definitely wanted to see. The sweet boy she became friends with, who is now probably the most raged boy she could've seen. "S-Sora." She gasped.

Sora stopped his unforgiving punishment to Zack. He looked at Namine who was crying. "Get out of here, you slime!" he kicked Zack. The black haired boy took the kick and tried to escape from the alley and Sora as soon as he can. Sora went to tend Namine.

"Namine… Are you okay? He crouched in front of her. Her face was buried in her hands. Sora just hated this. This cute, innocent girl was almost going to be broken because of Zack. Namine showed her face then. She looked at Sora. He had a face that could be trusted with. She hugged him and now buried her face to Sora's chest. He felt warm.

"S-Sora! _sobs…" _she continued crying. "Sora!"

"N-Namine…" He wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay. I'm here."

Namine looked at Sora. _**It's okay. I'm here. **_Those words were sincere. "Sora… thank you…"

"Come on. I'll get ya home."

Namine was still hugging Sora. She didn't want to let him go. He was a guardian angel. They stood like that for awhile.

"Come on. It's getting late." Sora started. He picked up her bag and his, and they walked away. The walk was silent. Sora was thinking to himself. _'That bastard! Cocky bastard! I'm gonna kill him!' _He was planning of doing the worst he could do to Zack. Namine kept looking at the ground. Little did she know both of their hands were intertwined. She noticed this, and blushed. His hands were warm. She tightened up her grip. Her life would've been destroyed if it wasn't for this boy. Strange. He risked himself just to save someone the first day they met.

Sora took out his phone and dialed Roxas' number. "Hey, Roxas."

"Dude, where are you? Close?" Roxas asked, unaware of the events just passed.

"Listen, I might be late. Tell Aqua I'll be back by 6 okay? Bye!" Sora hung up.

"S-Sora?"

"Hn?" Sora looked at Namine. Her face was still showing off the shock and sadness that she went through. "C-Can I call my mom, please? I lost mine…" she asked.

"Sure." He gave her his phone. Namine dialed a number.

"M-Mom? Are you home?... Okay… I'm near now. Huh? … Friend's phone. Okay, see you…" she hung up.

"Here you go. Thank you." Sora received his phone. He saw Namine still sad. He couldn't blame her. She is a girl, after all.

"It's okay. You're safe. I'll make sure that fool get's dealt with."

Sora and Namine approached the blonde's house. "Um… Is it okay if I come in?"

"Of course you can. Mom will like you. I can tell."

They went to the door. "Mom?" Namine rang the bell. An older blonde woman opened the door. N-Namine! What happened!?" the woman panicked. "Oh! Who are you?"

"M-Mom… Can we go inside, first? Him too?"

"A-alright honey. Come in." The woman is Helen Robertson, Namine's mother. As they settled down, Sora helped Namine explain what happened. Helen was almost brought to tears after hearing what could've happened to her daughter. She went and hugged Namine.

"I-it's all my fault, Namine… I thought… it was safe… I'm such a foolish mother…" Helen cried.

"Mom… it's not your fault… I'm alright. It's all thanks to Sora." she pointed out.

To Sora, it was an awkward moment for him.

"T-thank you… Sora… you saved my daughter's life. How will I ever repay you…" Helen thanked the boy.

"It's okay, Mrs. Robertson. Tomorrow's Saturday, so Namine should have some time to pull herself together." Said Sora.

"That's right. Oh, Namine…" Helen hugged Namine again. "You have a friend who risked himself to save you…"

'_**Sora…' **_Namine thought.

"Um… I think it's best that I should leave." Sora started.

"Are you sure, Sora? Do you want a drink or something? Oh… Those are not enough to repay what you did…"

"No! No! It's fine. Really." He startled.

Namine couldn't look at him. She owes her life for him. Sora shot her one of his trademark smiles, signing like 'Don't worry'. "She blushed. He was a perfect guy. _**'Sora…'**_

"I'll be going then, Mrs. Helen, Namine." Sora said. Namine walked her to the door.

"You okay?" Sora asked. Namine nodded. Sora stood at the entrance. Namine looked back at her mother, she was calling someone on the phone.

"Something wrong, Namine?" Sora asked. Namine turned back at Sora. He looked like a hero, and he was one. The flaxen haired girl closed her eyes, leaned forward, and kissed Sora's cheek. Sora was stunned. The impact of her lips on his cheek, they were soft.

"Thank you…" Namine said softly.

"Uh… Um… It's okay… Your… mom has my… number… call if you need… help… okay?" Sora talked in gaps, being a side effect as it was the first time the girl kissed her, although it was only one on the cheek, it was perfect. "S-see ya… N-Namine…" Sora started to walk away.

After a few steps, Sora looked back at Namine, who was still standing gracefully at the entrance of her home. She was smiling. It was all he needed. A smile from her beautiful face. He continued walking back to his house, not minding how far it is. All he could think of now, was Namine.

**Author's Note: Didn't thought I would put a key event like that early. Review if you like it, and check out the pics I'm making on deviantART. Just search for SoNami FC, and you'll find my account there.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Affection Begins

**Author's Note: Chapter 6 is up. It's Saturday, so I might update 'My Love' a lot.**

Chapter 6 – Affection Begins

~_Sora's Home~_

"Then!?" Roxas asked anxiously.

"I beat the crap of out Zack…" Sora replied.

"So basically… You got into a fight for a girl…" Terra said.

"Shut it, Terra! Our son has saved a girl from a major crisis! You should be proud." Aqua got mad at her husband.

"I am proud!" Terra said.

"Well? Then what?" Roxas asked.

"Uh… I… I walked her home and met her mother. She… cried."

"Did that woman thank you?" Terra asked jokingly.

"Of course she would've thanked him!" Aqua argued.

"Let me finish!" Aqua and Terra went complete silent. Roxas chuckled.

"They were having a daughter-mother time then, so I left. Don't know why, but Mrs. Robertson wanted my number."

"And you gave it?" Terra asked.

"Dad! She probably wanted it so I could look out for Namine!"

"Alright, alright. Everyone to the dining hall. Time to eat." Aqua said as she left for the kitchen, and Terra went to the dining hall. Roxas however, knew Sora didn't tell them everything.

"So… She give you anything?"

"What do ya mean?" Sora asked puzzled.

"Oh, I don't know… Like… a kiss~? Roxas said with emphasis on the 'kiss' word.

"N-no! Of course not!"

"Come on, Sora! You know you can tell me anything. Just spill it out." Roxas wanted to know what else happened between Sora and Namine. Sora knew he never kept, or will, a secret from Roxas. He sighed.

"Okay. She kissed my cheek. That's all. I swear."

"Wow. Looks like the hero swings into town and saves the girl, huh?" Roxas joked. Sora frowned.

"Roxas! Sora! Hurry up, boys! Dinner's up!" they heard Aqua from the dining hall. They ran into the dining hall. While eating, Terra started to speak.

"Boys, from next week I have to work late. So you got to come home yourselves, okay?"

"No! I'm picking you up." Aqua didn't want them to walk.

"Aunt Aqua, I don't think we need a ride to go to and come from school. Even Namine walks to her home."

"Hmm… You're right." Aqua thought.

When Roxas talked about Namine, Sora thought of her again. He didn't want her to walk home alone.

"I'm gonna walk Namine home starting next week."

"What!?" Roxas jumped.

"Brownie, don't you think you're getting a little obsessive on this Namine girl?" Terra asked.

"N-no! It's for the best! Mom?"

"I don't know, Sora. What about you, Roxas?" Aqua asked. He swallowed his chicken with rice and spoke.

"Well, I guess I'm stuck with Sora. Fine by me."

~_Later that night~_

**Sora's POV**

"Namine… Why did she have to go through such a mess… She's so… Beautiful… smart… pretty… she didn't deserve this problem. Argh! I ever see Zack again, I'm gonna kill him!" I was talking to myself.

"Sora, open up." I heard Roxas from outside my room. I opened the door and let him in.

"What's up?" I asked my cousin.

"Nothing, besides our Science assignment!" he said. Great. Just what I needed to calm my mind. Science.

"Grr… Fine. Let's do it." I frowned. We started to finish our homework, and I couldn't help but ask Roxas about Namine.

"Hey, Rox? What do you think about… Namine?" Roxas gave me a strange look, which turned into a grin that almost made me puke.

"She's fine, I think. Why?" he asked.

"Nah. Nothing." I said. We continued the damning Science thing. I stopped writing and took out my phone. I checked my recent dialed numbers list to find Mrs. Helen's number. Right now, I hated myself for wishing it was Namine's number instead of her mom's.

"Sora, do your work. I'm leaving when I finish up." Roxas scolded me.

"Okay, okay. Hold your panties." I joked at him while putting down my phone to continued homework. Pretty soon we finished up, I didn't have much trouble cuz Nami taught me the stuff earlier at school. Wait. 'Nami'? That's… cute…

"Not bad, Sora. Keep this up and Science will be out of the list." Roxas said. I didn't get it.

"What do you mean 'list'?" I asked him.

"Of possible subjects you could fail." He said. Idiot. Roxas then left, and I layed down on my bed. I began thinking about Namine. Damn it! She's cute! I felt like I could scream it out to the world! Maybe Dad's right… Maybe I'm obsessive about her… I just hope I could sleep peacefully tonight.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

_Where the hell am I? Am I… dreaming?_

'_Hello, Sora…'_

'_Who?'_

_**It was Kairi! What in the name of God is she doing in my dream!?**_

'_Come here, Sora.'_

'_W-what!?' She started kissing me! With full passion! Argh!_

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

I woke up from the damn nightmare. I'd get it that a girl like Kairi kissing you in your dreams should be fun, but not for me! I'd rather kissing Namine. Wait!? What!?

Great… My dreams so screwed me. I looked at the time to see it was 3 in the morning. It's Saturday anyway. I'll just sleep in.

**End Of Sora's POV**

After the dream involving Kairi, Sora managed to sleep again. This time, he dreamt about him being the hero in a video game, where he uses a weapon called a Keyblade to save the worlds.

_~The Young Mansion, 8 am~_

Roxas was talking with Aqua in the lounge. He actually enjoys listening to Aqua on how she handles her cases. Sora came down after freshening himself up. "Morning!" Sora said cheerfully."

"Hey, Sora." Roxas said.

"Good morning, Sora. I made your favorite brownies for you. Consider it reward for being a hero yesterday." Aqua smiled.

"Heh, thanks Mom." Sora loved brownies, he does. But sometimes hates them when Terra calls him one. After eating up his favorite dish, Aqua suggested they go to the mall for a day out. Sora and Roxas were excited to explore the new city today.

Aqua took the boys out in her car. "Anything you two need in particular?" she asked while they're going to the mall.

"We got a few books to get." Roxas said.

During the ride, Sora noticed a park along the way. He imagined himself and Namine sitting there on a date. _'Shit! Why did I think that? N-Namine… Argh! Namine!_He buried himself in his hands.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Roxas asked. Sora shook his head.

_~The Mall~_

Aqua, Roxas and Sora are taking a stroll around the mall. Sora was having a serious headache. He could bare walk, but managed to hide it from Aqua, The kiss Namine gave him was haunting him now. Sora started to rub his forehead.

"Sora, are you alright?" Aqua asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah, Mom. Not enough sleep, I guess."

"Alright, when we go home, you should take some sleep."

"There's a bookstore." Roxas pointed it. They went inside and Roxas went to get the books he and Sora needed for school. Aqua went to check out novels, her hobby. Sora stood there looking around what to do. "Guess I'll help Rox out…"

While looking around for Roxas, Sora stumbled upon someone. "Woah, sorry. I…" he was speechless after seeing Namine in front of him. "N-Namine!? What are you doing here!?"

"S-Sora? Um, buy books?" she replied. Sora felt stupid. Of course one came to buys books, at a bookstore.

"R-right… Is your mom here?"

"Yeah, I needed a few books. So, she brought me here. You?" she asked.

"Same same. Came with Rox and Mom."

"Your mother's here too? They have to meet. My Mom wanted to talk with your mom." Namine said.

"Okay. Come on."

They went to find Aqua and Helen. Sora wanted to ask Namine how she is because of the previous events, but seeing how she's normal right now, he decided to let it go and enjoy the moment. He's headache was gone.


	7. Chapter 7 - A Day With Namine

**Author's Note: Wow. Still only three reviews. Don't care anyway, as long as readers could enjoy the story. Here's chapter 7 of My Love, focused between Sora and Namine. This chapter has prominence towards them building up their relationship.**

Chapter 7 – A Day With Namine

"There's my mom!" Namine said.

"N-Namine, did you get what you…oh! Sora!" Helen became surprised.

"Hello, Mrs. Robertson. I came here with my family. Saw Namine and I just accompanied her. She said you wanted to meet my mother?" he Sora asked.

"Yes, I do. I wanted to thank her for raising such a kind boy." Helen praised the brunette. Sora blushed, but tried to hide it.

"Oh… Thank you. My mom should be at the novel section. Please, follow me." Sora led Helen and Namine to Aqua. Sora was feeling he won 'jackpot'. He's now in the good books of Namine's parent, that's enough for him. The worst he could think of is someone not wanting their kids befriending him.

"Maa!"

"Sora. Shouldn't you be with… Oh! Hello. You are?" Aqua asked kindly.

"Hello. I'm Helen Robertson. This is my daughter, Namine." She pointed at Namine. The younger blonde smiled at Aqua. "Hello." Namine greeted shyly. She's meeting the mother of her hero.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Helen. Hello, Namine." Aqua greeted.

"I wanted to tell you what a wonderful boy you have raised, Mrs. Aqua. He saved my Nami's life.." Helen said, tears were almost going to be formed in her eyes. Aqua smiled at Helen.

"It's alright, Helen. Namine is safe now. Sora will make sure she will be from now on, won't you Sora?" she said while comforting Helen.

"Of course!" Sora spitted. Roxas then came and felt awkward. "Um, is this a bad time?" the blonde boy asked.

"Hey, Rox! Meet Namine, and her mom. This is Roxas, my cousin, but I look up to him as a brother."

Namine smiled at Roxas. '_Namine? Wow. Sora must be a happy guy right now.' _Roxas thought.

"Sora, Roxas, why don't you go and take some time with Namine. I'm going to talk with Mrs. Robertson. I'll meet you at the cafeteria over there. Aqua said.

"Right, come on Namine." Sora brought her somewhere. Roxas chuckled and followed. The three teens walked away for a stroll around the mall while Aqua and Helen went to pay up the stuff their kids took.

Sora and Namine were walking side by side. Roxas was behind, and it hit him. '_I should probably leave em alone. Maybe I'll call Rikku and talk with her.' _"Hey, guys! You two go on. I'm just gonna call someone. I'll be close." Roxas said.

"You sure, Roxas?" Sora asked.

"100%. Go on and have fun. I'll be talking with Rikku." He said while taking out his phone. Namine was comfortable being alone with Sora. It's **Sora **anyway. She looked at him shyly. Sora took noticed her shyness. It made him blush, and he lost count how many times he may have blushed. Sora needed to make sure Namine has a great time.

"So… What do you wanna do, Namine?"

"Huh? Um… I… I don't know… You?" she asked. It didn't matter to her, as long as she's with him.

"Me? Well… Let's just take a walk, and talk… and…"

"Okay, let's go." She accepted. They walked together around the mall, not knowing that Roxas has gone faraway intentionally.

~Mobile Accessory Shop~

Roxas was fingering through various stuffs for phones, while talking with Rikku on the phone.

"Are you sure!? He really likes that Namine girl!?" Rikku asked anxiously through the call.

"That's what his movements, his speeches and his face are saying. I'm pretty sure Sora has a crush on her." Roxas said.

"Wow. I didn't know this day would come. Aww… I really want to meet this Namine… Wait… How did he know this Namine? Are they classmates?"

"Right… About that… long story…" Roxas sighed.

"I want all the details!" Rikku demanded.

"Great…" Roxas was up for a long explanation.

~Somewhere at the mall's third floor~

"Say, Namine. If you want anything, just tell. I'll get it for ya." Sora told her. Namine blushed.

"I-it's okay, Sora. Thank you for asking." Namine liked spending time with Sora. She completely managed to forgot about yesterday's events. Her mother brought her out not only to buy books, but also she wanted to make sure Namine isn't locked up in her room thinking about what could've happened to her. Helen is a lecturer after all.

"Really, it's fine. Whatever you want, just ask. Wait. There!" Sora pointed out at a gift shop. He wanted to get something for this beautiful girl. "Come on. I wanna get you something cute." With that he brought Namine into the gift shop. Namine was speechless. She's could not protest right, can she?

In the shop, Sora began browsing through all the cute gifts inside. It was the first time he went to buy a gift for a girl. Sure, he has bought gifts for Rikku and Paine's birthdays, but this was different, it obviously was not Namine's birthday, but Sora wanted to buy something for her. Something special.

Namine didn't realize something. Sora was holding her wrists gently, bringing her around the gift shop. He's hands felt warm, and through that simple touch, Namine felt protected. Sora also did not notice this, until now…

"Oh! S-sorry!" he let her go. Namine chuckled. She liked it how Sora is always panicking for something very diminutive.

_She has a cute laugh… _Sora began daydreaming, but came back to his senses. He still has not got something for Namine. Sora set his eyes on something. "Hey, Namine? Why don't you wait for me at the shop's counter. I'll be back." He went away. Namine guessed that he wanted to surprise her. She waited for Sora at the counter. A few minutes later, Sora came, with a gift box. He has had one of the shopkeepers to wrap whatever it is he has bought. Sora pay the money and gave the gift to Namine.

"Thank you, Sora. What is it?" she asked looking at the box in the plastic bag.

"A surprise! Open it up at home!" he teased.

"Okay." She said. She really wanted to know what's inside it.

~The fourth floor~

"He got something for her…" Roxas told Rikku, who somehow managed to force Roxas to spy on Sora and Namine. She became excited when she found out that Sora went all 'hero' and saved Namine.

"Well? What is it?" Rikku asked on the phone.

"I don't know! It's in a box!" he became annoyed.

"Grr… Okay… How's she like now?" Rikku asked again.

"Hold on… she's… blushing… checking out that bag she's carrying… Sora's sure happy…"

"Alright. Now do as I say. Hang up, and use your camera, take some pics of them, and send them to me!"

"You gotta be kidding me, Rikku… Sora will kill me."

"He doesn't have to know! Now do it! Rikku hung up.

~Back to Sora and Namine~

Sora bought ice cream for the two of them. He was having chocolate, and Namine had vanilla. Sora took a peek at Namine when she took a lick of the ice cream. His cheeks turned red. _Something's wrong… this feeling… what is it…_

Now, Sora had an urge. An urge to ask Namine if she likes someone. He needed to know. He didn't know why, but he needed to know. He was so confused. Why does he bother? Why does it feel great when he is spending time with this girl? Is it because… he has a crush on her…

'_It can't be. I only know her for two days, it can't be that. But. I feel like I've known her my entire life.'_

"Namine?"

"Yes, Sora?

"Do you… like someone?" he looked away.

"L-like?" Namine asked puzzled.

"You know. Like… like?"

"Oh. No, Sora. Right now, no." Namine said. _'But I like you, Sora…' she thought._

"I see. Okay, then. Should we go to the cafeteria? Our moms would be waiting."

"Okay." She replied.

'_She doesn't like anyone! Yes! Wait… why the hell did I think of that?' _he was mentally talking with himself. He was happy because… Namine is single?

~Ground floor, Cafeteria~

Sora and Namine were approaching Aqua and Helen, who were having a conversation. Roxas suddenly popped out of nowhere and joined the two teens.

"Roxas? Where were you all this time?" Sora asked.

"Sightseeing." He said with no emotion. He got tired, and regretted choosing Rikku as a chat buddy. He should've called Paine. Then again, she would've hung up after a few words.

"There you are. Did you three have fun?" Namine?" Aqua asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Young. I had a great time with Sora." she said.

"Come on, honey. It's time to go home." Helen said.

"Alright." Namine got sad. She didn't want to leave Sora. She wanted to talk with him more.

"It was nice talking with you, Helen." Aqua said while giving Helen a hug.

"Me too, Aqua. Thank you, again. Goodbye. Goodbye Sora, Roxas." Helen and Namine left. Namine turned around to Sora and waved to Sora, smiling.

Sora waved back. The smile Namine gave him, it was something. He couldn't describe the feeling.

_No… It can't be…_

"She's must be in hardship. To be a single mother." Aqua said.

"Yup. Namine's a great daughter too." Roxas pointed put.

_I can't… I can't do it…_

"Right, then. Let's go home, shall we boys?" Aqua said. Sora and Roxas nodded and followed Aqua to the parking lot.

_I don't have… a crush… on her…_

Sora and Roxas placed the things they bought into Aqua's car and got into it. "Hey, Sora? Something wrong?" Roxas asked Sora.

"Still having that headache, Sora? Do you want to check it out?" Aqua asked worried.

"No, no. I'm fine. Just tired." He replied.

_I guess this is the truth…_

"We'll buy dinner at McDonalds, what do you think?" the blue haired woman asked.

"Sounds great." Roxas said. "Sora?"

"Y-yeah. Yummy."

"He's tired, Aunt." Roxas and Aqua chuckled.

"And here I thought, my son was a great soccer player."

Sora just smiled at his loving mother.

_I love Namine._

_~Later that night, The Robertson house, Namine's room~_

Namine was laying on her bed in her pajamas. She opened up the gift Sora gave her.

…..

Sora gave her a cute doll. She smiled, and later slept that night peacefully… with the doll in her hands tightly…

**Author's Note: Anyone want to see what that doll may look like, go to deviantArt, search for 'Namine's Birthday Gift' by DeanVantis. The pic is identified by Sora and Namine at the paupo tree.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Hidden Feelings

**Author's Note: Nothing to say. The plot moves on, I guess. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix. Major conversation between Sora, Roxas, Paine and Rikku is following. SoNami forever! Thanks to ShadowGOUF, thatguy35 and Spazzzh20 for following 'My Love'. Like I said before, story will go a bit fast, and slow in future chapters. Maybe from CH10.**

Chapter 8 – Hidden Feelings

**Sora's POV**

It's official. I've fallen in love with Namine. What do I do? Should I confess to her? Probably not. That doll I gave her… I hope soon… she understands why I really gave her it… Maybe… Roxas can help…

I just… don't know. He already thinks I have a crush on Namine, and if I tell him that I love her, he'll might be surprised. Hell. Even I'm surprised. Screw it. I'm asking Rox for advice. I walked towards his room, I could hear Demi Lovato's Give Your Heart A Break from his room. I knocked the door.

"Come in!" I heard Rox. I walked in.

"Sora? Wow. You never knocked before. Don't you always barge in?" he asked.

"Oh. Sorry about before." I apologized. Gotta be nice to him.

"Okay… What's wrong with you?" he asked again.

"I need your help." I told him.

"We finished homework, didn't we? What else do you want me to help you with?" he said. I only replied with one word.

"Namine."

Roxas gave me the look. I swear, it was really intimidating, and I felt annoyed.

"Well? You gonna hear out?" I asked. Roxas nodded, and gave me space on his bed so I can sit.

"Right then, before we talk, let me put on the line someone." He said while calling someone.

"Who?" I asked.

"Rikku and Paine. I told them about you and Namine." He said. That was random!

"What!? What did you tell them!?" I asked.

"That you have a crush on Namine. Hey Rikku, wait. I'll put it on speaker." He said. That jerk! Did he go and tell them both too!? Argh! … Maybe they can help too…

"Sora! You there!? It's Rikku!" I heard Rikku on the speaker. Boy, she sure gets jumpy when she talks to me. Sometimes, she really is funny. She was my first friend, anyway, then Paine.

"Hey, Sora. It's Paine. Glad to hear you finally grew up."

"Hey! That's so not cool!" I said. Paine… What I can say about her…

"Well, Sora!? Tell us about this Namine!" Woah. Rikku really wants to know about Namine.

"I saw her picture! She's so cute!" wait. She has Namine's picture?

"Where did you get that?" I asked Rikku.

"I told Roxas to take a picture of you and her when you were at that mall." She says. I looked at Roxas in an aggressive way. He smiled like an idiot, which he has been yesterday. I can't do anything about it, can I?

"Sora, did you kill Roxas?" I heard Paine from the speaker. We all bursted out laughing. Something rare, an unintentional joke by Paine. Heh.

"No… I didn't…" I said while laughing.

"Silence!" Rikku screamed. So loud I worried Roxas' phone speaker might break.

"Sora, tell us. You love this Namine, right?" Rikku asked. My best friends, and my brother-like cousin. I can't lie to these three. Never. Here goes nothing.

"Yes." I answered. There was an awkward silence in the air.

"You sure about this? Second day of meeting her and you're in love?" Paine asked.

"Hey, he saved the girl on the first day remember!?" Rikku argued. I hope those two don't end up fighting. I won't be able to stop them. They're like really far away now.

"Would you two let him talk?" Roxas said.

"Sorry." Rikku and Paine answered in unison. They'd make the weirdest sisters… Silence again… I had to talk…

"I'm sure as hell. I… love Namine." I couldn't… I blushed. The worst thing, Roxas saw my cheeks going red.

"Hey guys. Sora's blushing. Red." Roxas teased.

"Aww! I want to see you blush, Sora!" Rikku said.

"Disgusting." Paine said. Thank God. I'm glad she's still her.

"Listen to me Sora! You have to ask her out! Tomorrows school, right? Ask her then! Bring to somewhere really romantic… like… um… hmm…" Rikku drifted out. Hey. That park…

"T-there's this park not very far…" I said in a low tone. Roxas placed his hand on his mouth. I guess he's trying to keep himself from laughing. Jerk.

"That will do it. Ask her out, Sora. Make me proud." Rikku said dramatically.

"Don't get too happy. First find out if Namine wants to go out with Sora or not." Paine said. Wow. She sure is supportive. Rikku started speaking.

"Of course she will. Sora's tough, handsome, good looking, and a whole lot of good things." Rikku went on with her compliments. That really gave me spirit.

"But not the brightest of guys, right?" Paine said. With that, she took away the spirit I got a few seconds ago.

"No offense, Sora. I personally think Namine is a smart girl, and she would really be careful in choosing someone to love." Paine said again. She has a good point. I hope Namine would be happy whenever she's with me.

"Are we done here?" Roxas asked. I think we are.

"Go for it, Sora! You can do it!" Rikku supported me.

"Be careful with what you say, Spiky." Paine said. Heh. I just love my best friends.

"Well, Sora. I think it'll will work out. Judging by how Namine was very happy with a 'certain' someone at the mall yesterday." Roxas pointed. She… was happy… right?

"Bye Sora." P and Rikku then hung up.

"You okay, man?" Roxas asked me. I nodded. Feels good. I think I can actually ask Namine out tomorrow. God only knows if she'll accept or not.

**End Of Sora's POV.**

"Hey Sora?"

"Yeah?" Sora asked.

"Why not ask her out today?" Roxas suggested.

"Actually, I thought about that earlier. But… I don't know, man. I'm just nervous. If I'm giving Namine her first date, then it has to be perfect. Then, I have to be really readied for it, ya know?" he explained.

"Heh. You're right. All these years I thought you were a straightforward person. Guess when it comes to 'love', all us guys are the same huh?" they both laughed.

"Sora! Roxas! I'm back!" They heard Aqua from the main hall.

"Yes!" they answered in unison.

"With lunch! Pizza!" Aqua said. Sora and Roxas traded soulful looks, and ran down for pizza.

~Later that evening~

Sora decided to go to the park he has planned to bring Namine at. He wanted to make sure he knows his way around, as Namine knows this city more than him. He spotted a bench, placed close to a fountain built in a shape of two angel figures. He sat down there began to think. "Starting a conversation will be easy… telling her my feelings… it's probably too early…"

Sora looked beside at the empty spot. He imagined Namine sitting there, with her smile that he loves. Sora smiled. "Heh. I'm such a hopeless lover boy. He got up and began walking around the park. There were many children, running around playing. There were also some couples kissing, a sight he definitely didn't want to see for now. He continued walking. Sora never came to a park alone. The loneliness suddenly made him feel sad. Right now, he was madly in love in Namine. The only problem is… Their two day, rapid growing relationship.

Sora sighed, when he heard someone calling his name. "Sora!"

He turned around to set his eyes on a nearing Kairi. Kairi, most popular girl in Dawn High. She was wearing a pink dress that wasn't much revealing.

"Hi Sora. What are you doing here?" Kairi greeted Sora. Sora wanted to be nice. Thinking about Namine made him like that.

"Hi, Kairi. Just for a walk. I… I'm sorry I shouted at you the other day. I'm really sorry."

Kairi suddenly hugged Sora, much to his surprise. "It's okay, Sora. I'm not mad." Sora just stood there. Kairi had her arms around him.

"Um… Kairi?" he broke the silence.

"Oh! Sorry. I was here for a walk too. It's peaceful here." She said.

"Yeah. I like this park." Sora said.

"Sora? I'm sorry I was mean to Hope and Yuna that day too. I was really mean…" she apologized.

"I-it's okay. But… I think you should say that to Hope and Yuna. Not me." He said with a smile.

"You're right. I will. Tomorrow at school, I'll apologize to them, okay?"

Sora nodded.

"So, do you want to go for a walk together?" Kairi invited. Sora saw no harm in that.

"Sure. Why not?" he agreed. Again, Kairi hugged him the same way.

"Thank you." She said. She pulled back and they began to walk.

….

"Do you come here often?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I really like it here. To tell the truth, I always came here alone. It's the only place where our school's student's wouldn't hang out. It's peaceful."

"Heh. So your fans are kinda annoying huh?"

Kairi giggled. "You can say that." They approached a bench. "Let's sit down for a while. Can we?" Kairi asked.

"Okay." Sora said. They sat down.

"Sora? Are you okay with, talking with me?" Kairi asked with a worried face.

"Of course! I'm not mad at you. Not anymore, okay? Just… smile." He said with his trademark smile.

Kairi smiled. "Thank you."

They kept looking at each other.

Kairi reached out and gently brushed a strand of brown hair from Sora's face. Sora kept looking at her, his smile fading out.

The redhead placed her hand on the brunette's cheek, and began caressing it. Kairi closed her eyes and leaned forward. Sora also closed his eyes, but went still.

Kairi's lips were approaching Sora's.

Their lips were going to meet.

**Author's Note: Enter Kairi!**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Conflict Begins

**Author's Note: Why do I feel like some people are starting Sora X Namine fics after I started one… I don't know what to say… Anyway, care to enjoy yourselves. Don't care if you don't review, all I need is views. If you are gonna review, please try to make it positive… it's not like I'm getting them anyway. Plus, take your time to see the pics of Sora and Namine I'm making in DeviantArt. If you're a member, then care to comment. My username there is DeanVantis. On to the story…**

**P.S.~ Confused or have concerns? Care to PM me or just review.**

Chapter 9 – The Conflict Begins

Kairi's lips were going to meet Sora's. He was not doing anything.

_So close…_

Out of the blue, an image of Namine appeared in Sora's mind. It was her kissing his cheek. Sora opened his, and he backed down from her. Kairi opened her eyes when she noticed this.

"K-Kairi… I'm sorry. I can't…" Kairi blinked. She felt rejected. In truth, she didn't have any bad intentions, she was only attracted to Sora.

"It's okay, Sora. It's my fault… I rushed…" she admitted. Kairi looked at Sora. He was looking at the ground. "Sora?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt your feelings." He said. Kairi touched Sora's hand.

"It really isn't your fault." She comforted him. "Come on. It's getting dark." He said.

….

"Where's your house?" Sora asked.

"Not that far." She answered.

"Right, I'll walk ya home." Sora said.

"Thanks."

…..

They were walking towards Kairi's house. This felt so familiar to Sora. He chuckled.

"What's funny?"

"Nah. Nothing."

"Oh. I… I like your smile." Kairi said.

"Eh… Thanks?"

…

Kairi's house was reached. "Thanks, Sora. I'll see you at school." She waved bye and went inside.

"Alright. Bye." He replied.

_I should really get a ride for myself._

_~The Young Mansion~_

Roxas was talking with someone on the phone, and looked at Sora who just arrived. "Hey, did you doze off at the park?"

"I ran into Kairi."

"Okay… And?" Roxas asked.

"And?" Sora said.

"What'd she say?"

"Apologized for Yuna and Hope. She's not that bad."

"Just keep your limits, buddy." He said and went back to chatting on the phone.

"Whatever." The brunette said and went to his room.

_~The Dixon House, Kairi's Room~_

'_I'm such an stupid girl. Why did I want to kiss after just a few minutes meeting him? He must've really hated me…' _Kairi thought. She wanted to only befriend Sora, but deep inside, she had a crush on him. _'What can I do to impress him?'_

Kairi heard her mother, Veronica Dixon from downstairs. "Kairi, come here for a minute!" she called. The crimson haired girl sighed and went to check on her stubborn mother, who has an addiction to fashion. "What is it, Mom?" Kairi asked.

"What do you think?" the woman asked, while showing off a black dress fitted with glittering diamonds. Her mother has been dating another man since the divorce with her father. He didn't want to share custody on Kairi, and just left.

"It's pretty on you. I'm sure Nate will like it." Kairi complimented her mother's looks.

"Aww, thank you honey. Alright, he'd be waiting for me now. Food's in the refrigerator, okay. I'll be back by 11." The older Dixon left. Kairi settled down at the couch. She loves her mother, she really does, but her mother does not provide much attention to Kairi, nor spends time with her. That's why Kairi is an outgoing girl. The only place she could enjoy her time is school.

She can get every boy in school to fall for her, but she won't. She only wants the boy who hasn't fall for her. Sora.

"I hope I can get him to love me, before he loves someone else…"

~The Next Day~

Sora and Roxas leave home and began walking to school. They left early, of course.

"You nervous? Or are you not going to ask her out?" Roxas teased.

"Shut it. I don't wanna throw up now."

"Hahaha. Man, Sora… You look dorky when you're in love…" Roxas continued laughing.

"I swear Roxas, if you weren't my family, I would've killed you." Sora said.

"Right. I'm so scared…" he pretended to be frightened.

"You okay, Rox? You seem a little high…" Sora said. Roxas cleared his throat and came straight.

"No, no. I'm good. I just couldn't help myself. You look so funny because of…"

"Roxas!"

….

~Dawn High, Gates~

Sora saw Riku's gang at the courtyard. Zack wasn't with them. "Guess he got scared or something." Sora told Roxas.

"Don't know. Look, there's someone you'd like to see." Roxas pointed at Namine, who's being dropped by her mother. She waved at Helen, and walked into school. Roxas pushed Sora towards Namine. "R-Roxas!" Sora shouted.

"Sora. Good morning." Namine greeted.

"Hi, Namine." He said while trying his damned best not to blush.

"Namine! There you are!" they saw Xion running towards the blonde.

"Oh! Hello, Sora. Good morning." The black haired girl said.

"Mornin."

"Hi, Roxas." Namine said.

"Hey." Roxas replied. He looked at Xion and smiled, which she returned.

Since all of them share the same class, they walked together. Namine came closer to Sora and whispered. "Sora…"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Thank you. For the doll. It was really cute…"

Sora couldn't hold it back. He blushed. He must have the over-blushing sickness or something.

"You like it?"

"I love it…" she answered, with probably the most cutest face Sora could've seen.

"Heh. Glad you love it…"

Roxas and Xion were walking side by side.

"They've become really close… really fast…" Xion said.

"Well… this and that…" Roxas murmured.

"What do you mean?" Xion asked.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Namine will give you all the details." Xion looked puzzled. "Huh? What happened?" she asked again. Xion can't take a surprise. She wanted to know, right now.

"I'm sorry, Xion. It's not something I can spit out at a time like this. I'm sure Namine will tell you everything. Then you'll know why those two are close." Roxas explained. Xion decided to just wait until she can talk with her best friend alone. They reached their Science class.

Xion and Namine sat together like they always do, and the two spiked cousins sat behind them. Some students would've thought Roxas and Sora are stalking the two girls. The science professor entered the class, he was Mr. Vexen, one of the strictest professors at Dawn. No one would want to get into trouble with him.

"I'm taking attendance. Respond if you're not mute." He said.

In the intervening time, Xion was so desperate in knowing what happened between Namine and Sora.

"Nami? What happened between you and Sora?" the black haired girl asked.

"W-what? What do you mean?" the blonde startled.

"Well, you seem to have gotten close with Sora. Is there something I should know?"

"Its… complicated Xion… I don't know if I… can tell you…" she said.

"I'm your best friend, right? You can tell anything and you know that."

Namine answered Vexen's attendance check and went to deep thinking.

"Alright. I'll tell you later. Just not in class."

"Of course, Nami." Xion replied. Right now, Xion prayed to the man upstairs so that Science passes quickly.

"We'll be doing a project. It will take an estimated amount of three months for you to finish. I'm giving you the rare opportunity to form up your own group. Maximum six students each group. Get moving, now."

Sora, Roxas, Yuna and Hope made a group.

"Namine, Xion, you two wanna join us?" Sora asked at the girl he secretly loves.

"Sure. Xion?" Namine said.

"Fine by me."

They started taking notes that Vexen was giving. During the class, Namine had her eyes set on the brunette near her. He was her savior. Her life would have been broken if he was not there at the moment. His kindness, compassion, and cheerful personality had made her fall for the boy. The doll Sora gave her meant to the blonde much. She has decided. She's in love.

Sora caught Namine staring at him. The flaxen haired girl blushed and looked towards the whiteboard.

'_Was she looking at me? Why was she looking at me?' _Sora thought. This has gotten him out of Science, into Namine.

'_Damn… I still haven't asked her out…' _

Science passed on without anyone pissing Vexen off. The period soon came to an end.

"Alright. Don't forget your deadline for the project. Everyone must do their part in their respective groups." Vexen warned the class. Most students have thought that something terrible must have occurred in Vexen's life. Perhaps that is why he is such a moody person. Others think it's just natural.

~Lunch Period~

Xion and Namine left the class. "Namine? Now?" Xion asked desperately. Namine looked around. She saw Sora disappearing into the cafeteria. "Can we… talk at the bathroom?" Namine suggested. It was something that couldn't be spread across Dawn. Xion nodded and followed Namine to a girl's bathroom.

Once inside, Xion looked at Namine, hoping to receive the answers she has been hankering for. Namine stood in front of one of the mirrors. She was dead silent.

"Well? Are you telling me or not?"

Namine was still silent. She kept looking at herself in the mirror.

"Nami? Is it… personal? It's okay… if you don't want to tell me about it, then you don't have too." Xion told her friend. She did not want to force anything from the nervous looking girl.

Namine closed her eyes, and opened them again after a few moments. "Last week… Friday…"

Xion came closer to Namine.

"After… school… after you left… I…" she stopped talking. Xion was shocked to find her friend starting to cry silently.

"N-Nami! Are you okay? Why are you crying?" she comforted her.

"Xion… it was Zack… he… he pulled to an alley… and…" she started to cry out loud.

"Xion gripped Namine's shoulders, trying to comprehend what Namine is saying.

"Namine?" Xion whispered.

"He tried to… he tried to rape me…" she said quickly. Xion was dismayed.

"Sora… he came… he saved me Xion…"

"Oh my god…" Xion managed to speak. Sora had saved Namine from Zack, who tried to rape her! She could not believe this, but she knew Namine was telling the truth. No one would simply make up such a story.

"Sora beated up Zack. He… he saved my life… I can't imagine what… I would've done… if Zack…" Namine could not. She had no more energy in her to speak. After a few moments, Namine stopped letting down her tears.

"And that's not all, Xion… I think… I've…"

"Oh my god!" both heard someone at the door. It was Rani, the school's number one gossip girl. She had listened to every word Namine had spilled. She was done for.

"Rani, wait!" Xion went after her, but too late. Rani ran away, with huge possibilities that the news was going to spread like fire. "No…" Namine whispered.

"Oh no, Rani…" Xion said.

"I'm so sorry Namine! This is all my fault…" Xion apologized, but nothing could be done now. The whole school is going to be informed of Namine's near rape incident.

"W-what do… I do… Xion…" Namine asked worriedly. She is not one who can manage the looks students would give her if they know what happened outside school at that Friday. "She's going to tell everyone… everything…" Namine said. She felt like she was in hell. For the first time, school right now appeared as hell to her.

"I'm sorry Nami…"

"It's not… your fault Xion…" Namine said. It really was not her fault. But it appears fate wants the whole school to get the news.

"Nami, I can get a teacher call your mom and tell her your sick. Maybe it's best if you go home now…"

"I… I don't know… What if… what if everyone asked Sora about it? What would he say?"

"We know what kind of person Sora's like. For now… I think you should not stay here. Come on." Xion led Namine straight to the office. She needed to get her friend out before she is embarrassed. Namine is a shy girl, and only has been friends with Xion. Namine followed Xion.

'_Sora…'_

**Author's Note: Well… Nothing to say here… Poor Namine… **


	10. Chapter 10 - The Secret's Out

**Author's Note: Moving on now.**

Chapter 10 – The Secret's Out

Sora was sitting at his usual spot in the cafeteria, together with Roxas, Hope and Yuna. _'Where is she…' _Sora had finally mustered himself up to ask Namine out on a date. Of course, there was a lot of encouragement from Roxas, and also Hope and Yuna, who were told by Roxas about Sora's feelings for Namine. He was looking around the area, hoping to find the angel he is longing for. _'Maybe she went to the library. She did like reading there.' _Just as Sora was about to stand up and search for Namine, a random girl appeared in a flash.

"Sora! Is it true!? Tell me!" she screamed, practically everyone were looking at them now.

"What?" Sora asked, no clue on what she is talking about.

"Is it true!? You saved Namine!? From Zack!? From being raped!?" she screamed again. This had caught everyone's attention. Many girls stormed towards the brunette. They filled him up with the same question. "Rani told us Sora! Is it true!?" another girl asked.

Roxas was right now like, _**What the hell? Where did they come from? How did they know about that? And who in the world was Rani? How did she know about that incident?**_

"Eh… I… uh…" Sora couldn't speak. He could not breathe. He was surrounded by many girls. There was a lot of talking in the air.

"I can't believe this! Zack was a horrible guy!"

"No wonder! He's absent today!"

"I hope Sora had beaten him up bad! He deserves it!"

"I heard it from Namine! She was telling this to Xion!" said Rani, who had entered the picture.

In a flicker, Kairi hugged Sora from out of nowhere. "Oh my god Sora! You're a hero!" She hugged him tightly. Sora was blushing, again. His body was heating up like a boiler. "Uh… T-thanks… Kairi…" he slowly pulled away. Kairi suddenly kissed his cheek. "You're so wonderful Sora. It hasn't even been a week for you, and look at what you've accomplished." She praised him. Some girls were admiring him. Most were speaking highly of him.

"Wow! Sora's a hero!"

"He beat up Zack!? Heavens! He's so strong! I bet he's even tougher than Riku Lee!"

"Sora… you're so cute…" Vinia, a cheerleader, told him. Sora slightly smiled.

"Aww… Kairi and Sora look beautiful as a couple." A girl said. That was totally random.

Sora had no space to move. He was ambushed by what it appeared to him, every girl in school. Roxas, Yuna and Hope were looking at the current event from an apparent safe distance. "Great… Now everyone knows…" Roxas murmured.

"What wrong about that? It's a good thing, isn't it?" Hope said.

"Sora and Namine preferred the 'thing' as a secret." The blonde boy explained.

"That's right. Besides… Namine is a shy girl… She won't be able to handle this…" Yuna went further.

"Wait… Where is Namine?" Roxas said. He then saw Xion entering the cafeteria.

'_It's started already? God…' _Xion thought to herself. Roxas ran over to her, while Sora was still in the midst of the crowded girls.

"Xion! How did Rani found out!?" he asked.

"She listened to me and Namine talking in the girls bathroom…." She said, head bowed down.

"Right now, Sora would be looking for Namine. Where is she?"

"She's been sent home, Roxas. She can't take such a pressure. It's not in her character." She explicated.

"I see…" Roxas said as he looked back at Sora. He was still bushwhacked by the girls. _'Poor guy… It's just like Dusk all over again…'_

The bell rang, signing that lunch was over. The girls were whining and cursing of the bad timing.

"No! I want to talk to Sora!" a girl whined.

"It's okay! We'll talk with him after school." Another girl said.

"Sora! Would you date me!?" another random girl asked.

That reminded him. He never got the chance to ask Namine out on a date. He knew it was not going to come to pass soon based on what just happened. The students then dispersed, and Sora finally had a chance for a breather. He many happy faces from the girls, and angry ones from the boys. Obviously he had stolen the hearts of all the girls with one action. "Sora, come on!" Roxas called. Sora rushed to his cousin. They started to walk to their class with Hope and Yuna.

"I see your depressed." Roxas said to Sora.

"More than a little… Wait… Namine!" he panicked.

"Relax. Xion told me she got sent back home."

"Thank god." He calmed down. _'Will she be able to come to school?' _Sora thought. This was so not how he wanted to start out his first days at Dawn High. The positive lines were that he had saved a girl from danger and had become famous in school in moments. The negative was that Sora was far from being able to confess to Namine now.

For the rest of the day, Sora couldn't focus on any of the lessons. All he could think was Namine. _'I gotta go check her out…' _he planned. Later, after school had finished, Sora and Roxas were walking to the gate, when Riku Lee, captain of the soccer team, came to them.

"What now, Riku?" Sora asked.

"Don't get mad, Sora. I'm not here to pick a fight with ya. I just wanted to say that I was wrong about you. You're not bad, man." This was so random for Sora. Here's Riku, his rival, talking in general with him.

"I really didn't thought that bitch Zack would dare to do something like that. I'm so disgusted to have someone on the team. His going to lose his spot in the team now." Riku said.

"Glad to see your sensible" Roxas said.

"Anyway, you do realize that most of the students are voting me down from the captain spot, right?"

"What? No, I don't. Why?" Sora asked.

"Apparently, I'm not good as a cap, ya know. I've been thinking about it. I'm gonna drop it." Riku said.

"Sorry. But hear me out, and this is from a guy who fought against you in a match. You're not that bad at sports." Sora said.

"Ha, thanks. Just be ready."

"For what?" Sora asked.

"Coach will search for a new captain, and the whole team sucks. You do realize you are the number contender for Captain."

"Woah. Okay… I'll look out for it." Sora was struck. He couldn't imagine him as a captain to guys who were his enemies.

"Right. And that thing with Namine and all, pretty cool man. See ya tomorrow." Riku said and left.

"Well, you made peace with him." Roxas said.

"Heh… come on." Sora and Roxas left.

Outside school, Sora stopped taking steps. Roxas turned at Sora. "Hey, what's wrong?" the blonde asked.

"I… I gotta…"

"I know, Sora. Go on. Check how's Namine holding up." Roxas supported him.

"You'll be okay, right?"

"Sora! I'm a guy!"

"Ha ha…. Okay, okay… Tell Aqua I'll be back soon.

"Sure. This is so like déjà vu."

_~The Robertson Residence~_

Namine was sitting at the couch with Helen. In her hands was the doll Sora gave her. She held it tightly.

"Nami… you know it's common for students to act like that…"

"I can't Mom… I can't take the pressure…"

"Oh honey… Why did you have to go through this…" Helen said. She only wanted the best in her daughter's life. Helen wished Sora was here. She trusts the boy. She knew he would support her daughter and take care of her in every way possible.

"Honey, you like spending time with Sora, right?" Helen asked. Namine nodded slowly. It was more than just that. She has fallen for the boy, and if she confessed to him now, he would think it was just her way of returning the favor. _'Sora… I need you… I love you…'_

There was a knock at the door.

…..

Sora reached Namine's house. _'I really gotta ask Dad for a ride. This license I got last year would be a waste…' _He thought. Sora reached for the door and knocked politely, hoping there was an answer. Helen opened the door.

"Oh! Sora! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Uh… I eh… came to… check…"

"Oh, what am I saying. Please, come in." She invited the boy inside. With the exception of Xion, Helen never let any teenagers into her house, but Sora was different. She can trust him. Namine was awed when she saw Sora. 'S-Sora!" she stood up. He noticed Namine holding the doll he gifted to her. He blushed, and so did Namine. Helen took the sign and left to the kitchen to get something for Sora.

"S-sit down Sora."

"Y-yeah…" he said while sitting down beside Namine.

"Namine… the whole school knows…" he admitted.

"I know. I know it was bound to happen." She said.

"I'm sorry… I didn't want it to end up like this…" Sora said.

"Not your fault, Sora."

"We can't blame this 'Rani' too. She just couldn't help herself I guess." The brunette said.

"I suppose." Namine said.

"Okay. Well, you should come to school tomorrow." Sora recommended.

"I don't know if I can… I can't…" she said with a heartrending face.

"But you have too. You have to study right?" the boy said.

"I know… But… I won't be able to focus… they all will ask me all those things…"

"You don't have to answer to them!" he said.

"Huh?" Namine was confused.

"Tomorrow morning, I'll be waiting for you at the gates. I'll be with you at school all the time. Ignore anyone who talks to you about that. I can handle it, okay?"

Namine looked at Sora. He was so sincere.

"You have to come to school. You can't let these matters affect your studies, right? Don't worry. I'll be there for ya. I promise, I will take care of you." Namine smiled. "You… you mean so much to me… You're… very important to me…"

Namine was shocked. She was not expecting those words. '_What did they mean? Does he… does he…'_

Both of them kept looking at each, staring into each other's blue eyes. Something was wrong. It was just them, very close to each other. Namine's hands slowly went towards Sora's. The brunette did the same, but they snapped out of it when Helen came with a juice for Sora. "Here you go, Sora."

"Thank you, Mrs. Robertson." He drank the juice. After that, he began to leave. "I'll be leaving, Mrs. Robertson. Namine will be fine. I'll take care of her at school."

"Thank you, Sora. I feel like I've known you for a long time. I trust Namine with you." Helen said.

Sora smiled at the woman, and shot Namine a smile too. She was still holding onto the doll. Namine looked very cute with it. "Tomorrow, okay?" he whispered. Namine nodded with a sweet smile. The brunette then left. Helen closed the door and looked at Namine. She walked to her and smiled.

"Honey? You like Sora, don't you?" She asked in a sweet tone.

"L-like?" Namine asked with anxiety.

"Like like?" Helen said. Namine looked down at the doll.

"You know I'm a supportive mother, and you can tell me anything, okay?" Helen said.

Namine set her eyes on her mother's, and then she nodded. "Yes…"

Helen smiled. She kissed the younger Robertson's forehead. "Why don't you spend more time with him, and we'll see how it goes, okay?" she said.

Namine smiled. She nodded and hugged her mom. She didn't have to hide her feelings from her mother. All that's left is facing school, and Sora.

**Author's Note: Helen is a supportive mother, and she obviously wouldn't mind her daughter hooking up with a guy like Sora. I'm pretty sure you guys will understand.**


	11. Chapter 11 - With You Part 1

**Author's Note: Thanks to MATCHER147 for a heartwarming review. Salutes for you! Also thanks for kagome1237 for following 'My Love'. The Wavering Hearts fic was updated by the author. Just weird… SoNami fics are being continued when I started one? Come on… Anyway… like I said, don't care if you don't review, I won't mind. Many authors beg on their knees for one, not me. But I really appreciate the ones I got for now. Respect for any reviewers, and mostly viewers! **

**I really liked the Fools In Love story, but wonder what happened to the author. I had inspiration from that story.**

**Moving on with 'My Love' now…**

Chapter 11 – With You Part 1

Tuesday, and Sora woke up early to prepare himself for school. He is determined to be there for Namine when she needs him. While brushing his teeth, he remembered of yesterday's events at the cafeteria. _'All the girls sure creeped the living soul outta me…' _he thought. Strange, it was just like how his days at Dusk High was, but he had great friends there like Rikku and Paine. _'Maybe I'll tweet with them later…'_

Later, Sora and Roxas started walking to school. Sora has told his cousin what happened at Namine's house the day before this day.

"You're gonna stay with her the whole time, huh?"

"Yup!"

"And will you dare follow her into the girl's bathroom?"

"N-no! Of course not! I won't go that far, Rox!"

"Right… We'll see… You can't help her there."

"That's why we have Xion, Roxas."

"Oh. Yeah. Not bad, dude. You're getting smarter by the day."

"Heh, thanks."

"Man… the things love does to you…"

"Roxaaasss!

…..

_~During the same time at Namine's house…~_

Namine was all but ready to go to school, but was sitting at the sofa with a worried look. Helen was beside her.

"You can do this, Nami. Like Sora said, ignore anyone who bother you."

"I know… But…"

"Honey, you know that Sora would be waiting for you, and we both trust the boy, don't we?" Helen asked. Namine nodded.

"He said he'd be with me…"

"Then he will, okay?"

She nodded again.

"Okay, let's go Mom…"

Both Robertsons left their house. Namine's heart beated uncontrollably. She was nervous. Namine knows about her school, and how gossips are very prominent there. One should be worried of tests and exams, not something like this. Right now, all Namine wants is to set her eyes on Sora, hold his hands and not to leave his side.

…

_~Somewhere near Dawn High~_

"Ya know, I'm gonna ask Dad for a ride."

"I thought you were fine with walking. Or are you no longer that athlete you were?"

"Hey! Come on, I should put my license to use, right?"

"I see your point. Great, I'd have my personal driver…" Roxas said mischievously.

"Keep dreaming, brother!"

….

_~Dawn High Gates~_

"Okay, go on Roxas. I'll wait for Namine." Sora said.

"Heads up, Sora." Roxas said.

Sora looked as most of the girls running towards him.

_**Oh my god! He's so cute!**_

_**And handsome!**_

_**Ahhh! I love his spikes!**_

"Uh-oh…" Sora thought. This was bad. He didn't want this situation when Namine arrived, _if _she arrived. Too late, the girls ambushed him.

_**Sora! Would you date me!?Please!?**_

_**Shut it! He'll go out with me!**_

_**You!? Your face!?**_

The school bell rang, and all the girls cursed at it.

_**We'll talk during lunch Sora!**_

_**See you later, handsome…**_

_**I don't wanna go to class…**_

The coast was clear, and Sora spotted Helen Robertson's car. "She came!" Sora ran to the car to greet Helen and walk with Namine. Namine got out of the car, she waved to her mother. "Bye, Mom."

"Take care, Nami. Hello Sora." Helen said.

"Hello, Mrs. Robertson. I'll take care of Namine. I promise."

"Thank you Sora." then Helen left. It was only Sora and Namine at the gates.

"You okay with coming to school?" Sora asked Namine.

"Y-yeah…" she replied. _'Because of you Sora…'_

"Alright, come on. We'd be late." Sora and Namine went inside the school. There were still some student hanging around the courtyard. As expected, they gave the 'look' at both Sora and Namine. Namine's hand began to shake on their own, she felt uncomfortable, and to her surprise Sora noticed and gently held her hand into his. "Relax. Ignore them." He said.

They kept walking, but Namine was looking at their bonded hands. Like before, his hand was warm and she felt protected again. _'How will I ever tell you my feelings…' _the blonde girl thought.

It was social studies on their current schedule. Both were in luck as Mr. Luxord has not attended the class yet. The whole class stopped doing whatever they were doing to see Sora and Namine entering the class, hand in hand.

Roxas, who sat with Hope looked at them. _"Woah. Look at Sora… Terra and Aqua would be proud… and too bad Rikku and Paine couldn't see this… They'd flip…"_

Xion had her own thinking. _'Oh my god. Sora… he's so sweet… and Nami came!'_

Sora and Namine went to the back seat and settled down together. Everyone were looking at them, but no one dared to stand up, walk to Namine and talk to her. Not when she's beside Sora. Namine had her eyes on her table, not wanting to catch others staring at her like she was some freak. Minutes later, Luxord entered the class, and social studies started. The professor has already known of the events that occurred with Namine, but as a teacher he chose not to start that topic in class. Namine was one of his favorite students, and he is personally looking into what could be done for the girl.

A girl named Kat eyed Namine. Namine felt like she was going to cry, thinking of what that girl is possibly thinking. Suddenly Luxord spoke. "Ms. Kat! The board's to the front."

"S-sorry Professor Luxord!" she apologized and looked forward. Class proceeded normally afterwards.

…..

Social studies was over and Luxord left after giving the class their homework. Axel, a guy with red slicked back spiky hair stood up and walked to Sora and Namine. Namine gulped, fearing the worst. Questions…

Sora looked at Axel. Just as he was about to ask what was his problem, Axel spoke first.

"Yo, Sora! I'm Axel. Got it memorized? Pretty cool on those stuff ya did. Just what I'd expect from a hero." He complimented.

"T-thanks. But, sorry Axel. Namine prefers not to talk about it you know? No offense." Sora said.

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that, Sora, Namine." Axel apologized. He is a straightforward guy and would speak up anything that goes in his mind, but not a cruel guy.

"Anyway, I got your back, Sora. Friends." Axel said.

"Right then, friends." Sora said with his trademark cheerful personality. Axel went back to his seat. Sora whispered to the angel beside him.

"See, he wasn't so bad, right?" he said.

"Y-yeah… But there are others…" she said.

"Don't worry. Just be calm and everything will be fine. Trust me, it'll pass, and all will go back to normal, just as it was before, okay?" He said in a spirit boosting tone, one of his skills which stole the hearts of many girls back at Dusk High School. Namine smiled cutely at Sora. "Thank you Sora." Some of the girls in class heard their talk.

_**Aww… Sora is so sweet…**_

_**I know right?**_

_**I wish I was Namine right now…**_

_**Keep dreaming, girl!**_

The random talks ended when Ms. Lightning, a female discipline teacher who teaches English enters the class. The next period started pretty fast. "Alright class, open your books to page…" and English goes on.

_~Two periods later, lunch~_

English and Chemistry passed peacefully. It's lunch, and Namine is trembling. Everyone left, but the major problem is following up. Going out for lunch. Roxas and the others (as in Xion, Hope and Yuna) came to Sora and Namine. "Come on, you two." Roxas invited.

"S-Sora? C-can we stay in class for lunch?" Namine asked.

"I knew you'd say that. No problem. We can stay here for the time being." Sora said cheerfully.

"Roxas, you hang out with those three. Namine would like to stay in class."

"We're not leaving Namine _alone _with _you_ in class!" Roxas said in a playful manner.

"Roxas!"

"Joking… Ha ha… Don't worry Namine. Sora won't bite." Roxas said as he left with Hope, Yuna and Xion. Namine blushed at those words. She trusts Sora.

They both sat down and went silent. They often looked at each other, and will turn away. This was not good for Sora. He's currently having a feeling, the same one he had at Namine's house yesterday. This was bad. _'Should I… tell her? No… She'll take it badly…'_

_~The Cafeteria~_

Hope, Yuna, Xion and Roxas are sitting together having lunch. Xion never hang out with anyone else besides her only friend, Namine. Now, she's gotten closer to Sora and his gang. Xion really enjoyed her time with the group. It all started with their science project that was to be executed in a group. The peace ended when a group of girls approached.

"Hey! You're Sora's cousin right?" a girl asked.

"Maybe…" Roxas said, knowing why they're here. He is not a dumbfounded guy.

"Yes you are! We saw you come to school together with Sora." another girl said.

"Then why did you ask?" Roxas asked.

"L-look… just hear us out…" the girl who talked earlier said.

"What?"

"Look, we just found out about all those stuff that happened with Sora and Namine. Is it true?"

"Who knows? Excuse me, I'm trying to finish my meal here." Roxas continued eating, ignoring the girls.

"Grr… Come on girls. We'll find Sora." the apparent leader of the pack spoke and led her group.

'_Good luck with that…' _Roxas thought.

_~Back to Sora and Namine~_

They were just sitting next to each other. Not talking. Sora was moving his hands in weird ways, obviously having troubles inside his mind. Namine was sketching something in her drawing book. Sora had learned that it was her hobby, and had to admit she was an expert at it. He took a peek at it, and was surprised.

It was a drawing of him and Namine herself. He had his arms around her neck, and they were watching a sunset on a tree he couldn't identify. She has been working on it for some time now, and is going to be finished. It was a masterpiece to his eyes, and it was very disturbing. She had finished the sketch and noticed Sora seeing her drawing. She quickly closed it, put it away and was extremely embarrassed. She dared not to look at his face. _'What was I thinking!? What's he going to think of me!?'_

"S-sorry…" Sora apologized. "B-but… it was really good, Namine… Really…"

"T-thank you…" she said. She managed to calm down a little. Namine slowly turned to face the brunette, and he was about to ask her something.

"C-can I ask you… something?" he asked. Namine's cheeks turned red and was probably boiling hot. She has never been in such situations with any boys.

"Yes?" Namine managed to spurt out.

Sora remained quiet for a while. Then he began…

"Was that… us… in that drawing?"


	12. Chapter 12 - With You Part 2

**Author's Note: Here's the twelfth chapter of 'My Love'.**

Chapter 12 – With You Part 2

Namine was in a paralyzed state. She is taken back from Sora's question. _'Great job, Namine! He saw it!' _the blonde mentally cursed herself. Sora was waiting for an answer eagerly.

"Namine?"

She knew she needed to be honest, but for god's sake this was so embarrassing.

"Yes… It's the two of us…" she admitted. Sora did nothing but succumb to it. He blushed.

"Oh… Wow… It was really good…" he complimented.

"Really? You like it?"

"Yeah, you would make a great artist."

"T-thank you… It means so much to me…"

Sora remained quiet, and…

"So do you… you mean so much to me…" he said. Namine looked at Sora. He said the same thing to her before, at her house.

_~The Courtyard~_

Roxas and his friends were hanging out waiting for lunch to end. Roxas also told Xion of Sora's feelings for Namine.

"W-what!?" Xion was shocked.

"Hey, keep it down! The whole school will hear." Roxas warned her.

"Sorry… Really? Sora likes Namine?"

"Yeah, it's a fast on the rise relationship, I think."

"I didn't expect this… But… Namine once told me… the qualities of a boy she'd love…"

"Yeah?" Roxas asked.

"And Sora fits them all…"

"Maybe 'fate' has played it's game… We'll just have to wait for them and see what happens." Roxas said. Now, both Roxas and Xion have gotten closer, as they are sharing sensitive information.

"That sums things up. I won't mind they being a couple. They do look cute together." Xion said.

"Right… Trust me. Since the day Namine came into my cousin's life, he has changed in the fastest time."

"Maybe… being devoted to love can accomplish anything…" Yuna said.

"Well, Roxas? What about you?" Hope asked.

"What about me?"

"You interested in girls?"

"What? Of course I am! I'm not gay!" Hope sighed.

"No. What do you want your dream girl to be like?"

"Oh. Well… I can be pretty picky… She needs to be smart… I won't care if she doesn't have beauty… She needs to be honest…"

"Okay, I get the picture. I don't think there are many girls like that here in Dawn…" Hope said.

The bell rang.

_~Sora and Namine again…~_

Namine is speechless. This time she needs to ask him what he meant by that, or maybe she already knows.

"Sora? What do mean… by that?" she asked.

Sora looked into her eyes. It was out of the ordinary, is he going to confess to Namine during school, in class? _'Who cares?' _Sora thought. _'Here goes nothing… wait! I can't tell her I love her! I gotta ask her out!'_

"Namine… um… will you…" he started. Namine blinked. _'Oh my god… Is he…'_

"Will you…" he repeated. _'Come on! Pull yourself together!'_

"Yes, Sora?"

"Will you go out me?" he asked Namine. Her heart beated fast as the lightning. She felt like she could melt into pouring liquid anytime soon. On the good side, her dream came true, the boy she secretly loves has asked her out! She didn't feel this way when the good for nothing Zack asked her out, which she evidently declined. Right now, Namine was glad she was on a chair. If not, she would've lost balance and fell.

"On a date?" she asked, wanted to confirm it.

"Yeah… A date… will you? I won't force you into it…"

Namine looked into Sora's aquamarine eyes. God, she loved his sparkling eyes.

"Yes… I will…" she said with her beautiful smile. They stared at each other, smiling. Then, both of the teenagers closed their eyes, and leaned forward…

'_Sora…'_

'_Namine…'_

Before their lips could meet, the bell rang, and they came to reality. Sora and Namine blushed. Axel then entered the class. "Woah! What are two doing!?" he asked.

"N-nothing! We were doing… our homework!" Sora tried to explain, who is so not good at lying.

"Really…" Axel narrowed his eyes onto them. "Maybe you were… making out…"

"No! I swear!" Sora shouted.

"Whatever. Your hormones." Axel said while taking his seat.

"Hormones!? I'm telling the truth! We weren't…"

"Dude, I get it. You're a guy. It happens." Axel continued his cool talk.

"A-Axel!"

"You're not a gay right?"

"No! I'm not!" Sora said.

"Good for you. You can continue your make out session now."

Sora frowned, he gave up. He then caught Namine chuckling silently. _'Damn she's cute…'_

Namine then thought. _'Were we… really going to kiss? But I never kissed anyone… and I don't know how…'_

Roxas and the gang entered the class along the rest of the students.

"How did it go?" Roxas asked Sora.

"What!?" he asked nervously.

"Geez. Calm down. I meant your time with Namine in class."

"It went fine and peaceful." Sora said.

"Yup! Really fine!" they heard Axel.

"What does that mean?" Hope asked.

"Nothing big…" Sora asked in a slow tone. He was just tired, but at the same time happy because Namine is going out with him.

School passed normally after that…

_~Minutes before last period ends~_

The Biology professor, Mr. Zexion, has left early after giving the class freedom to do whatever they want until school ends. For Namine, she is glad that the class doesn't bother to ask her about last Friday. Sora on the other hand, took the opportunity to ask Namine more about the date.

"So, Namine… How about… later after school?" he sure was desperate.

"O-okay. Where do we go?" she asked excitedly.

Sora liked her enthusiasm. "How about the park along 7th Street?" he suggested.

"That one? I love that park." Namine said. This was better. Sora is bringing her to her favorite spot.

Roxas and Hope heard them talking. "Guess he finally asked her out." The blonde said.

"I thought Sora would take more time." Hope said.

"Guy's full of surprises… You won't believe how he was last week…" Roxas said.

"Um, guys? What about our science project? We still haven't started." Yuna said.

"Damn, almost forgot. Well, Sora and Namine are… busy. What do you say you, Hope and Xion come to our house and we can do it."

"Sora's parents' won't mind?" Xion asked. She was not worried of going to their house, she trusts the likes of Sora and Roxas.

"Nah. They're good. Only Aunt Aqua will be home, and she happily welcomes our friends."

"Hey, Rox. I'd be going out later." Sora came and told Roxas.

"Overheard it already. The four of us are doing the SC project back home. You and Namine have a wonderful time, make me proud brother." Roxas joked.

"Hey!" Sora elbowed Roxas.

"Aww, the brownie is blushing…" Roxas teased.

"R-Roxas!"

"Brownie? What's that?" Namine asked.

"N-nothing, Namine!" Sora panicked.

"Heh… It's what Sora's father nicknamed him." Roxas said. He, Xion, Hope and Yuna began laughing.

Sora was so embarrassed.

"I-I think it's cute…" Namine said. Everyone stopped laughing, and Sora, once again, blushed.

"What's cute?" somehow Axel creeped into the scene, with another boy with blue hair named Saix. The worst Sora could think is everyone calling him 'Brownie'.

"Sora's nickname." Roxas said. For the first time in a long time, he enjoyed teasing his cousin.

"What's that?" Axel asked.

"No! Roxas! Please!" Sora pleaded.

"Brownie, nicknamed by his Dad."

Axel started to laugh, and everyone did too. Meaning everyone in class were hearing the little event going on in the back. It was so embarrassing the brunette. Later that day, he has date with Namine, and earlier on this had happened. The girls in class started their talk.

_**Brownie! Kyaaa! It's so cute!**_

_**Agreed!**_

_**His Dad is a genius!**_

_**Brownie! **_

_**We have to spread the word!**_

_**Hail Sora!**_

Sora sat down and hid his face into his hands. _'Where's the bell when you need it… Wait… Its better this way… Rather than everyone talking about Namine…' _

Then the bell rang. A random boy in class screamed, "FREEDOM!" and ran away.

"You all ain't bad. Consider me a friend, and Saix here." Axel said as he pointed at Saix. He was quite.

"He's… uh… anti-social…" he explained.

"But he talks to you?" Roxas asked.

"Friends since little, buddy." Axel said. They said goodbyes, and Axel left class with his friend.

Namine asked Sora when their date is. "How about… 5? I'll come get ya at your house. Wait… Is your Mom… okay with this? Damn. She doesn't even know…"

Namine made her cute laugh again. "It's okay, Sora. She'll be fine with it." Everyone went to the gates.

….

At the gates, the gang parted ways. Sora walked away together with Namine. The rest went to the Young Mansion.

"You two live in a mansion?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. No big deal. It's a roof like any other homes." Roxas said.

"Wow. You're so rich, but so friendly. Are you and Sora always like this?" said Xion.

"Guess we don't like making a big scene or like that, you know? Also, Sora's parents are great. My uh…"

"Roxas?" Yuna asked when he turned a bit sad.

"My… parents… they died… in a car accident." Everyone were shocked.

"I-I'm so sorry…" Xion said.

"No, you don't have to. Sora and his parents… they brought me into their family. Terra and Aqua, they treated me like I was… their own child… and Sora… he looks up to me more as a brother… rather just his cousin. I owe my life to them. I love all three of them. They're… all I got."

"We're sorry, Roxas." Said Yuna. Roxas smiled at her.

"Anyway… about the project…"

…..

~_Meanwhile… at the route to the Robertson house…~_

"I'm gonna ask Dad for a car. I mean, I got license, and it's about time I took the wheels, ya know?"

"Wow. I don't have a license. Mom told me she'll register me to a driving school, but I don't wanna." Namine said.

"No worries. I'll get a ride, and I'll drop you home." Sora said. Just the thought of it makes Sora go red. The blonde girl smiled at him. Then, Namine thought of something she herself was not expecting.

"S-Sora?"

"Yup?" he asked with a smile.

"Can I… hold your hands?"

"Uh… uh… S-sure…" he was timid. It seems Namine really likes holding Sora's hands. Sora reached out for Namine's hand and gently held it in his. Namine practically had butterflies in her. Sora had his own crazy thinking. _'Should we… start the date now?' _

They were walking together hand in hand, and Sora stopped in his tracks.

"Something wrong?" Namine asked.

"Hey uh… Should we… um…"

"Yes?"

"Start the date now?"

"N-now?"

"Yeah. I mean, if you're okay with it. I mean… you look beautiful in that dress…" Sora said. The girl blushed at his words, and began playing with the ends of her dress. "Are you sure, Sora? I don't want to trouble you now."

"Not at all. I just… I just want to spend time with you…" he said as his voice went down.

"As you wish, Sora. But, can I call Mom and inform her first?"

"Okay. Here, use mine." He gave Namine his phone.

…..

_~The Young Residence~_

Roxas, Hope, Xion and Yuna arrived at the mansion. "Aunt Aqua! I'm home!" Roxas said as he entered through the door. The others hesitated to go in. Aqua came.

"Welcome home, Roxas. Oh, who are these?

"These are our classmates, we got a project to do as a group, you don't mind don't you?"

"Not at all! Come in you three. Make yourselves at home." She welcomed the teenagers inside. They all entered. "Thank you, Mrs. Young." Xion said.

"Hold on. Where's Sora?" Aqua asked.

"He's… please believe me… he's got a date…"

"Sora's on a date?" Aqua's eyes widened. This was unexpected. Her son is out on a date. The childish, cheerful, goofy Sora in a date.

"Let me guess… Namine?" Aqua said.

"You guessed it!" Roxas said.

"Hmm… This is… something to be proud of. Terra would be happy." Aqua said and laughed with Roxas.

"He sure will."

"Alright. Ask your friends if they want anything, okay?"

"Right." He answered.

….

"Well?"

"Like I said, Mom's fine with me going out with you." She gave Sora back his phone.

"Great! Don't worry. I'll get you home early. Now, let's go to that park. You don't… mind walking… right?"

"As long as I'm with you…" Namine said, and that was it. They started to stare at each other again. Sora took a few steps towards Namine, who was standing still. Sora took her hand in his, as she liked it, and began to walk with her to the 7th Street Park.

Namine did not mind the distance, just being with her secret love makes her forget everything else around her. It has only been maybe four days since meeting this guy, but she felt like she has known him her entire life, and here she is on a date for the first time. Yes, it is Namine's first date, and so was Sora's.

"Hey, Namine?"

"Hm?"

"You don't think… I'm rushing things… don't you?"

"No, you're not. I told you, I love spending time with you." _'… and I wish I could tell you how much I love you…' _she thought.

Sora nodded.

"Sora, what are your parents like?"

"Them? Heh. They're great. They liked my interest in sports, and they encouraged me to 'thrive forward'. That's what Dad always tells me."

"That's good."

"Yeah. They love me and Roxas in an equal level, and that's one of the best things I love about em'."

"Huh? You're fine with that?"

"Well, yeah. Rox is not just a cousin. He's my brother. I grew up with him, and that official makes us brothers. We mess with each other sometimes, but we're close.

'_You're so perfect, Sora… Why are you so perfect… Why did I fall in love with you…'_

"I just hope Dad will get me a car."

"Maybe if you let him call you 'Brownie', he will."

"Heh, probably. So, you think 'Brownie' is cute, eh?"

"Y-Yes… I-I mean…"

"Haha… You're so cute… Uh… I…" Sora just had the urge to say that, and he did. He had to. Sora hated his straightforward personality right now.

"Y-you really think so?" Namine asked, as she brushed a strand of hair from her shoulder.

"I won't lie to you…" he said.

"Thank you."

They reached the park.

"This is it. Or, I guess you already know the place."

"It's always beautiful here. In the weekends, me and Mom come here to go jogging."

"No wonder you're fit." Sora complimented.

"Aren't you an athlete yourself?"

"Yes I am." Sora said with a pretending proud face.

"Are you going to join the soccer team?"

"I don't know… If I do… I'd have to be against my old school's team… And that's not easy, you know?"

"I understand, Sora. I don't go to any soccer matches, but if you're in it, I'll watch."

"Really? Thanks!" he said smiling.

"What now?" Namine asked.

"Uh, we… There! We sit down for a while." He said while leading her to the bench near the fountain shaped in two angels.

They settled down. Both turned away to opposite directions. Namine's hand creeped its way to Sora's and touched it. The contact sent an indescribable sensation into their bodies. Sora was struggling, he needed to tell Namine his feelings, now. He will definitely regret it he does not. Still, it was just too near the beginning, and he knows he cannot take a rejection.

"Sora?"

He turned to her face. She had a face that could not be read.

"Do you like me?" she asked.

'_Was she reading my mind!? What do I do!?'_

Namine tightened her grip on Sora's hand.

'_Please, Sora… Please say yes…'_

Sora closed his eyes.

"No, Namine… I don't…"

Namine loosened her grip. _'N-no… No…'_

Sora slowly let go of Namine's hand. He stood up, and walked towards the fountain.

**Author's Note: To Be Continued… Once again, thanks for my followers. You have good heart, guys.**


	13. Chapter 13 - My Love

**Author's Note: Important part of the story. It's going to be an extremely short chapter, because it's focused on a single scene.**

Chapter 13 – My Love

Sora stood at the fountain. He gazed up to the sky. _'Great… Me and my mouth…' _He looked at Namine, who was looking at the ground. She looked like she was about to burst into tears any time. _'Damn… Well… Here goes nothing…'_

Sora walked to and stood in front of Namine. He kneeled down and looked at her eye and eye. Namine was in utter shock. Sora took Namine's hands again and began to caress it. The feeling was overwhelming for Namine. _'What is he doing?'_

"Namine… When I said no… I didn't mean that I don't like you…"

Her heart beated fast, again. She could swear she would suffer a heart attack soon.

"I've been wanting to tell you something..."

Goosebumps began to form for Namine.

"I never felt this way… before… in my whole life… with any other girls…"

"I was afraid… to tell you this… but I can't… I can't hide it anymore…

Her eyes blinked rapidly.

"Namine… I… I…"

He held her soft skinned hand tighter, but was careful not to hurt her. Namine was having serious goosebumps now, her cheeks went red in the face. Sora gently brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Namine… I've fallen in love with you…"

Her blinking stopped, and she looked into Sora's eyes. It was true. His words were true.

"Namine, would you be my love?"

She didn't hold it any longer. Namine cried. She let out tears of happiness. It was the best thing that happened to her. Namine hugged Sora, and sobbed into his chest. It felt warm just like his hands.

"Sora… Yes Sora... I love you too…she cried out loud. Namine hugged him tight. She did not want to let go of her love. Sora hugged her back.

"I love you Namine…"

"I love you too, Sora…"

It was getting dark, and the sky turned to a starry night. They noticed this. Sora and Namine got up.

"Sora…"

"Namine.."

The brunette and the blonde sealed their eyes. They leaned in…

Their lips met…

Namine's body began to heat up. It was her first kiss, but she was not kissing him back, for she does not know how. Only Sora was kissing her. Namine's shoulders rose. This was Sora's first kiss too.

Sora wrapped his arms around her waist. The touch made Namine relax, and somehow, the blonde girl managed to kiss Sora back. She placed her arms around his neck. The kiss grew passionate and deep. Sora has found his love. Namine.

After a long time of pouring their love into the kiss, both teens pulled away and blushed hard. The moonlight shun upon them, and it was a perfect scenery. Sora leaned his forehead against Namine's.

"I love you."

"I love you too…" she said.

…

_~The Young Mansion~_

Aqua and Roxas have came back home after dropping off Xion, Hope and Yuna.

"I hope I didn't trouble you Aunt."

"No, no. I don't mind. Besides, it's boring to be in the mansion most of the time."

They entered the main hall. Terra was watching the Discovery Channel.

"Terra, Sora back yet?" Aqua asked her husband.

"No. A date huh?" Terra asked.

"Yup." Roxas replied.

"About time." Terra said with a relief.

_~A few minutes later~_

Sora opened the main door and came in.

"Welcome back, honey! How was your date?" Aqua asked lovingly.

He did not reply. Instead, he just took a seat at a couch.

"Sora?" Roxas asked. He was silent.

"Sora? How was the date?" Aqua asked.

"Did it go well? Tell me you didn't mess up." Terra said, averting his attention from the television to his son.

"It went well." Sora finally spoke.

"Tell us more, honey." Aqua said.

"I… uh… I told her… I love her…"

Everyone were shocked.

"You confessed!?" Roxas was shaken.

"Y-yeah…"

"What did the girl say?" Terra asked, now completely paying attention to Sora. He is watching his son growing up.

"…. She loves me too…"

"Oh my god… This is so sweet Sora… But don't you think it's a little too early?" Aqua said.

"Um… We kissed…"

"You kissed!?" Roxas was again stunned.

"Terra! Sora has finally had his first kiss!" Aqua was so excited. Right now she was not a professional lawyer, but a supportive mother.

"I'm well damn proud of you, Sora. You cleared a few of my doubts." Terra said.

Sora slowly glanced at his father.

"Doubts? What doubts, Dad?"

Terra laughed. "Haha… Nothing…" he continued laughing, Roxas and Aqua joining him.

"Dadddd!"

**Author's Note: The actual plot will begin in Chapter 14. Till then! Review if you like, or don't. I won't care. The kissing scene is the cover of 'My Love'. **


	14. Chapter 14 - Fame

**Author Note: Sorry for the late update! I was waiting for a specific number of views. Anyways, the story continues. Keep the views coming! Thanks again for the review, Roku! You're a good friend! Both here and in D.A.!**

Chapter 14 - Fame

_~Young Mansion Lounge~_

"Fastest. Confession. Ever."

"Look, Roxas. I know what you're thinking, but… I…"

"Having some trouble in there, sport?" Roxas teased.

"Hmph." Sora turned away.

"I don't know. Your life. Do as you wish. I'm just saying that you might've…"

"Rushed?" Sora finished.

"Yes. Exactly. We haven't even settled properly in school, with all the… things… going on."

Sora nodded.

"You're lucky to have parents like Terra and Aqua. Supportive, you know."

"You think they're supportive because they agreed with a relationship I 'rushed'?"

"N-no. I mean, most parents would've gave you a good beating, but they didn't."

"I guess."

"Anyways, I'm going to bed. We got school." Roxas said while leaving the room.

"Night." Sora said.

…

_~Wednesday~_

Sora and Roxas are being dropped by Terra to school, who has a day off today. During the ride…

"Um, Dad?" Sora began.

"Yeah, Brownie?"

"Uh… Can I… uh…"

"Go on." Terra asked narrowing his brows.

Roxas had no idea what the brunette was about to ask.

"Can I… get a… car?"

"Car?"

"Y-yeah. I mean… I think it's time for me to put my license to use."

"Car huh? Hmm… I'll have to think about it…"

"Pleeeasse… You can… call me Brownie anytime!"

"Sora, you know I never needed your permission for that."

"Pleeasee!"

"Alright."

"Yeah!"

"No. I meant I'll think about it and tell you later night."

"Oh." Sora said.

_~Dawn High~_

The cousins exit Terra car, and say goodbye to him.

"Look! Sora!" a random girl screamed.

"What in God's name?" Sora said.

"Oh my god!" another girl said.

"His looks are giving me goosebumps!" a girl with plum hair said.

"Look at his killer muscles!" Vinia, a cheerleader, said.

"Roxas, are my muscles revealing?" Sora asked looking at his body.

"I don't know. Those girls are… delusional. Let's go."

Sora and Roxas enter the schoolyard to find Riku Lee approaching them.

"Déjà vu all over again." Roxas said.

"Hey, man." Riku greeted Sora.

"Hey." Riku said.

"Were you expecting us?" Roxas asked.

"Maybe." The silver haired teen replied.

Roxas and Sora traded looks.

"Good news. Well, bad for the other boys."

"Do I want to know it?" Sora asked.

"Coach Xigbar wants to see you."

"What? Why?" Sora asked.

"You know why. Meet me and him at the during the lunch period." Riku noted Sora.

Roxas was just standing there awkwardly.

'_I feel invisible… Like Slylar Grey.' _Roxas thought. (Yes. Roxas has a serious addiction to music.)

"Catch ya later, Sora." Riku left.

"Sure." Sora replied.

"Done?" Roxas asked.

"Hey. I haven't forgot about you. Come on, Rox." Sora placed his arm around Roxas and they went to their class.

On their way, they meet up with Snow Villiers, member of the school's soccer team, and some jocks."

"Sora! Just the guy I wanted to meet!" he said. He is a tough looking guy, with a keen eye for jokes.

"Snow? Em, hey." Sora greeted. He was not expecting this from a former rival.

"We heard about your endeavors, man. Awesome job on beating the shit outta Zack." He complimented.

"He is your friend." Roxas told Snow.

"Was." Snow corrected him.

"So what, Zack's out of the team?" Sora asked.

"Last time I checked, yeah. We do have a reputation to keep." Snow said.

"Which reputation are you talking about? Losing to Dusk for the past few years?" Roxas teased.

"Hey, we won't lose next time. Not when Sora here is captain."

"What? Woah, woah! Wait! This is going way too fast!" Sora said.

"Uh huh. Yeah. This is coming from a guy whose…" Roxas was dragged away by Sora before he could finish.

Both of them entered the class when the bell rang, and all the girls in class looked at Sora and began admiring him.

"Okay…" Sora murmured.

Sora and Roxas went for their usual seats, where Hope and Yuna were, but Sora was all of a sudden pulled by a girl next to her seat.

"Sit with me, Sora!" she said while making a cute face.

"Huh?" the brunette was surprised. This was rather aggressive for an obvious fangirl.

Roxas shook his head and went to the back.

"Hello, Roxas." Yuna greeted.

"Hi, Yuna."

"Sora's occupied, huh?" Hope said.

"Looks like that." Roxas answers.

Namine and Xion entered the class. The blonde girl noticed Sora sitting next to another girl. _'Sora? Hmm… He must've been forced to… He's too nice to let it go…' _Namine thought. She sat down with Xion, who has been told by Namine about yesterday. Xion was left speechless, even until now.

Time passed on normally.

Sora learned the girl beside him was named Tifa. She would often lean against him slightly, or nudge him with her arms. Sora, as being the nice guy he is, would just try to cope with it. Namine was far away to notice this.

"So, Sora. Do you want to go on a date?" Tifa asked when they were doing their biology work.

"N-no… I'm sorry." He rejected kindly.

"Aww… It's okay…" she said sadly.

"Nami, this is way too express-love…" said Xion.

"It's not like that Xion… I… I can't explain it…" Namine said.

"Nami, love is no longer like you see it in the movies, and you have to know that."

"I'm telling you… Sora's… different…"

"I thought you were a cautious girl…" Xion whispered.

"Was I cautious last Friday…" Namine said looking outside the class through the window.

"That sums everything up." Xion said.

Namine sighed.

"You should've gotten to know him better. Taken some time." Xion justified.

"I know… but Xion… I don't regret it…"

"You're joking." Hope said.

"Honest on God. Plus, they kissed." Roxas added.

"I can't believe it." Yuna said with her sights on a distant Sora.

"Well, believe it. My cousin swings into town, saves and grabs the girl." Roxas said. All three of them shared quite laughs.

"Looks like a old west movie to me." Hope said.

"Maybe they're meant for each other… But this is a fast relationship, waay too fast…" Yuna spoke.

"Life is no video game. You can't use cheats for shortcuts. But in Sora's case, we can put exceptions…" said Roxas.

_Lunch period…_

"Hey, Namine. Sorry we couldn't talk earlier…" Sora apologized.

"It's okay. I'm not mad."

'_Ever the innocent Nami…' _Xion thought.

"Shall we go have lunch?" Namine asked.

"I'm sorry… Again… The coach wants to see me…"

'_Even the coach is rushing things…' _Roxas thought.

"Oh, okay. See you later then." Said Namine.

"Right." Sora said as he walked away heading for the gym.

"Roxas! Come on!" Hope called out from outside the class.

"You two coming?" the blonde boy asked.

Both girls nodded.

Sora arrives at the gym and finds Riku waiting for him. It worried the brunette when the whole team was with him. They all neared towards Sora, and to his surprise…

"Sora! Great to see ya!" a guy named Laguna acknowledged.

The guys began patting Sora on his back and giving man hugs.

"Don't worry. They're cool." Says Riku to Sora.

"I'm not worried. What's up? What does the coach wants?"

"Go in. He's waiting." said Snow.

Sora enters the gym, and the soccer coach Xigbar was there expecting Sora.

"Sora. Come in." he said.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes. As you already know, I'm the coach for the school's team. I've been informed with the whole incident with Zack and everything. The principal is still looking into the case, but the problem is, it happened outside school so he needs proof."

"Okay." Sora said.

"Zack has been removed from the team. Since he is not attending school for now. We don't know why, the principal has been calling his parents."

"Right." Sora said again.

"Anyway, let's get to the main topic. Based on your performances against our team during your time with Dusk High and the obvious talent you have, I'm inviting you to be a member of the team."

"H-huh?"

"Something wrong?" Xigbar asked.

"Yes! I'm still a new student! I can't join the team now."

"Sora, I understand. But under the circumstances, someone has to take Zack's place."

"Just join us already!" Seifer insisted.

"But… why?" Sora asked.

"Why not?" Riku said.

"Bonus points are, I'm inviting you to take Riku's place as captain." Xigbar surprised.

"C-captain!? Me!?" that was a shocker for Sora. This was the team he has previously beaten before many

times, and now the same team wants him as their captain?"

"Come on. It's not like you haven't been a captain before, right?" Riku added.

"Wait. You're okay with this, Riku?" Sora asks.

"Well, yeah. Duh. I mean. I'm still part of the team, but just not captain. You're a better player than me, man." Riku says.

"I don't know…" Sora mumbles.

"Take some time, Sora. It would be great if you join. I know it's heading out pretty fast, but you should take any opportunities thrown at you. Listen to me and take the chance that you're getting. You may never play soccer again if you decide not to. You love soccer, right?" Xigbar says.

"I sure do…" Sora admits.

"Can I have your answer tomorrow?" the coach asked.

"Alright." Sora responds.

"Okay. You're all dismissed."

The boys exited the gym.

"Hang out with us, Sora." Snow said.

"Sorry, can't… I got friends waiting." Sora rejects.

"You got us, ya know! Come on!" a guy called Rai said. Then, they all dragged Sora away.

At the cafeteria, Roxas and gang are having lunch at their usual table.

"Wonder what's up with Sora and the coach." Axel said. He and his friend Saix have gotten close with the gang.

"It's gotta be about getting him to join the team. No doubt." Roxas says sternly.

"That clears it up. Heard love is in the air…" Axel said.

Namine blushed when she heard him say that. She just focused on her lunch plate.

"Even though it has a rapid development." Roxas adds.

"You really sure about this, Nam?" Yuna asks Namine.

Namine nodded slowly. She misses Sora.

"What's taking him so long?" Roxas wondered out loud, and at that moment Sora enters the cafeteria, with many jocks.

"That's an eye opener." Axel says.

Sora tried to join his cousin and the rest of his friends, but it was not worth struggling. He was already sat down at the jocks table. Most of the guys began talking with him.

"Heard your Dad's rich like hell. Is it true, man?" Riku asked.

"I… guess…" Sora said while trying to take a look at Namine.

"Aren't you lucky." Said Seifer.

"Look, guys. I'm sorry… I gotta go." Sora said.

"Relax, man. You're worrying too much. Oh look. The cheerleaders." Riku pointed out.

"Hi, Sora." Kairi addressed.

"Hi, Kairi." Sora replied.

"Sora! Did you join the team!?" Vinia asked.

"Not yet, Vin. He's deciding tomorrow." Riku said.

"Aww… Why not Sora-guy?" the same girl said.

"I need time…" Sora assumed.

"I understand, Sora." Kairi said while taking a seat next to Sora. Again, he felt the uncomfortable feeling he had earlier with Tifa. To his shock, Kairi kissed his cheek. (**A/U: Mind you, Kairi's not like 'that'!) **

"Eh? K-Kairi?"

"You're so cute Sora." Kairi whispered.

"Aww! Their so cute!" Kat, a cheerleader screamed. This obviously took the attention of Namine and the others.

"Cute?" Axel said.

"That… can't be Sora… Right?" Yuna said.

Namine was having serious doubts now.

'_It can't be him… No. Of course not.' _The blonde thought.

"Sora, what do you think of Kairi?" Vinia asks Sora's opinion.

"Kairi? Um… Well…She's… nice…" Sora said, he can't help himself bringing out such words.

"Aww. He thinks Kai is nice!" Kat screamed out loud again. Kairi blushed at his words.

"That's disturbing." Hope alleged.

"That's it." Roxas stood up.

"Where're you goin'?" Axel asked.

"Clear out my doubt." Roxas walked to a food counter close enough to take a peek at the jocks table. He then saw his cousin sitting next to Kairi, and many jocks and populars with him. Roxas' expression turned slightly maddened. _'Idiot! What does he think he's doing? Just stand up and get out!'_

Lunch is later over, and Sora was dragged away again by the jocks. It is PE next, and most classes share the period. Kairi is also in the period too.

Roxas, Hope, Yuna, Xion and Namine walk their way to the lockers. They need to change into PE uniforms.

"Are they forcing him to be with them?" Xion asked in awe.

"Has to be. I know Sora." Roxas said.

"He must be happy… To be in the same kind of group he was in before." Yuna said.

"I won't count on it. He's not like that. He befriends with everyone back at Dusk." Roxas noted. Namine was actually happy. Perhaps she could have some time with Sora during PE.

_~The School Sports Ground~_

Among the students who share the period with the gang were Riku, Kairi and most jocks and cheerleaders.

The boys play soccer, as usual. The girls are given freedom to do whatever they wish to.

"Come on Sora! Let's see what you got!" the school soccer players brought Sora away. Roxas sighed when he saw this. He's seen Sora in this situation before, but now it disgusts him. He's not mad at Sora, but at the other boys.

"Go Sora!" Kairi cheered when the boys started to play. Sora was no stranger to sports, and took control of the ball within seconds. Roxas and Hope are not into sports, so they decided to discuss about their science project. Xion, Namine and Yuna sat down at the bleachers.

"Watch out Sora!" The girls heard Kairi cheer again.

"Kairi seems pretty fond of Sora…" Xion said while staring at said redhead. Namine wanted to cheer for Sora. She really did, but would dare not do it with all cheerleaders around. Sora was playing blazingly fast, and most of the boys were unable to snatch the ball away from the former captain of Dusk High.

"Wow. Sora really is a talented player." Yuna acknowledged.

"So they say." Xion replied. The black haired girl looked at her best friend, who was admiring Sora's playing.

"You drooling Namiii?" Xion teased.

"What? No! No I'm not!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Xion laughed.

"You know… We haven't got a chance to talk well today… We have a lot to talk about…" Namine said in a low tone. They did confess yesterday, and kissed, but today seems like nothing happened.

"I'm beginning to doubt if yesterday was real…" the blonde said again.

"Was his kiss for you real?" Xion asked.

"Yes…"

"Then it's real, Nami. Sora's occupied for the moment, and we know he doesn't mean to."

"You're right… We'll talk in class."

"And make sure you get Sora first, or that Tifa girl might just drag him to her again."

Namine giggled. She suddenly looked at Sora, who was waving at her. _'Oh my god…' _

Namine waved back. It appears he scored a goal, and Namine gave him a thumbs up.

'_He's so perfect.'_

"I guess he's dedicating that to you." Xion said.

"He's just so… great…" Namine whispered.

Throughout the period, Sora would occasionally score a goal, and he would get a sweet face from Namine. That would only drive him to play harder. Coach Xigbar got news of Sora's dominance, and he decided to come down to the field and supervise the match happening. He was impressed of Sora, and disappointed of his team.

After the match ended, Sora was surrounded by many students are were hailed high.

"You were great, man." Riku said while trying to catch his breath.

"Not bad, ya know. You got me there all the time." Rai acclaims

"Thanks Rai." Sora thanked.

"You were awesome!" Vinia complimented.

Sora saw Namine standing near the bleachers. He tried to break free of the numerous grips around him, but to no avail. _'No… Namine…'_

Namine simply gave him a sweet smile, and left for class with Xion and Yuna. Roxas and Hope followed a little back.

'_I hope she forgives me…'_

_~Class…~_

Roxas and Hope are talking with each other, Xion and Yuna sat together. Namine insisted that she wanted to sit together with Sora. When Sora walked in after changing, he noted that his girlfriend was alone, and depicted that she was expecting him. Sora felt guilty, as the scene of her being alone brought pain to his heart .He quickly sat down with Namine, and relieved himself. They had some time before the next period starts.

"Hey, Namine… I'm so sorry… I couldn't spend time with you…"

"I'm not angry, Sora. I'm happy now, now that you're with me."

"Hey…" Sora whispered.

"Yeah?" Namine asked.

"You're very beautiful…" he whispered. Namine blushed. Sora touched her hand which was on the table, and began caressing.

"You're so cute…" he whispered again. Namine was blushing hard. _'Guess yesterday was real…'_

Tifa walked in, and saw Sora with Namine.

"Sora? Why are you sitting with Namine? Come sit with me." Tifa came closer.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"Why not?"

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Xion shouted.

"Why should I? Come on Sora."

"They're together!" Xion spilled out. Tifa's eyes widened.

"Together?" Tifa looked at Sora and Namine.

"They're a couple, Tiffy." Axel said as he walked in with Saix.

"A couple!? You're joking!" Tifa couldn't believe it.

"It's true, Tifa." Sora admits. Namine was a little shocked by Sora's straightforward personality, but decided to ignore it as he is saying the truth.

"Oh my god… Namine? You like Namine? Sora, she must be faking her feelings, she's just returning the favor for you saving her!" Tifa shouted, and most of the class heard it.

**Author's Note: Till the next chapter! I could use some reviews at this moment. Take care everyone!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Going Through Dawn

**Author's Note: Characters of Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy belong to Square Enix. Seems like a guest reviewed, thanks to whoever you are!**

Chapter 15 – Going Through Dawn

Namine couldn't hold it back. She cried, and ran outside.

"Namine! Wait!" Sora ran after her.

"You idiot! How could you say something harsh like that!?" Xion yelled.

"It is the truth!" Tifa said.

"No, it's not! They're feelings for each other is true! It's something a pitiful girl like you won't understand!" Xion screeched.

"Whatever! I was actually expecting this from Namine. I knew she would do something like this, taking advantage of Sora."

"You better stop talking before I slap that pretty face of yours, Tifa!"

"It's my mouth, Xion! I can do whatever I want with it!"

"Well then, why don't you eat a pile of garbage, cause that's just how you're talking Is that what you're taking at home!?"

"Stop it, Xion Diaz! I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"She's my best friend! I care for her!"

"Calm down, you two!" Axel shouted.

"Let them… Besides… Xion is really fun to watch now." Roxas said.

"Dude, they're goin' to hurt each other."

"You… have a point there… but what can us guys do about it?"

"Should we… bring a teacher… or just wait for Professor Xaldin?" Hope asked.

"We do what most guys do. Watch the show." Roxas said.

"You gotta be kiddin'…" Axel sighed.

Both girls continued arguing, while Sora was looking for Sora in the corridors. He spotted Namine leaning against a wall, crying out loud.

"Namine! Hey, look at me… Look at me…" He tried to comfort her.

"No… Go away…" Namine sobbed.

"I won't. Stop crying… please…"

"Sora… She was wrong… I'm not faking anything… I'm not… returning the favor…." She continued crying.

"Namine… Look at me…"

"When you kissed me… it felt… real… Sora… real… my love for you… it's real… I'm not faking it… Please don't… don't believe what she said…" Namine cried.

"Stop crying! You're killing me by making me watch this…" Sora said.

Namine cried heavily.

"Look at me, Namine… Please…"

Namine lifted her head slowly and gazed into Sora's eyes. Sora leaned forward… and kissed Namine on her lips. Her eyes widened, and her cries became silent, with tears flowing slowly fading.

"Mmm…" Namine moaned into Sora's mouth.

Sora kissed her with passion, and began touching her cheeks. He knows Namine likes it. Namine tip toed and wrapped her arms around Sora's neck. Sora then pulled away.

"My love for you is real, Namine. I'm not going to listen to some crap Tifa tells me. You know that."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. I love you, and that's what matters now. I know our relationship is going fast, but it's real and true."

"Sora…"

Sora kissed her softly.

"Come on, let's head back."

"I can't… The whole class knows…"

"Who cares? Actually… It's better if everyone knows… if you ask me…"

"What do mean?" Namine asks puzzled.

"Nothing… Let's go. Just ignore whatever anyone say."

_~Back at the class~_

A girl with dark wavy red hair somehow calmed down Xion and Tifa. The class has never seen Xion in such a state. She was very angry now, but the feeling faded when she saw Sora and Namine returning. The blonde girl was looking at the ground, walking towards her seat with Sora.

Xion rushed to Namine.

"Nami, are you okay?" Xion asked.

"I'm okay, Xion…"

"Are you sure… I'm so sorry I spoke it out loud…"

"No, it's not your fault, Xion." Namine reassured Xion.

Professor Xaldin entered the class.

"Get to your seats, students." He said, unknown to the events that just transpired. Everyone settled down. Class proceeded as usual for the rest of time. Xaldin then talked to Sora when he was patrolling around after giving work.

"Sora is it?"

"Yes, sir." Sora replied.

"I've heard of your actions from the other professors."

"Uh… Oh…"

"You should know, we are very ashamed to have had student like Zack in our school. You have the attention of almost every teacher at this time."

"I… do?"

"Yes, and in good attentions. We are very proud to have a new student with such traits. Well done. Dusk High School must have been very proud of you."

"Thank you, sir."

After the Mathematics subject, the class was still loose in silence. Then, the girl with dark wavy red hair approached Sora and Namine.

"Hello, Sora. I'm Cissnei."

"Hi, Cissnei." Sora greeted.

"Namine, I believe we never talked before right?"

"Y-yes." Said Namine.

"I'm a member of the disciplinary board. I just wanted to meet you personally." Cissnei said.

"Well, then that makes us friends." Sora's cheerfulness has returned. Cissnei giggled.

"Very well then. Sora and Namine are my friends now." Cissnei said and went to her seat.

"She's nice, huh?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Namine said.

"You never talked with anyone except Xion before, right?" Namine nodded.

"Come on. You gotta be more talkative. Having friends can have many benefits, like Cissnei over there. Okay?"

"Okay…" she nodded.

_~After school~_

Sora and Roxas walked outside together with Xion, Namine, Yuna, Hope, Axel and Saix.

"Catch you all tomorrow!" Axel said and left with Saix. Yuna and Hope waved at their friends and began walking to their houses. Both are neighbors.

"You gonna be okay, Namine?" Roxas asked Namine.

"I'll be fine. Thank you Roxas."

"Alright. So, I guess you're walking her home huh?" Roxas asked. Before Sora could talk…

"Oh! I'm sorry, Sora. But Mom's here for me today. We're actually going out for awhile." Namine said.

"Okay. Well… Take care Namine." Sora said.

Namine nodded. She hugged Xion and said goodbye to Roxas. Namine then kissed Sora on his cheeks and ran over to her mother's distant car.

"I suppose I should be leaving. Bye Roxas. Bye Sora." said Xion.

"Bye." Sora and Roxas said in unison.

"Rox, Dad's here." He pointed out at Terra's car. The cousins entered Terra Young's car.

"How was school?" Terra asked.

"Varies. That's the best way to say it, Uncle Terra."

"Alright then… Well Sora, you ready?"

"Huh? For what Dad?"

"For your car."

"Dad?" Sora began to smile wide.

"I'm serious. I thought about it. So, yes. You are old enough for a car."

"Yes!"

"It was Aunt Aqua was it?" Roxas asked doubtfully.

"Alright, yes. Aqua pushed me a little. So, we getting the car or what?"

"I'm ready!" Sora said out loud.

Later the day, Terra bought his son a Chevy. Sora now owns his own car, and is one happy person. Another happy person is Roxas, who would be driven by Sora from now on.

_~The Young Mansion, 8pm~_

Sora and Roxas are in the brunette's room doing their science project, while also chatting about the events at school earlier.

"Then?" Sora asked.

"Well, I think Xion might've just slapped Tifa if Cissnei didn't calm them down."

"Wow. I sure didn't expect this from Xion."

"Me neither. But, I liked the aggressive part of Xion."

Sora narrowed down his brows and stared at Roxas.

"Is it just the aggressiveness you like, or…"

"Hey! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Ha ha! Damn Roxas. You're so fun to tease."

"Shut up, before I ask you one of these questions."

"Okay, okay…" Sora relaxed.

"So, what are you going to do about the soccer enlistment?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know. I've been thinking about it… I do want to join… but…"

"But?"

"If I do, somehow… I'll end up in a match against Dusk… I don't think I can do that… you know?"

"I understand Sora. I always knew that."

"It'd be like… betrayal. So…"

Roxas waited for an answer.

"I'm not joining the team."

"You're not?"

"No. What do you think about it, Rox?"

"I think… it's your choice. But Sora, soccer was your thing, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Sora sighed.

"You always told me it was your dream to be a professional player, you know that right?"

"I know, Rox…"

"Actually… This is an opportunity, Sora. I mean, you're lucky to get a 'captain' slot in the team. And I know this team has never won against Dusk, but… with you… they might will."

"But… my old team… friends…"

"If they really were your friends, they would understand. Hold on. Wanna talk with Rikku and P about it?"

"Rikku would give me the longest lecture ever, Rox."

"Those two are our best friends. You need their opinion. Close the books, we'll finish it next time." Roxas said and called Paine.

"Roxas? Hey. Been a while." Paine greeted.

"Hey, Paine. How're you doing?"

"Fine, as usual. You?"

"Same same. Hold on, we'll go conference with Rikku."

"Alright, then. Sora there?"

"Yup."

Rikku joined the chat seconds later.

"Sora! Roxas told me you got together with Namine! Is it true!?" Rikku asked anxiously.

"Yeah, Rik… It's true."

"Wow… I mean… Just wow. Are you desperate Sora?" Paine asked.

"No I'm not!" Sora assumed.

"Listen guys, Dawn High wants Sora as their soccer team captain." Roxas revealed.

"What!? No! Oh no! They're not getting him!" Rikku screamed out.

"I knew it. That school is nothing but a bunch of shuttas looking to steal 'our' champ…" Paine said.

"To make things worse… Sora's not sure of himself." Roxas made known to Rikku and Paine.

"Sora! What does he mean by that!?" Rikku asked.

"Eh… I dunno…" Sora muttered.

"Spill it, Sora-hun!" Rikku persisted.

"Okay… I… I actually want to join the team…"

"The end must be near…" Paine grumbled.

"Give him credit, guys. Soccer is his thing, and he has to move forward." Roxas said.

"I'm really sorry, Rikku… Paine… I didn't want to let you down."

"… Go for it…" Paine said.

"Huh?" Sora was taken aback by what she said.

"What are you saying, Painy?" Rikku asked.

"Rox is right. This is Sora's one true passion. He has do it." Paine spoke.

"I don't wanna cheer for a team that's up against Sora…" Rikku said sadly.

"Well, I'll be cheering for Sora. Not Dusk, not Dawn, but him only." Said Paine.

"Y-yeah! Me too!" Rikku said.

"Well, go do what you have to do Sora. We're rooting for you." Paine encouraged Sora.

"Thanks guys." Sora thanked them.

"Bye Sora, Roxas!" Rikku said.

"Take care you too spikes." Paine said. The girls then hung up.

"Well?" Roxas asked.

"I think… I know what to do."

_~Thursday, Dawn High School~_

Riku, Seifer, Snow and Rai are handing out at the gates, while also keeping an eye keen for Sora.

"Think he'll join?" Snow asked Riku.

"I don't know. I hope he will, but it's his choice. We need a guy like him on the team."

"He might still hate us, ya know?" Rai said.

"Maybe. We'll just have to see what he's decided."

"Hey, who's that?" Seifer asked pointing at a Chevy arriving.

Sora and Roxas park the car. He gets out, and is soon approached by his 'future' team.

"Sora! Woah, dazzling a new car huh?" Snow said.

"Yeah, got it from Dad."

"Cool, man." Riku said.

"Thanks, Riku."

"Sora, you coming?" Roxas asked from the other side of the car.

"Yeah." Sora began following Roxas.

"Sora? What did you decide?" Riku asked. Sora turned back at Riku.

"I'm in."

"Awesome!" Snow said.

"Sure as hell! Come on, the rest of the team should know." Seifer said and left with Snow.

Riku and Rai approached Sora.

"Don't forget to come to the gym during lunch. Coach will be happy to hear this." Riku said.

"Okay. See ya!" Sora left with Roxas.

"You've gotten really popular." Roxas told his cousin.

"Hey… You're not… mad, right?" Sora asked with concern. He cares about Roxas more than popularity.

"Nah. I'm happy for ya."

"Rox… You know you're more than a cousin for me… You're a brother." Sora said.

"Sora, really… I'm fine with all the fame going around. But, I'd really like it if you can spend time with Hope and Yuna too."

"Of course I will."

"Yeah, I know. I mean, I 'do' know you. Come on." Roxas said.

Sora and Roxas enter the class to find most students have not arrived yet. They did came to school early, because of Sora's 'unique' driving.

"What do we do for now?" Sora asked.

"I dunno." Roxas said while taking his usual seat in the back.

"Hi Sora, Roxas." They heard Yuna from behind.

"Hey, Yun!" Sora greeted.

"Morning, Yuna. Where's Hope?" Roxas asked.

"Home sick. He couldn't come."

"Really? What happened?" Sora asked concerned for his friend.

"He caught a flu." Yuna explained.

"Damn. Well, school hasn't started. What do you two say we grab something at the cafeteria?" Sora suggested.

"Alright, then." Yuna said.

The three of them head to the cafeteria.

"Hi Sora!" Kat came running towards Sora.

"Em… Kat, right? Hi!" Sora greeted.

"Come on Sora, we have a lot to talk with you." She went for Sora's arm.

"Oh, sorry. I'm hanging out with Roxas and Yuna."

"Huh? Yuna?" Kat wondered who that is. Everyone knows Roxas of course.

"This is Yuna. Our close friend. See ya later." Sora said and led Roxas and Yuna to the cafeteria.

"They're like cockroaches…" Roxas muttered.

"Kinda…" Sora said.

Yuna went to the food counter, while Roxas and Sora take seats at one of the tables.

"So, what do you think of the school now?" Roxas asked.

"Let's just say the girls are really anno…

"Hi Sora!" Sora heard Kairi before he could finish. She hugged him from behind. Roxas just watched at them.

"K-Kairi?"

"Good morning, Sora." Kairi said.

"Y-yeah. Morning. Can you… let me go?" he said trying not to sound rude. Kairi let go of him.

"Oh! Heh… Sorry. I heard from the boys talking that you have a car now. That's good for you." Kairi said while taking a seat beside Sora. She did not even notice Roxas in front of Sora.

"Thanks."

"Do you think you can give me a ride home sometime?" she asked sweetly.

"I-I'll… see if I can…"

"Aww… Thanks!" Kairi said while hugging Sora.

'_He didn't even agreed… And why the hell does she keep hugging him? This girl has some serious issues… and here is Sora… letting her have her way…' _Roxas thought.

"Y-you're… welcome…" Sora said while pulling away from Kairi. _'Thank god Namine isn't here…' _Sora thought. The worst he could imagine is Namine watching him being hugged by another girl.

'_Sora you idiot… __**welcome**__? That's what you can say?' _Roxas thought again, disappointed of his cousin's innocent behavior.

"Okay, Sora. I'll see you during PE. Bye!" she said while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sora, why are you letting her do that?" Roxas asked.

"What do I do? Push her away? That'd be rude."

Roxas face palmed.

"Just keep a distance from her. I don't like Kairi recent behavior with you…"

"I know… I noticed… Maybe I should talk with her…"

"Trust me, Sora. That's not a good idea. Especially for you."

"What's going on?" Yuna asked coming with a plate of spaghetti.

"Nothing of importance." Roxas said.

_~Start of first period, Science~_

Sora, Roxas and Yuna enter their class. Sora spots Namine sitting alone again. He rushed to her and sat beside her. Roxas sighed. _'Loverboy…'_

"Morning, beautiful…" Sora whispered to Namine taking his seat. She blushed and sniggers.

"Good morning, Sora."

Sora kept looking at Namine. Her blonde flaxen hair that was perfect, her eyes that seemed to sparkle, her voice that would give him a peace to his heart. He just wanted to grab her cheek, and kiss her right now.

"Something wrong Sora? Is there something on my face?" Namine said running her hands through her face. Sora laughed.

"Nah, nothing's wrong. You're perfect." Namine smiled.

"Good morning, students." Vexen entered the class.

"Morning, sir!" few of the students responded.

"How's the project going?"

"I have a few questions, sir!" Cissnei said while standing up.

"Right then. Ask right away." Vexen said while sitting down. Cissnei went to the front carrying some paperwork. As usual, most of the students took the opportunity to chat.

"Namine, I'm joining the soccer team." Sora noted her.

"Really? Congratulations, Sora."

"Thanks. I'm gonna get this team up and running."

"Okay… Please try to focus on your studies too... I don't want to see you fail."

"Eh… Y-yeah…" Sora was embarrassed.

"Okay, class. Open up your textbook to…" and the class faded away into science.


	16. Chapter 16 - Ruby Meets Gold

**Author's Note: Few words… **

**jjMan of steeljj: Thanks for your review, but didn't you notice Lightning in Chapter 11? She's one of the teachers in Dawn High School. Don't worry, she has her original personality in the story. Thanks again! **

**Concerns, comments, questions? Think the chapters are not long enough? Not frequently updated? Just leave a review or PM me.**

Chapter 16 – Ruby Meets Gold

_~PE, Sports Ground~_

Sora is in a soccer match between the boys. Roxas decided to continue their Science project. Namine, Xion and Yuna are doing stretch ups and various exercises with the rest of the girls, including Kairi and her cheerleaders. Some of the girls were whining and making tired faces.

"Come on, girls! Work it out together!" Kairi motivated the girls.

"K-Kairi… Can't… Too tired…" Vinia whined.

"Vinny! Don't give up! Keep doing those hamstring curls!" Kairi persuaded.

"Okay…"

"Yeess!" Snow screamed out when Sora scored a goal. He went and gave Sora a man hug, and Sora couldn't breathe.

"S-Snow… Let… go…"

"Woah! Sorry man. Keep it up Sora! Keep it up!"

"Try keeping up with him first, Snow!" Riku told Snow.

"Hey, I'm doing my best!"

"If this is your best, we're so done for."

After the match was over, Sora's team won. The boys lifted Sora up in the air.

"Yeah! Love live the champ!" Snow said.

"We're lucky to have a Captain like you, ya know?" Rai said.

"Alright, calm down, guys. Put me down."

Riku patted Sora on his back.

"I'm really glad you're taking my place."

"Thanks, Riku."

"I always knew you were better at this than me." Riku admits.

"Really? Well… You're not as bad as you are."

"Heh, you're a good guy Sora." Riku said.

"Sora! You were great! Again!" Kairi said walking towards Sora.

"Kai is really into you." Riku said.

"What? No, we're just friends." Sora persisted.

"You're so hot when you're sweating, Sora!" Vinia compliments.

"H-hot? Uh…" Sora has gotten an uneasy feelings.

"Keep it to yourself, Vinia. Guy's not like that." Riku informed.

"Oh, sorry Sora! Um… You're so cute when you're sweating!"

"I think we've heard enough from you. Come on, Sora." Riku and Sora left to take a shower.

"See you later, Sora!" Sora hears Kairi say. He turned back and shot her a smile. Then he looked around for Namine, but she was not around. _'She must've left already…' _

Sora spots Roxas talking with Xion. "Hey, Roxas! I'm gonna go to the shower. See you at the café!"

"Sure. I'll see if you can make it." Roxas teased him, obviously because of the recent events.

"I will!" Sora said and left.

_~Shower Room~_

Sora is sitting on a bench after taking a shower, waiting for Riku. It is the lunch period next, and he has to meet up with Coach Xigbar, and inform him of the decision he has made.

"Great match." Said Seifer.

"Yeah." Sora responds.

"I can't wait for the day we'll be in an actual match with you as captain."

"Thrilled?" Sora asked.

"Nope. Desire to win."

Sora laughed.

"Heh… For a mean looking guy, you're a bit funny."

"I wasn't joking about that." Seifer said in a deep tone.

"Oh… Say… Whatever happened to that bastard Zack?"

"You don't know? Well, he got expelled."

"Really? Was that possible? I thought there wasn't enough evidence for an action to be taken."

"Truth is, Sora. Zack had a lot of discipline issues these past few months. I think Ansem was waiting for him to try something… big… and there you have it, I guess."

"I see."

"Hey, Sora?"

"What?"

"Sorry… You know… If I was a… idiot or a piece of shit before…"

"Wow. I sure didn't expect that, Seif."

"Ready?" they heard Riku, who has finished up cleaning himself.

"Yup. Let's go."

_~Cafeteria~_

"The disciplinary board?" Xion asked.

"Yeah." Roxas said.

"But why do you want to join them?" the black haired girl asked again.

"It has benefits. You get respect from the professors, from 'some' students, and the best part… I can help others." Roxas explains.

"You like helping others?"

"No harm in that right? Sure, I'm probably not capable of doing what Sora did, but you need to help other people when you're trouble-free. I learned this from Sora, to be honest."

"That's so great, Roxas. Plus, you have the… well… skills to be a member of the board."

"Thanks, Xion. I'm gonna go talk with Cissnei later about this."

"What's cooking?" Axel and Saix sat down together with Roxas and Xion.

"Roxas is joining the disciplinary board." Xion told Axel.

"The board? What the hell are you gonna do joining them?"

"Hey, I don't plan on finishing school just attending the days, studying and writing exams. Gotta do something worthwhile, Axel. Got it memorized?"

They all laughed, except Saix.

"What's wrong with you, Saix? Can't you take a joke, man?" Axel asked his childhood friend.

"It wasn't funny." He said.

"Hey, that's the first time I heard you speak!" Roxas said.

"So?" Saix asked Roxas.

"Nothing, just talk with us, Saix. Don't be silent all the time." Xion said.

"Don't know why, he only speaks normally with me." Axel tells Roxas and Xion.

"You can't have just a single friend, Saix. Well, no offense Axel." Roxas said.

"None taken, Roxas." Axel tells Roxas.

At a table close to them, Namine and Yuna are eating their lunch.

"Hey Namine? Are you happy with Sora?"

"Of course I am. He's… everything I could dream of…"

"That's so sweet Namine…" Namine giggled.

"Sora's sweet too… But he has gotten pretty occupied for now, I don't blame him. I just want to spend time with him..."

"I'm a hundred percent pretty sure Sora wants to be with you too, he will make it up for you, Namine."

"I know…"

"Are you Namine?"

Namine turned to the person who said that, who was Kairi, the most popular girl in Dawn High.

"The Namine who Sora saved?" Kairi asked again, sweetly.

"Y-yes." Namine managed to answer.

"We've been in the same school for a long time, and this is the first time we're talking right?"

Namine nodded.

"Hello, Yuna. I never got a chance to apologize to you."

"Huh? For what?"

Kairi's face got sad and her head bowed down.

'For being rude to you and Hope. I promised Sora I would apologize. I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to be like that to you…"

Namine looked puzzled.

"P-please… Don't be… I'm not mad." Yuna said.

"Um, can I sit here?" Kairi asked.

"Sure." Namine said smiling.

Kairi sat down.

"I just wanted to meet you, Namine."

"It's nice to meet you, Kairi." Namine said.

"Thank you. You're close with Sora right?"

"Err… Yes." Namine said. She did not want to go telling everyone of their relationship, and Kairi does not know of it.

"I see… I assume you like him a lot."

"Well, yes. He's a really good person."

"He is." Kairi agreed.

"Did you two hear he's joining our school's soccer team?" Kairi asked Namine and Yuna.

"We did. Sora told us earlier." Yuna said. Kairi nodded her head.

"I'm happy he's captain. He could really shore up the team." Kairi said.

"Actually, I was not delighted to cheer for the boys before this. But now, I'm feeling like I could cheer until my heart gives out, because we're getting a superlative captain." The redhead added.

"Oh. I never watched any of the matches. I'm seeing the next one for Sora." Namine said.

"Really? …. Namine, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Kairi."

"…. N-nothing…"

"Kairi! Come on!" Kat called out from outside the cafeteria.

"Just a sec! Gotta go, Namine! See you Yuna!" Kairi said and hurried to her cheerleader friend.

After Kairi left and was out of her sight, Namine asked Yuna…

"Why did she apologize?"

"That? Em… During Sora and Roxas' first day at here, Kairi asked why Sora was with me and Hope, in a… mean way I guess… But she apologized, and that's so kind of her…"

"Hmm…" Namine went to deep thinking. It was just so weird for Kairi talking with her. Did she really wanted to just meet the person Sora saved?

_~Gym~_

"That's great, Sora! I'm pleased with your decision." Xigbar said.

"Thank you sir. I promise, I won't let you or the team down."

"Awesome!" Snow barked from behind.

"Alright, Sora. The team is under your leadership from this day."

"I'll do my best."

"Line up boys!" Xigbar commanded, and the boys did.

"We're still a long way from a match with Queen's High. I want you to attend practices and follow Sora's lead. Dismissed."

Everyone headed outside the gym.

"We need celebrate this moment!" Snow implied.

"N-no Snow… That won't be necessary." Sora said.

"Fine…"

"Where are you going now, Sora?" Riku asked.

"I got someone waiting at the café. Going there."

"I thought we could hang out, you know?" Rai said.

"Sorry, Rai… Next time! I promise."

"Fine by me. Catch you next time, Sora." Riku said.

"Oh wait. Here's my number. You guys might need it, just in case." Sora said giving his number to Riku, Rai, Snow, Seifer, and the rest of the team which includes some guys named Victor, Nate and Christian.

_~Café~_

Namine is leaving with Yuna and Xion. Before she could leave, Sora manages to find her.

"Namine! There you are!" he ran to her.

"Hi, Sora. What did the coach say?" the blonde asked.

"He was happy, and not as much as the other team members."

"Why don't you two have a walk or something?" Xion said while dragging away Yuna.

"Thanks Xion!" Sora said.

"We still have time, what do you wanna do Sora?"

"Xion's idea was fine to me. Let's go take a walk."

_~The School Garden~_

Sora and Namine are walking around the school's main garden, holding hands.

"I always liked this garden. It's so peaceful and quite." Namine said.

"It's beautiful, like you…"

Namine blushed. His words always melt her.

"Reminds me of the park…" Sora said, memorizing the park where they had confessed their feelings for each other.

"That day was perfect Sora… It was one of the happiest moments in my life."

"It was perfect because of you." Sora said while rubbing his thumbs on her hand, and kissed it.

Namine felt goosebumps across her body. They stopped walking.

"You know… I had a dream once… Not long ago… I dreamed about… a girl…"

"Hm?" Namine looked at him.

"I couldn't see her face… But she had blonde hair… and she was about my height… a little shorter… She had pale skin, which was gorgeous…"

Namine began to think as if his words are describing her.

"I knew her face was beautiful… because I've seen her now." Sora said as her placed his hands around Namine's waist. She felt the heat in her now, and blushed crimson red.

"Tell me, Namine. How did you appear in my dream, before I met you?"

"I-I don't know…"

Sora pulled her closer.

"Namine…"

"Sora…"

They closed their eyes and kissed. The kiss grew passionate quickly, and Namine ran her hands through Sora's spiky hair.

…

In a corridor on the second floor of the B5 block, Vinia and Rani are walking and chatting, when they spotted Sora and Namine making out at the garden visible to them at the ground floor.

" .God." Vinia said shockingly.

"This is so cute… It's so… adoring…" Rani said.

Rani began taking pictures of Sora and Namine's make out session, including well zoomed close ups.

"It's not my usual drill, but the school is not going to know about it. I've done enough. This pics are mine." Rani said.

"Oh no… Kairi…" Vinia murmured.

"What?" Rani asked.

"Nothing… I have to find Kairi." Vinia said and ran off.

"Suit yourself. I wish I was Namine right now…" Rani said while admiring the scene.


	17. Chapter 17 - Cherry In Agony

**Author's Note: Apologies for the late update. High school stuff is taking most of my time, and I'll try my best to update the story. Thanks to jjMan of steeljj for following 'My Love', and welcome to the site!**

**Come on, readers. Is it that hard to review? Please be more like KarakuRoku (you're great Roku!) and review nicely and fruitfully. Please? What do you need? Updates? Favorite characters? Just review. Reviews really give spirit to writers like me. Hell, even I started out as a reviewer.**

**Or if you don't want me to get a review, fine. Just PM me. I don't mind, then. **** On to the story…**

**Second crucial part of 'My Love'.**

Chapter 17 – Cherry In Agony

_~Kairi's class in the third floor of the C3 block~_

"Kairi, listen to me!" Vinia pleaded.

"No, Vinny. You must've seen someone else." Kairi said.

"I swear, Kai! It was Sora and Namine! Making out!"

"It can't be them, Vinia. Like I said, you need to check out your eyes."

"No… I'm telling the truth… Kairi… You can't….:

"Can't? Can't what?" Kari asked confused.

"You can't tell Sora… that you… you know!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because he likes Namine! More than just like! The two of them are in love with each other! I'm serious!"

"Vinia…" Kairi couldn't finish as a professor entered the class.

"We'll talk later, Vinny." Kairi said. She did not want to believe what her best friend has said.

'_Wait… Rani! She has photos of them kissing! That would make Kairi believe me! Ergh… There's still a long time for school to finish…' _Vinia thought.

_~Sora and Roxas' class~_

Sora sat with Roxas, while Xion sat with Namine. Their next professor, Xaldin, has not entered yet. Roxas took note of Sora's blissful face.

"You look happy." Roxas said to Sora.

"Yeah?" Sora said while looking at Namine who was sitting in front of him. She was doing some homework, at least it seemed that way to Sora. _'Damn… Her hair is just so… Perfect…' _Sora thought to himself, admiring Namine's unique features.

"Aha… I see why…" Roxas said.

"What? You saw?" Sora asked terrified.

"Saw? Saw what? What did you do, Sora?"

"N-nothing… Nothing."

"Tell me!" Roxas demanded, his loud voice caused everyone to look at Roxas.

"What's up, Roxas?" Axel questioned from the front row of the class.

"Don't mind us, guys. Just a chat." Roxas stated. The class returned to their own business, except Xion and Namine.

"Are you two in a fight or something?" Xion inquired.

"What? No, of course not! Buddies forever!" Sora said while placing an arm around Roxas.

"Yup. Buddies. No fights… or 'secrets'… between us." Roxas said annoyingly.

"Okay, then." Xion replied. She then returned to doing her homework. Namine smiled at Sora.

"Don't you have homework, Sora?" Namine asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah. Don't you?" Roxas asked teasingly.

"Err… Yeah. I do. I'm doing it now!" Sora said while looking into his backpack.

Xaldin entered the class.

"Forget it, dude. Too late for that." Roxas said.

Sora frowned, and instead took out his Mathematics books from the bag.

'_No… My worst subject…' _Sora said in his mind, as Mathematics was the subject he was always weak at. Roxas has tried his damn best in aiding Sora on the subject, but it never worked.

_~End of the sixth period, Kairi's class~_

Vinia was persuading Kairi to believe her what she was trying to say. She was trying to help her best friend, as Kairi was harboring personal feelings towards Sora.

"You mistook some other couple for Sora and Namine, Vinny…" Kairi sighed.

"No! Which couple is there in the school that do we don't know about!? 'We'!? Plus, I never saw a couple of a spiky brunette guy and a flaxen haired blonde girl! I can never be wrong at what I saw! It was Sora and Namine! Kissing at that garden!"

"Vinia! Calm down!" Kat shouted from behind Kairi and Vinia.

"S-sorry…" Vinia apologized.

"What's wrong with her, Kai?" Kat asked.

"She thinks she saw Sora and Namine making out."

"I don't think! I know!"

"Really? Hmm… Actually… I heard Tifa talking something about Sora and Namine to her friends during lunch earlier…" Kat said.

"There! That's gotta be it! Tifa must know about them!"

"Vinia, it must be about that thing that happened last week. You're overreacting…" Kairi said.

"But… Kairi… Fine. I'll show you the pictures Rani took of them."

"Pictures?" Kairi asked.

"Yes. Rani took pics of Sora and Namine kissing at the garden I said."

Kairi's heart beated fast. She was not expecting to hear that from Vinia. She tensed up quickly, and could feel the sudden burst of nervousness in her body.

"I-it can't be, Vinia…" Kairi voice slowed down.

"Kairi… I understand that you're worried… But I'm trying to help you Kai…"

"No…"

'_It can't be… Can't be Sora…'_

School then ended, and Vinia dragged Kairi away in search of Rani.

"Where is she…" Vinia murmured while looking around the courtyard for her target. Kairi was silent.

Vinia spotted Andrea, a friend of Rani, and ran over to her.

"Drea! Where's Rani!?" she asked.

"She's left already, Vin. Why? What's wrong?"

"Argh! No!" Vinia screamed out loud, and received the attention of everyone who were leaving the schoolyard.

"What are you looking at!?" Vinia shouted at them.

"Vinny!? What's wrong with you!?" Andrea asked. Vinia sighed. Kairi looked around and saw someone she did not want to for now. Sora. He was leaving with Roxas, with Xion, Namine and Yuna behind them.

'_He's always with them… Please… Don't be true…'_

Vinia looked at Kairi, and followed her sight to Sora.

"Sora! Come on, Kai! We're asking him now!"

"N-no! Vinia! Please…"

"You need to know the truth!"

"Please… If it is true… I would break, Vinny. I will…" Kairi said, tears ready to drop from her eyes.

"Kai…"

"I… I want to go home… Come on…"

"But…"

"Vinny… I'll look at Rani's pictures tomorrow, okay?"

Vinia looked down at the ground.

"Okay…"

_~Gates~_

Helen was picking up Namine and Xion today again. They waved to Sora, Yuna and Roxas.

"Bye Nami!" Sora waved at his girlfriend.

"You kissed her didn't you?" Roxas interrogated his cousin.

"Huh?" Sora turned to Roxas after Helen's car went away.

"Sora, I've been with you my entire life. I know you more than Terra and Aqua. Am I right, or am I right?"

Sora groaned.

"You're right…"

"No wonder you were all joyful back then."

"Aww… You kissed Namine? That would've been so cute to watch…" Yuna said.

"I don't know. It would've been disturbing for me." Roxas said.

'Can we… not talk about that?" Sora said. Yuna and Roxas laughed.

"Hey, Sora! See you tomorrow!" Riku said as he came out from the courtyard with Snow and Seifer.

"Bye, guys!" Sora answered back.

"Hopefully we can hang out tomorrow." Seifer told Sora.

"We will, Seif. Besides, we have much to discuss about, right?"

Seifer nodded.

"Adios Sora!" Snow said farewell.

"See ya, Snow." Sora answered. Sora then saw Kairi and Vinia coming out, but noticed that they ignored him, and Kairi had eyes to the ground and began to walk away together with Vinia.

'_Strange…'_

But to his surprise, Kairi turned back to Sora and smiled at him, to which he kindly gave back one.

'_She's faking it… Why does she look sad?' _Sora thought. He did not like to see anyone being sad.

"Can we go, Sora?" Roxas asked.

"Y-yeah. Hey, Yuna? You walk home right? Come on, we'll drop ya."

"That's right. Hope isn't here, and we don't want a friend walking alone." Roxas added.

"R-really? I don't want to trouble you two..."

"No trouble! Nothing important than helping a close friend!" Sora said proudly.

"Thank you, Sora. Roxas."

"Let's go then." Roxas said and they left to the parking lot.

_~The Dixon House~_

Kairi entered her house and found her mother, Veronica, on the phone with someone, and Kairi knew it was Nate, Veronica's boyfriend. Her mother ignored Kairi's presence, and continued talking.

Kairi sighed. She went to her room upstairs, and went into her bathroom. Kairi looked at herself in the mirror.

'_No love…'_

She then took a shower, thinking about Sora.

'_What if Vinny's right? What if the pictures are real? What if Sora loves Namine?'_

Kairi began to cry silently. All these years of her life, she was never loved by her mother truly, she was only dreamed by every boy from her school for her looks, and she was never wanted by her father. All she had was her friends, but that was different.

She needs someone to love. Someone who is kind, brave and loving. Someone like Sora.

'_All I want… is to befriend Sora… be a good friend… and one day… tell him how I'm in love with him…'_

Kairi's teardrops faded into the water from the shower.

'_I need him… I need Sora… He's one of a kind… One who I need…'_

A person like Sora, would be enough for Kairi. A boy who is loyal to his friends, and Kairi knows that. The day she mocked Hope and Yuna, and when Sora stood up for them despite the first day of knowing them, she knew. He cares deeply for his friends.

'_If only… he loves me too…'_

When Kairi met Sora at the park, the way he was forgiving to her, the boy stole her heart. She was not expecting it from Sora. Then, the kiss that could have happened that day, but it did not.

'_Is this why? Is this why he didn't kiss me that day?'_

Tears were falling heavily.

'_Please… Don't let it be true… Please…'_


	18. Chapter 18 - No Love

**Author's Note: Roxas and Xion's storyline coming really soon! Kairi's character is focused at the moment, and more of her struggles are to be revealed. (She is not an antoganist! There are none for now.) **

**jjMan of steeljj: Thanks for the review!**

**Heh… Readers nowadays… I see M rated stories have tons of reviews, and the fic even has MA content, but FF does not remove them. Insane. Are people reading and reviewing those types for other reasons? Only the man upstairs knows… **

**Thank god the very few reviews I have make good sense. You guys are great!**

Chapter 18 – No Love

Sora and Roxas are having dinner with Terra and Aqua.

"How was it like to drive your own car, honey?" Aqua asked her son.

"Great moment of my life."

"I'm proud of you, Brownie. You weren't involved in any accidents." Terra said.

"Dad! I do have a license!"

"Can't be too sure. But, I'm confident in your driving."

"He's good, uncle. I 'did' survive with him as a driver." Roxas pointed out.

"True." Terra said.

"How's Namine, Sora?" Aqua asked Sora again.

"She's fine. I don't get to spend time with her very much though."

"Right…" Roxas muttered.

"Roxas…" Sora frowned.

"Be a good boy, Brownie. Control yourself." Terra joked.

"C-control myself? W-what do you mean, Dad?"

"That's enough boys, and you too Terra!" Aqua yelled.

Roxas laughed. He had always loved these three, and always will.

"I-I'm finished! I'm going to bed!" Sora tried to escape.

"You haven't finish your meal, Sora." Aqua said.

"Stomachs full!" Sora said as he left the dining room.

"Did he just blushed?" Terra asked.

"I think so..." Roxas said.

"What do you say we talk about the company, Terra?" Aqua asked sternly.

"Err, right… You're very beautiful when you're eating, Aqua…"

"The business, Terra. I need an update on it."

Roxas laughed.

_~Sora's Room~_

**Sora's POV**

Man that was close. What's up with Dad anyway? Is he trying to make me feel uneasy?

But… just thinking about Namine makes me lose my mind. Kissing her, it was the best feeling I had in my life. God… I love her so much… Namine… My sweet angel… It'd be awesome if there was only her and me… sitting by a lake… leaning against each other… peace… wow… Me and my mind…

I would very much like to call that beauty and talk with her now, but it probably won't look so good and can be disturbing for her. *sighs* I can't sleep right now. What to do…

Hold on… What was with Kairi earlier? I never saw her being sad like that. She was definitely faking that smile, and I can easily know that. Was it something I said? Did I do something? Nah… She must've gone through a rough day in school.

I'm worried… about Kairi? Something's not right…

Is she… alright? Is she in pain?

I think I'm just thinking too much…

**End Of Sora's POV**

_~Friday~_

Kairi came down readied for school. She noticed that her mother Veronica was not around, and assumed that she must have already left for work.

'_Guess I'm walking again…' _Kairi thought. She stood still, fearing to go to school, as she would have to see the pictures which are possibly to contain Sora and Namine kissing, the worst she could think of.

'_I can't believe that I'm scared to go to school…'_

Kairi took hold of the doorknob of the front door.

'_Please… Don't let it be true…'_

The redhead drew in a deep breath and opened the door. Kairi exited the house, locked the door and began to walk. Kairi had a hand on her chest, feeling the fast beats of her heart.

'_My heart belongs to you, Sora.'_

_~Dawn High School~ _

"What for?" Rani asked Vinia.

"To show Kairi!" Vinia answered.

"Okay, what for?"

"It's… Kairi just wants to see the pics…"

"Really… Okay then."

"What's up, girls?" Riku asked from behind.

"I'm not in the mood for you, Riku." Vinia responded rudely.

"Geez. Don't get mad. I didn't call you for something 'passionate' or anything."

"Screw you, Riku." Vinia cursed and went into the school.

"Hey, what's wrong? I never saw you being this sad before, Vin." Riku asked, following her into school.

"… Sorry… I'm just… there's a problem…"

"What?" Riku asked. He has been friends with Kairi and Vinia, similar to Sora's relationship with Rikku and Paine.

"Riku… Kairi likes Sora…"

Riku's eyes widened.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah… She's really into him."

"Okay… So what's the problem? You need me to put in a good for Kairi to Sora?"

"Too late for that…"

"Why?"

"Sora… loves Namine."

_~School Parking Lot~_

"Tomorrow's Saturday!" Sora said out loud.

"I thought you began to like this school." Roxas said.

"Of course I do. I mean, it's been a strange week, and I really need a break from all the stress."

"Any plans in particular?"

"Well…"

"Admit it. You're gonna go out with Namine."

"I… guess."

"And now that you got a ride, who knows what else you have in store for Namine."

"It's just a date, Rox. I'm not going to… hey! What are you trying say?"

"Hahaha… Like Terra said, control yourself…"

"Please, man… No…"

"Relax, I'm confident you'll take care of your 'angel'."

"Angel? How did you know that?"

'Sora, I could hear you talking to yourself about Namine sometimes during the night. You got bipolar or something?"

"C-can we just go already?"

_~The Courtyard~_

Vinia is at the fountain with Rani waiting for Kairi.

"Vinia. I know there's something else. The way you talked with Riku earlier. What's really going on?" Rani asked, suspected of a secret.

"Telling you would make it worse, Rani. Please understand."

"So there is something!"

"Please, Rani… I can't."

"But you need _my_ pics right?"

"Rani… she's here!" Vinia said as she saw Kairi entering through the gates.

Kairi looked at a approaching Vinia, beside her was Rani. Any gossips that Rani knew or heard of have always been true. Kairi's heart beated fast once again when she saw Rani's distinct phone.

'_N-no… I can't…'_

"Kai… I'm glad you're here." Vinia said.

"Vinny…"

"Rani, the pictures." Vinia received Rani's phone from her possession..

"Here." Vinia started to turn the phone to Kairi. Kairi began to feel weak, and would probably lose her consciousness.

_**Th-thump th-thump th-thump **_

Her heart beated overwhelmingly and fast.

"No!"

The crimson haired girl could not handle the pressure. She ran away, a book held tightly to her chest.

"K-Kairi! Wait!" Vinia called out to her friend. In the arrival of many students, Kairi disappeared into the crowded courtyard.

"What's really going on, Vinia? What did she ran away? Tell me!" Rani said.

"She needs to see it as soon as she can… I don't think she wants to see the pictures, but it's the only way she'll believe me."

"Believe you? What is the secret you're keeping!?"

"…. I'll tell you later, after we see Kairi."

"Fine. First period is up, Vin. We'll have to see Kai during lunch."

….

_~Sora's Class, English Period~_

"and I want the essay next Monday. Understand? I want it to be your work, no copying, and I can tell if you did it yourself or not." Lightning gave her students homework for their weekends break.

"Understood, Professor Lightning." Cissnei acknowledged.

"I'm glad you did, Cissnei. Please try to influence your classmates."

"I try, Professor."

"Remember, I'll be choosing the best essay writers, and they will be in a competition to represent Dawn High against other schools in terms of your writing skills."

"Waste of time really…" Axel whispered to Saix, who nodded back.

"I heard you, Mr. Axel. I'd be also looking out for the worst writers." Lightning said strictly. Axel gulped. _'How the burnin' hell did she hear me?'_

"Everyone do your own work for now."

…..

"How are you feeling, Hope?" Roxas asked.

"Better. I went to the clinic, and the doctor said it was just a minor flu." Hope explained.

"That's good. Just take care of yourself, okay?"

"Yeah, and thanks for dropping Yuna yesterday."

"That's so caring of you, Hope."

"She's like a sister to me."

…..

"I'm good at non-fiction essays." Xion said.

"I see. Fictions are easy too, if you can just use your imagination to the fullest." Cissnei said back.

Xion nodded.

"Roxas told me he wants to join the disciplinary board." Cissnei said to Xion.

"I know. What do you think of him?"

"Roxas would make a fine addition to the board."

"Guess the cousins are having their own reputation. Sora's the captain of the soccer team, and Roxas is future member of the disciplinary board."

"I agree, Xion. It's great that the both of them are not the bad influential types."

….

"Why did you ran away?" Vinia questioned.

"I don't know…" Kairi said.

"Kai… You know have to face it. I'm not trying to rob your happiness, I'm trying to help you."

"I don't blame you, Vinia…"

"Then why don't you believe me?"

"*sighs* I can't explain it… It's a feeling I can't explain, Vinny… The moment when you find out the person you like loves someone else… It's… too heavy for you to bear…"

"Promise me you will see Rani during lunch? Only then you will believe me."

Kairi sighed.

"I don't think… I can do that…"

"Kai, do you really like Sora?" Kat asked from behind.

Kairi was silent for a moment, and then she nodded back.

"No wonder… those small times when he hung out with us, he wasn't happy…" Kat said.

"I admit Sora's damn attractive, but who knows what are the qualities he expects from his dream girl…" Kat said.

Kairi remembered the times when she would give Sora a kiss on his cheek or a hug.

'_I was such an idiot… I should've stepped up to him as a friend first… He never felt comfortable when I was around…'_

"Are sure it was Sora and Namine, Vin?"

"Yes, Kat. Like I said, Rani has the proof."

'_All I ever wanted… was someone to love… who's one of a kind… Sora… no one could ever take his place in my heart… no one… no love…'_

"How can it be? No one could've start a relationship this damn fast." Kat explicated.

"I see your point, but maybe all those things that happened to Namine and Sora, maybe it was meant to be." Vinia said back.

'_You stole my heart… I can't imagine a life without you… What did I do to deserve such a life?'_

"What now?" Kat asked.

"Kai?" Vinia called out.

Kairi closed her eyes, and imagined Sora. The brunette who has her heart now.

"I promise. I'll see those pictures."

"Alright." Vinia acknowledged.

"But what then?" Kairi asked.

_~Lunch Period~_

"Three more hours and we're gone!" Sora said out loud.

"What are you doing this weekend Sora?" Namine asked.

"Oh yeah! I do have something planned… for us." He said while embracing Namine, his chin on her shoulder.

"S-Sora! We're still in class…" she whispered, as they were still in class and everyone were looking at them. Most of the girls admired them anyway, and a few guys having jealous faces.

"We're just hugging, Nami… Mmm… Your hair smells good…" Sora whispered back while pulling away.

"Sora. Remember what Terra told you." Roxas teased as he left for the cafeteria.

"Hey, we're just hugging, Rox!"

"I don't know, man. But keep in mind we're still in school, got it memorized?" Axel said.

"It's so romantic…" Yuna said in awe.

"It's so weird… Come on, guys. Let's grab something to eat." Sora gently took Namine's hand into his and exited their class.

"It's been awhile since you hung out with us." Hope said to Sora, as the gang was walking in the corridor.

"I know… I'm sorry." Sora apologized.

"We're not mad, Sora. Let's go, I'm starving." Roxas eased his cousin.

…

"Why didn't you tell him earlier?" Riku questioned his long time friend Kairi. Both Riku and Kairi are good friends, they often tease each other sometimes, but are very close, friendly. They were at their usual table at the cafeteria, and only Vinia and Rani with them.

"I… I didn't want to rush it… I wanted to be friends with him first…"

"Kairi didn't do anything wrong here. It's all Sora's fault." Vinia said as she crossed her arms.

"Please, Vinny… Please don't say like that about Sora…"

"I-I'm sorry Kai…"

"Guys!" Rani came over to the trio.

_**Th-thump th-thump th-thump**_

"Can you tell me what the big deal is anyway?"

"I'll tell you, but first the pictures." Vinia said.

"Fine… Here, _again_." Rani handed her mobile phone to Vinia."

"Thanks, Rani. Kai?"

Kairi was not looking at the phone, and had her eyes glued to the table. Riku came closer to Vinia and saw the photos. He became shocked, but decided not to show it. _'Damn, it's true.'_

"Kairi…" Vinia sighed.

_**Th-thump th-thump th-thump**_

'_I know it's true, Vinny… I'm just afraid…To admit the truth'_

"Why isn't she looking? Tell me already!" Rani said, who could not keep herself from discovering a secret.

"Hush, Rani!" Kat yelled.

'_So be it… If I deserve no love…'_

Kairi slowly turned her head to the screen of the phone Vinia was showing to her, and there he was. Sora, kissing Namine. It was now proved to Kairi. The boy she loves, who has her heart, loves someone else. Tears began to form in Kairi's eyes, but her eyes were still locked onto the screen. She kept staring at the photo.

"Kai?" Riku asked, concerned for his friend.

Kairi could no longer feel the speedy beats of her heart. She closed her eyes, letting the tears drop from her eyes. Vinia gave Rani back her phone.

"I'm sorry, Kairi…" Vinia apologized.

Kairi began to walk away, a book held to her chest.

"K-Kairi!"

"Let her go, Vin. She needs some time alone." Riku said as he halted Vinia in her position. Vinia looked at Kairi, who went out of the cafeteria.

'_Why did this happen to her? She didn't do anything wrong…'_

"Can I know what's going on now?" Rani asked frustrated.

"I'll tell you, but promise me no one will know." Kat said.

"Not my usual call, but fine. Looks like something big to me. I swear I'll keep a secret."

"Okay, it's like this. Kairi…" and Kat began telling Rani about Kairi's feelings for Sora.

"Will she be alright, Riku?" Vinia asked.

"I don't know, Vin. I don't know. But, remember. Sora didn't do anything wrong."

"Sora… why did he had to be the one?"

"I'll talk to Sora when he arrives.. I'm telling him everything."

"Y-you can't!" Vinia said, startled.

"There's nothing to lose now. We have to get Kai's happiness back. Remember how she was like before Sora came here?"

"But… Sora and Namine love each other, and it's not some hit and go relationship."

"I know, Vin. But it's important that Sora knows."

"You're right… Do you think… He'll change his mind."

"… No, Vinny… I don't think he will, but I'm sure he'll hear out to me."

"I hope he's the caring guy everyone say he is. I'm going to find Kairi. See you during P.E.."

"Okay." Riku said.

_~Store Room somewhere in the school~_

Kairi locked herself inside, somewhere she could silently cry for now. She wished she was at home now, and she could have cried out loud.

'_Can't… can't be…'_

She opened the book she always carried, inside was a photo of Sora, one she ripped off from a magazine relating to young athletes in the country.

'_Why?'_

She touched Sora's image in the photo, assuming as if she was really touching him.

'_Was Namine meant for you Sora? Are you two made for each other?'_

Kairi kissed Sora on the photo.

'_I never had the chance… to tell you… how I felt… about you…'_

Then Kairi heard some boys talking from outside, and she stopped crying.

"**Really man?"**

"**Yeah. I think Kairi and Riku are together."**

"**No wonder they're always together."**

"**Damn… If I was Riku, the things I would do to that girl…"**

"**Ha! Dude… dude!"**

Kairi shut her ears with her hands. Those words always hurt her, and she knew most boys in the school think of her that way.

'_Go away… Go away…'_

"**That hot body of hers… ah… I could just feel it."**

"**The bastard getting that body sure would be lucky!"**

"**Think we'll get a shot?"**

"**I don't know. With that Sora guy around, every girl in school would be chasing him."**

"**Damn right…"**

'_No… Sora… Sora…'_

The voices faded out to the distance, and Kairi started crying again.

_~Cafeteria~_

"Really?"

"Yup. Rikku and Paine are the best friends of my life, Nami. They were my first friends, you know."

"Before you came, the only friend I had was Xion. But now, Roxas, Yuna, Hope, Axel…"

"Saix?" Sora asked.

"I guess… and Cissnei too. It's all because of you Sora…"

"Why wouldn't I do for my love?" Sora said with his trademark smile.

"Um, Sora?"

Sora looked around and met Riku."

"Hey, Riku!"

"Can I… talk with you for a second?"

"Sure."

"Somewhere… private?"

"Uh… Okay…" Sora stood up and followed Riku outside the cafeteria.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"There's… something you should know…"

"About?"

"About Kairi."

"Kairi? What about her?"

"Um, promise not to get mad?"

"M-mad? Okay…"

"Listen… Kairi… she…"

"She?"

Riku struggled to tell it to Sora. He feared of the outcome, but wanted to help out his friend. Being the cool guy he is, Riku had never been in this kind of a situation before.

"Riku?"

He had to say it.

"Sora, you're… together with… Namine, right?"

"Uh… Y-yeah. How did you know?"

"Sorry if it was personal, but…"

'_What's he trying to say?' _Sora thought.

"There's something about Kairi, that you should know."

"Okay, go on. You can tell me anything, Riku."

'_Not as easy as you think…' _Riku thought.

"_**Sora Young, please report to Coach Xigbar at the gym." **_Came an announcement.

'_Damn!' _Riku cursed.

"Oh man. Sorry, Riku. Gotta go. We'll talk later, okay?"

"O-okay. See ya.


	19. Chapter 19 - Broken

**Author's Note: I was going to discontinue the story. (Most people don't appreciate the work). But, I still have a minor number of readers, so I'm resuming for you guys, especially for loyal reader jjMan of steeljj!**

**One chapter away from the start of another storyline.**

**Discontinuation is possible. It all depends to the readers.**

Chapter 19 – Broken

"Training needs to be attended by everyone."

"Got it, Coach. I'll make sure the others improve well."

"Good. I'm counting on you Sora. Word of advice, you can depend on Riku and Seifer if you need help."

"I kinda guessed that."

"Right then. You're dismissed."

Sora exited the class, and remembered that Riku had something to tell him.

'_Wonder what he wanted to say. I'd better get back to the café.'_

The bell rang, signing the end of the lunch period.

'_Guess not. Sorry Riku…'_

Sora walked back to his class, regretting of not being able to hear out to Riku. While going through the lockers, Sora noticed Kairi coming out from a store room, she looked around and saw him.

'_What was she doing in there?'_

"Kairi? You okay? What were you doing in there?"

Sora noticed that Kairi looked like she had cried, her face was slightly swollen, her eyes teary.

Kairi kept looking at him, and lowered her eyes to Sora's lips. The lips that have touched _someone_ else's.

She ran away, much to Sora's surprise.

"K-Kairi! Wait!" Sora chased her, but she was lost from his sights in an overcoming crowd.

'_W-why… Why did she ran away from me?'_

Sora ran a hand in his spiky hair.

'_Did I… do something…'_

_~Sora's Class~_

Sora had returned to his class, his mind overflowed with the thoughts of Kairi and her behavior. To make matters worse, Sora is worried if he had done something wrong that would have upset Kairi. He did not, and never wished, to be a rude person or to hurt another person's feelings, but the boy was unaware of Kairi's real feelings.

'_Something's not right… That was so not the Kairi I knew…'_

He was never mean to her before, so what could have made her to run away from him.

'_I can't let this go. I gotta talk with her…'_

"Hey, Sora! You awake?"

"W-what? Oh. I'm good, Rox…" Sora replied.

"You sick or something?" Roxas asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Then tell me what's bugging you right now."

"Its… It's Kairi."

"Kairi? You're thinking about Kairi?"\

"Not exactly. It's just… She's been acting strange lately."

"Tell me about it." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"N-no. Not that. It's something else, Roxas."

"Besides of her… closure with you?"

"C-closure? Well, maybe."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I was along the locker area, when she came out of the store room there."

"The store room? As far as I know she's not a janitor, right?"

"Of course not. Then she looked at me, well… stared at me… but her expression was…"

"Was?" Roxas questioned.

"She was… sad…"

"Maybe she got a… yell or a lecture from a professor."

"Maybe… But… Why did she run away from me?"

"Run away from you?"

"Yeah. When I asked her what's wrong, she ran away from me… I hope… I didn't do something… wrong…"

"I'm sure it's not your fault. Like I said, she had some stress or something, and maybe she didn't feel like talking with someone."

Sora thought to himself for a second.

'_Is that it? Was that why she was sad?'_

"I think… you're right Roxas… Yeah."

"Good. Don't put so much pressure onto yourself. One more thing, I got an interview with the Disciplinary Board after school, and I'd probably be late, so you can go home first."

"You sure, Rox? I can wait if you want."

"Hmm… Okay. But it will take time."

"Nah. I'll wait. Besides, I'd get a good one from Aqua if I left you behind."

"Heh." Roxas agreed.

_~After School~_

"How long do you think the interview will last, Roxas?" Sora asked his cousin.

"I don't know, quite a long time I think."

"Right then. I'll go drop Namine first and come back for you, okay?"

"Sure, drive safe. Don't get Nam hurt."

"Not in a million years. Catch you later Rox!" Sora said and went outside the class, while Roxas left with Cissnei to attend to his membership qualification interview.

"Hey, Sora. Are you sure you can drop me?" Namine asked, unintentionally making a cute face.

"N-no problem! Come on."

"Okay, then. Bye Xion! Bye Hope, Yuna!" Namine waved at her friends, and began to walk to the parking lot with Sora.

"Hey, Namine?"

"Yes, Sora?"

"You wanna… go out tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Like… a date?"

"Yup. So… What do you say?"

"I have to ask Mom first… You won't mind, right Sora?"

"Nope, I won't. I don't want a date that goes without your Mom knowing it."

"Okay. You do know Mom likes you." Namine informed Sora.

"Really? She does?"

"Yes. If not, she wouldn't even let me go out with you on our first date."

"I see… That's good! My lover's mom likes me. I'm in her good books!"

Namine giggled, something Sora always adored of her.

"Yes… You could never do something to hurt someone, Sora." Namine said.

After listening to those words, Sora remember Kairi.

'_Kairi… What happened to you… I know it's something I did… I just know…'_

Namine noticed Sora's sudden change of look.

"Sora? Are you okay? You seem a little downed."

"Huh? No, no. I'm okay. Don't worry, Nami."

"Are you sure? Please don't be sad. I can't bear to watch you being sad."

"I'm not sad, really. Well… Let's just say… I am downed… I could use a… something… that could boost me up…" Sora whispered to Namine as he slowly pinned her to a nearby wall, knowing that no else were around them.

"S-Sora…" Namine blushed, and the brunette boy loved it. Her cheeks were pink, and he really wanted to kiss them right now.

"Maybe… a kiss…"Sora whispered as he slowly planted a kiss on Namine's cheek.

"Soraa…" Namine moaned, as his lips felt amazing when they came in contact. Sora kissed her cheeks again, both sides, and slowly backed away.

"… Sorry. I got a little… carried away…"

"No… I loved it, Sora…"

"Let's go, Nami." Sora started to walk.

"Wait, Sora."

Sora turned to Namine, who quickly kissed Sora on his lips.

"Mmm… Umm…" Namine moaned into him.

Sora pulled Namine closer, and kissed back with passion as he leaned Namine against the wall.

"Namine… I love you… so much…"

"Soraa… Oh… Someone… might see…"

"I could care… less… Besides… You started it… Right now… You're important… to me…" Sora said between kisses.

"Sora…"

_~Gates~_

Vinia and Kairi are walking towards the main entrance with Riku.

"You've been silent all day." Riku said to Kairi. She did not say anything back.

"I understand, Kai, and I'm sorry too…" Vinia lowered her head.

"Don't apologize, Vinny…"

"Kai?"

"It's not your fault. In fact, it's no one fault. Only mine."

"Kairi, don't be like that." Riku said.

"It was my fault for… falling in love with Sora. My own suffering, is my own doing, Riku."

Vinia and Riku were left speechless. There were no words that they could think of to comfort Kairi.

"I do know one thing." Kairi said. Vinia and Riku looked at her.

"I could never love someone else… Unless… If it's him."

Vinia mentally cursed at Sora. It was because of him, that her best friend's happiness has been taken away. Riku could not blame Sora at all, as in his opinion, Sora never knew about Kairi's feelings for him.

"I want to go to the park." Kairi said.

"The park?" Vinia asked.

"Yes. I need sometime alone… Take a walk… and think…"

"Do you need company?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. We will come with you." Vinia said.

"I'm sorry, Riku, Vinny… But I want to be alone for now…"

"I understand… Take care, Kairi. Call me, okay?" Vinia said to Kairi

Kairi nodded.

"We'll see on Monday." Riku said and went to the courtyard to hang out with his team.

"Okay, bye Riku. Bye Vinny." Kairi started to walk slowly towards the park, the only place she could have peace for herself.

_~Few minutes later~_

Sora and Namine came to the courtyard, after being satisfied with their make out moment. Namine was still blushing.

'_I can't believe I kissed Sora… I kissed him first!' _

Namine smiled to herself, thinking of how she had managed to learn how to kiss.

"You liked it, right?" Sora teased

Namine turned away, and started to blush hard. Sora chuckled.

"Sora! Wait up!"

Sora turned around to meet Riku,

"Riku! Hey, sorry we couldn't talk earlier."

"Listen, we need to talk."

"Oh yeah, that's right. What did you want to tell me?"

Riku looked at Namine.

'_They really are together…'_

"Um… Can we talk… in private?"

"Well, okay. Namine, can you wait for me at the parking lot?"

"Sure, Sora." Namine left.

"So? What were… wait, Riku. Do you know something about Kairi? Something was wrong with her today, and she avoided me when I tried to talk with her."

"Sora, that's exactly what I want to talk to you about."

"About… Kairi?" Sora asked. Then he remembered that Riku wanted to talk about Kairi earlier during lunch.

'_That's right. He wanted to tell me something about Kairi.'_

"Yeah." Riku looked around to see if there was anyone hearing them, most importantly Namine. He realized that the coast was clear.

"Hey uh. Promise you won't… get mad?"

"I promised before, Riku. I won't. Tell me what's wrong with Kairi."

Sora was to some extent surprised with Riku's different tone in speaking.

"Kairi… she…"

"She?" Sora asked, anxiously. He wanted to be able to aid Kairi if she was in a trouble or something, but he did not knew he _was_ the trouble.

"Look… Kairi… she's…" Riku struggled, as this was not normal to him. He needed to help his friend, but Riku was a foreigner to these types of matters.

'Riku, tell me already. I won't get mad." Sora said again.

"She's…"

"In love with you." Rani finished, who has appeared in the scene.

"W-what!?" Sora's jaws opened wide.

"Rani?" Riku said.

"You were taking all day, Riku." Rani said.

"W-wait a minute! Can you repeat that again!?" Sora said, shocked to the fullest.

"Listen to me, Sora. Kairi is in love with you." Rani confirmed.

"She's in… love… with me?"

"Yeah." Riku said.

"No way…" Sora lowered his head.

"and trust me, Sora. She's not in it for kicks. You're her first, she never loved anyone else." Rani told Sora, helping Riku along the way.

'_This was it… This was why she avoided me.'_

"But… why did she run away from me, when I tried to talk with her?"

"She… found out about you and Namine." Riku said.

"How did she know about that?"

"Um… yeah… About that…" Rani muttered. Now she has found herself into trouble. A gossip girl she is, but she never lies to anyone.

"Uh… I… saw you and Namine kissing… in the garden…"

"Y-you saw that!?"

"Yeah… and I … took photos… of it…"

"Photos? And Kairi saw them?"

Rani nodded.

"Please don't be mad at me, Sora…"

"N-no. I'm not, Rani. It's not your fault. It's mine. I broke Kairi's heart…"

"Sora…" Riku murmured.

"Why me? Why me, Kairi…" Sora said softly.

"Sora, there's more to Kairi than you know."

"What do you mean, Riku?" Sora asked.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell."

"What? Tell me please! I need to know!"

"I'm really sorry, man. I can't. It's personal for Kairi…"

"Rani?" Sora asked her.

"Sorry Sora… That's out of my borders…"

"She's left school, right?"

"Kairi went to the park in 7th Street." Riku said.

"That park?" Sora recognized the name.

"Yeah, she said she wanted to have some time alone."

"Then… I'll ask her myself." Sora began to leave.

"Wait, Sora! You can't!"

"Riku, I need to know. I want to understand. I want to help her… She needs it…"

"Riku, let him go. I think if they talk, they can work it out." Rani pleaded.

Riku looked at her, and back at Sora.

"Thanks, Sora."

Sora nodded, and left to his car, where Namine is waiting. She is still his number one priority.

"What's more about Kairi that I don't know?" Rani asked Riku.

"Since you didn't tell anyone about the earlier thing, I guess I can tell you. You did help me."

"Well, Rik?"

Riku looked over at a distant Sora.

"Kairi has no love in her life."

_~Few minutes later, route to Robertson Residence~_

During the ride, Namine noticed Sora's face, which was nervous looking. The blonde asked her boyfriend what was wrong, but he said it was nothing.

"But you look anxious…"

Sora did not want to lie to her.

"I'm sorry to worry you Namine. It's just, there's a friend I gotta talk to, and she needs help."

"I see…" Namine did not even bother to ask who that was, as Sora had good intentions.

"She's… in love with someone…" Sora's face sad.

"but the guy… he's in love with someone else…" he continued.

"I see. Please help her Sora."

"I will, Nami. Right now, I don't know how, but I will."

Namine smiled.

They reached her house.

"Thank you Sora." Namine kissed Sora's cheek, and he felt slightly better and relaxed.

"Bye, Sora."

"Bye, Namine. I love you."

"I love you too." Namine said back and walked into her house. Sora waited until she got inside, and after that, he started to drive to the park.


	20. Chapter 20 - Notice Me

**Author's Note: Chapter 20 of 'My Love'.**

**KarakuRoku: Thanks Roku. Like an angel, you came and gave me the spirit I needed to continue. You're a true reader, and you review professionally if you must know.**

**Also thanks to killingtex and Matcher147. Thanks, guys. My life is currently having twists and turns, and your reviews got me up and running.**

**By the way, sorry if the chapter is sloppy or boring…**

Chapter 20 – Notice Me

_~7__th__ Street Park~_

Kairi was sitting on a bench, and the redhead was glad that there were not too many people in the park right now. She needed the peace out.

'_I should just give up… He'll never be mine… Always hers…'_

For the first time, she felt how it feels to fall in love, but it has became one sided.

'_Namine… She is… prettier than me… Smarter… Kinder…'_

Tears began to form in her aquamarine eyes, ready to fall anytime.

'_Everyone else… only wanted this… body… But he… found himself an angel…'_

Kairi fisted her hands.

'_Then this body… will be no more..._

…

Sora arrived at the said park.

'_I hope she's still here.' _Sora thought.

Being the kind hearted, compassionate person he, Sora has taken responsibility and guilt over the pressing at hand. The boy has to make things right, before the dilemma with Kairi goes beyond repairable states.

'_Damn… What in the name of God do I say to her…' _Sora thought as he parked his Chevrolet.

'_Roxas was right… I'm not a guy who can set things right by talking…'_

Sora exited and locked his car. He entered the park.

'_Better find her quick.'_

The brown-haired teenager looked around the park, he saw some people minding their own business, few couples having a romantic time, and also the special place where he confessed his love to Namine.

Sora walked around in a swift pace, wanting to talk to Kairi and learn what Kairi has been hiding, based on what Riku had told him earlier.

'_Where are you Kairi?'_

…

Kairi was standing on a curvy bridge, looking down onto the lake beneath it. She kept staring at her own reflection. She remembered something she wished for to the stars not long ago.

'_I only wanted… to love him… and him… to love me back… only the two of us… together… forever…'_

She began to lean against the edge.

'_Mom… You never cared…'_

'_Vinny… Riku… I'm really sorry…'_

'_Sora… you will never know…'_

…..

'_Where is she… It sure is a big park… Maybe she… Kairi!'_

"Kairi!" Sora called out to Kairi, who was going to almost fall from the bridge she was standing on. Kairi did not notice him, her mind completely focused onto her decision. She almost fell into the lake, and Sora had to stop her.

"Stop!" Sora rushed to her side, and grabbed her waist before she could fall.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Kairi screamed loudly, struggling to be let go. They both fell to the ground.

"Kairi! It's me! Sora! It's Sora!" Sora tried.

"Let go! You're hurting me!"

"You were going to hurt yourself! It's me! Sora!"

Kairi stopped struggling, when she recognized the voice of the person from behind her.

"S-Sora?"

Sora let go of her. Both teens stared at each other. He stood up and gave her his hand.

Kairi looked intently at Sora, and then took his hand.

"What were you thinking Kairi!? Were you going to kill yourself!?"

Kairi bowed her head in shame, and she began to cry, coughing.

"K-Kairi… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… yell…" Sora neared Kairi, but backed away.

"I can't believe this… *sighs* Come with me. We need to talk, Kairi…" Sora walked to a nearby bench. Kairi followed him silently. Sora sat down and crossed his arms, Kairi hesitated at first, but then sat down beside Sora.

Sora buried his face in his hands, and began thinking.

'_Suicide!? Was she trying to suicide!? This is not the Kairi I know!'_

Kairi stopped crying. Sora's presence was soothing to her.

"S-Sora… How did you… find me?"

"Riku." Sora said.

"But… why are you… here?"

"…" Sora remained quite.

"S-Sora?" Kairi called him. _'Please… Please don't be silent with me…'_

"Kairi, Riku told me. Everything."

Kairi became perturbed.

"Everything? W-what do… you mean?"

"You know what I mean…"

'_No… Riku… what did you tell him?'_

"I… I don't understand Sora… what you're… talking about…" Kairi lied, despite beginning to know the truth.

"Please don't lie to me, Kairi… Don't…"

"Really Sora… I don't…"

"Do you love me, Kairi?" Sora asked before Kairi could finish.

Kairi's heart thumped swiftly, and she felt like fainting at any second. The girl was left speechless at his utterance.

"Kairi… why would you run away from me? When I tried to talk to you…"

"…." Kairi began to feel nauseous.

"Why would you… want to kill yourself?" Just the thought of it made Sora sick.

"Tell me. Do you love me?" Sora asked, until now, having a doubt in him.

'_No… I can't do this… You love Namine… I can't tell you that… It's wrong…'_

"You can tell me, Kairi. I won't get mad at you. I promise." Sora assured.

"I…"

"Don't keep struggling to yourself… Don't lock away your feelings inside you." Sora said.

'_Why… Why do you have to be so perfect… and kind…'_

"Kairi please. I know you won't lie to me."

"Yes…" Kairi confessed.

'_She loves me…'_

Sora nodded.

"Are you… mad?" Kairi asked in a terrified voice.

"N-no… I'm not…"

"I'm sorry… Sora…"

"You don't have to apologize, Kairi. I'm sorry too… For doing this to you…"

"No… Sora…" Right now Kairi just had the urge to hug him. She had done it before, but now, she can't. Now, the moment she really needed it.

'_I'm sorry Kairi… I can't give you that…'_

"You… know about me and… Namine… right?" Sora asked, worried of Kairi's next expression.

Kairi has already started to tore down.

"Y-yes…"

'_What I do say know? Can we be friends Kairi? No… She'll break…' _Sora asked himself.

"Um… Eh…" Sora mumbled.

'_Riku said there was something about Kairi I don't know… Should I ask her that? How the hell do I ask her that?'_

"Kairi? Is everything… okay… in your life?"

'_Okay? Great. That was stupid, Sora. Just stupid.' _Sora cursed himself.

"What do you mean?" Kairi said, letting small tears drop from her eyes.

'_Don't mess up Sora…'_

"You can tell me anything, Kairi. I'll understand. I… I want to know what's wrong… besides… that…"

Kairi could not hold it back any longer. She needed someone, and who she really needed was Sora. Kairi started to cry out deeply and hugged Sora, and quickly buried her face into Sora's warm chest.

"S-Sora! Everything's wrong! All I wanted… was love… real love! But I never got it!" Kairi cried. Sora panicked, but wrapped his arms around Kairi to comfort her, trying to understand her saying.

"Kairi…"

"My father… he abandoned me… my mother… she acts like I… like I don't exist…"

Sora was unvoiced.

"I have… no other family… no one…" Kairi cried.

"K-Kairi…" Sora rubbed her back.

"All the boys… in school… only want… my body Sora… My body!"

'_Damn it… I didn't know all of this… Kairi…'_

Kairi placed her hands on Sora's chest, and they felt warming and comforting. Her teaks were soaking onto Sora's black shirt.

"My friends… are the only ones… kind to me… but one day… they'll be gone… and I'll be… alone…"

Now, Sora's heart was beating fast.

'_She's been through all of this… Shit. I was such an idiot.'_

"I understand, Kairi. But, suicide is not the solution for this. It's wrong. It's so terribly wrong."

Kairi snuggled Sora, as she felt protected in doing so.

"All I wanted… was love… was you…" Kairi said. It felt erroneous but she had to say it, for the sake of her heart.

"I love you, Sora…" she said.

Sora was in love with another girl, and to listen to Kairi say this was so hurting.

"I'm sorry Sora… I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings… but I had to… I don't know… how long I could keep it inside…" Kairi said with silent tears.

'_What do I do? What am I going to do?' _Sora thought.

"I know you and Namine love each other… and I'm sorry for giving you trouble… I wouldn't have done it if I knew earlier…"

"Please don't apologize, Kairi… It's my fault…"

"No it's not, Sora…"

"Yes it is… I rushed things with Namine… I broke your heart… I'm the one who's guilty here…"

"Don't you apologize to me, Sora… You're so special to even apologize to someone…" Kairi cried again, slowly.

'_I never knew what it feels to be not loved by anyone… but… I know now Kairi…'_

"I don't want to live, Sora… Not anymore…"

Sora's eyes widened. Something was wrong. Extremely wrong. He was having an unexplained feeling inside his heart.

"Namine is lucky… She has a hero to love… One who loves her too…"

Sora became dreaded. The more Kairi cried, the more heavier his heart grew.

"I'll be alone… forever…"

'_K-Kairi… Namine… Kairi… Namine…' _Those two names were flying through Sora's mind hysterically. Sora shut his eyes, leaning his head onto Kairi's.

'_Nami… Ka… Kairi… Namine… Ergh… Can't…'_

"If this is my life… then I'll accept it, Sora…" Kairi said.

'_Don't do it… Sora… Namine is the one… Don't you do it…'_

"I don't know how long I'll be able to live it… but I should just… end it… while I can… Sora… I'm sorry…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**I've been wanting to tell you something..."**_

_**Goosebumps began to form for Namine.**_

"_**I never felt this way… before… in my whole life… with any other girls…"**_

"_**I was afraid… to tell you this… but I can't… I can't hide it anymore… **_

_**Her eyes blinked rapidly.**_

"_**Namine… I… I…"**_

"_**Namine… I've fallen in love with you…"**_

_**Her blinking stopped, and she looked into Sora's eyes. It was true. His words were true. **_

"_**Namine, would you be my love?"**_

_**She didn't hold it any longer. Namine cried. She let out tears of happiness. It was the best thing that happened to her. Namine hugged Sora, and sobbed into his chest. It felt warm just like his hands.**_

"_**Sora… Yes Sora... I love you too…she cried out loud. Namine hugged him tight. She did not want to let go of her love. Sora hugged her back.**_

"_**I love you Namine…"**_

"_**I love you too, Sora…"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Namine… I'm sorry…' _Sora let out a tear from his eyes. He grabbed Kairi's chin and slowly lifted her head.

Sora slowly placed his lips onto Kairi's, his heart torn apart.

**Author's Note: I think I made Kairi cry so many times. If I had a girlfriend, I would take care of her like an angel. **

**Has anyone listened to Demi Lovato's new album, DEMI? Plus, can't wait for Eminem's return!**

**Until next time!**


	21. Chapter 21 - Somebody To Love

**Author's Note: Again… forgive me for a late update… I'm so sorry but I think I almost fell into a writer's block… I mean the earlier chapters were updated like phoenix fast, but now… kinda slow I guess… I hope readers can be patient… I was also taking some additional time to make out a Sora and Kairi scene. (this chapter)**

**I said it before, story will not be abandoned.**

**SkyFallenHearts, KarakuRoku and killingtex: Thanks for the review, and I'm sorry if I let you down…**

**Few side notes: I actually tend to follow canon pairing.**

**Sora X Kairi**

**Sora X Namine (Yes! They did share emotional events together in the original Kingdom Hearts!)**

**Roxas X Xion (Soon! They are perfect for each other!)**

'**My Love' is about to get complicated now. **

Chapter 21 – Somebody To Love

Kairi was experiencing her first kiss. Her wish had came true. Kairi's first kiss was Sora, the boy she dearly loved. She began to kiss Sora back, ending her long desire for his lips. She slowly got onto Sora's lap, wrapping her smooth hands around him. Sora deepened the kiss, placing his arms around Kairi's waist and brought her closer to him. Any hopes of regaining his self control was lost, and Sora could not possibly push Kairi away right now.

'_Kairi… Why am I… kissing you… like this…'_

Sora began to roam Kairi's auburn hair with his hands. He then reached for her head and unhurriedly pushed her more into him, their kiss becoming more fervent. Kairi began to feel volts of electricity zapping into her mouth, and she started to forget the world around her. All of her pain, her sadness, and loneliness, was going away. It was because of Sora, he had taken them all away.

'_Do I… Do I love you, Kairi?'_

Sora knew there was no turning back now. He had kissed Kairi, in a way that was more passionate than kissing Namine. After what seemed so long, Sora and Kairi slowly pulled away from their kiss, foreheads leaning against each other. They opened their eyes and stared into each other's aquamarine eyes. They were shining with love's bliss.

"Kairi…"

"Sora…"

'_He kissed me… Why did he kiss me He loves Namine, right?'_

"Kairi… I understand… You think… you have no love…"

" Sora?

"You're father… perhaps he didn't want you… maybe your mother doesn't care for you… and everyone at school don't know the true you… But I do. I care for you, Kairi." Sora said and slowly kissed Kairi again. The auburn haired girl felt butterflies in her. She felt like a princess, being comforted by her hero. The kiss ended as quickly as it started.

"I really do care for you… and I'm sorry I didn't know this earlier…"

"Sora… I'm sorry too… I never wanted to hurt your feelings…" Kairi apologized, as she knew Sora loves Namine.

"Kairi… I'm the one who hurt your feelings. I hurt you so bad. But… now I don't know what I'm supposed to do…"

"Sora…"

Both of them went silent afterwards. A few moments later, Sora and Kairi came to their senses that Kairi was still on Sora's lap.

"S-sorry…" Kairi said while blushing. She slowly took a seat beside Sora.

"It's okay." Sora said while scratching the back of his head. He was unsure what was going to happen next. He has definitely betrayed Namine, and he knew that. There was nothing he could possibly do to undo what has happened just now.

"You… you kissed me." Kairi said.

"I know." Sora sighed. He was left in vague.

"Sora? Do you regret… kissing me?"

The way Kairi said that stroked Sora's heart. This was a girl who had no one to love her dearly. Was he going to abandon Kairi after having his way with her? Was he going to diminish the only hope she has?

A name then popped into Sora's mind.

**Namine.**

'_Namine… my angel… No… Why did I end up in this situation… What bad things did I do in my life? Maybe… I'm having too much happiness… Maybe I never felt sad before… N-Nami…- K-Kairi… Damn it! Goddamn it!' _

**Kairi.**

'_Kairi… she needs me… she needs somebody to love… Kairi loves me… and I…'_

Sora turned to Kairi. He sat closer to her and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes, as her hair was slightly messed from their… make out session.

Sora slowly planted a loving kiss onto Kairi's lips. Kairi did not had time to kiss back as Sora pulled away and stared at her, and he knew he was going to mean what he was about to say.

"I love you, Kairi. From this very moment, I have fallen in love with you. So please… Don't give up on love… Don't give up on me…" Sora said. Everything he had said was true, and he did not had said to just comfort Kairi's feelings. He meant it from the bottom of his heart.

Tears were already visible in Kairi's eyes, it was the first time she heard those three beautiful words. She had never heard someone say that to her before, not even her mother. A tear fell from her eyes, which Sora quickly wiped.

"No. No more tears…" Sora said.

"Sora… I… I love you too…"

Sora kissed Kairi, knowing there was no redemption for him. Sora was ready for the consequences, and he slightly hated himself for hurting two girls. After kissing Kairi…

"and I don't have any regrets. I don't, Kairi."

Kairi began to form a loving smile, and hugged Sora. It was the first time her hugging truly meant something. Sora had his arms around Kairi tightly. She was hurting for so long, and he wanted to be there for her. Not just as a friend, but as someone dear to her.

"Let me have this moment with you, Sora."

Sora and Kairi were in that position for a substantial period of time.

**Author's Note: I think I made this scene much more romantic than the one Sora and Namine had…**

**Any reviews are appreciated! Don't worry, I'm back and look for more updates!**


	22. Chapter 22 - Love Don't Hate

**Author's Note: Now the love triangle has started. I got so much spirit now, so updates are to be expected more regularly. By the way, I've started a poll concerning on who Sora should end up with at the end of 'My Love'. Either Namine or Kairi. I still haven't decided it to be honest. Maybe I'll let my readers to decide…**

**P.S.: Sora is not a playboy in this story. Just minding you! **** There's going to be more fluff in future chapters. I wonder how Namine finds out what happened…**

**The earlier chapters revolved around Namine, and now we focus on Kairi.**

**Man… Final Fantasy VII Advent Children came in 2005, and I watched it in 2013. It was damn awesome! Anyone agree?**

Chapter 22 – Love Don't Hate

Kairi's head was buried into Sora's chest, her eyes closed and she almost appeared to be sleeping soundly. She placed a hand at where his heart was, and felt warmness.

"You're so warm, Sora. Of course, you're an athlete." Kairi said.

Sora lifted Kairi's head from her chin.

"You look beautiful Kairi. Just like a princess."

Kairi blushed red in the cheeks. Before this, all she had heard from other boys at school were like 'hot' or 'sexy'. No one had called her by the term of 'beautiful' before, let alone a 'princess'.

"A… princess?" Kairi asked blushing.

"Yeah…" Sora responded while caressing her hair.

"Sora…"

It was getting dark. The park was almost emptied by now.

"Kairi, I should get you home now." Sora said while pulling away from their embrace.

Kairi's face unexpectedly got sad.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I don't want to go… home."

"Huh? Why?" Sora asked.

"I want to be with you…"

"Kairi… It's getting late, and I don't want your mom to…" Sora stopped talking.

'_Her mom… doesn't care….'_

"Did you get any calls from her, Kairi?"

"No... She doesn't care about me…" Kairi sighed.

Sora stood up from the bench he was sitting on.

"Well I care for you." Sora reached out for Kairi's hand and helped her up.

"Thank you." Kairi said.

"Well… It's seven now… You don't want to go home?"

"N-no… Not for now…"

"Hmm… What do you say… We go around the city for awhile?" Sora implied.

"Really?" Kairi asked with a sweet hopeful face.

"Sure… Anything for you." Sora brought Kairi into an embrace, holding her tightly.

"Sora..."

Inside his mind, Sora had already broken. He only planned to set things right with Kairi, but now everything has gotten worse. Instead of getting Kairi to get over him, he had confessed to her as well. Although he wanted to make her happy, something else caught his attention. He was truly in love with Kairi… and Namine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the 7th Street Park…

"Where do you wanna go, Kairi?" Sora asked Kairi as he opened his car door for her.

"I… I don't know." Kairi answered, she does not mind as long as she could be together with Sora.

"You know this city more than I do. Tell me where ya wanna go." Sora said.

'_I want you to be happy, Kairi.'_

"I really don't mind, Sora. All I want is to be with you."

"Oh. Um. Let's see." Sora began thinking. He got into the driver's seat.

"Why don't we just drive around?"

"Okay, Sora. Anything you want."

Sora started the engines and began driving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_~The Young Mansion, Lounge~_

"His phone's on silent." Roxas said while placing down his phone.

"I guess getting that boy a car was a bad idea after all. He even forgot about Roxas." Terra said while doing something on his laptop.

"It's fine, Uncle. Taking a cab wasn't bad. Hmm… Sora said he'll come pick me up after he dropped Namine home. But, where did he go after that?"

"Do you think Sora brought Namine to a date?" Aqua asked Roxas.

"I don't think so, Aunt Aqua. Sora told me he's bringing her out tomorrow."

"Sora is getting a big lecture from me after he comes home." Terra said strictly.

"It's past seven now, Terra! Sora's missing and isn't answering our calls! Please worry about him!"

"I **am** worried about him Aqua!"

The situation seemed awkward to Roxas.

'_Where did you go you idiot? You're parents are having an argument because of you.'_

"I don't want my Sora to get hurt!" Aqua yelled.

'_Uh huh. Sora can beat down three guys by himself. He can take care of himself just fine.' _Roxas thought.

"I'm pretty sure he's fine, Aqua! He could be cruising around the city to get used to driving." Terra said.

"But he forgot about Roxas? I don't think so…" Aqua became worried.

'_Hmm… He never forgot about anything I told him to do… Where the hell did he __**go**__?' _Roxas thought.

"That's it. I'm going to the station." Aqua began to walk out of the lounge.

"Aunt wait! Let's just wait a little longer. I'm sure he'd be fine." Roxas tried to calm Aqua down.

Aqua sighed, and slowly took a seat beside Roxas.

"Roxas, please try calling him again." Aqua said worriedly.

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ya know. Dawn looks so similar to Dusk." Sora said as he drove through the city streets.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean both of them are cities, with towering buildings and all. It's great in Dawn, but I still miss my hometown."

"I see." Kairi said.

"Most of my friends, and my best friends, are there. I almost cried when I heard Dad's gonna get his business running in Dawn, and that we have to move here.

Sora continued to talk. He needed to, because he had to get thoughts of Namine out of his mind now. He would have been crying if he did not.

As they were going through the city streets, Sora noticed a phone shop, and he remembered something.

"Phone… phone! Oh no."

"What's wrong Sora?"

"Damn myself. I put phone on silent…" Sora said while taking out his smartphone. He checked it and found thirty five missed calls from Roxas and Aqua.

"Shit… They're gonna kill me."

"I'm so sorry, Sora… It's all my fault…" Kairi said. She was probably going to cry for the hundred time again.

"N-no! It's not your fault. It's my cheesy mistake." Sora said smiling goofily and scratching his head. A smile that took away Kairi's immediate sadness. She laughed lightly.

"They'll probably have a lecture for me back home."

Sora's phone rang. It was Roxas calling.

"Or right now…" Sora said and stopped the car by the road to answer the call from his cousin.

"Heya… Roxas…"

"Sora! You idiot! Where the hell you've been!?" Roxas yelled.

"Yeah… About that… Wait… Oh no! Roxas! I'm supposed pick you up hours ago!" Sora said as he face palmed.

"Oh. You **do **remember." Roxas teased.

Sora then heard Terra from the other line.

"Tell Sora he's getting a good one from me."

'_Great.' _

"No he's not!" Sora heard his mother Aqua.

'_Phew… Thanks mom!' _He thought.

"Hold on. You're Mom wants to talk." Roxas said.

"Sora! Honey! Where are you!?"

"M-mom… I'm fine don't worry."

"Where are you then?"

"I'm…" Sora turned at Kairi. She smiled beautifully.

"With Kairi."

"Kairi?" Aqua asked, no idea on who that was.

"Kairi?" Sora heard Roxas.

"Who is that Roxas?" Aqua asked Roxas, Sora hearing their conversation.

"A girl from school." Roxas replied.

"A girl? Sora, what are you doing with that girl?"

"Eh… I…"

"Is Kairi… a girlfriend?"

"Um…" Sora muttered as Aqua asked him that question.

"Then what about Namine, Sora? Don't tell me you're… cheating."

"What!? No! No Mom!" Sora spoke out loud, which caused Kairi to be surprised and slightly frightened.

"S-sorry, Kairi." Sora apologized.

"Sora, where are you exactly?" Aqua asked again.

"In the entertainment district." Sora answered to his mother on the phone.

"Okay… Please come home early honey. I'm worried."

"I'm so sorry Mom…"

"Alright, be safe. And this… Kairi… get her home safe."

"I will. I'll explain later."

"Hm. Love you, Sora."

"Love you too Mom. Bye." Sora hung up He looked beside him at Kairi, and was shocked to see Kairi crying silently.

"K-Kairi! What's wrong!?"

"Sora… it's okay. It's just… The way you talked with your mom… It was beautiful Sora… It was something… I never had…"

"Kairi…" Sora wiped her tears off with his hands.

"Hey." Sora grabbed Kairi's cheek softly and brought her face to his. Sora then kissed her.

Kairi's shoulders rose as she felt his love through the kiss. He was not kissing her hungrily or roughly, it was rather loving and was something that could cure the deepest pains a heart could have suffered. Kairi was not sure how Sora was going to handle the situation with herself and Namine, but right now she just wanted Sora and Sora alone.

Sora slowly stopped kissing Kairi.

"Didn't I say no more tears?"

"I'm sorry."

"And no more sorries." Sora said.

Kairi nodded.

"Come on. Let's just cruise around for awhile." Sora began to start the engines of his automobile.

As they drove around the city district, Kairi started another conversation.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm… I'm sorry for… being an idiot… During your first day at school."

"Hey. I thought I said I'm not worried about."

"Okay…"

There was so much that Kairi wanted to ask Sora. Was he going to leave her? Was he going to leave Namine? Or both? But Kairi decided not to talk about that, and instead ask him about his family.

"Tell me about your family, Sora."

"My family? Well, my Dad's a business man. Mom's a lawyer. Then there's Roxas, my brother."

"Brother? Isn't he your cousin?"

"Yeah, but he's more than a cousin. He's a brother."

"You must be close with him."

"Yeah. We always had each other's backs. Wonder when he's gonna get a girl for himself…"

"Roxas… He sure hangs out with Xion a lot."

"Xion? Hmm… Yeah… I noticed that too…"

"Do you think…" Kairi thought.

"Nah. Roxas is a steel building. He won't fall for someone that easily."

"I see…. What about your parents? How are they?"

"Ha… Dad… He's quite… strange. My Mom… I love her so much."

Kairi giggled.

"Other than those three, no one else. We're a very small family."

"Sora?"

"What is it, Kairi?" Sora asked as he stopped at a traffic light.

"You're so perfect."

"So are you, Kairi."


	23. Chapter 23 - In Between

**Author's Note: Don't forget to vote for either Kairi or Namine in my poll!**

**Listening to Kingdom Hearts Soundtracks really helps me to write more. Hail Yoko Shimomura, best game score director of all time!**

Chapter 23 – In Between

_~The Dixon Residence~_

Sora stopped his car in front of the house Kairi lives in.

"We're here, Kairi."

"….." Kairi remained silent.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked her.

"It's just... I'll miss you."

"Kairi, I promise see you tomorrow. We'll go out again." Sora said flashing his trademark smile that had won the hearts of numerous girls.

"Really?"

"I promise. Now go and have some sleep."

"Okay." Kairi said and looked intently at Sora.

"You okay?" Sora asked.

"Your eyes. They're beautiful." Kairi said. Sora slowly reached out for Kairi's cheeks.

"They're the same as yours…" Sora whispered and kissed her.

"Oh... Sora…" Their kiss grew passionate, tongues playing with each other aggressively. Sora's hands wandered around Kairi's arms, slowly touching them and gave goosebumps for the crimson haired teenager. The spiky haired boy brought Kairi closer to him from her seat, and initiated a more enthusiasm filled kiss.

"Kairi… you're so… beautiful…"

"Sora… I don't… want to leave you…" Kairi said between kisses as she felt the smoothness from Sora's hair with her hands.

"Kairi…"

Their make out session would've lasted all night… if it was not for…

"Kairi!" Nate, Veronica Dixon's boyfriend called as he exited from the house, Veronica just behind him.

Sora and Kairi quickly pulled away from each other.

"Come here, Kairi." Nate called again, Veronica having quite an aggressive look on her.

"Nate…" Kairi said.

"Who?" Sora inquired on who that was.

"Mom's boyfriend."

'_Damn him.' _Sora thought.

"I…" Kairi stuttered.

"It's okay, Kairi. Go on. I'll be here." Sora said.

Kairi nodded. She opened her side's door and began walking towards her house's entrance.

"Go inside, Kairi." Veronica ordered her.

Kairi walked in unspoken, and Veronica proceeded to close the house door. Nate then closed in onto Sora.

'_Great. Guess I gotta talk with him.' _Sora thought and exited his car. Nate was quite taller than Sora.

"You are?" Nate asked with a deep voice.

"My name's Sora. Me and Kairi are from the same school." Sora answered trying to be polite.

"Sora? And why were you… making out with my Kairi?" Nate asked quite rudely.

'_Your Kairi? You're not even a legal guardian! Damn… Stay calm, Sora…' Sora thought._

"I'm… I'm Kairi's boyfriend." Sora said.

"Boyfriend?" Nate said disgusted.

"Yes." Sora reassured on his words.

"Listen boy. Stay **away** from her." Nate warned Sora, which surprised him.

"What?" Sora said in shock.

"I said… stay **away** from Kairi. I'm warning you, boy."

Sora's hands formed into fists.

'_Who is __**he**__ to warn me!? The only reason I haven't jumped you is cuz you're her mom's boyfriend… You basically don't care for Kairi!'_

"Am I clear, boy?"

"…" Sora glared into Nate's eyes. He would have probably fought him now, as Sora has some anger management issues, but then again Nate is her mother's boyfriend. Sora cannot do anything for now, and he sure does not want trouble.

Sora nodded slowly.

"Good. Now, leave." Nate said.

Sora gave him an angry look and entered back his car. He watched Nate enter into his own car at the driveway.

'_I __**won't**__ leave her.' _Sora confirmed to himself.

_~Inside Kairi's house~_

"Who is he, Kairi?" Veronica questioned her daughter.

"…" Kairi did not answer her mother's question, and instead started to move to the stairs that would lead her to her room. Kairi startled when Veronica grabbed her arm forcefully.

"Who. Is. He?" Veronica asked in a much more antagonistic voice.

"…" Kairi still did not answer back.

"Answer me Kairi! Who is **he**!?" Veronica yelled. Tears began forming in Kairi's eyes. The love and safety she had moments ago were all gone.

'_Sora…' _

"He's Sora."

"Sora? Why were you kissing that guy!"

Kairi retreated from Veronica's hold with force.

"Why do you care, Mom!? You never cared about me! I never asked you about Nate, didn't I!?"

"Don't you dare level your voice against me Kairi! You were making out with some boy and I'm suppose to ignore that!?"

"He's not some boy, Mom! He's Sora! And I love him!" Kairi shouted and ran upstairs into her room. She locked the door and leaned against it with her back.

'_Why? Why does she care now?'_

_~Young Mansion, 10pm~_

"It's been two hours now, Roxas." Aqua said as she went through her paperwork.

"He's okay, Aunt. We did call him didn't we?"

"Yes… So this Kairi… A girl from school?"

"Yeah. She's who you call 'most popular girl' in school."

"What's he doing with her then, when he told us he likes Namine."

"You got me there." Roxas said drinking his orange flavored juice.

"Anyways, I don't want to interfere in Sora's personal life. It's his choice to do what he wants and I gave him the freedom." Aqua said.

Roxas nodded understandingly.

'_Hope he's not doing what I think he's doing.'_

Aqua and Roxas heard a car parking outside the mansion.

"There's our hero." Roxas said.

Aqua went to the front door and opened. She saw Sora slamming his car door.

"Damn it!" Sora cursed out loud.

"What the hell?" Roxas said from inside.

"Sora! What's wrong?" Aqua asked him.

"Huh? Oh… Sorry Mom…" Sora's head bowed down.

"Where have you been mister?"

"Umm… Uh…" Sora stuttered.

"Ha! Serves ya right!" Roxas peeked out from behind Aqua. Sora gave him a glare.

"Sorry. I was with Kairi the whole time."

"We already know that." Roxas said.

"Am I… grounded?" Sora asked with an apologetic look.

Aqua sighed.

"No, honey. You're not. You didn't do anything bad didn't you?"

"Of course not!" Sora defended himself.

"Then come in." Aqua turned around and winked at Roxas.

"Got it." Roxas nodded.

_~Sora's Room~_

'_I… I love Kairi. I knew I meant what I said.'_

'_But I love… Namine too?'_

'_Man… I'm so dead. I'm such a jerk. Loving two girls… Can I be any worse? You're a bad guy Sora. You're so dead…'_

"Sora! Open up!" Roxas shouted from outside.

"Roxas? Whadaya want?"

"Some explanation!"

"*sigh* He's gonna kill me."

Sora got up from his bed and opened the door.

"What the hell happened to you?" Roxas asked while entering Sora's room.

"I'm stuck in between. That's what."

"What are you blabbering about?" Roxas said while seating down on a comfy sofa.

"Hey, Roxas? Do you think, I'm nice?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think I'm nice…"

"Um… okay. Yeah. You're… nice…"

"Or maybe I'm… way too nice?"

"Dude you're scaring me."

"J-just answer it, Rox."

"Maybe." Roxas said.

Sora sat down at the corner of his luxurious bed.

"By the way, sorry for not picking you up earlier."

"Don't worry about it."

"Did you get accepted into the board?"

"They said they'll note when on Monday. But forget about that, tell me the stuff with Kairi."

"Kairi…" Sora's eyes drifted away.

"What were you two doing anyway? Where did you meet her? Didn't you went to drop off Namine? Where'd you go after that? Did you even brought Namine home?"

Sora's head began to spin.

"S-slow down, Roxas."

"Tell me! I feel like I'm gonna explode!"

"I meet Riku after you and I parted."

"Riku?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah. He said he wanted to talk to me about something."

"What's that?"

"…."

"Well?"

"It was about Kairi."

"What about her?"

"She… Kairi's…" Sora began to struggle talking.

"Spit it out!" Roxas demanded.

"Roxas. Kairi's in love with me."

Roxas' eyes widened in shock and tremor. It was just what he expected.

"What in the world…"

"Yeah… I didn't know till Riku told me."

"Hold on. Then, where did you meet her?"

"Actually… It's kinda like a long story… A really long one…"

"Then it's gonna be a long night then." Roxas said as he wanted to hear more.

Sora sighed. It really was going to be a long night. Good thing that tomorrow was Saturday.

_~Minutes later~_

Roxas' jaws were dropped.

"Sora. You confessed to her too?"

Sora looked down to hide his face from Roxas.

"And… you didn't do it… just to make her happy?"

Sora buried his face in his hands.

"This… this is crazy. What the hell were you thinking!?"

"I… I can't explain…"

"You have to! You love Namine right!?" Roxas maddened.

"I do. I really do."

"Then… what about Kairi!?"

"I… I love her too…"

"God help me… Sora. If Namine finds out, she'll break!"

Sora began to let tears drop from his eyes.

"S-Sora… Hey…" Roxas neared his brotherly cousin.

"I'm… I'm such an idiot…"

"Sora…" Roxas sat beside him.

"This wasn't how I wanted to start out here in Dawn… I never did… anything wrong…"

"Stop crying, Sora."

"At first… I only wanted to help Kairi in sorting things out… but then… after hearing her words… her sufferings… I… I actually fell in love with her…"

"I said stop crying."

"If only… I didn't rush things with Namine… but I love Namine… and I love Kairi… Look at me Roxas… I'm pathetic… I'm a… a playboy… Nothing but wasteful… junkass…"

"Stop crying!" Roxas yelled, and Sora was shocked.

"R-Rox?"

"You're a guy, right!? Man up! Grr… Look… I understand. I understand everything, seeing how I'm the only one who can."

"Thanks, man."

"But seriously… both of your confessions… they're really fast… and weird…"

Sora sighed.

"Boy… I don't even wanna think about what's gonna happen next week…"

"You think… I should… tell Namine?"

"Wow. You're so smart. Idiot."

Sora sighed again.

"Wait up. I'll get some drinks." Roxas said and left the room."

_~Some time later at that night~_

Roxas was drinking a diet coke while listening to Sora, as if he was watching a movie.

"… and he warned me, Roxas! Me! Who is he to warn me! Right!?"

"What a slime ass. Thank god you didn't fight him though."

"Yeah, I know. It would've made matters worse."

"To be honest, I really don't know how to help you. This is not a syllabus or somethin'."

"It's okay, Rox. I don't blame you. Blame's all on me."

"Well what do you gonna do?"

"I promised Kairi I'll take her out tomorrow. She needs me, Rox."

"Alright then. You better come up with a reason to tell Namine then."

"Yeah… Wait… Oh no!"

"W-what?" Roxas asked in surprised at Sora's sudden tone.

"I got a date with Namine tomorrow!"


	24. Chapter 24 - Dilemma On A Saturday P1

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, Roku and Killingtex! You two are great! **

**To NJDS1, I know the main characters were originally Sora and Namine, but now I turned it to Sora and Kairi. It's only to show where the story is focused onto now. After a few more chapters, I'll change it back to Sora and Namine, the main pairing. Sorry for the complications, including changing My Love's cover image. By the way, I'm gonna need ya to elaborate what you wanted me to do. Something about… two arcs or somethin'? Do you need a version for both Kairi and Namine? I think that's what you want… Can you please explain? :(**

**Anyways, seeing reviews really made me happy. Come on, people! More reviews are needed! Don't be troubled to speak out your opinions. **

**I used to hate the Sora and Kairi pairing, but I kinda got interested in them. Sora Namine still rules though.**

**From this chapter, the second pairing has been started. Roxas and Xion. :) Phew… We're at chapter 24 now… And feels like Namine was gone for a long time…**

**P.S. to all readers, I'd have a hard time updating on weekdays, as in school days. Really sorry… And I'm beginning to worry since some readers like SoKai and some like SoNami… :(**

Chapter 24 – Dilemma On A Saturday Part 1

_~Saturday, 8am~_

Sora woke up in his bed, feeling nervous like never before.

'_I wish I could sleep for the day… Then again… Made a promise to two girls…'_

The brunette got up and went for his bathroom to take a shower. Sora recalled his past events while cleaning himself.

'_Let's see. It's been two weeks since we came… I fell in love with Namine… everything was going great… I joined the soccer team, made great friends… and found out that Kairi loves me… and found out more about her life… her struggles… leading me to falling in love with her too…And now… I have to face them both on the same day. I'm dead.'_

Sora finished showering, and wrapped his muscular body in a clean towel. He came out from the bathroom and opened his wardrobe to get clothed.

'_What to wear… Ah! Screw it! I haven't even decided what to do about Namine and Kairi.'_

Sora put on a black t-shirt and a pair jeans.

"Sora! Roxas! Breakfast ready!" Aqua called from downstairs.

Sora and Roxas meet up on their way to the kitchen.

"Sleep well?" Roxas asked.

"Like hell I did."

"I'm really sorry, Sora. I know I'm supposed to help you with this, but I really got no ideas."

"It's okay, Rox. It's my problem anyway."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Only God knows."

At the kitchen, Aqua has prepared pancakes for the two boys.

"Morning, boys."

"Morning Mom."

"Good morning, Aunt Aqua."

"Go on and have your breakfasts, and don't forget your milk!"

"M-milk?" Sora asked, he never liked drinking fresh milk.

"Yes, honey. You're an athlete and you need it."

Sora sighed.

"Fine… I don't mind."

"Hm? Are you okay, Sora? You don't look… cheerful."

"Sorry, Mom. It's just, I got myself a handful of problemos."

"Problems? Anything I should know about, honey?"

"No. Gotta face it myself."

"You're acting strange. Roxas, what's wrong with him?"

"Eh, he's got… should I, Sora?"

"Go on." Sora said while eating his pancakes.

"Sora's got two dates today."

"Two dates? Aqua asked.

"Yup. Namine… and Kairi."

"Kairi? The Kairi from yesterday? Sora, are you a playboy?"

Sora almost spitted out the pancakes he had in his mouth after hearing his mother's statement.

"N-no! No I'm not!" Sora shielded himself after swallowing his meal.

"Well, it sure looks that way, sweetie."

"It's kinda complicated Mom."

"Sora, please don't hurt Namine's feelings. You do know what she had gone through. But still, I can't interfere your personal life." Aqua explained while drinking an orange juice.

"Namine is important to me Mom. I won't hurt her in any way."

"Then what about Kairi?" the educated woman asked.

"Kairi… Well… She's… important too… I have to go out now."

"Heh. Where exactly?" Roxas asked.

"Honestly I don't know."

Sora finished up his breakfast and drank his milk.

"Where's Uncle Terra?" Roxas asked his legal guardian.

"Already went for work."

"Whatcha gonna do?" Roxas asked.

"I… Don't know. I want them both to be happy."

"Hmm… Hey, Sora. I got an idea."

"You do!?" Sora asked in excitement.

"Frankly yes. What's important is that you don't hurt their feelings right?"

Sora nodded.

"Then… How about if someone else interrupted your date?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Just trust me. But first, you have to listen to this. You can only spend the day with only one of them. And that has to be Kairi."

"H-huh? Why?"

"Because my idea involves someone related to Namine. And only that person can help us."

…

_~The Diaz Residence~_

Xion was in the living room together with her father, Lucas Diaz.

"Dad, Mom is forcing me to be a doctor…"

"She's still doing that? Well, I'm still rooting for you to do what you wish for, Xion."

"Thanks Dad. But… I don't want Mom to be disappointed… Can't you talk to her or something?"

"Your Mom can be a little persistent."

"I know."

*door bell rings*

"Hmm. Visitor this early?" Lucas said.

"I'll get it." Xion got up and went to attend to the front door. To her surprise, it was none other than her two friends Sora and Roxas.

"Sora? Roxas? This is a surprise. Come in, guys."

"No, no. It's fine, Xion. We're um… We're here to…" Roxas talked.

"Xion, who's at the door?" Lucas asked.

"Just my friends, Dad."

"Oh. Tell them to come in."

"Come in. My Dad would like to meet you two."

"Uh…: Sora looked at Roxas.

"Come on. We should formally introduce ourselves."

Xion made way for Roxas and Sora to enter her home.

"Hello. I'm Lucas Diaz, Xion's father."

"Hello, sir. My name's Roxas, and this is my cousin Sora."

"Hello, Mr. Diaz." Sora greeted.

"Sit down boys. Shelene! We have guests!" Lucas noted his wife.

"I'll bring drinks!" Sora and Roxas heard a woman's voice.

"I will give you three some privacy." Lucas said and left the room, trusting his daughter with her choice of friendship. Besides, Sora and Roxas had the innocent looks on them.

"I didn't expect you two visiting. What do you want to talk about?"

"Yeah…. About that… See, Sora here… He needs help."

"Help?" Xion asked confused.

"R-Roxas…" Sora became nervous. If Xion knew what he had done, she would probably kill him for the sake of her best friend Namine.

"It's okay. Xion will understand."

"Understand? What is it, Roxas?"

…

_~Minutes later~_

Roxas strived to explain the situation at hand in the most briefest way possible to Xion. The girl's jaws were dropped slightly while listening to Roxas and staring at Sora. The brunette athlete was ashamed at the current moment.

"… but he didn't do it to hurt Namine's feelings. Right Sora?"

"Y-yeah."

"This… this is unbelievable…" Xion said in a low tone.

'_I can't believe this… What has Sora gotten himself into? I can't be mad at him though…'_

"Xion?"

"Y-yes?" Xion came to her senses.

"Are you mad at Sora?"

Sora was dead silent since Roxas started to explain his problem.

"No… No I'm not. I understand. Hmm… What now?"

"You see… Sora's promised both Namine and Kairi a date today…"

"W-what? That's not good…" Xion became shocked again.

"I know, and he wants to make sure that he doesn't hurt both of their feelings." Roxas enlightened.

"Sora…" Xion said.

'_I guess he still is the kind guy I knew.'_

"What are you two going to do now?"

"Actually… I have a plan… But we're gonna need your help."

"M-my help?" Xion asked.

"Yeah." Roxas confirmed.

"But, what can I do?"

Roxas slowly glanced at Sora then back at Xion.

"You… and me…"

"Me and you..." Xion repeated.

"Have to…

Xion narrowed her eye brows.

"We have to join Sora and Namine on a double date."

"W-what!? A date!?"

"It's just to help Sora…"

"B-but… how does that help him?" Xion asked.

"Xion… I know you're uncomfortable with… dating me. But it's not actually a date, only to help out Sora. Please… Please help us just this once…"

"N-no. It's not that I don't want to date you. I'd like to date you, I-I m-mean… Uh… I…"

Roxas and Xion both blushed.

"Eh…" Roxas murmured while avoiding Xion's face.

Sora eyed both Roxas and Xion continuously.

'_Well this is awkward.' _Sora thought.

"So…" Sora broke the silence.

"Xion?" Roxas called out.

"R-Roxas?"

"Please~ Just this once…"

Xion looked at Sora, then at Roxas.

"Alright."

….

_~Route to Namine's House~_

"W-what!? I can't do that!" Xion said from the back seat.

"It's just an act, Xion. I won't take it seriously." Roxas said.

"Are you two sure about this? I don't want to cause you trouble." Sora said as he drove his car.

"Actually, I'm not so sure about this." Xion responded.

"Like I said, we're just gonna act."

"But… I can't be like that to you!" Xion protested.

'_I got a bad feeling about this.' _Sora thought.

_~The Robertson Residence~_

Namine was in her room doing her Biology homework. She stopped writing for awhile and thought…

'_Our second date… I hope I can make him happy.'_

Namine's phone rang, she picked and smiled when she saw Sora's name on the caller ID.

"H-hello?"

"Hey Nami." Sora said on the line.

"Hi, Sora…"

"I'll be there in a few minutes, Nami. Can you be ready by then?"

"S-sure!" Namine said in excitement.

"By the way, there's a… another surprise… "

"Hn? What's that?"

"You'll see. See you in a few minutes, Nami." Sora hung up.

Namine placed down her phone.

'_What's the surprise?' _Namine wondered.

**Author's Note: Please be patient guys! I'll update when given the chance!**


	25. Chapter 25 - Dilemma On A Saturday P2

**Author's Note: Midterm holidays are here! Having the time of my life!**

**All right. I'm gonna be straightforward and honest now, on some matters. **

**First, I hate un-canon pairings, like hellish hate. Including Sora Xion, Riku and all KH girls obviously, Roxas Kairi, etc. They disgust me! I'm sorry if I offended anyone who like un-canon pairings. Really I am… **

**Second, I believe that Sora Namine is actually a canon pairing, not Roxas and Namine. Evidence are included in Re:Chain Of Memories. I don't remember the two blondes having emotional moments together, I mean sure they share a few scenes in KHII (the best game), but they disturbingly look like siblings. Roxas and Xion are considered a true pairing… and I hope some people agree with me…**

**Third, my stories have a lot a dialogues.**

**Reviews are needed, and thanks to those who have reviewed thus far. You kept me going.**

Chapter 25 – Dilemma On A Saturday Part 2

'_I hope he likes it.' _Namine thought about the white dress she was wearing. It was a dress that ran from the bottom of her knees to the top of her chest. She made some slow spins in front of her bedroom mirror to check herself out before meeting Sora. She wanted to look natural as she always has been. Namine made a cute pout at her own reflection.

'_Hmm… Wonder what he meant by a surprise… Maybe… A gift? I don't want to trouble him…'_

*door bell rings*

'_Is that him?' _Namine got out of her room and walked to the front door. She opened it to see her boyfriend standing casually, or at least he tried to. Namine quickly launched forward and embraced Sora.

"N-Namine." Sora stuttered.

"Sora… I missed you… so much."

"Me too…" Sora returned her embrace, but his heart already starting to wound for his own actions. A tear could have fallen from his eyes, but he managed to hold it back for his own sake. Sora hated himself. How could he love two girls at once?

Sora slowly broke away the embrace.

"You look beautiful." Sora complimented Namine, who went red on her cheeks.

"Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you." Sora looked at the ground after saying that. He felt like a needle struck his heart when he realized what he said. The brunette cursed himself.

"Are you okay, Sora? You don't look so good." Namine said worried about him. Sora forced himself to make a cheerful face.

"Nah. I'm good. Just nervous that's all."

"Okay… So, what's the surprise you told me about, Sora?"

"Oh yeah. About that… I hope you don't mind."

"Hn? What's that?" Namine asked.

"We're um… Going on a double date."

"A… double date?" Namine asked wanting to confirm what he said.

"Yeah. I really hope you don't mind…"

"Umm… It's okay. As long as I get to spend time with you. Who are the other two?"

'_You're gonna get shocked obviously.' _Sora thought.

"We both know them. A lot, and I do mean by 'a lot'." Sora rolled his eyes.

"Who?" Namine asked.

"It's uh, Roxas… and… X-Xion…"

"W-What!?" Namine asked in pure shock. She was so not expecting that. Her best friend and Sora's cousin.

"Roxas and Xion!?"

"Y-yeah."

Namine's lips went into a 'O' shape.

"I… I can't believe this." Namine said.

"Neither can I."

"But… Xion didn't tell me about this."

"That's the point Nami. It's a surprise."

"Oh yeah. Well… I suppose they're starting out."

"Right… Anyway, you ready?"Sora asked.

"*nods*. Where're we going?"

"No where big… Just a walk, and we… talk I guess."

"Oh. It's fine. I don't mind walking, besides Xion will be there too right?"

"Yup."

"Alright then. Let me lock the house and we can go.

…

_~Not very far from Namine's house…~_

"This is not going to work…" Xion said in agony.

"It will. Well, I hope it will." Roxas tried to convince her.

"But… why does Kairi get to spend time with Sora? Nami will be mad at me for this…"

"I'm so sorry, Xion… But I can't think of anything else besides this plan. And she won't be mad at you. I can guarantee that."

"I don't know…"

"I'm sorry Xion… I didn't mean to involve you into this… 'dating' me and all…"

"Please don't apologize. I'm not mad at you, Roxas. You know… It's kinda like my first date."

"No no. This isn't your first date. It's just an act… I mean a real date would've been better than this…" Roxas turned away from Xion's sights. Was he blushing? One would think. This was Roxas. Probably the smartest guy Xion had met in her life.

"Roxas? Are you okay?" Xion asked the blonde.

"I… I'm good."

"Roxas…" Xion wanted to say something, but was interrupted by the approaching Sora and Namine.

"They're coming." Said Xion.

"Act casual." Roxas shrugged.

"Xion!" Namine hurried to her friend

"Nami…"

"Xion, I don't believe this. You're dating Roxas?"

"Y-yes."

"Why didn't you tell before?"

"Err… It… Happened a little… fast I guess."

"Hmm… I'm happy for you, Xion. I hope everything goes well." Namine hugged Xion.

Roxas and Sora traded looks. The blonde noticed his cousin's depressing face.

…..

Sora and Roxas began walking around the residential area together with their respective dates. Three of them, of course, knew it would not last long. Xion was getting more and more angry at Kairi by the second. Sora and Namine were a bit farther from her and Roxas.

"Roxas, can't Sora spend the day with Namine?" Xion asked her 'date' in a quite pitch.

"For now I can't think of a possible way."

"It's all because of Kairi. I don't blame Sora. He's too kind for this." Xion said in irritation against the said redhead.

"There's a lot we don't know about Kairi, Xion."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you next time, if we can get through this as planned." Roxas said.

"Alright. But how can I do this, Roxas? I can't be like that to you…"

"Like I said, it's just an act, Xion. I really won't mind."

"How can we even be normal after that?"

"I… haven't thought about that." Roxas said.

"See!" Xion said out loud, which caused Namine to turn back at the two of them.

"What's wrong?" Namine asked.

"Eh, nothing!" Xion said.

"Huh? You look tensed Xion. Are you okay?" Namine asked in concern while closing in on her raven haired best friend.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Xion started to panic.

"But you don't look fine."

"Really! I'm fine. Just a little nervous. That's all." Xion insisted.

"Oh! That's right! You're first date… Sorry, Xion. I'll leave two alone then." Namine went back to Sora in front.

"Phew…" Xion relieved herself.

"Sorry…" Roxas apologized to Xion.

"For what?"

"To have dragged you into this mess."

"It's okay… I wanted to help Sora… but this day would be ruined for Nami…"

"Um… I think… We should…"

"Start out your plan?" Xion asked.

"Hm." Roxas nodded.

"Okay… Roxas, seriously. This is crazy."

"Tell me about it."

…..

"Sora, what do you think of Roxas and Xion together?"

"Well, I can't say for sure." Sora said, his mind overwhelming with various thoughts.

'_Screw myself. Why do you need to give trouble to innocents Sora?' _The brunette athlete cursed himself.

"They're cute together…" Namine admired the said couple.

'_This is stupid. I'm stupid! Argh! I don't wanna hurt this angel beside me! I just can't!'_

"I hope everything goes well for them." Namine continued talking, oblivious that Sora was not actually listening to her.

'_No… If they do it… and stop the date now… Nami would get hurt… I can't…let it…'_

"I wish we could be together forever, Sora…" Namine said smiling and looking above at the blue sky.

'_I love Namine and that's that!'_

Sora came back to his reality and did the first thing that jolted in his mind. He grabbed Namine's arm and pulled the blonde girl swiftly into a kiss. Sora lost control of himself.

"Mmm…" Namine gave in into Sora's power.

Roxas and Xion stopped walking at the sight of the pair making out in front of them.

**Roxas' POV**

What the hell!? My cousin is practically making out with his girlfriend right in front of me! Me and Xion right now should've start fighting and end the date now! What am I supposed do now?

"Urm…" Xion blushed and turned away from me. Wonder why? Of course, she's probably blushing of watching those two making out. Me and couldn't possibly start the fake fighting now…

"R-Roxas?" Xion called out to me. I looked at her very beautiful pale face… w-what!? Err… Thank god I didn't say that out loud.

"Y-yeah?" I asked her.

"What do we do now? We can't interrupt… that."

"We should… leave them to it." I said and walked a little far away from Sora and Namine, and they were still making out… Boy oh boy. Was that idiot in lust, because he sure looks like that. Did they forgot about me and Xion? Yup, they did. And they were seriously making out if you know what I mean by that.

"Now what?" Xion asked me. Like I know…

"Don't know." I said while sighing.

"Mmm… Umm…" What the hell? I can hear Namine making happy noises! This is so disturbing, especially with Xion close to me. Those two forgot about being in public… perhaps they don't care about it.

"This is messed up. No way our fake fighting can work now…" Xion said to me. She was right, Sora and Namine were too busy relieving themselves. This was our plan. Me and Xion fake a misunderstanding between us and we start to fight. Xion was supposed to cry, and she and Namine would have to leave so Sora can get to Kairi. If that happened, Sora can spend the day with Kairi without his relationship with Namine ruined, but now I seriously don't know what in the world has gotten into him. Okay! That's enough!

"Sora!" I called out to the horny idiot, and thank the heavens he noticed. Sora pulled away from Namine, who was seriously blushing.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" I told him.

"Y-yeah." Sora responded to me.

"Xion, keep Namine occupied will you?" I said to Xion.

"Okay, Roxas." Xion nodded and went to talk to Namine. Oh, here comes the spiky haired idiot, my cousin.

"What was that!? We were about to start the plan!" I lectured Sora.

"S-sorry… I don't know what happened."

"Well, I think I do. You were making out with her. What was that about? Having second thoughts or something?" I asked him in doubt. He remained silent with his head facing the ground. Damn, I get it now… He doesn't want Namine's feelings to get hurt, even if it's not 'his' fault. Loverboy… and jerk.

"Sora, the plan can still work out. Go back to her and the two of us will take care of the rest." I said to Sora, wanting to actually know what he had to say.

"N-no. You don't have to." He said. What!?

"What do you mean? What about Kairi?" I asked Sora. Like hell he would've forgotten about her.

"I don't know…" he says. Just as expected.

"I want to see Kairi… I really do… But how? I want to be with Namine too…" Sora whispered to me.

"It's impossible to be with the two of them at the same time, Sora. You know that." I said.

"Kairi is waiting for me at this very moment. I want to go to her, but Namine…"

Poor guy… I don't know what to say to him. This brunette still confusing the shit of out me. Hmm… Xion and Namine are talking about something. God only knows what. Now… How to help Sora…

"Roxas?" Sora called me.

"What?" I asked him.

"I need to call Kairi."

Call Kairi? What's he going to say to her? 'I'm having the day with Namine, we can be together tomorrow'?

"Whatcha gonna say to her?" I questioned him.

"I'm going to check up on her. I still don't know what to do." He sighed.

"Wait. Sora, I think we should just make another plan."

"W-what?"

"Look, I understand that you want to be there for both girls, but you have to choose one. I know it's hard but you have to. You just gotta." I told him. This is the only way if he wants to go through this dilemma.

"But…"

"Just make up your mind and I'll take care of the rest." I said, hoping the plan I just made would work.

"Kairi…" Sora said lowly. I just knew Kairi had to be the one from the beginning. It's the only godforsaken way.

"Alright." I said and proceeded with the stupid plan of mine.

**End Of Roxas' POV**

All of a sudden, Roxas placed his hands on his stomach and apparently appeared to be in pain.

"Argh! Ah!" Roxas shouted in 'pain'.

"Roxas! What's wrong!?" Sora asked his blonde cousin. Xion and Namine heard Roxas' shouting and rushed to him and Sora.

"I don't know, man… This pain… Gah! Damn it hurts!"

"Roxas, are you okay!?" Xion asked in concern.

"Stomach pain, I think… Grr… Must be that pizza from yesterday, Sora…" Roxas lied for his cousin's sake.

"The p-pizza? Oh yeah… Must be that…" Sora stuttered.

"Oh no… Sora, you need to bring him home. Go and see a doctor, hurry." Namine said, completely blind to the false pain Roxas was showing. Xion, however, had already realized what Roxas was up to.

"Y-yes Sora. You better bring him back." Xion said.

'_Thank goodness me and Roxas didn't have to fight. Looks like he had managed to find a plan B.' _The raven haired girl thought.

"On it… I'm sorry… Nami…"

"It's okay, Sora. Roxas is more important than our date.." Namine said.

"Nami…" Sora could swear he was about to cry.

"Um… Sora… In pain here…" Roxas tried to get Sora's attention.

"Oh! Yeah." Sora cleared the dark clouds in his mind.

….

_~In front of the Young Residence~_

Sora and Roxas arrive at the mansion entrance.

"Thanks, Roxas."

"No need to. I was kinda relieved I didn't have to fight to Xion." Roxas explained.

"Did you see Namine, Rox? She was so calm, and was worried about you… Me? I lied to her…"

"Hey, I lied too ya know? Now, hurry up and get to Kairi. I'll think of what to do with you Kairi Namine problem."

"Thanks, Rox… I owe you a lot… A lot…"

"It's okay. You are my cousin. Now, get moving."


	26. Chapter 26 - Touch My Hand

**Author's Note: I can't wait for the characters to return to school… and get rid of all the bullshiting sadness.**

**Everyone can ignore the poll now. After taking some advice from fellow readers and stuff, I decided on which one is going to be the final pairing. Of course, it's still gonna take a long time for that. But vote if you want too, I might change my mind based on your reviews and votes.**

**(Listened to Kingdom Hearts's Dearly Beloved soundtrack when writing most of the chapters. The music almost brought me to tears…)**

**By the way, any David Archuleta fans out there? I'd like to meet other fans too. Yes, I'm an Archuleta. I know there isn't many male fans out there, but who cares? His music is amazing and always reminds me of my old crush. ;) And yes, some of my chapter titles are taken from David's songs.**

Chapter 26 – Touch My Hand

**Sora's POV**

I seriously owe Roxas my life. He really helped me through that mess. I hope Namine is alright with the date ended, but she seemed okay… God… Okay, pull yourself together Sora. Pull yourself together. Kairi is waiting for you.

I grabbed the keys to my Chevrolet from my room and ran to the garage. There, I quickly entered my car and started the engines. Before I could get on the road, my phone rang. Damn.

"Hello?" I answered the call, not bothering to check the damn caller ID.

"Heya, Sora. It's Riku. I wanted to ask ya about Kairi." Riku? Oh right, I gave him my number, and talk about coincidence.

"Hey, Riku. Listen, I'm going to Kairi's house right now."

"Huh? Wait, what happened yesterday?" Riku asked me.

"Long story. I'll give you the details later. Right now I have to meet Kairi."

"Okaayy… call you later. Bye Sora. I'll need all the details soon, buddy."

"Alright. Bye, Riku." I said and hung up the phone. Riku's head must be exploding right now. I drove my Chevy out of the garage and began my ride to Kairi's house. I just hope that 'Nate' guy isn't there. He already warned me to stay away from Kairi. Well screw him. Unless he's Kairi's 'father' I don't give a shit about him. However, what if her mom's home? What in the name of God would I do then? Argh! I'll have to do something if it ends like that.

**Break Of Sora's POV**

….

_~Namine's House~_

Naminechanged into a white shirt and a long black skirt after arriving from the 'date'. Xion had decided to accompany her friend home, as Helen Robertson was not present for the moment. Namine came down from her room to the living room, where Xion was waiting.

"I hope Roxas is alright." Namine said while settling down to the couch.

"Y-yeah. Me too." Xion said in response, despite knowing it was just an act, including the whole double date.

"So… Roxas huh?" Namine said teasingly, or at least she tried to be teasing. Xion blushed, much to her own surprise. Why was she blushing at the thought of Roxas? They were not even on a real date right?

"What do you mean?" Xion asked Namine but hid her red face from the blonde.

"Xion… You're… Blushing… Aren't you?" Namine said trying to get a look on her best friend's face.

"N-no… I'm not…"

"*giggles* I think you are. It happened to me a lot of times when I'm with Sora. Sora likes it though when I'm red on the face. There was once when I was blushing at school and he… grabbed my cheeks and kissed both sides… then he pulled away… but I called out to him and kissed him first… then he sorta took control of me I guess…" Namine elaborated. She could only be open minded of such matters towards her raven haired best friend, who was getting uncomfortable of such statements she was receiving from Namine.

"Nami?" Xion called.

"Hm?"

"Too much information."

"Oh. S-sorry…"

"You know, I'm really… happy for you Nami." Xion said.

"For what?"

"You have Sora." Xion said but drifted her head away.

"Huh? Don't you have… Roxas?"

"Uh… I don't know… We were just ac… I mean we were just starting out."

"I see. Roxas is a good guy. You two will do fine, Xion,"

"Right…" Xion rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you look downed. Are you okay? It's about the date isn't it?" Namine asked.

"Maybe…"

"Don't worry about it, Xion. Roxas will recover and you two can start over it again. I'll be rooting for you!" Namine cheered.

Xion could not stand it.

'_Look at you Nami… Talking like everything's okay… When will you learn… that Sora loves another girl too… I hope that day never comes… but for how long can Sora keep that away from you?'_

"Xion! Are you listening?"

"H-huh? Yeah… I'm in…"

"Come on. Let's just watch TV." Namine got up from her seat and went to grab the remote.

'_Watch TV? How can I simply watch TV with this mind-blowing secret locked in me?'_

Namine took her seat again, noting Xion face along the way.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Really." Xion said and sighed.

"I know you're worried about him, Xion. He'll be fine. It's just a stomach ache. Wait. I'll go get drinks for us." Namine walked to her kitchen.

'_Ever the innocent Nami… What if… what if I tell her about Kairi? Should I keep it hidden from her?'_

"How about lemonade!? Does that sound good?" Namine asked Xion from the kitchen.

"Y-yeah! That's fine!" Xion shouted back.

'_But Roxas said it must be kept secret… I understand Sora is not doing this purposely… But this is my best friend… I never lied to her before… On the other hand, I tell her the truth, and she will be heartbroken for sure… I can't live to watch that…'_

"Want any snacks?!" Namine asked again.

"No thank you, Nami. Drink's enough." Xion answered to the blonde.

'_Your innocence has always been your weakness, Nami…'_

"Here you go. You'll feel better by the time you finish that lemonie." Namine made probably the cutest smile ever as she placed the drinks on the coffee table.

'_A lemonade isn't gonna to solve this…'_

…_._

_~Kairi's House~_

'_She doesn't like me being happy… Why would you hurt me Mom…'_Kairi thought of her mother, Veronica Dixon.

The crimson haired teenager was on the floor, her back leaning against the wall of her bedroom. Kairi set her gaze on her left wrist, which was marked with bruises. She let out a tear from her beautiful eyes that matched the ones her love possesses.

'_He said he will come for me… Did he… forgot about me? Doesn't he… want me?'_

Kairi slightly touched her bruises with her free hand, and flinched from the sudden pain.

'_Of course… He has Namine right? Who could want a disturbed girl like me? He just said… he loves me… so that I'll be happy… Not true…'_

-there was a knock at the front door-

'_Who's that?' _Kairi wondered. She had to answer it as Veronica was not home. The redhead slowly got up, adjusted her dress and proceeded to the entrance. She opened the door and…

"Kairi… I'm sorry I'm late…"

It was him. It was Sora. Kairi could not possibly help herself from hugging him (lot of hugging these days...) She needed him.

"K-Kairi?" This was déjà vu all over again for Sora. Namine did the same earlier to him.

"Sora…" She cried silently, and Sora noticed when her tears began soaking his shirt. Sora wrapped his arms around her to comfort Kairi.

"Kairi… please don't cry… I'm really sorry I'm late." Sora apologized.

"No, Sora… I'm not mad at you…"

Not his fault? If it was not him, why was she crying?

"Then, what's wrong?"

"…" Kairi pushed herself closer to him.

"Tell me what's wrong, Kairi. It's because I'm late right?"

Kairi shook her head.

"Then?" Sora said.

"Sora… take me away…" she almost whispered.

"Huh? W-what do you mean?" Sora said, his eyes slightly widened.

"Take me away… from here… please…"

"Kairi, what happened?" the brunette asked, and he began to panic.

"Please… just take me away from here… Get me out…"

'_What is she talking about!? Is she gonna run away from home!? With me!? I mean where do I even take her to!?'_

"Kairi, is your Mom home?"

"No… she's not… That's why I'm asking you."

"Then what's wrong?" Sora broke away from her, and when he touched her left wrist without looking at them, thus Kairi expressed the pain she was enduring.

"A-ah!"

"Kairi!? Huh?" Sora looked down and found bruises on her wrist.

"K-Kairi!? Damn it, what happened!?" Sora said while checking the wound.

"I-it's nothing…" Kairi hid the stripes of wounds from Sora's view.

"Nothing!? You call these nothing!? What happened!? Tell me!"

"I… I can't."

"What do you mean you can't! Tell me, Kairi! I'm worried sick here!" Sora asked demandingly.

"I… Sora…"

"Kairi, I love you. And I need to know why you're hurt. Please, who was it?" Sora tried.

"…"

"M-Mom…" Kairi revealed on who was the cause of the wounds. Sora became shocked at the revelation.

"Your… Mom?" Sora asked, to be sure of himself.

"Yes… She did it." Kairi's cobalt eyes appeared to be prepared on letting tears fall. (I swear… Dunno how many times I caused Kairi to cry…)

"But… why? Why would she do it?" Sora thought. His eyes became livid.

'_That woman! She looked very usual yesterday, but in truth she would hurt her own daughter!? And by 'daughter' I mean Kairi! My Kairi! Grr… Calm down…'_

"Come on. I'm bringing you to the hospital." Sora pulled Kairi, her right arm, to his car.

"N-no! Please no! I don't want to go there!" Kairi pleaded.

"Yes you are. You're hurt and we have to check those wounds."

"S-Sora… They're not that bad… Please…"

"Then a clinic." Sora said.

"No…" Kairi struggled like a child.

"Kairi… Then… Alright, come on."

"Wait, where?" Kairi asked.

"My mom had some medical training back in her days. She can fix you up."

'_Sora's mom? No… I can't meet her. Mrs. Young is a lawyer, and she will definitely ask about this…'_

"Let's go, Kairi. You know those gashes aren't gonna go on their own." Sora said.

"Mom's really kind, trust me."

"I don't know…"

"Hey. You trust me right?" Sora placed his hands on Kairi's shoulders.

"With my life." Kairi answered in lightning speed.

"Then? You know you can trust my Mom too. Since you don't wanna check with a doctor, let's go meet the doc we have in the house."

Kairi realized she could not protest anymore. On the other hand, she really did want to meet her lover's mother.

"*sighs* Okay…"

….

_~Back at the Young Residence~_

Roxas was talking with Xion on the phone regarding the events that have passed on so far.

"Still naïve as ever huh?" said Roxas.

"**Yeah… Nami has no clue it was all just an act."**

"I feel bad for doing this."

"**Don't worry about it, Roxas. We didn't do it on purpose. It was just for helping out Sora. So… What do you think about the whole impasse with Sora and Kairi? I'm not so sure about it."**

"Honestly I don't know what to say to that. What I do know is Sora has no intention of cheating Namine or something like that. He would never do that to anyone and I'm positive." Roxas explained.

"**It's not that I hate Sora, but it's that Kairi that quite bothers me. You said there's something about her that I don't know. What's that?" **Xion asked.

"Trust me. It's not a thing I can say on the phone. We'll talk about it the next time we meet."

"**But… My head will go steaming if I don't know it now…"**

"Sorry, Xion. Besides, Sora told me that thing's a bit private for Kairi."

"**Private? Bummer… Wonder what's that… She couldn't possibly have any problems or something right?… I mean, just look at how she's at school. Happy, lots of friends, adored by many. Not to mention the most popular girl."**

"I thought of the same thing at first. Then I blew up when Sora told me everything."

"**Roxas! Tell me what's the thing about Kairi now! I wanna know!" **Roxas became a little shaken in Xion's sudden change of tone. Yup. This was the Xion that fought with Tifa the other day. The Xion that he actually preferred.

"Err… O-okay. Listen, it's like this…"

Roxas heard the door bell ring. There was someone at the door.

"Xion, talk with you later. I'm occupied for the moment."

"**Wait! Roxas! I…" **Before Xion could say something else, Roxas hung up the phone. He went to attend the person at the front door of the mansion. Roxas opened the door to find his cousin, Sora. There was a girl standing behind him, or more like trying to hide behind him. Roxas recognized who that was. Kairi. She had a troubled look on her, and Roxas decided to ignore that for the current moment.

"S-Sora."

"Rox… I uh. We… um…"

"What's… she doing here? The date's not here right?"

"No, no. There's no date for now. Listen, can we go indoors first?"

"Oh yeah. C-come on." Roxas provided space for the two teens. Sora began entering, but Kairi just stood there. Perhaps she was nervous, or so Roxas thought.

"Kairi, it's okay. Come in." Sora said.

"Yeah, Kairi. We're a negative-free family." Roxas added.

Sora gave his hand to her direction, and Kairi took it quickly. They both went in the luxurious mansion the Youngs owned.

"Where's Mom?" Sora asked Roxas as he brought Kairi to the lounge.

"Working at her office. By the way, no offense but what are you two doing here?"

"I gotta see Mom. Kairi needs help.

"Help? Well… Okay… I'll go tell her. I got a bad feeling about this…" Roxas climbed up to the second floor, leaving Sora and Kairi alone in the lounge.

"Relax. Mom's just gonna fix up that bruise you got."

Kairi nodded. Sora sat down beside her.

"Can you… tell me why your Mom did it?"

Kairi shook her head rapidly.

"I'm sorry… I can't…"

"O-okay…" Sora said disappointingly.

'_Mom's gonna ask her the same thing. Would she answer to her at least?' _Sora wondered.

"Sorry…" Kairi apologized.

"It's okay. I understand if it's private." Sora said.

"Sora… You're… mad at me… aren't you?"

"What? No… no I'm not…" Sora came closer to her. Kairi leaned onto Sora's shoulders, seeking comfort desperately.

"I'm just worried Kairi. You're hurt, and your Mom caused it, which worries me more. I want to know what happened."

"She… she will kill me if she knew I came here."

"She won't know. Now tell me what happened. Did it happen after I dropped you home last night.

Kairi nodded.

"Mom asked me who you were…"

"Okay…"

"She… we argued after I went inside… Then… I locked myself in my room."

"Then?"

"She forced me to open the door…"

"Why did you open it, if she sounded angry?"

"She said… if I didn't obey… she would kick me out… I… I didn't know what else to do…"

"Damn it…" Sora cursed out loud.

"Mom warned me to not have a… relationship with you…"

Sora was taken back. What kind of a mother was that woman? She was having a boyfriend for herself but she does not want her daughter to have one?

"I protested… I told her… that… I love you… and she… whipped my wrist… for punishment…"

"…" Sora did not say a word. He was the cause of her wounds. And he felt guilty for it. If he and Kairi kept their relationship go further, who knows how worse Kairi's situation could go.

"Kairi… It's because of me… You're hurt because of me…"

"No… No Sora… It's my mother who hurt me, not you. You could never hurt me…"

"Kairi… We… I don't know what to do… If your mom doesn't like me, then…"

"No!" Kairi said out loud.

"No, Sora… Please don't leave me… please… I need you… I love you Sora… Please don't leave me…" She cried. Kairi knew Sora was going to leave her for her own good, but she did not care less. Sora was the only one she needed for the time.

"K-Kairi… I'm so sorry…" Sora hugged her.

"I… I feel disgusted for even thinking of that… Don't cry, Kairi. I will never leave you. I promise."

"Sora… I love you."

"I love you, too Kairi…" Sora said in return. He brought her face closer to his own and began making out with her, hoping to ease the pain she enduring in her heart.

"Mmm… mmm…" Kairi moaned.

"I'll make you… feel better… Kairi…" Sora said in between the very hot kisses they were into. He slowly leaned Kairi onto the couch and lied on top of her. Kairi, right now, had completely succumbed to Sora's will. She blushed heavily as she layed under Sora and her arms were around his head.

"Sora… I…"

"Shh… It's okay…" Sora whispered to her, and he buried his face into her neck.

"S-Sora…" Kairi said his name, which came out as a moan rather than a call.

Sora started kissing her neck, or to be more precise he was sucking her neck in absolute lust.

"Oh… oh Sora…"

"Kairi…" Sora moaned.

"God… Oh god…" Kairi began to feel an overwhelming aura entering her. That was when…

"What in world, Sora!" Aqua entered the lounge.

**Author's Note: Heh heh. Slight fluff in the end… **


	27. Chapter 27 - Turning Tables

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Kinda like a filler chapter. Tell me what ya think.**

Chapter 27 – Turning Tables

"For Christ's sake, Sora! What are you doing in the lounge!?" Aqua yelled out of astonishment.

"Sora! What the hell!" Roxas bellowed as he watched the discomfited scene.

"Mmm… w-what… Mom!" Sora was moaning into Kairi's neck when he came back to his senses and got up from Kairi. The redhead rose from her quite seductive position and sat next to Sora. Kairi adjusted her pink dress and hair quickly, her cheeks were blushing cherry red and she evidently dared not to glance at Aqua nor Roxas.

Aqua certainly was not expecting to see her son making out with a girl, in her home. She knew it was certainly going to take an extensive period of time for her to erase the image she just saw from her memories. Aqua could not even recall the last time Terra had kissed her.

To be honest, Aqua was looking forward to meet Namine, not Kairi.

"You mind explaining what I just saw to me, mister Young?" Aqua asked demandingly, her hand on her hips.

'_Oh no. She called me Mister Young. She never called me by that name before. God, I'm so dead. This is messed up.'_

"Mom. I can explain." Sora got off from his seat, Kairi followed him and hid herself behind Sora.

"Can ya?" Roxas lightheartedly asked. He had to act being sick for them to date, but now he witnessed an intimate scene between Sora and Kairi 'live'.

'_Great. First he makes out with Namine. Okay, fine. That's acceptable. But this!? This was almost more than making out!' _Roxas thought.

"Sora, if your father saw that… No. I don't even want to imagine the outcome." Aqua said.

'_Then again, how would Terra react to that…' _Aqua imagined.

"M-Mom?" Sora called out to his mother, his voice crammed with fear and guilt.

'_Damn me and my damning hormones…' _Sora mentally cursed.

Aqua tried to get a sight of the girl standing beside Sora.

"Is that Kairi?" the lawyer asked.

"Yeah." Sora answered, and he felt Kairi's hand brushing his hand. She was trembling. Sora took her hand into his and tightened the grip. This was not how he wanted Kairi and Aqua to meet.

"It's okay…" He whispered to her. Then Sora remembered about Kairi's bruises.

"Mom, Kairi has some… wounds on her hands… Can you treat it?"

"Wounds? Sora! She's hurt and you've been making out with her!? Did you hurt her!?"

"N-no! It wasn't me! It was…"

"Kairi, honey. Please, come with me. We'll get you fixed up."

Kairi hesitated. She still did not look into Aqua's eyes.

"Kairi, go with her. We have to do something to those bruises you got." Sora said.

"But…"

"Hey, don't worry. Mom's good."

"I can hear you Sora." Aqua said.

"R-right! Go on, Kairi."

"Okay…" Kairi nodded and walked slowly towards the older woman.

"Come with me." Aqua said. She brought Kairi to the First Aid Room they own in the mansion.

"So…" Roxas murmured.

"What?" Sora asked Roxas, doubting of the blonde's current thoughts.

"I know, Rox. You're disgusted."

"What!? No! No I'm not."

"I can tell. It's okay. If I was in your position, I would've felt the same way… I… She was hurt… and I wanted… I wanted to make her feel good…"

"Woah, woah! Stop right there! I don't wanna hear something like that!" Roxas said, and now he really felt disgusted.

"Sorry…"

"Geez. I've seen and heard enough for one day."

Sora sat down at a couch.

"Shit..." the brunette cursed.

"What's wrong? No, wait. Don't answer to that."

"How could she…"

"What?" Roxas asked.

"Kairi's mom."

"Kairi's mom? What about her?" Roxas asked as he took a seat of his own.

"She whipped Kairi." Sora told Roxas.

"What!? Why!?"

"Because… she saw me and Kairi kissing in my car, yesterday." Sora said regarding the event that occurred after his confession with Kairi.

"You mean... that time when you met her mom's boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Sora said and sighed.

"Then that must mean… her mom doesn't like you…"

"No, Rox. I think her mom doesn't want her to have a boyfriend. You know?"

"Oh. Maybe… you're right. What a stuck up woman. She's having a boyfriend for her own, but doesn't want her daughter to have one? Wow. She sure does pair well with that Nate midget. No wonder huh?"

"What do I do?"

"Huh?"

"I can't leave her. I really can't. But if I don't, her mom, she might will hurt her more…"

"Hmm… We could… take action." Roxas pointed out.

"Action?"

"Yeah. I mean, if her mom whipped her in the wrist, it's officially known as abusing. Last time I checked, we have a professional lawyer in the house." Roxas explained.

"W-wait. Are you saying… that we should file a case against Kairi's mom!?"

"Why not? It's a good deed right?"

"Wait a minute! I can't do that!"

"No one asking you to do anything. We just leave it to Aunt Aqua. She can take care of it easily."

"Hold on! We can't just simply bring this to the court!" Sora said shooking his head.

"Why not?"

"Because Kairi has no other family other than her Mom! Without her, where would she go?"

"I see your point, but would you rather leave Kairi? After all, the court will come up with the best solution for Kairi."

"I… I can't… I love her. She can't be alone…"

"Hey… Sora. You haven't… Forgotten about Namine, right? Just wondering…"

"I think of her all the time…" Sora admitted.

"She… Namine's the best thing that happened to me… I just can't… I don't know what to say… There are no words, Roxas…"

"I understand. I called Xion earlier, she said Namine had no clue of our act." Roxas noted.

"See? She's… too innocent. I don't even know how to tell her the truth."

"The truth? What's that?"

"… that I love both her and Kairi."

….

"That should do it." Aqua finished up treating the stripes of wounds Kairi had on her wrist.

"Thank you, Mrs. Young." Kairi showed her gratitude towards the older woman. She still had not set her eyes on Sora's mother.

"No need to sweetie." Aqua said while putting away the first aid kit she had been using on Kairi.

"I'm… I'm sorry I was… misbehaving in your residence, Mrs. Young. Please forgive me. Please don't be mad at Sora…" Kairi apologized on both her and Sora's actions.

"It's… okay. I wasn't actually mad earlier. Honestly, I was shocked to see something like that, but I'm not mad. I was never mad at Sora before, and I never will. Course, I will if he did something really punishable." Aqua explained.

Kairi slowly lifted her head to see Aqua.

'_She's so beautiful.' _Kairi thought after she saw Aqua's face for the first time. Aqua smiled at her. (The smile the real Aqua made when she met young Sora and Riku in BBS. :) )

'_Sora… You're so lucky… To be perfect… having a great life… good parents… But me… I'm ruining your life…' _Kairi thought in her troubled mind.

"Kairi is it?"

"Yes…"

"Kairi, can you tell me who hurt you?"

'_No… I knew she would ask me that… What do I do?' _

"Kairi, sweetie?"

"Y-yes?"

"Can you tell me who caused these wounds?" Aqua asked the redhead again.

'_I have to tell her… She's Sora's mother… and I have to respect her.'_

"It was… It was my Mom…"

…

"You planning on telling Namine that?" Roxas asked.

"I was… but now I'm not so sure…"

"I told you before. In the end, you'll have to choose one."

"I know, Rox. I'm so screwing confused on this matter…"

"Sorry, man. I really can't help you." Roxas said.

Sora nodded understandingly. It was his dilemma after all.

"So what's the thing on Kairi's mom? Whatcha gonna do about it?" Roxas asked his cousin.

"Don't know. I'll have to leave Kairi to decide. If me and Kairi continue our relationship… I don't know what will happen… On one hand, I have the Kairi's mom problem… the other hand… Namine… my Namine…" he said the last two quietly.

"I'll be straightforward here. You really are messed up. Totally messed."

"Tell me about it…" Sora shooked his head.

Both Roxas and Sora went quite, when Sora received a call from someone.

"Who is it?" Roxas asked.

Sora looked at the caller ID. It was Riku.

"Riku."

"Rikku? Sure has been a while since I last talked with her."

"No, it's the Riku from Dawn."

"Oh."

Sora pressed the answer button.

"Hey, Riku. Sorry I didn't call you first."

"No worries, man. What happened between you and Kairi?" Riku asked, and Sora started to bring to Riku's mind regarding the events that happened since yesterday.

…..

"And your father?"

"He… left us when I was born… Mom told me… that he didn't want anything to do with me."

"Besides your mother, do have any other family relatives?"

Kairi shooked her head. "No… There are none."

"Alright. Since when was your mother dating Mr. Nate?" Aqua asked, already seeing this as a case.

"They met three years ago, I think." Kairi said.

"And how is he towards you?"

"I'm not so sure… We don't talk too much…"

"Do you know where he lives?"

"No."

"Okay… Nate is not a legal guardian, isn't he?"

Kairi shaked her head no.

"Hm. All right then, Kairi. That should be all."

"W-why did you… ask me all of that, Mrs. Young?"

Aqua thought to herself for a moment. Then she spoke…

"Kairi, you know what your mother was abusing right?"

Kairi wavered, but then she nodded.

"Do you want something done about it?"

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked confused at her question.

"Sweetie, you told me your mother hurt you because she didn't want you to have a boyfriend right?"

"Y-yes."

"That was alright because you are a minor and your Mom could ground you or et cetera. But, abusing children and those of your age is strictly against the law. Your wounds were bad, Kairi. Something must be done about it."

"S-something? I don't understand, Mrs. Aqua…" Kairi blinked her eyes.

"Sweetie, I'm just worried that your Mom might hurt you again. I'm a lawyer and I can help you in this. We cannot let this matter go worse to a height where I'd be unable to aid you in it." Aqua told Kairi of her concern.

"I… But… she's…"

"I understand. She's your mother. But, you told me that you are not receiving the needed attention from her, right? By law, parents should be taking care of their children responsibly. I can help you to get a better guardian."

Kairi brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Would she do it? Would she file a case against her own mother? Does she love her mother, although Veronica does not?

"Can I come in?" Sora asked from outside the medical room.

"Come in, honey." Aqua called her son in.

Sora opened door and found Kairi's wounds have been treated and bandaged by Aqua. He felt stupid. Kairi was hurt, and there he was kissing her passionately on the couch. More to add, his mother and cousin saw that.

"So… is she alright, Mom?"

"For now." Aqua said as she got up from her seat.

"She told me everything."

"She did?" Sora asked.

Aqua nodded.

"Kairi, can you wait for us at the lounge?" Aqua asked.

"Okay." Kairi said and walked outside, giving Sora a smile along the way. The brunette smiled back. Sora turned back to his mother, who had a stern look at him, her arms crossed as if she was about to get mad at him.

"Sorry… about earlier…"

"I'm not mad, Sora."

"Y-you're not?"

"Well, you didn't bully anyone, hurt anyone, or used the bad words in home. So, I'm not mad. I can't blame you if you couldn't… help yourself."

Sora blushed. This was embarrassing, to be hearing such words from his mother in person.

"And, I'm glad you're standing by Kairi's side. She really needs someone, and you are the most appropriate for this."

"Thanks mom."

"Sora? You have your own problem don't you?"

'_Wow… My mom really is a professional.' _The young athlete thought.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I can tell. I know you're not cheating Namine, and I know how you are 'into' two girls at once. Can't say I'm proud of that. I assume you're confused." Aqua said.

"Yeah."

"Well I'm sorry honey. I can help Kairi in her problem, but you'll have face yours on your own. Be strong okay?"

"Okay…"

"And Sora? Can you bring Namine home when you can? I'd like to meet her."

"Heh… You wanna compare Kairi and Namine, mom?" Sora joked.

"I 'could' give you my opinions." Aqua said with emphasis on the 'could'.

"Right then. I'll bring Nami here tomorrow." Sora said.

"Wait. What about Kairi?" he asked.

…

Kairi entered the mansion's lounge. She spotted Roxas working on some project, or she thought. Kairi just stood there dumbfounded.

"Take a sit, Kairi. Make yourself at home." Roxas told her and continued his work.

Kairi sat down quietly.

Roxas looked at the bandages Kairi had. He felt bad for her.

'_Poor girl… I didn't know she had been through all that…' _the blonde thought.

"Are you okay, Kairi?" Roxas asked.

"Yes…" she barely said.

"So, you and Sora huh?" Roxas joked.

Kairi shrugged after hearing him.

"R-Roxas?" she called him.

"Yeah?"

"…"

"Do you hate me?"

"Heh." Roxas chuckled. That was the first time someone asked him that question. He could merely laugh after hearing that.

"I don't think I have a reason to. Why'd you ask?"

"I just… I don't know."

"Well this is weird…" Roxas said.

"Weird?"

"Yeah. I'll be honest. I always thought you were one of those populars who enjoy the fame you have and all, you know. But I'm sorry, I didn't know you had problems of your own."

"P-please. Please don't apologize." Kairi said.

"If you ever need help, you can ask me. As long as it's within my limits that is."

"Thank you." Kairi thanked him.

"How's that wrist?" Roxas asked.

"It's fine now…"

"Right then." The blonde resumed working on his project.

"Here you go, Kairi. Drink this juice." Aqua came in and handed over a glass of fresh apple juice to the seated redhead.

"Thank you…" Kairi took the glass and drank the juice given to her. Aqua sat down beside Kairi, intending to listen to what Kairi had decided to do about her mother, Veronica Dixon.

"Kairi, have you made up your mind?"

"..."

"Huh? What's that?" Roxas asked Aqua.

"Just a minute, Roxas. Kairi?"

"It's… too hard to decide." She said.

"Listen, sweetie. If you go home now, your mom will definitely ask you about the bandages. Trust me, it will grow bad from there." Aqua explained based on her experiences as a lawyer.

"But…"

Sora came in with a plate of brownie, his favorite dish. He sat beside Kairi.

"Kairi, do you want to live with your mother?" Aqua asked.

" …"

'_She never cared about me… She never wanted me to be happy… She never wanted me…'_

"But… where will I go?" Kairi said and closed her eyes, possibly to prevent any tears for falling. She had finally accepted the truth. Her mother does not want her to be happy.

"Hmm…" Aqua began thinking.

"Kairi. Are you okay with filing the case?"

"…"

"Yes…"

"Alright then. I'll find a way to get you to move in with us."

"What!?" Sora and Roxas said in unison.

**Author's Note: I love it when Aqua said "I'll find a way…" Can anyone relate?**


	28. Chapter 28 - Things Are Gonna Get Better

**Author's Note: Gonna say this once again, because some people didn't notice what I said in an earlier chapter. No offense but… **

**I hate UN-CANON pairings. Like REALLY HATE. Please understand that… **

**If you're gonna suggest pairings, make sure they don't have an official 'partner'. For example, Axel for instance. **

**I just can't imagine Sora with someone like Xion, or Roxas with Kairi. Or the disturbingly sibling-like Roxas and Namine. Anyone who support me in this?**

**To those of you who think Sora and Namine are not canon, they are canon! If you're a true fan, you would surely notice the emotional scenes they've shared together. Although, not as much as Sora and Kairi.**

**Thanks to those who have recently reviewed : Luckenhaft, Riilustra, lordibau (Kairi won't be Nami's stepsister, don't worry**** ) , and Drahsid.**

**And thanks to my favorite readers : Roku, Killingtex and jjMan of Steeljj.**

Chapter 28 – Things Are Gonna Get Better

"Move in with us!? Did you lost your mind, Mom!?" Sora tensed up upon hearing Aqua's words.

"I admit, I'm caught off guard." Roxas said.

Kairi 's eyes widened, slowly eyeing Sora, Aqua and Roxas one by one.

'_Is she going to…'_

"You can't be serious, Mom! You can't adopt Kairi!"

"Sora, calm down! I'm not going to adopt her! I'm only going to attempt to be her guardian. To be honest, I really would've adopted her, but seeing how you and Kairi are… together… I can't do that, can I?"

Sora came a bit relieved, knowing that Kairi will not be his 'sister'.

"It will take some time, but I promise, Kairi. Things are going to get better." Aqua assured her.

Kairi managed to make a small smile, she was still taken back from all the sudden surprises that occurred in the past hours.

"Are you sure about this, Kairi? Just saying, but what you decide is gonna change your life." Roxas asked the girl, who nodded back at him.

"Don't worry, Kairi. I'll… I mean we'll take care of you." Sora comforted Kairi.

"Hold on…Is Kairi staying here today?" Roxas asked all of a sudden, and Aqua said…

"I've thought about that, Roxas. There's no other way, Kairi's staying with us, and there is no way I'm sending her back to Mrs. Dixon."

"I… I have to stay here?" Kairi asked.

"I don't think you have a choice. If you go home, your Mom will ask where you got those bandages from, and obviously you can't answer to that." Roxas explained.

"He's right. You'll be safe here." Sora said.

"I don't know… What if she comes looking me?" Kairi wondered.

"Um… She's still her mother… What do we do, Aunt Aqua?" Roxas asked the older woman.

"Hmm… For now, just leave it to me. What's troubling me more than that is how I'm going to explain this to Terra…" Aqua said on the thought of her husband.

"Oh god… Dad…" Sora shooked his head disappointingly. His father was not as understanding as Aqua was.

"He… won't be mad, right?" Sora said with an added tone of fear.

"Great. FYI, I'm not part of this." Roxas confirmed on his escape.

Sora and Kairi sighed. Seemed like there was much to face. As for Sora alone, he had to face Namine sooner or later regarding about Kairi.

…

_~Sora's Room, 7.47pm~_

Sora opened the door leading into his bedroom and made way for Kairi to enter it.

"Come on in. This is my room." He invited her in.

Kairi went in and was surprised to find the room exceedingly clean, unlike the way common male teenagers keep it. She looked around and found photos of Sora and his family, including Roxas. There were two girls in some photos, but Kairi could not identify them. One of them was a blonde, but Kairi knew that was not Namine. Speaking of Namine…

"S-Sora?" Kairi called out to the brunette.

"Kairi?"

"There's… there's something I need to ask you about." She said.

"What's that?" Sora said siting at the rightmost corner of his bed.

"…" Kairi remained silent. This was very important, but she must ask him now, for her life is entering a new stage.

"Hey, come here. What's bugging you?"

Kairi walked slowly towards Sora and sat down next to him.

"Well? What's wrong?"

"Promise… you won't get mad?"

"What? I'll never be mad at you, Kairi. Go on. Tell me what's wrong."

"…"

"Do you love me?"

"What? Of course I love you, Kairi. You know that." Sora said.

"Then… what about Namine?"

Sora went blank after Kairi uttered the name Namine. He was left speechless, and could not figure out the right words to say to her. Although, he wanted to be honest with, because Kairi knows the truth anyway.

"I… K-Kairi…"

"It's okay, Sora… You can tell me."

"I… I love… I love her too…" Sora admitted with honesty, majorly disgusted of himself within his heart.

"I know… It's okay, Sora… I understand… You… You could've been happy… Together with her… I… I ruined everything…"

Sora quickly pulled Kairi into a loving embrace.

"Don't… Don't say that. I don't regret anything. Even if I am sad, it's my doing. My own. Not yours."

"Sora…"

They held each other together for the moment.

…..

_~8.10pm~_

"I'm back!" Terra said as he entered the mansion.

"Welcome home!" Aqua said from the office she had for her.

"Hey, Roxas." Terra greeted Roxas, who was on Twitter through his laptop.

"Hey, uncle Terra." The blonde greeted back.

'_You're in for a big surprise.' _Roxas thought.

Terra looked around, and asked Roxas "Where's that Brownie?"

"In his room, I think." Roxas said back, still wondering on Terra's reaction if he saw Kairi, in their mansion.

"Phew… God I'm hungry. Aqua! I'm hungry!" Terra whined like a child.

"Everyone to the dining room! Now!"

"I'd like to see what happens next." Roxas muttered silently.

….

_~Dining Room~_

"I'm starving…" Terra said.

"Be patient!" Aqua scolded him while placing down varying food on the dining table.

Roxas was arranging their drinks, and that was when Sora entered the dining room.

"There you are, Brownie. Sit down."

"Heya, Dad… H-how was work?" He asked nervously.

Terra narrowed his eyes.

"What is it…" Terra asked with slight tease in his tone.

"M-mom?" Sora called, trying to leave the explanation to his mother. Aqua shook her head, not to say 'no'.

"Where is she?" Aqua asked.

"What? Who's _she_?" Terra asked Aqua.

"B-behind me." Sora said.

"Sweetie, it's okay. Come on in." Aqua invited Kairi in.

Sora walked into the room, revealing Kairi behind him.

"Oh. Um, Aqua… You never told me we had a guest in the house." Terra said.

"About that Terra…"

"She's Sora's girlfriend, uncle Terra." Roxas said.

"Oh. You must be Namine then. Nice to meet you Namine."

Kairi looked at Sora nervously, unable to speak for herself.

"Uh, Dad… This isn't Namine…" Sora said.

"What? Isn't your girlfriend Namine? Who's this?" Terra asked.

"Terra, where are your manners?" Aqua said.

"Huh? Uh… S-sit down, um…"

"Her name's Kairi." Roxas said.

"Kairi." Terra finished.

"Take a seat, you two." Aqua said.

Sora and Kairi sat down together. Terra, on the other hand, was being disturbed by a sudden stranger girl's presence in his home. However, he began to thought of Kairi as Sora's ordinary girlfriend.

Despite that, everyone began eating, Kairi being convinced by Sora to take her meal. She was very frightened by Terra at the moment.

**Author's Note : The rest of the characters return in the next chapter. Be patient. :)**


	29. Chapter 29 - Better Or Worse?

**Author's Note : If anyone wanna suggest pairings, the following characters are open for suggestion. Some extra information is included, so please take note to read em'. :)**

**Cissnei (originally planned to pair her with Zack, but since he's no longer active, and most suitable with the FFVII's Aerith, I'm thinking of someone else for Cissnei.)**

**Axel **

**Hope (if anyone thought he was gonna be paired with Yuna, they are sibling-liked in this story.)**

**Rikku (pending for appearances together with Paine. They will return in future chapters.)**

**Riku (any ideas for this cool guy? No Yuffie, please. It's very common in fanfiction, and I really need help for this one.)**

**Snow**

**Seifer**

**And another thing, I don't take new character suggestion. But, if you do have a favorite character to make an appearance, feel free to note me, and I'll think about it. Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts characters only.**

**ONE more thing!**

**The following characters are not allowed : Zack (obviously) , Ventus (I can't have a Roxas lookalike in the story) and Vanitas (I personally hate him.)**

**On with the story now…**

Chapter 29 – Better… Or Worse?

As the dinner passes on, Aqua began explaining to Terra of Kairi's situation. Terra, being the welcoming and thoughtful person he was, listened to the teenager's problem with heart, and how the only possible way to help her was to invite her into the family. Terra nodded his head from time to time as his wife continued her details, expressing his sign of acknowledgement.

"Kairi, you haven't finished your food." Sora noted the redhead.

"I'm… full." She responded.

"Are you sure?" Sora asked, to which Kairi nodded back.

"Excuse me." Roxas showed his table manners as he left the dining room after finishing his food.

"Do you want anything else, Roxas?" Aqua asked the blonde, halting her talk with her husband.

"No, no. I'm good. Good night, Aunt Aqua, Uncle Terra." He said.

"Alright then, good night. Have a good sleep." Aqua said.

"Goodnight Roxas." Said Terra to Roxas, who he had raised together with Aqua since Roxas' earliest days.

"Night you two." Roxas said to Sora and Kairi, who had to wait until Aqua and Terra allow them to leave.

Roxas retired himself, Aqua returned to talking with Terra.

"So, Terra? Do you agree with me?"

"As if I have a choice…" Terra uttered silently, although he did want to help Kairi. Even if it meant being her guardian.

"What?" Aqua asked, narrowing her eye brows.

"Uh, nothing! You're absolutely right. Whatever you say, honey." Terra said making a grin while saying the last word, winking his left eye too.

"Thank you, Terra. We're not exactly adopting Kairi. Only going to struggle in court to get a legal guardian status."

"I see. By the way… are Sora and Kairi… you know… Together?" Terra asked, Sora and Kairi blushing upon his statement.

"Yes, honey. They are." Aqua confirmed on Sora and Kairi's relationship.

"Okaay…" Terra said. His mind was now thinking about…

'_**Is my boy a 'playboy'? No… Brownie's not like that… He can't be. If he is… I'll be damn proud!'**_

"Hello! Terra, you in there?" Aqua shaked him.

"Huh? Oh yes. I'm here. So, is Kairi staying here."

"Yes. We still don't know what Veronica Dixon is doing now, whether she's searching for Kairi or not, I'm not letting Kairi stay somewhere else." Aqua said and smiled at Kairi.

"Thank you." Kairi said. She felt better and relieved now.

"I have a very good question for you, son." Terra said in a sudden.

"W-what's that, Dad?" Sora asked.

To his fear and surprise, Terra made a wide grin.

"Where is Kairi 'sleeping' for the night? As in… which 'room'?"

Kairi blushed crimson red in her cheeks, and bowed her head in shame. In truth, Terra was only joking to his heart's content.

"Terra! Don't be such a pervert!" Aqua punched the brunette in the shoulder.

"Haha. Just joking… But seriously, where is she sleeping for the night?"

"Terra!" Aqua shouted.

"Okay, okay. Phew… God, I'm tired… I'm going to bed, Aqua."

"Do that first, mister." Aqua said.

"Aren't you coming?" Terra asked winking at Aqua, not bothered of the two teens in front of him.

"You'll be fast asleep before I get there. Now go."

Terra rose from his seat and made his way to the bedroom he shares with his wife, chuckling as he passed by Sora and Kairi, still seated at the dining table.

"It's getting late. Kairi, do you have any calls from her?"

"No… None…"

"Right then. Tomorrow's Sunday, we'll discuss this matter in the morning. You two can leave now. And Sora, I trust you can keep your limits, right honey?"

"Huh?"

"You 'know' what I mean. You can share a room, but I trust you enough not to do something over the limit."

"Err… T-thanks?" Sora said, humiliated by his mother's distinct warning.

"We… share a room?" Kairi said lowly. This was unexpected, she thought she would end up in a guest room or something, but she needed company in her current state, and that person can only be none other than Sora.

"If you're uncomfortable with that, we have a guest room. Would you like that?" Aqua asked Kairi as she cleaned the dining table.

"N-no! I-I mean… It's okay. I'll sleep with… err…"

'_Oh god. I'm embarrassing myself…' _Kairi thought.

"Um." Sora uttered, Kairi silenced herself permanently.

"Goodnight Sora, Kairi. Go rest. I'll clean up."

….

_~Sora's Room~_

Kairi entered the room together with Sora.

"I can sleep on the couch over there. You take the bed, Kairi."

"Please, no. You don't have to do that… You've done too much already…"

"I can't let _you _sleep on the couch." Said Sora.

"Can't we both… not sleep on the couch? I mean… you do have a … big… bed." Kairi said while playing with the edge of her pink dress, having difficulty expressing her desire for his company.

"You mean, you wanna share the… bed? With me?" the brunette said scratching his head in slight embarrassment.

"Y-yes… If you want… I'll just take the guest room." Kairi said.

"No! You don't have to. I'm just asking if you're comfortable with sharing a bed with me."

"Of course, Sora."

"Right then."

'_God. I was not expecting to have someone sleep next to me. And it's Kairi. I hope she trusts me enough for it.'_

"Hey, Kairi. Do you need a dress or something? My mom's clothes would fit you."

"It's okay, Sora."

"Come on. I'll go get one from her. You've been in that dress for the whole day." Sora left the room before Kairi could protest.

Kairi sighed and thought, _'Am I really going to live here? Will they really let me in their family? Will Sora… accept me?'_

_~Few minutes later~_

"Here you go. Mom said it should fit you well." Sora entered back into his room and handed over a long dark pink dress to Kairi.

"Thank you." Kairi took the dress in her hand.

"My bathroom's over there, so you can change into that. Don't worry. It's clean as shiny, I mean Mom wants every bathroom in the mansion that way. You can bath if you want to." Sora said.

Kairi nodded, and walked into Sora's bathroom to change her attire. Sora took the opportunity to quickly grab a clean t-shirt from his wardrobe and switched into it. Sora made his way to the left side of his bed, and his phone suddenly received a text message. Sora checked his phone to find out that Roxas was the sender of the message, which said…

'_**Enjoy the night, hero.'**_

Sora thought, _'The hell? He's still awake?' _and replied to Roxas' message.

'_**You still awake? And what do you mean by 'enjoy'?'**_

Roxas then replied…

'_**Come on, you know what I mean. But! Don't try anything, Sora. For Namine's sake at least.'**_

Sora sighed and wrote his reply.

'_**Of course I won't try 'anything', Rox. Plus, I don't plan on losing my virginity this night, and I don't think would want it too.'**_

Roxas sent yet another one…

'_**I know, I know. Okay, this conversation is starting to get weird, so I'll end it now. Night Sora!'**_

Sora replied with a **'Night.' **and placed down his phone beside his pillow. He lied down on the bed and thought…

'_Whatever the damn future holds for me, I'll have to face it. Soon.'_

Kairi came back after taking a quick shower, and when Sora set his marine blue eyes on her, he was so damn attracted to her. Kairi was very beautiful, and when she unintentionally brushed a strand of her crimson hair behind her ear, Sora started to feel more attracted to her. He turned to the opposite side of the direction Kairi, and it this a bit strange. Kairi was in his mother's dress, and here he was being drawn to her.

'_Idiot.' _Sora cursed himself for almost falling into the state of a pervert.

Kairi looked to the empty space beside Sora, and began to feel nervous.

'_This is really awkward…' _the redhead thought.

Kairi slowly sat down at her side of Sora's luxurious bed, and she felt like a wife who was attending her first time together with the 'husband'.

'_Damn it, Kairi. Calm down, he's not going to rape you or anything. This is Sora. As in the Sora you love!' _Kairi thought to herself. It was the first time she was going to sleep with another person. (that sounded so wrong …)

Kairi lied down, and Sora felt like his heart was about to explode into combustion.

"You okay?" Sora asked, praying that it will help clear his mind.

"Y-yeah." Kairi answered.

"You wanna… talk or something?" Sora asked her.

"Okay…" Kairi agreed and Sora turned back to see her face.

"Well… hmm. I got soccer practice tomorrow with Riku and the others. Why don't you come along?"

"Riku?" Kairi asked. Riku, alongside Vinia, were her closest and trustable friends for a long time.

"Yeah. You should go out a bit. Besides, Riku would definitely like to know what's going on."

"Okay… Then, what about Roxas? What's he doing tomorrow?"

"Rox said he's going to Hope's house to do our Science project professor Vexen gave. I suck at Science. Basically I suck at almost everything to be honest."

Kairi giggled, possibly for the first time in a while. Sora was starting to get somewhere.

"Roxas tried so hard to help me in my studies, but I'm actually managing to improve."

"That's good." Kairi said.

" Say, what can you tell me about your friend Vinia?" Sora thought of a topic to converse about.

"Vinny? Let's see… She's my best friend, and I've known her since kindergarten. She can be… pretty hyped sometimes, but she's really sweet."

"Okay, then what about Riku? You know him more than I do." Sora said.

"Riku, well… he likes to act cool most of the time, but actually… he's been really good to me since third grade."

"I Riku I knew back when I was in Dusk, was a jerk and idiot. He _was_ my rival. But now, I think we're becoming good friends."

"You _are _the new captain of our soccer team, right?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. I hope I'll do good."

"Weren't you a captain back in Dusk High?"

"I was. Man… I never got peace most of my time in school because of that post. Most of the girls always looked forward to ambush me from time to time. But, I had two best friends to help me in that, and Roxas."

"Who are they?" Kairi asked.

"Both are girls. Rikku and Paine. My best friends."

"Riku?"

"No, no. Rikku. Her name spells R-I-K-K-U. Just an extra 'K' in there." Sora said.

"Oh." Kairi said. "You mean… those two girls in that photo over there?" she pointed her finger at the photo on the wall. It had Sora, Roxas, Rikku and Paine in it.

"Yup, that's them. Rikku's the blonde, the other one is Paine. I know them since I was little." Sora said.

"Do you miss them, Sora?"

"I do… A lot…"

"Will you go visit them some time?"

"I know I will. I have a ride now, I'll go next weekend." Sora said on his future plan.

Kairi nodded her head.

Sora and Kairi spent more time talking about varying topics. At midnight around twelve, they both fell asleep. Neither of them were close to each other, and their skins not touching the other ones…

….

_~Sunday, 8.19am~_

Sora woke up to the voice of someone familiar.

"Hey, Sora! Wake up! Didn't you say you have soccer practice today?" Roxas shaked Sora in the shoulder.

"Mmm… Too… tired…"

"Wake up! You should be dropping me at Hope's!" Roxas shouted.

"D-damn it. Sorry. Be right, Rox." Sora rose from his layed position. He looked beside him to find Kairi not there.

"Hey, where's Kairi?" Sora asked his blonde cousin.

"In the kitchen with your Mom. They're making breakfast." Roxas noted him and left the room. Sora got off from his bed and went to take his shower.

'_Okay… this is weird. But why?' _Sora thought.

….

_~Kitchen~_

"I'll need to go to the court. Have to meet some people before we can file the case." Aqua said while takings sips of her coffee.

"Okay…" Kairi said to her.

"Don't be troubled, Kairi. I will make sure you get a better life than the one you had before. No matter the cost, you're moving in with us."

Kairi smiled, and would have let out tears if Sora and Roxas did not came in.

"Morning, mom!" Sora greeted.

"Good morning, honey. Take the pancakes, Kairi made them."

"Kairi made them?" Sora repeated her and looked at Kairi, who smiled at him showing slight blush.

"They must be good then." Sora said and took a bite from the pancake.

He swallowed a chunk and said, "It really is good, Kairi." And continued eating it.

Roxas took one for himself.

"Mm. Not bad."

"Alright, I'm leaving!" Terra came in cladded in a business suit and was carrying a briefcase.

"Bye!" Sora and Roxas said in unison.

"Goodbye, Terra." Aqua said, and Terra winked at her.

"Terra, don't. Not in front of them."

"Alright, then. See you kids." Terra said and he gave a look at Kairi. Then, he left for work.

"You have a practice with your team, right?" Aqua asked Sora.

"Yeah. I'm dropping Roxas at a friend's house along the way. Kairi's coming with me."

"Right then. As usual, be careful and don't get into trouble."

"Okay." Sora said.

…..

_~Dawn High, Sports Ground~_

"Really?"

"Yes, Vinia. They did." Riku said.

"Kairi confessed… and Sora did too?" Kat asked.

"Yes for God's sake! Want me to repeat it again!?"

"Okay, calm down." Kat said.

"Wow… He really said those three words?" Vinia said making a cute face, almost squealing.

"He said he confessed to her, so yeah. He said that, I think." Said Riku while performing some tricks with a soccer ball.

"But… what about Namine? What do you think Sora's gonna do about her?" Kat, the girl with brunette hair asked the silver-haired boy.

"Don't know. All I do know is, Sora told me that he meant every word he said to Kairi."

"Ouuu… I hope they can be a great couple… Kairi deserves Sora more than Namine!" Vinia said out loud in anger.

"Hey, no pressure. I'm pretty sure Sora's gonna do what's best for him, and hopefully Kairi." Said Riku.

"Yeah, well… I just want Kairi to be happy, Riku."

"Same same."

"Yo, Riku! Where the hell's Sora?" Snow asked from a far.

"Hold onto your panties, Snow! He'll be here!"

"Look! There he is. Wait… That's Kairi beside him!" Vinia pointed, and ran towards the approaching brunette and redhead. Kat followed behind Vinia.

"Well what do you… He brought Kairi too. Maybe things are gonna change around here…" Riku said to himself.

"Hey, man!" Snow greeted Sora.

"Heya Snow. So, you guys ready?"

"Always! I'm up for some hardcore training." Snow said with self confidence.

Sora joined Riku and the rest of the soccer team in a meeting. Vinia went to talk to her best friend with Katherine, or Kat for short. Kat is a girl with black hair and was one of Kairi's oldest friends.

"Kairi…"

"Hey, Vinny. Hey, Kat."

"Tell me everything." Kat demanded.

"Okay…"

…..

" .God." Vinia said in awe.

"…." Kairi sighed.

"They told you to move in? With them? As in the… Youngs!?" Kat said.

"Y-yes…"

"Wow… I mean… Wow." Vinia said, feeling better that Kairi's situation was thankfully improving, just the way she wanted it to be.

"I still haven't heard word from Mom…" Kairi said, while checking her phone for any calls from her mother. There was a high chance that Kairi would not be seeing her again, and it depends on Aqua's skills as a lawyer to prove successful in the court.

"Kairi, I just thought about it… and I think it's best if you live with Sora and his family." Vinia said.

"I don't know…"

"Wait a sec. Sora's parents are not gonna… adopt you or something, right?" Kat asked after wondering about it

"No… they're going to pledge to the court of a legal guardian status."

"Thank goodness. I mean, I wouldn't want you end up as Sora's step-sister. Cuz that would be… obscure." Kat rolled her eyes while speaking.

"I guess." Kairi agreed to her friend's words.

"Say… how were they? Sora's parents?" Vinia asked.

"Mrs. Aqua is… the kindest woman I ever met. She was… treating me… as if I was truly part of their family. And… she knows about me and Sora too."

"What did she say about you two?" asked Kat.

"For now, not much. But… um… there was something else. And it's a bit private…"

"Hmm. If you don't wanna, you don't have to tell me?"

"You're my best friend, Vinny. Of course I'll tell you." Kairi said.

"Well, what is it then?"

"Um. I…I didn't want to… be alone last night… Mrs. Aqua let me sleep with… Sora." Kairi said in gaps.

"You… shared a room… with Sora!?" Vinia ended up speaking loud, and the boys' attention turned from soccer practice to Vinia's apparent calling of Sora.

"Hey, you called Sora?" Riku asked Vinia.

"N-no. Carry on, boys!"

"Why the hell did you shouted his name then?" Seifer asked.

"I told you! It's nothing!"

"Uh… Alright. Get back here guys." Sora gathered his team's attention.

"What was that about?" Kat asked.

"Sorry. Adrenaline rush in speaking. So, Mrs. Aqua appears to be great." Vinia turned back to Kairi.

"Yeah. Sora's family… they are rich. But… not the impulsive

"I see. What about Sora's father?" she inquired.

"That would be Mr. Terra. I don't know much about him though."

"Oh. Kairi, did Sora tell you what's he going to do about, Namine?"

"Namine?"

"How are things gonna go in school? Didn't you think about that?" Vinia asked, which immediately caused Kairi to panic inside her heart. That was something that must be thought about now, how will Sora react in school? Will he be with her, or Namine?

"Hey, hey Kairi. Are you okay?" Vinia shaked Kairi's shoulders.

"Y-yeah. To tell the truth, I haven't thought about school for awhile now… Vinny… I'm so scared."

"Kairi… Don't worry Kairi. I'll be there for you when you need me."

"But… what about Sora?"

"I'm sorry, Kairi. I don't know what's he gonna do…" Vinia said.

"Is he… going to leave Namine?" Kairi thought.

…..

_~Hope Lewis' House~_

"Hey, Roxas. Pass me that stapler." Hope asked. He and Roxas were in his room doing their Science project with Yuna. In the passing time, Roxas told Hope and Yuna everything about Sora and Kairi.

"Here." Roxas gave him the stationary.

"Thanks."

"So? What do you two think?" Roxas asked.

"I'm still shocked I guess." Yuna responded on Roxas' question regarding of Sora and Kairi's relationship.

"Roxas, I'm gonna be honest with you. I kinda feel bad for Namine. You know how sensitive she is." Hope said while binding some paperwork.

"I know. And I'm sure Sora knows too. He'll know what to do."

"I hope so…" Yuna said.

"What the stuff about Kairi anyway?" Hope asked Roxas.

"Sorry, Hope. It's kinda personal for her, and I'm not supposed to say to anyone."

"Oh. It's okay. I understand."

"Hmm… Wonder what's that…" Yuna wondered.

"Sorry, Yun. I can't tell unless Sora allows me to. Don't worry, it'll be soon when you will know the real deal on what's going on."

"Alright then." Yuna agreed.

"Wait, does Xion knows about this?" she asked.

"Actually, she does. She kinda helped us in a… hitch recently."

"Don't you think Xion would tell Namine about Kairi and Sora?" Hope asked.

"We begged to her not to… I hope she doesn't tell Namine. It's best if Sora does the talking rather than Namine finding the big _thing _from someone else."

"You're right. But when? I feel bad for Nami, Roxas." Yuna said sadly, as she was slightly sensitive as Namine is.

"Me too… But listen to me, guys. Sora's not doing this on purpose." Roxas defended his cousin.

"I know. Besides… Sora's not that kinda guy. He and you, were the first to be kind to me and Yuna." Hope said.

"Hope's right, Roxas. We trust you, and we trust Sora. No matter what you do."

"Thanks, guys. Sora might need help some time, and I promised him I'll be there for him."

"I'll help too." Hope said.

"Me too." Yuna added.

…..

_~Back at Dawn High, Cafeteria~_

The soccer practice was finished, and half of the boys went home. Sora and Kairi were in the cafeteria with Riku, Vinia, Kat, Snow and Rai. The soccer players were drinking water bottles to relieve their slight tiredness. Sora announced to the gang that he was together with Kairi, and he was basically being blown away with numerous questions. Kairi, who was beside him, for the first time blushed in front of her friends, who she have known for a long time.

"Woah, man. I never knew you had a thing for Kairi. Well, congrats Sora, Kairi. You two kind bond together. Yup, I can tell." Snow said.

"You can _tell_?" Riku teasingly asked him.

"Hey, I'm an expert at these."

"Then why don't you be the school's pimp? You could be good at that."

"Shut up, Rik." Snow said punching him in the shoulders.

"Guess she likes ya a lot, eh Sora? I asked her to date me once, but she rejected me ya know?" Rai said on his previous attempt to date Kairi.

"She wouldn't date someone like you, Rai!" Vinia joked.

"Hey, I got looks!"

"You mean that landfill you stuffed on your annoying face?" Snow joked.

"Quite you guys! Go on, Sora. Tell me more about you two being together. Tell me how you like Kairi. Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Kat asked, becoming more restless on the lack of information she had on Sora and Kairi's relationship.

Sora shrugged and smiled at her.

"Well… Kairi is smart… she's athletic… and that's one of the best parts. She's… really… beautiful…" Sora said the last word with emphasized romantic tone while looking at Kairi, who obviously blushed at his sights.

"Okay… it's getting awkward. I'm happy for you two, I really am, but can we talk about something else please?" Riku said.


	30. Chapter 30 - Back To Dawn

**Author's Note: Thanks to fiffyrocks for the support. **

**Time for some filler chapters. There will be key points in each one, see if you can note them… :)**

Chapter 30 – Back To Dawn

"… and my mom said that Kairi would be moving in with us if we can win the case we're gonna file." Sora continued telling his friends of the story so far.

"Wow. I never expected this matter's gonna go this far." Snow said.

"And what? You two gonna get married soon? We invited to the wedding?" Riku joked.

"Don't joke about the love birds, Riku! Or I'll break your neck myself!" Vinia shouted.

"Seriously? Those small hands? Breaking my neck? Pleaasee… How cute."

"Okay, that's enough. Let's be going home, guys." Kat stood up from the bench she was sitting on.

"Yeah, we got school tomorrow." Riku said and he packed his bag.

"Monday… oh no!" Sora said in a sudden.

"What up, Sora? Something wrong with Monday?" Snow asked the panicking brunette.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Kairi asked her 'boyfriend'.

"No… it's just… I forgot about Ms. Lightning's English essay… and she wants it tomorrow. God… She has that look that tells you not to disappoint her… and I plan not to."

"Oh no! I forgot about it too!" Kat said, and she was in the same class as Sora was.

"Damn it… Hope Roxas helps me out…"

"At least 'you' have someone smart to help you, Sora-hun! Me!?"

"Hey Kat. Maybe if you come early to school tomorrow, Roxas can help you in a jiffy." Sora suggested.

"Reaaallly?" Kat asked cutely making a hopeful face, which had disgusted Riku, Rai and Snow.

"Of course. He can help." Sora showed a thumbs up at her.

"Thank you soooo much!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_~Next Day, as in Monday, 6.44am~_

Sora, Kairi and Roxas were at the school's cafeteria, and Kat was with them copying Roxas' notes blitzing fast.

"Slow down, there. There's still some time left before the first bell. Now… check your grammar… and…" Roxas continued providing Kat with ideas for the essay.

"God… How could I forget about the essay…" Kat whined as she worked on the homework Professor Lightning gave them.

"Focus, or you won't finish it." Roxas slightly scolded. He had a reputation to keep as a professional tutor, a prestige he earned back in Dusk High School.

Sora on the other hand, had finished his essay last night, with Roxas' guidance of course. Still, he had his own sort of problems stuck into his head. It would not be long before Namine arrives, and how he was going to react to her, the brunette did not know. To make matters worse, Kairi was together with him, and now that the cheerleaders and the jocks know that, the whole school was bound to discover the news as well.

'_Man… the school is gonna think I'm a playboy…' _Sora thought.

'_But I'm not…'_

"Sora? Are you okay? You look worried…" asked Kairi.

"It's nothing. Don't worry, Kairi. I'm good. What about you?" Sora said managing a smile.

"Me?" Kairi asked, wondering on what he meant.

"Are you comfortable with coming to school?"

"I can't say for sure. Everything's been happening very fast, and I hope I can focus on my studies…"

Before Sora could say something in return, he noted someone entering the cafeteria. That someone was Namine, and she was with Xion. Sora's eyes widened in fear and agony, and he began to panic.

"I… I need to go the bathroom!" Sora said and ran away, the first thing that popped in his mind was to avoid Namine.

"What the… he sure did ran fast." Roxas asked turning his attention from Kat.

"Sora?" Kairi called to him, but he quickly disappeared into a crowd of students. She felt strange without his presence, and Kairi did not notice Namine sitting just a few tables away from her, Roxas and a desperate-looking Kat.

At the table Xion and Namine were sitting…

"Wonder if Sora's here… We haven't talked to each other since that double date we went on Saturday." Namine said to Xion, the raven haired girl who was still disappointed at her best friend's oblivious trait.

"Right..." Xion said. She did not want to talk about that double date right now.

Yuna arrived with Hope just a few minutes later and joined Namine and Xion for a hang out before the first period.

"Hey, where's Roxas and Sora?" Hope asked while eating a tuna sandwich he brought.

"Roxas is over there. He's teaching that Kat girl by the looks of it… He better be just teaching her…" Xion said while watching Roxas and Kat, very close to each other. Xion felt an uneasy feeling at that sight.

"What do you mean by _that_? _Better be?_" Hope teased, and Xion immediately blushed.

'_Did I… Just said that? Why did I say that?' _the black haired girl thought.

"Oh, that's right. You two don't know about the date Xion had with Roxas, didn't you?" said Namine.

"What? They went on a date?" Hope and Yuna said simultaneously.

"Nami! Don't!" Xion lightly shouted. They were just acting on that particular day in truth, and it could not be called an actual date based on the events that occurred.

"You got me there. I didn't know Roxas had a thing for you, Xion." Hope said to the blushing girl.

"No! It's not like that at all!" Xion protested.

"That must be why you got mad watching him with another girl." Yuna said.

"No! I'm telling you! Me and Roxas are just friends!" She ended up screaming a lot, earning the complete attention of everyone in the area. Roxas looked at Xion with a blank face, wondering what happened to her. No doubt, this was the Xion that fought with Tifa few days back.

'_Okay… what's with her? _Roxas thought, and he noticed that many students were looking at him too.

'_Great… Now I'm gonna be in the headlines…' _He thought again, and tried his best to keep his composure.

"So… um. Check your words, spelling and grammar again, and you're done." Roxas told Kat.

_~Meanwhile… in a boys' bathroom~_

'_What the hell am I gonna do!?'_

'_What do I say to Namine!?'_

'_What if she finds out about me and Kairi!?'_

'_What if she knew about Kairi moving in with me!?'_

'_How would she even react!?'_

Sora basically had a mental showdown within himself, conflicting with his feelings for both Namine and Kairi.

'_Damn… Nami shares all periods with me… And if I avoid her… She'll break…'_

Sora stared at his reflection in the mirror.

'_Bastard.'_

"Yo, Sora. Mornin'." Axel came in the bathroom.

"Hey, Axel."

"Woah. You look down. What up?"

"No… Just a little tired." Sora said.

"Didn't ya sleep well? Keep yourself together." Axel said before entering a stall.

"I'm alright. Thanks for asking." Sora said and carried his backpack outside, heading to the classroom. He knew he had to face Namine, but who knows what would happen from there?

_~First period, Sora's class…~_

"That was so embarrassing…" Xion said covering her pale face with both hands.

"I'm so sorry…" Namine apologized as they took their usual seats at the back row.

"It's okay… I just hope Roxas didn't hear that."

"Why?" Namine asked.

"I… have no clue." Xion said, unsure of what was with her at the moment.

"You're making me worried. Are you okay, Xion?"

Xion nodded her head, her mind drifting away into her personal plane of _deep thinking_.

Roxas arrived at the class with Hope and Yuna. The blonde looked around for a particular raven haired girl, and noted her at the back row beside Namine.

'_What happened to her earlier…'_

"Go in, Rox." Sora came up from behind and pushed Roxas into the class.

The rest of the class then arrived, and class was begun with social studies.


	31. Chapter 31 - Something Bout' Love

**Author's Note : In case if you don't know, most of my chapter titles are taken from song titles. Majority are David Archuleta song, and yes, I'm an Archangel. **

**PinkParadise23 – Glad you like it!**

**Fiffyrocks and Drahsid – Thanks for reviewing.**

**I'm sorry if my chapters aren't long enough. Most people don't really read much of the contents, right?**

Chapter 31 – Something Bout' Love

_~Social Studies Period~_

Namine was looking at her 'boyfriend' from the back row, he was at the front sitting next to Hope. Since the start of the class, Sora had not layed a eye on her, and that had troubled Namine fearfully.

'_Did I… do something? Is Sora mad at me? But… I never said anything to him…' _The naïve blonde thought. Namine frowned, her mind shifted away from social studies, a subject she was a professional in, into thinking all about Sora. The spiky brunette completely ignore Namine, his head never turned back at her. Namine knew something was wrong, but why, she did not know.

Luxord started patrolling the class, with necessary work to keep the students busy given Luxord detected Namine's lack of focus in her work.

"Miss Robertson? Are you spacing out in there?" He joked, but was not mad. Namine was Luxord's favorite student.

"Huh? Oh, I'm so sorry, Professor Luxord. A little… stressed. That's all." Namine apologized.

"Do you need to check in with Miss Serah?" the blonde professor asked Namine, Serah was the school's nurse, and also the younger sister of the English professor Lightning.

"No, no. It's okay. Thank you professor."

"Alright then. Just tell me if you need help."

Namine nodded, and said "Thank you." again.

Of course, Sora had heard both of them talking from a far. He started to feel spikes forming and aching in his heart, hinting that Namine had started doubting on him.

'_Damn it… I'm so screwed…'_

"Yup… I think Xion likes Roxas." Hope said while doing his work.

"Hey, Sora? You listening?" the boy with silver hair asked his brunette friend.

"…" Sora seemed to be in a deep thought.

"I'll take that as a no." Hope decided.

"I can't!" Sora shouted. Everyone in class looked at him in a sudden shock.

"Do you have a problem, Mr. Young?" Luxord asked.

"Err… S-sorry Professor. I… Can I go to the washroom?"

"You may."

"Thanks!" He said and ran off in a rush.

"Wonder what's wrong with that boy…" said Luxord as he checked a boy's book.

…..

_~6 minutes before second period, English~_

"Seriously, what's Sora doing in the bathroom so long?" Roxas said, as he, Yuna and Hope were outside the class looking around the schoolyard.

"Don't know. He acted a little weird though back in class."

"He's always weird, Hope. Trust me. Sora's unpredictable. I assure you that."

"Right…" Hope rolled his eyes.

"I hope he's alright. By the way, Roxas. Do you like Xion?" Yuna asked all of a sudden.

"W-what?"

"You _heard _her. Tell us. Do you like Xion? Be honest." Hope said.

"I… I…" Roxas stuttered between words, and found himself unable to answer to his friends.

"Roxas!" Cissnei called the spiky blonde.

"Hey, Cissnei. What's wrong?"

"The Disciplinary Board would like to see you. It's about your interview."

"Okay. G-gotta go guys. Wish me luck Yuna." Roxas quickly left with Cissnei.

"Great escape." Hope said.

"He must be shy… So romantic…" Yuna admired.

"Okay… I'm going in." Hope went inside the class.

Yuna looked at Namine through the windows, she had a troubled look on her face, and Xion was apparently trying to comfort her. That was strange.

'_What's wrong with Nami?' _Yuna thought, and before she could go inside, Sora came back, walking slowly.

"Sora? What happened? You sure took a long time in the bathroom, and you missed the rest of social studies." Yuna said.

"I-it's nothing…" Sora did not move, and instead just stood beside Yuna and looked above at the vast sky. He's eyes looked slightly swollen and were red, hinting that he could possibly had cried.

"You look… sad. Sora, what's wrong? Talk to me." Yuna asked.

"… I can't… I'm sorry." He said.

"But, you look and talk like there's something wrong. Please Sora, tell me what's…" Yuna's voice came to a halt, when she remembered what Roxas told her and Hope. Sora was in love with both Namine and Kairi, could that be what was bothering him. Was he conflicting with his feelings for the girls?

"Is it about Namine and Kairi?" Yuna asked quietly, and Sora looked at her in shock.

"Y-you know?" He asked, fear was visible in his eyes.

"Yes, Hope knows too."

"… Roxas, right?" Sora guessed.

Yuna nodded, "Yeah. Are you mad at him?" she asked. Sora shooked his head.

"No. If there's someone to be mad at, it should be me." Sora said, lowering his head to hide his self shame.

"Sora, it's not your fault if you're confused about your feelings."

"Exactly, Yuna. That's the point. How can someone love two girls at a time… That's… that's something only bad guys do, right?" Sora said and looked into the classroom. He peeked at Namine, who looked as if she was about to cry.

"Look. I'm hurting her feelings. She must be wondering why I'm not talking with her. The thing is, I can't do it. I don't deserve someone like Namine… She deserves, someone better than me."

"Someone better than _you_?" Yuna questioned, with emphasis on the 'you'.

"Huh?" Sora stared at Yuna.

"Sora, how can you say that? You know you're the right person for Namine. Of course, I don't know all that there is to know about Kairi, but I'm sure that Namine loves you dearly."

"Yuna…"

Both of them heard someone clearing their throat, it was Professor Lightning.

"Any problem, Mister Young? Miss Cameron?" Lightning asked her students.

"N-no problem!" Sora said dumbfounded.

"Good. Then why don't you two go inside?"

"Right!" Sora said and went inside with Yuna.

The rest of the class quickly rushed to their respective seats at the sight of Lightning.

Axel whined when the English professor entered the class. He stood up and walked towards her.

"Yo, Professor. I wanna go to the bathroom. Can I?"

"You can. Let me see your essay first. Then you can go relieve yourself."

"My… essay?"

"Yes, Mister Griffin. Your essay. The rest of you take out your essays as well." Lightning said and sat down at her table in the corner. Axel followed her.

"B-but. I…" He scratched the back of his head.

"Professor! Check mine first please!" Cissnei ran to the front and presented her essay.

"Thank you Cissnei. Axel, sit down first and I'll call you."

"But! Gah! Professor, I didn't…"

"Do your essay?"

"Y-yeah. Sorry…"

"Axel… You're the class monitor. How can the class be controlled if you're not being responsible?"

"I'm sorry. It's just… I'm not good at… writing."

"You could've asked your classmates for help." Lightning said as she checked Cissnei's essay. A small smile formed on her lips, hinting that she may be enjoying Cissnei's work.

"Ask for help? Come on, Prof. You gotta know that's not cool."

"My god, Axel. Your English… Alright, I'll forgive you this time. Know that's something I rarely do, and it's because I know you're a good student, with exception of your English."

"Heh. I'm growing on ya, eh Professor? I know I'm irresistible." Axel winked at her, and he earned a "Boo…." From the class.

"To. Your. Seat. Mr. Griffin.

…..

As everyone's essays were being examined by Lightning, they were allowed to do their own thing for the moment. Lightning seemed to be in a good mood, or at least, appeared to be less strict.

"I think I almost got her." Axel said proudly, looking at the English Professor at her seat.

"Or she almost got you." Roxas said.

"She must have the hots on me."

"Seriously, Axel? You do know she's like… a lot older than you."

"Come on, Roxas. I might just have a shot at her."

Roxas sighed. "You're impossible. Where's Saix?"

"Home sick. Guy's got a fever."

"Damn."

"Heh. Hey, by the way. You noticed your cousin? He's been acting strange, don't cha think?"

"I guess. Let's just say… there's something bout love."

"You not worried?"

"Of course I am. It's just that, there's nothing I can do for him. He's kinda in a messed up state right now."

"Maybe I can help. What's the problem?"

"Trust me. No one can help him."

"Okaayy… You let me know if Sora needs something. I'll do anythin' to be helpful."

"Thanks, Axel. Why don't we finish your essay right now?"

"Right…" Axel whined.

….

_~Lunch Period~_

"Okay. That'll be for today. I want your works tomorrow. Dismissed." Xaldin said and exited the class.

"God, I swear I could've died with his teaching." Axel said to Roxas, pointing out his hate for that particular Mathematics professor.

"He teaches good. I think if you be a little bit more responsible, and focus in class, you'll do fine." Roxas said, and took out his lunch box.

"What's that?" the tall redhead asked.

"Brownies. Sora's favorite."

"You eat em'?"

"It's good. My aunt, as in Sora's mom, makes them. You wanna try one?"

"Sure. Let's just go to the café first." Axel said.

"Right. Sora! Hope! Come on." Roxas called out to his brunette cousin.

"Be right up!" Hope joined Axel and Roxas. "Sora, let's go." Hope called.

"Yeah…" Sora got up from his seat.

"Sora, wait. We need to talk."

Sora turned back slowly.

"N-Namine?"


	32. Chapter 32 - Lingering In The Dark

**Author's Note : Alright, major chapter coming through. Thanks to KarakuRoku, Drahsid and PinkParadise23 for your reviews. I was thinking… and I what I thought was, the story had just only truly began. The main is still the messed up love triangle of Sora, Namine and Kairi.**

**For now, the sub plots include the relationship between Roxas and Xion , and Kairi's fate.**

**There will be more, but it takes a little time to fit them into the story.**

**Let's just say the pieces are in the right places, and it's time to move em'. Just keep up with me readers! **

Chapter 32 – Lingering In The Dark

"N-Namine?"

"… Sora. We need to talk. _Now_." Namine sounded demanding, truly surprising Sora. He sweat dropped, and looked at Roxas.

'_Uh oh. Sora's in it now. Damn, I sure as hell didn't expect this from Namine.' _Roxas thought. _'Poor guy. But he gotta do this alone.'_

"Hope, Axel. Come on, let's leave them some privacy."

"What?" Axel asked.

"Just follow us, Axel!" Hope said. Roxas and Hope led the redhead class monitor to the class exit, and shot Sora a 'Good Luck' glare along the way.

"But hold on! I wanna see what's gonna happen!" Axel protested, struggling from Roxas and Hope's hold.

"Trust me. You don't wanna be here for the moment." Roxas whispered to the tall redhead.

"What do you mean, 'I don't wanna be here'?"

"Shut up and just look forward!" Hope shouted, and the trio left.

Sora looked at the floor below him, unable to set his eyes on Namine's face again. Namine looked outside to check if anyone were eavesdropping. After noting that the coast was clear of people, the blonde made her move. She looked at her supposed to be 'boyfriend', and her eyes grew teary. A tear drop could fall if she blinked her angelic eyes.

"Sora?"

"A-are you going to… to… b-break up w-with me, Sora?" she finally asked.

Sora startled listening to her question. Not to mention, it sure did tore his heart in half because of the tone Namine talked in. So much agony, the pain was clearly visible in her voice. Namine had been suffering, and he was the obvious causer of it.

"What? No... No. I would never do anything to hurt you Namine. You know that. You know me…" He said trying to be convincing, and he needed to make sure everything was alright.

"Then, why were you not talking to me?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?" She quickly asked again.

"…" Sora muted himself, his silence forcing Namine to grow in fear.

"Tell me, Sora. Why?" she asked the brunette again. She stepped closer to him. Oh for the love of God, she wanted to hold him, hug him. Feel protected by her love.

"…" Sora's head lowered again.

"You are…"

"You are!" Namine screamed in a sudden, and tears have began flowing down her eyes.

"You are breaking up with me!" she cried, and Sora could not take it.

"Nami… No… I'm not…"

"Please Sora! Please don't break up with me! Please don't leave me alone! I just can't! I can't imagine a life without you! I need you!" she cried her heart out.

"Nami! Don't cry please! I just can't tell you…" Sora said, powerless to be able to bring out the matter about Kairi to Namine. No. He could not do that. He could not tell Namine he's in love with another girl. That's out of the question.

"Tell me what!? Please! I'll do anything for you! What do you want, Sora!?" she demanded forcefully. Sora tried to look at her, but looked away. No way he wanted to see Namine's face right now. But what Namine said next, forced him to look at her…

"Am I… not satisfying you enough Sora?"

"H-huh?" He finally faced the blonde. Did he actually hear that? From Namine?

"Do you… need more? Do you…" she continued. Sora knew what she was meaning.

"N-Nami."

"Then do it! Take me, Sora! Make love to me! If sex is what you want, then take me right now! Have me any way you want! I don't care! I don't need virtue! I need you!" she sounded desperate, and that was when Sora lost it. He knew his feelings, and they were true. Sora truly loves Namine. He pulled Namine into an absolute, loving hug.

"Don't. Don't say those things… I don't want to hear those from my angel." He said.

"S-Sora… I'm sorry…" Namine continued crying, her face buried into his chest. She sure missed the nice warmth of Sora's muscular body.

"No. I'm sorry…"

"Please… Don't be silent with me…"Don't ever leave me…" she cried, and tightened her hold onto her athletic boyfriend.

"Namine… Don't worry. Everything's messed right now… and I'm gonna set things right."

"Hn?" Namine lifted her head to look at Sora.

"I love you." Sora said, and he meant it. The dark clouds in his mind have drifted away, and he was able to think clearly.

"Sora… I love you too, and I'm sorry… if I made you upset…"

"No… It's okay… I don't blame you… and I never will…"

"Please… Tell me what's wrong…" Namine pleaded.

"I… Nami…"

"Please… Whatever it is… I want to know it…"

"…" Sora remained silent. Should he tell her? Should Namine know that her boyfriend was in love with both her and another girl?

"Sora?"

"…"

"Namine… I… I'll tell you… But…"

"But?" she repeated.

"It's… it's hard to say…"

"Is it… about me?"

"No. God no. There's nothing wrong about you, Nami."

"Then what is it?"

"…"

This was it. He had to tell Namine. Right here, right now. His heart could give out soon if he kept this secret from Namine any longer, not after what just happened. More to say, what Namine was willing to do for him. No matter the outcome, he was ready to face the consequences.

"Namine… You know… The head cheerleader, Kairi… right?"

…

_~Courtyard~_

Meanwhile, at the school courtyard, Roxas, Xion, Axel, Yuna and Hope were hanging out.

"I'm surprised Professor Lightning let you go." Roxas said while taking sips of his diet coke.

"I think it was my killer looks." Axel said, self claiming himself to be handsome.

"Don't count on it. Today's Professor Lightning's birthday." Xion informed them.

"Really? I should've wished to her…" Yuna said.

"No wonder. She was in a good mood, and I thought it was me…" Axel said.

"How can you guys be so cool? I'm so tensed up thinking about Sora and Namine!" Hope said.

"Calm down, Hope. There's pretty much nothing we can do to help him now."

"Wait. What's so big about Sora and Namine? I wanna know now!" Axel demanded.

"Look… Just think that they're a couple who are facing some… issues for now."

"But Roxas… What if Sora tells Namine about Kairi?" Yuna asked Roxas.

"Wait. What now about Kairi? Come on! I thought friends tell each other everything!" Axel said.

"Well… you wanna know what color boxers I'm wearing now?" Roxas asked jokingly.

"Not that!"

"Axel, we can't tell unless Sora allows us to. It's too personal for him." Yuna explained.

Then Xion said, "Let's presume Sora told Nami everything… How would she react?"

"Aren't you her best friend? You should know that?" Hope asked the raven haired girl.

"I sure was not expecting her to tell me to go on without her. Said she was gonna ask Sora what's wrong."

"You got me. I was not expecting Namine, the innocent one, to behave like that." Roxas said.

"Hey! I'm still here! Clueless on what the hell's going on!" Axel said.

….

"Y-yeah… I know her." Namine said pulling away from Sora's hold in a slow pace.

"…"

"What about Kairi, Sora?"

"She… I… Uh…"

"You know I care for you, Sora. You can tell me anything."

"I know. And I care for you too… but…"

"Sor…"

RIIIINNNGGGG

The bell rang.

"Sora, please! Tell me what's the matter!"

"I… I'm… I'm in…" Sora stuttered, and before Namine could wait for him to finish, Professor Vexen entered the class.

"Ahem. Am I interrupting something here?" the Science professor asked as he went for the table in the front.

"N-no. Sorry, Professor Vexen." Sora apologized.

"Really? Some intimacy perhaps?"

"No! It's not like that at all…"

"Alright then, Mr. Young. I will not be crawling into your personal space. While we wait for your classmates to arrive, would you two like to help me to disperse these papers to each table?"

"Of course, Professor Vexen." Sora said.

….

It is the Science Period, and Sora's class had been split up into groups to carry out an assignment. Sora was placed in group including Kat, Cissnei and another girl. Any boy would have wanted to be part of that kind of a group since Cissnei was in it. She was considered to the kind of beautiful, smart, brave and kind. An absolute dream girl, she's the second most popular girl in the school, next to Kairi.

Another group was consisted of Xion, Hope, Roxas and Namine. Namine took the opportunity to interrogate Roxas, who was the one innocent at the moment.

"Roxas, can I ask you something?"

Roxas tensed up. "Um… As long as it's about Science…"

"No. It's not. It's about Sora."

"R-right… Sora… My cousin Sora… Idiot." He said the last word quietly.

"Nami, what's wrong? Xion asked her blonde best friend.

"H-hold on, Xion. I need to ask this. Roxas, what's wrong with Sora lately? He's not telling me what it is?"

"I… Err…"

"That's it. That's the same way Sora stuttered." Namine said.

"Right… Guess that's bloodline…" Roxas said.

Hope and Xion traded soulful looks. Roxas was in for it now, and he did not do anything.

"Please, Roxas. Do you know anything about it?"

"Um… Err… We have this assignment … to do, Namine… We should finish it up first. We can talk later… right you two?" Roxas asked Xion and Hope.

"Y-yeah. That's right. We should… finish up this work first." Hope said, feeling bad for Roxas.

"No… I want to know… He won't tell me anything…" Namine's face grew sadder by the second.

"I'm sorry…" Roxas apologized, for no reason.

Namine nodded. She looked at a distant Sora, who was talking with his group about the current assignment.

"Argh! I just want to know what's wrong!" Namine shouted, for the first time. Everyone in the class looked at her, truly stunned. The person most surprised was obviously Sora. He began to panic, was she mad at him?

"…" Namine's sad face disappeared, now replaced with a slight raged one.

"Miss Robertson? Would you like to elaborate your change in behavior to me?" Professor Vexen asked.

"…" Namine stood up, and walked to the table Sora was at.

"Come with me, Sora. Now." There it was. That demanding tone again. Sora's eyes widened when Namine took hold of his arm and pulled him. She led the panicked brunette outside of the class, ignoring Vexen. God only knew where they went then.

Vexen and the class looked dumbfounded.

"I knew it. They were going to engage a moment of intimacy."


	33. Chapter 33 - My Kind Of Perfect

**Author's Note: Back again… Sorry for the late update. I had issues with my phone and spent my time working on that shit. I know most of you hate me for delaying at a key point. Anyways… thanks for all who reviewed. **

**Besides, I need more reviews for motivation. What you finish reading in a few minutes took me hours to think, elaborate and write. **

**jjMan of steeljj : Sorry for the delay. Plus, man… You don't have to review just to say that. Just PM or something. Thanks for the support!**

**Drahsid : Dude, you gotta be patient. If you think writing is easy, take some time alone in an asylum or something and think again. Seriously… I gotta be patient just to read your reviews. And could you stop with the Heartless Attack you mention always? There will be no Heartless in this story. Possibly no action for the moment. This is a Romance and Friendship story. **

**KarakuRoku : As usual, your review was funny and one of my favorites. Don't worry, there will be no more bells to interrupt key points. **

**PinkParadise23 : Please forgive me for the damn late update…**

**Okay… onto business. I'll try to keep myself active in updates. The story is maybe 1/3 complete. I know, it's a bit of a long story. I still haven't started out Roxas and Xion's storyline. And, there's some fluff in this chapter.**

Chapter 33 – My Kind Of Perfect

~Somewhere along the second floor corridor~

"N-Nami!"

"…" No words said, Namine kept pulling Sora through the corridors of the school. Sora did not try to struggle, fearing he might hurt Namine.

"Please, Namine! Hear me out! Please!"

"…" Sora had not noticed the slightly angered look the blonde had on her angelic face at the moment, and if he had, Sora would have thought his innocent and sweet girlfriend was possessed.

"We'll get detention! We gotta head back now!" He said trying not to sound offensive.

Namine stopped her pace, and slowly let her hold on Sora's hand go, her adrenaline rush came to an end.

"Namine…"

"You really don't want me… don't you, Sora?"

"W-What!? No! That's not true Nami! What made you say that!?"

"You did!" Namine shouted, and turned around to face Sora.

"Huh?" Sora blinked.

"You did…" Namine said quietly now. "Your words… your actions…"

"I… You don't understand, Namine."

"Sora…" Namine looked at him, her face looked as if she was about to cry.

"Please tell me… Do you truly… like me?"

"I told you before… Not like… But I love you." he said sincerely, taking a few steps towards her. He grabbed her hands and caressed them lovingly. In her presence, Sora was able to think clearly. The dark clouds in his heart were beginning to fade away. His conflicting feelings coming to an apparent end…

"Okay… I'll tell you." Sora said.

Namine nodded her head.

"You know Kairi, right?" Sora asked again.

"Yeah…" Namine said, not even tired of hearing that name again.

"Wait… Promise… you won't get mad?" Sora asked Namine before proceeding with revealing the truth she was kept from.

"Okay…"

"Until I finish?"

"I promise, Sora… Please tell me what's wrong."

"Alright… You see… Kairi… she uh…"

'_Where the hell do I even I start?' _Sora struggled to speak.

"Kairi… she's having some problems with her… mom." Sora said in gaps, being absolutely careful in choosing his words.

"Okay…" Namine said, although she thought that was out of the topic.

"Her mom's been… well… not being a mom, you know?"

"Alright… Had she been… hurting Kairi?"

"Yeah! You got it."

"But… what's that got to do with…"

"H-hold on, Nami… There's more to the story…"

"Oh."

Sora took a deep breath.

"Namine… to uh… help Kairi… she had to move in with my family." Sora said, running his left hand through his spikes.

"Move in with you? Wait a minute… That's… I don't understand… If Kairi's been abused by her mom… then shouldn't she be taken care by the Dawn City Children Protection Program? Oh wait. Your Mom's a lawyer isn't she? I guess that's why Kairi's living with you. You're trying to help Kairi yourselves." Namine assumed herself.

"I know, but…" Sora turned his face away.

This was it. He must tell Namine.

"Nami, that's not the only reason…"

"Only reason? What do you mean? I understand that you had to reduce time spending with me to help Kairi." Namine assumed the matter herself again, being the innocent person she is, or probably was.

"No… That's not it. The truth is…" Sora paused for a few seconds, staring into Namine's eyes, and he knew. He just knew. It was Namine, his first love, his true love. Sora knew she was the right one, and it was time to tie up loose ends.

'_My love… I will never lie to her again. Never. My feelings… Their clear now… Kairi… I loved her… because she needed someone… and I was the only one who could… But now… this girl right here… She's the one…' _

"Namine… the truth is… I had… I had feelings… for… for Kairi."

Namine's aquamarine eyes widened, in shock.

"W-what?" Namine asked.

"Yes… I… I loved Kairi…"

"…" As sensitive as she is, tears have begun forming in Namine's eyes. She blinked, letting tears fall from her beautiful eyes and trail downwards her cheeks. Namine shooked her head, not wanting to look into Sora's eyes.

Sora stepped forward to Namine, there was no turning back now. He grabbed Namine's shoulders and lightly massaged her. "Namine, please listen to me. I can explain. I love you and that's the truth. You gotta know that."

"You… you love Kairi." She said with silent cries.

"No. I didn't, Namine. I was… I was confused. I realized that I wasn't sure of my feelings for her. She needed someone… and… I came to know that she has feelings for me. I didn't love her before I knew she did. You have to believe me. I only did it to help her."

"You kept this away from me…"

"I couldn't tell, Nami. I just couldn't. I didn't want to hurt you."

"But you did…"

"I know. There is no forgiveness for what I've done, but please believe me. I never wanted to leave you, to lie to you. I only did it to help Kairi. You must believe me… without you… I feel… empty. I can't imagine, how to live without you… I swear, I'm not taking advantage over you. You're a part of me that I could never let go."

"Sora…" Namine looked at him, and she saw Sora's eyes were forming tears too.

"Namine… My love for you… it's infinite… and I realized… that no other person can take the place you have in my heart. You're… You're my kind of perfect… My Namine…"

"You… you really love me?" Namine asked.

"I love you Namine Robertson. Please, please say you forgive me. Please…"

"Sora… I…"

"…" Sora awaited for her answer. Come what may, he would gladly take it. Will there be retribution for him? Or an endless void of oblivion?

Namine's lips formed an virtuous smile.

"I… I forgive you. And I love you, Sora." Namine said.

"I love you too, Namine." Sora said, a smile having been made on both of their faces.

Sora leaned in and kissed Namine on the lips, to which the blonde returned the kiss willingly.

It was it. That feeling the blonde would get when she felt weak. Weak because of Sora's voice, his touch, his presence. Namine began breathing heavily. Sora's chest slightly brushed against her's, and the girl began to tense up. What was Sora planning to do? Was he reconsidering something she had said earlier in class? The sudden shift of control made Namine nervous.

"S-Sora… What are you…" Namine took her steps back, her body heating up as Sora's touch began to felt strange. Namine suddenly felt the wall hit her back. Guess she had nowhere to go now.

Her thoughts were vanished when she felt something overwhelming. It was Sora. His lips… was kissing her neck. Her sensitive spot.

"Uh… Sora…" Namine struggled a bit, Sora's strong hands were on her perfectly shaped hips. She had no chance of retreating from his power. Sora planted wet kisses on her neck… Namine could not take it, she lifted her head unintentionally, allowing the brunette more access to her neck.

"Mmm… Na… Namine… Mm…" He continued sucking onto her creamy skin.

"Sora… P-please… Stop… Stop…" Sora looked at her, Namine's eyes were shut tight. Sora brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Don't worry…" He said, and picked up where he left off, assaulting enticingly Namine's sensitive area.

"Oh… oh god… Please…" Namine moaned. The sounds she was making only encouraged Sora more.

"Shh…" Sora whispered, his hands roaming from her hips to her back… and started rubbing…

"Uh… N-no… Please s-stop…" Namine felt like she could faint at any moment. Sora's hot breath was killing the poor girl. It was not that Namine hated the feeling, but the blonde could not take it. His touch was so irresistible, alluring, enticing… and it felt… good…

Sora's hands went into Namine's shirt… and he touched her body…

"Oh! Sora!" Namine moaned out loud, the first time a boy had touched her there.

"Relax, Nami… It'll be alright…" He pushed his hands deeper into her shirt, taking pleasure of touching her body. Her skin was just as he thought it to be, smooth, soft, perfect. Sora kissed Namine's neck harder… his alluring voice making sounds that drove Namine fanatical. She finally decided to let Sora have his way with her… then…

"What is going on here!?"

"What the…" Sora stopped his wet kisses, and turned around to see someone he was instantly horrified to see. Lightning.

"Mr. Young! Care to explain yourself!? What were you planning to do to Miss Robertson!?"

"N-no! Professor Lightning, I can explain!" Sora tried.

"Oh, I would be pleased to hear your explanation, at the Disciplinary Room!"

~Disciplinary Room~

"Seriously! I was not gonna rape her! That's totally insane!" Sora defended his 'actions'. Again, he found himself in a similar situation.

"God help my eyes. A sight I never wished to see on my birthday…" Lightning spoke to herself.

"Sora's right, Professor Lightning. He's not that kind of a guy. We're… me and Sora are, dating." Namine explained.

"Well, you do know sexual interactions are strictly not allowed in school. I must report Mr. Young here to Principal Ansem so that he can be dealt with properly. And I do mean 'properly'." Lightning said.

"But, Professor! Ask anyone! Me and Namine are a couple!" Sora said.

"Mr. Young, right now the problem is your actions, not your relationship with Miss Robertson. Not to mention you two were not in class. What subject do you have right now, Mr. Young?"

"Um… Science." Sora answered.

"How did you two get out of class in the first place?" Lightning asked.

Sora looked beside him at Namine, who blushed. Then he said…

"That's a very good question. Let's see, uh…"

"You sure are different compared to your cousin, Mr. Young."

"Roxas?"

"Yes, he came a few moments ago regarding his membership of the Disciplinary Board."

"Wow. He made it in, huh? Awesome."

"Ahem. Ignore that matter. You will come with me now to the principal's office."

"P-please… I just got out of a mess… I don't wanna get into another one… I still problems to deal with…"

"Come on, sis. Give them a chance." Serah, Lightning's sister came in the disciplinary room. Namine smiled, as she knew Serah.

"Professor Serah!" Namine called.

"Hey, Nami." Serah greeted and smiled sweetly winking at Namine.

"You wouldn't believe what they did in front of me, Serah." Lightning said. "They have been clearly been influenced by teenage hormones… I won't go any further about that. Sora also earned _bonus points _for getting out of class without their professor's permission."

"Whoever that professor was sure is a dumbfounded one. Sis, they're not really bad students. I can vouch for them. Let them go just this once."

"Huh? How do you know? I mean… about me and Namine." Sora asked curiously.

"Well I've known Namine for a long time, and I know what kind of girl she is. You, on the other hand, are in the good books of mine and a couple of teachers. A little research of my own, and I came to conclude you're a good boy." Serah explained.

"Serah. They were…" Lightning started.

"Well, we can forgive them just once, right? Plus, why punish someone on your special day?" Serah said to her older sister, making a puppy face along the way. Lightning shrugged.

"I'm not sure…" the discipline teacher said.

"Pleeasse? With extra sugar on top?" Serah made the puppy face hard to resist. Lightning sighed.

"Fine, fine. Just this once."

"Thank you so much, Light!" Serah thanked her older sister. "

"Yyyeeessss! Sora fist jumped in the air. Lightning had an annoyed face and cleared her throat.

"Ahem. I'm guessing you are dismissed, Mr. Young. You may leave for now. Mind yourself. You too Miss Robertson."

"Take care, Nami. You too Sora. Be a good boy now." Serah said.

"Yes, Professor." Sora and Namine said in unison, and left the Disciplinary Room.

~Outside~

"I'm such an idiot!" Sora cursed himself.

"Thank goodness Professor Serah came and helped." Namine said. "I knew her since I started out in Dawn."

"I see."

"Both of them are sisters, but complete opposites. Although, Professor Lightning really cares for Serah."

"Yeah, she was great. We uh… better head back to class." Sora said. Namine nodded and followed behind him back to class. Along the route, Sora spoke up…

"Namine? You forgive me, right?"

"Yes. I forgive you."

"I love you, Namine. I truly do."

"I love you, too Sora. But… what about Kairi?" Namine asked.

"She… well. She's living with us… and… I really don't know what to do…"

"Sora? Are you sure… your feelings for Kairi were not real?"

"… She needed someone to love, someone who could love her back. I'm not sure about it… But. I know I love you."

Namine smiled at him.

"Sora…"

"I gotta talk with Kairi. Not here at school of course. Best do it back home later." Sora said regarding his new formed plan.

"What will you say to her?"

Sora sighed. "I don't know…"

"But I promise to tell you everything."

'_**It feels good… now that Namine knows the secret… and she forgave me… and that matters… Now… I need to find a way for Kairi… to tell her… that I can help her… but I can't give her my love… How can I? When I told her… I love her…**_

~Class~

"That'll be all for today. If Mr. Young and his companion return, please provide them with the notes I gave you." Vexen said as his class was over.

"Yo, Professor Vex! Shouldn't we go look for those two?" Axel asked.

"Not to worry. They will return on their own."

"And how would you know?" the class monitor asked again.

"Every intercourse must come to an end, Mr. Griffin." Vexen said and left the class.

"That guy's weird." Roxas told Axel.

"Yup. I agree with ya there, Roxas." the tall redhead said. "So, you're in the Disciplinary Board now, huh?"

"Yeah, last time I checked. Somehow I managed to impress the teachers during my interview last week, and I got Professor Lightning's approval too. Members have to work in pairs, so Cissnei's been made my partner. Her previous one had transferred."

"Wait wait. You got paired with Cissnei? As in… Cissnei?" Axel asked.

"What's wrong with that?" the spiky blonde asked curiously.

"Wrong? Dude, there's nothing wrong about that. You get to spend a lot of time with Cissnei, Roxas. A real jackpot. You get to hit on the second most popular girl in Dawn. What a lucky man my bud is."

"Woah. Hold on, Axel. I don't think that would be the direction I'd go with Cissnei. We're just friends, and now partners.

"Ah. In time, you might just fall for her, Roxas."

"Right… We'll see about that."

"I would've hit on Cissnei, but I knew her for some years, and we're kinda like bro-sis." Axel said. "Trust me Roxas. You and Cissnei, sure make a good match."

"Axel, I don't think… Oh look. Sora's back. Finally."

~After school, parking lot~

Sora and Roxas were waiting for Kairi to arrive. Sora had told Roxas of the past events of the day.

"Heh. You sure had a hell of a run."

"Tell me about it Rox. On one hand, I'm relieved things went great with Namine. Now, it's about Kairi." Sora expressed his problems.

"I'm surprised Namine forgave you. Any other girl might've just slapped you or something."

"Nami's different. I just… hate myself for lying to her."

"Not anymore, right? Namine knows the truth, and all that's left is to figure out how to deal with the Kairi problem."

"But how? Even if Mom could get legal guardian status, what about my relationship with Kairi?"

"Man… One crisis after another." Roxas said.

"I know…" Sora sighed. "So, you're in the Board huh?"

"Yeah. My partner is Cissnei."

Sora nodded.

"Well, at least something good is happening to you. I've been causing trouble for you too Roxas…"

"Hey, don't worry about it. If not my cousin, who else would I wanna help?"

Sora smiled, "Thanks, Roxas."

"Although… could I be excluded from the 'Kairi' problem?"

"Sora!" Kairi came, waving her hand at a distant Vinia and Kat.

"Hey, Kairi. Ready to go home?" Sora asked.

"…" Kairi's face changed all of a sudden.

"Huh? What's wrong Kairi?" Roxas asked.

"No… it's just… You said 'home'."

"Kairi…" Sora became worried. How could he tell Kairi that he had decided something big in her current state?

Roxas somehow slithered into Sora's car silently, possibly to escape.

"Come on, Kairi. My home is your home too." Sora gave her his hand.

"Sora…" Kairi took Sora's hand.


	34. Chapter 34 - Revelations

**Author's Note: As always, thanks for those who have reviewed, even as it's not a lot. A single well written review should be enough for me. Even so, I got tired of seeking reviews since of the lack of reviewers, so from now on I don't care about it anymore.**

**Been wondering, but why is yaoi very popular in fanfiction. I mean… that's like freaking disturbing in the top most level if you ask me… Damn. **

**Finally… Namine discovers that she's been in the shadows all the time. And the time has begun for what I've been waiting for… The Roxas and Xion story. I think it'd be better than the messed up main love triangle. Heh. :) Here are some feedback for reviewers…**

**Riilustra –Your Sweetest SIN : Thank you for the support. And don't worry, the damn Writer's Block was taken care of. :)**

**PinkParadise23 : I'll update whenever I can. Thanks for the review.**

**Guest who reviewed the 'make more' stuff : Umm… Thanks for the reviews, but you don't have to review to say something like that. Why not make an account? Ya know… follow me or this crap I'm writing? I know this story sucks… like me. I'm a bad writer, but I can keep realism.**

**Anyways… To all loyal readers, how's 4 days for one update sound like? Tell me what ya think. :) Hope you can keep up with the long storyline.**

Chapter 34 – Revelations

"Oh, I see…" Xion said, chatting with her best friend, Namine. The blonde was telling her about Sora's shocking revelation to her.

"I just can't believe! What was I doing all that time!? While something big was going!" Namine said loudly on the other line. Xion had decided to give Namine another eye-opener right now, as a best friend she had already kept the truth from her, and now she must honor their friendship by admitting her share of the knowledge.

"Wait, Nami. I have to tell you something."

"Huh? What's that, Xion?" Namine asked.

"Right… it's like this… You see… I kinda… knew about… Sora and Kairi."

"W-what!?"

"C-calm down, Nami… I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to keep the truth away from you…" Xion apologized dearly, her face becoming gloomy.

"Wait, wait. You knew too!?" Namine asked, but was not offensive, rather speaking loudly.

"Yeah."

"How did you know?" Namine asked intrigued.

Xion sighed. "Long story."

"Tell me everything! I feel like I've been living under a rock all this time!"

"B-but!" Xion pleaded.

"Now! And I don't care if it takes all day!" Namine demanded.

'_Those idiots… They could've at least told me that Sora's gonna tell Namine… I might've prepared myself for this… I should have just been patient.' _Xion thought, and started to let know Namine of all she knew.

"Xion, you there?"

"Yeah, Nami…"

"Well? Go on!"

~Dusk City, Paine's House~

"…" As mysterious as the novel was, Paine was reading the last of the pages silently, alone in her room. She then finished the book in a few minutes, and closed it, letting out a satisfied breath.

"Finally…" She uttered.

**BLAM! **Someone slammed open her bedroom door open, revealed to be none other than her best friend Rikku.

"Paine! Guess what!?"

"… I forgot to lock the door?" Paine said in annoyance. Her mother has allowed Rikku to come to their house at any time for the blonde's friendship with Paine and also Rikku's non-violent personality. None would believe both of the girls were best friends, not with their complete opposite traits.

"Aww. Don't be boorish! Boy do I got news for you!" Rikku jumped around the gothic-like room as if she was a little girl yearning for something.

"This better be important, Rikku. I was about to have a moment of relief from finishing this…"

"Listen up! Our school soccer team is going head on against Dawn's team next Monday!" Rikku jumped onto Paine's bed and asked, "What do ya think!?"

Paine shrugged. "I don't know. Our pathetic team is gonna lose?" She said and made a small giggle. "Dawn High School has Sora as their team captain. With Tidus as Dusk's captain, defeat is assured."

"Forget about that! Can't you see it!? We're gonna meet Sora again! As in 'Sora'! Roxas too!" Rikku said with a wide smile on her face.

"Hey… you're right." Paine wondered and agreed to her blonde best friend. "Sure has been awhile since I saw Sora…"

"Oh… So you miss Sora, huh?!" Rikku teased elbowing her friend.

"I don't miss!... Okay sure, I do miss his goofiness." Paine admitted. "But how about you, Rikku? Aren't you the one who had a crush on our Sora? Have you forgotten about 'that'?" Paine elbowed Rikku back.

Rikku eyes widened, and blushed crimson red on her cheeks without delay after Paine's statement. She turned her cute, immature face away from Paine's view.

"Blushing?"

Rikku shooked her head in a shy manner. Paine sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Rikku."

"No… Don't be. I'm just happy Sora has someone to love now…"

"Rikku… Maybe if you have said something early to that idiot…"

"No… no… It wouldn't have worked… I'm only his friend."

"Best friend." Paine corrected.

"Yeah…" Rikku nodded. She lied down on Paine bed and buried her face into a fluffy pillow.

Paine heaved a sigh, and started to remember that day…

_**Flashback I**_

_**The Day the Youngs moved to Dawn City**_

_~In Rikku's house after Sora left Dusk City~_

"_He's left me… He's left me Paine…" Rikku cried heavily in Paine's shoulder._

"_Shh, Rikku. It's okay… Don't cry." Paine tried to comfort the broken hearted young blonde._

"_I never had the chance… To tell him… How I felt… for him…" A flood of tears poured down Rikku's cheeks, she whimpered and sniveled deeply._

"_Rikku… Why didn't you tell Sora when we called him?"_

"_No… I… I couldn't do it, Paine…"_

_Rikku's cries went on for hours, and Paine was with her no matter how long._

"_Here. Your Mom wants you to drink it." Paine handed over a glass of fruit juice to Rikku, who was on her bed weeping silently. The blonde rose and drank the juice given to her. Paine sat down beside Rikku._

"_Are you gonna be okay?" _

_Rikku nodded her head after drinking._

"_I'm sorry for making you stay here, Paine…"_

"_Hey. It's no trouble at all. You're my best friend, Rikku."_

"_Thanks Paine…" _

"_Do you… want to talk with him?"_

_Rikku shooked her head. "No… I don't think I wanna…"_

"_Rikku, I worried about you… You should've said something about this earlier."_

"_I'm sorry. But… I couldn't. I shouldn't have fallen in…" Rikku's speech came to a halt._

"_You… you love him."_

_Rikku nodded her head slowly._

"_But it's too late, Paine. I know that."_

_**Flashback II**_

_**Sora and Roxas' chat with Paine and Rikku about Namine**_

___Rikku's House~_

"_Go for it, Sora! You can do it!" Rikku encouraged Sora through the phone._

"_Be careful with what you say, Spiky." Paine followed in her chill nature._

"_Bye Sora!" The girls said, and hung up._

_Paine looked at Rikku in a down in the dumps manner._

"_What?" the blonde asked intriguingly._

"_You're happy."_

_Rikku blinked dumbfoundedly. "Um… What do you mean?"she asked._

"_You're happy for him."_

"_Of course I am! Sora's finally found someone he likes!" Rikku said happily._

_Paine shooked her head in disbelief, and was quite disappointed with her blonde friend. The silver haired girl took a deep breath and asked, "Be honest with me, Rikku." Paine said. "I know you won't lie to me. And I know how you feel right now." _

_Rikku again blinked her cute eyes again, and then realized what Paine was referring to._

"_I-I… I'm happy for Sora, Paine… I truly am…"_

"_Right…" Paine rolled her eyes. "That idiot… it hasn't even been a month he went to Dawn, and he found himself a girl lightning fast. Not that I'm 'not' happy for him, I am."_

"…" _Rikku was dead silent._

"_Don't lock up how you feel. Talk to me." Paine insisted. _

"… _I really am glad Sora's gonna get someone he likes..."_

"_And?"_

"_And… I hope he and this… Namine… will be a good couple… Namine… Pretty name isn't it Paine?"_

_Paine shrugged._

"_Yeah… She must be pretty… beautiful… cute… smart… all of that good stuff boys like… right?" Rikku wondered._

"_I seriously don't care."_

"_You're as harsh as always…"_

_**End Of The Flashbacks**_

Paine came back from her momentary look into the past.

"I informed Professor Vincent that we're coming with them next week. He said we're staying at some hotel in Dawn."

"Okay." Paine said, and went to put back the novel she was reading earlier.

"So…" Rikku talked softly.

"What?" Paine asked.

"N-nothing!"

"Reaally? Sounds like you have something on your mind…"

"No… it's just… I don't think I can face him…"

"Who? Sora?"

"Yeah."

"I understand. If you don't want to go, we don't have to."

"No! I do wanna go! I mean… I really miss him…"

Paine nodded. "Then we'll go. Besides… I'd like to meet her…"

~Dawn Rosenbridge Court, Entrance~

"Alright, Cindy. Thanks so much for the help." Aqua thanked a fellow lawyer.

"It's no trouble at all. Are you sure you want to take full responsibility of this child?" Cindy asked.

"Yes, Cindy. The girl surely needs aid, and she needs a family who'll take care of her."

"I see. Kairi, is it?"

Aqua nodded. "Hm. I told my son to bring her here after school, we still need to consult with some authorities before we could take the case to the main stage." the blue haired, educated woman said.

"I help in every way I can. Just call me if you need anything." Cindy said. Both lawyers shaked hands and parted ways. At the very moment, Sora parked his car in the court's parking lot, arriving together with his cousin Roxas and more importantly, Kairi. The teenagers exited the parked Chevy, and Kairi looked around the area.

"Court… I've never been at one before." The redhead said.

"Don't worry, Kairi. Me and Sora have had countless trips to courts in our life." Roxas told her about their experiences.

"Really? What for?" she asked.

"Well… when we were younger, and when there were no one at home to take care of us, we'll have to stay with Mom at her workplace. It's kinda boring, of course. I mean, who would enjoy their time at court?" Sora explained as the three of them walked their way to the court's entrance.

"Hey, I enjoy my time at the courts we've been to." Roxas noted.

"Right… You like to go and meet people, show off that blabber mouth of yours to folks."

"Ahem. I like working on my communication skills, Sora. Gotta do something worthwhile. Don't you agree, Kairi?"

"I… Uh… I don't know." Kairi could not bring herself an answer.

"No need to answer that." said Roxas. "Hey, Sora. Didn't you said there's a match between Dawn and Dusk next Monday?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure what's gonna happen. I know Tidus is the captain of Dusk's team now."

Roxas laughed. "I hope Coach Vincent didn't lose his mind when he chose who was gonna replace you as captain."

"Tidus isn't a bad player, you know. I trained and played alongside him countless times."

"I never liked that Tidus." Roxas said.

Sora, Kairi and Roxas approach the court's main hall, and inside Aqua greeted them.

"Ah, you're here. Kairi, please come with me. Sora, stay in the hall with Roxas until we return."

"Got it." Sora said. Aqua then led Kairi to an interrogation office.

"W-what will they ask me?" Kairi asked nervously.

"Some important questions, sweetie. Remember to tell them everything, and answer honestly. Okay?"

"Okay…"

Aqua placed an arm around Kairi's shoulder to provide comfort for the redhead.

"I understand you're nervous, Kairi. But please be strong. After this, you will have a better life than the one you had before."

"Thank you…" Kairi said softly.

~Some time during Kairi's session, at the Waiting Room~

Sora and Roxas were in the court's waiting room.

"…" Sora was thinking about Kairi, and how he is going to bring up the matter about Namine to her. He was lucky enough that Namine had forgiven him for his actions. It was just one problem right after another. Sora was beginning to have a headache, and the spiky brunette shooked his head in pain.

"Sora? You okay? Looks like another headache."

"Yeah… Been having the damn thing for a lot of times…" Sora said.

"Don't you think you need to see a doctor or something?" Roxas asked.

"No need to, I know why I'm having it."

Roxas rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sora, you gotta learn to unwind, relax and take a moment to think. Not just think, but come up with a neat solution that suits best for everyone. First, know that Namine has forgiven you, and that's more than just your ordinary good news. Second, before you say something to Kairi, let the stuff about her custody finish first. Then, you decide when you're gonna tell her about Namine, and you prepare yourself before that."

"Actually… that preaching of yours… kinda cleared out the pain… Ah… Feeling better now. The next time I have a headache, come and preach a bit."

Roxas gave his cousin an annoyed look. "You're impossible…"

"But, Rox… Thanks for the help. No matter how much trouble I gave… you always helped me out of the mess… so… I just wanna thank you."

"Okay… I don't think that headache has been cleared off yet."

Sora laughed. "Heh. No, no. It's gone."

"Great. Gah… I'm gonna get busy at school starting tomorrow."

"Because of your work huh?"

Roxas nodded.

"But forget about that. Did you listen to me or not? Don't say anything to Kairi for the time being. Trust me, it would make matters worse. Understand?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Good. I've been thinking, and I think Kairi still needs… you know. Someone."

"Mm. I'll be there for her. I will." Sora said with determination on his face.

~Minutes later~

Aqua and Kairi, exited from the interrogation office. Kairi's session was finished, and the ladies went to join Sora and Roxas at the waiting room.

"How do you feel, Kairi?" Aqua asked along the way.

"I feel… like a weight has been lifted off my body…"

"I know. It's important people know of what you had gone through. Trust me, sweetie. It's going to get better." Aqua said, and Kairi felt happy. There were people caring for her, willing to take her into their family. Could she ever repay them?

In the waiting room, Sora and Roxas stood up from their seats at the sight of Aqua and Kairi's return.

"We're all done here." Aqua said.

"Did it go well, Aunt Aqua?" Roxas asked.

"Great, I'd say. Kairi has told them everything, and they are going to contact Mrs. Veronica for further investigations. After that, there will be a waiting period until I can receive a legal guardian status."

"I see." The spiky blonde said.

"We can go home now, children."

"Right. I could use some rest actually." Sora said.

'_My mind would've blown off if the thing with Namine earlier didn't go well…' _he thought in mind.

**Author's Note : I'll try to update harder. Again I'll inform everyone that from now on I don't give a damn about reviews like most writers. Just read the fic and I hope you enjoy it.**


	35. Chapter 35 - Life After Redemption P1

**Author's Note : Sorry for the delay again, I was focused on fixing my bricked Android. Thanks to KarakuRoku , killingtex, my new bestie Riilustra Y.S.S., reggieVII and FiffyRocks for reviewing. **

**Small favor! If you're reviewing, please make sure there are no typos or etc. I need to understand them, so don't just type like you're in a frenzy. :) **

**Nothing big in this chapter.**

Chapter 35 – Life After Redemption Part I

~Friday, Dawn High School Gates~

It has been four days since Kairi's interrogation in the court on Monday, and she was unable to attend school today because of another session in court. Sora in the meantime, still had not sorted out his problem, his feelings although were beginning to drive towards Namine and more further away from Kairi. He thought his feelings for Namine were more brighter than Kairi, but he still was not able to say a word to Kairi regarding of the issue.

For now, Sora was just glad this week went great as he wished for, although there was a small problem he had with Professor Lightning earlier the week. Namine had been told of the situation, she had also forgiven him for his actions. There was still some things to be dealt with, but for the moment Sora wanted to go home and get some sleep.

The weekend has arrived, and Roxas has to stay back at school to work on a report he was assigned to together with Cissnei.

"So when do I come pick you up?" Sora asked.

"I'll call you when me and Cissnei are done." Roxas said to his departing cousin in front of the school gates. Then, a nearby Axel said, "Done doing what, Roxas?" the tall redhead teased and proceeding laughing. His friend Saix however was just as silent as ever. Xion and Namine were waiting for Namine's mom to pick them up.

Roxas rolled his marine blue eyes, clearly aggravated. Over the past few days he was constantly teased by Axel, because of the amount of time Roxas had been spending with Cissnei. "Give me a break, Axel. What will Cissnei think if she heard any of those crap you were saying?"

"Oh… Concerned, eh?" Axel winked.

"Shut up…" Roxas said. "For the hundredth time, Axel, me and Cissnei are just friends, and that's how's it gonna be."

"Right… Who knows what were you two 'actually' doing all those…" Axel continued.

The raven haired girl Xion overheard what Axel said, and noted how Roxas was frequently teased by Axel this week.

"Axel, that's enough. He did say he and her are just friends. Get on with it." Xion said.

"Ha! Why are you so worried about them that Xionny?" Axel asked.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Maybe you're just jealous Cissnei gets to be with Roxas a lot. Am I right?"

"You gotta be joking." Roxas said.

"N-no! That's not it! Why would I be jealous of Cissnei!? She can have Roxas if she wants to! I'm not jealous!"

"Woah… Okay, Goddess Xion. What's with the sudden outbreak?" Axel asked about her behavior.

"Uh… Um…" Xion looked at Roxas, and blushed. "Err…" Xion turned away from Roxas' sights.

'_Oh god. Why am I blushing? Snap out of it Xion!' _

"Okay… I'm… I'm going back inside." Roxas said and ran off into the school in a hasty retreat.

"Guess I'm leaving too. Hey, you're still my friend Xion in there, right?" Axel asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm f-fine. Bye, Axel…" Xion said.

"Right. Take it easy, got it memorized?" he said and left with Saix.

"You okay, Xion?" Sora asked the raven haired girl, she had a quite troubled look on her pale face.

"Y-yeah." Xion answered. She looked beside her at Namine, then back again at Sora.

"I, uh… I'll let you two have some privacy." Xion said and went to sit down at a nearby bench.

Sora and Namine stared into each other's eyes.

"Namine… I'm sorry."

"For… for what?"

"You know… about everything." Sora said. Namine placed one of her soft hands on his cheek, slowly caressing them.

"Sora… it's okay. I forgave you. Please don't be hard on yourself."

Sora shooked his head.

"I'm sorry…"

"Sora, you've been saying that all week… Please… Please don't be like that. I… I want to see you smile, laugh… be the Sora I love…"

"Nami…" Sora took hold of Namine's hand and brought it down from his cheek. He slowly rubbed it lovingly and leaned his forehead against Namine's. Some girls around the area were squealed in admiration.

Near them, two girls were bashfully admiring Sora.

"Aww… I wish I was Namine…" A girl said.

"Me too… What a lucky girl that blonde is… To have a boyfriend like him…" another girl said. They continued admiring the sweet scene Sora and Namine were having.

Sora leaned nearer to Namine, close to her lips… then a car honk sound came. It was Helen, here to pick up Namine and Xion. Sora quickly pulled himself from kissing Namine. It would probably be a bad idea to do that in front Namine's mother.

Xion noticed the older Robertson's arrival, and stood up from her seat. "Namine, come on! Your Mom's here. Bye, Sora!"

"Bye, Xion!" Sora said to a leave-taking Xion. "Well… You gotta go home..." Sora said.

"Y-yeah. I'm sorry…"

"Huh? Oh. That's okay, Nami. I'm pretty sure we'd have another time for that." Sora said. Namine blushed, and launched forward to hug Sora.

"Maybe… but there's nothing wrong with a hug, right?" the blonde said.

Sora wrapped his arms around Namine's waist, "I guess…" The brunette tightened their embrace. "God… I love you so much, Namine."

"Likewise…" Namine whispered to Sora softly.

Another honk came front Helen Robertson's car.

"Go on, Nami. I don't wanna upset your Mom."

"Okay…" The two teenagers broke their embrace, and Namine slowly walked towards her mother's car. She turned back to look at Sora again, and they smiled at each other.

"Bye…" Namine said tenderly.

"Bye, Nami…"

~Highway leading to Dawn~

A group of school buses from Dusk High School was heading towards Dawn City. In the back backmost bus…

"Wooh! I'm all charged up!" Tidus said out loud in confidence. "Just you wait! I'll prove we can win with me as the captain! Our team will definitely beat Dawn again. Even without Sora!"

"Don't know, man. I've been feelin' a bit uneasy, ya?"

"What? What for?" Tidus asked.

"Tidus, we're gonna take on Sora. As in 'Sora', man. He's our friend."

"Wakka, he 'was' our friend. If he was our friend, he wouldn't taken position as those asshole's new cap."

Wakka sighed. "Dude, Sora just did it to move forward. You can't expect him to let go of the thing he does best."

"Whatever. I don't care."

"Hey, shut your preaching ass would ya, Tidus!?" a boy named Reno shouted.

"Grr… All of you just focus in the match on Monday. We've got a fucking reputation to fucking keep."

"Ha! Reputation the school got because of Sora!" Reno said.

"Fuck Sora! I don't wanna hear that bastard's name again!"

"Whatever, a-hole…" Reno said.

~In another bus~

Rikku was looking outside the bus, her mind drifting away in thoughts of her former crush. A small smile formed on her face, as she reminisced how happy she was for years together with Sora. Rikku sighed. _**'How I wanted to tell him…'**_ The smile vanished quickly when she returned to reality. Sora has a girlfriend now.

Rikku buried her face in her hands, and shooked her head. _**'Why… Why didn't I tell him before he moved?' **_The blonde gasped when she realized what she just thought. _**'No… I should be happy for him… He's… He's my best friend…'**_

The girl looked beside her at her friend Paine, who was reading another novel.

"Hey, Paine." Rikku called.

"Hm?" Paine asked, her eyes still glued onto the novel's pages.

"Um… Do you think, Sora had changed?"

"What do you mean?" Paine asked.

"You know… You think he's still the cheerful Sora we know?"

Paine shrugged. "Don't know. He better have not changed. I can't accept him any other way."

"Yeah… me too." Rikku agreed. "I really wanna see him…" Rikku suggested.

"Can't wait till Monday?" Paine asked.

"Well, not that. … Okay maybe that's it. But I just wanna make sure he's alright and all."

"Fine by me. Hold on." Paine bookmarked her novel and took out her phone. "I'll call Roxas and tell him we're coming to Dusk."

Paine used the speed dial on her phone and called Roxas' number. After a few seconds, Roxas picked up the line.

"Hey, Paine! What's up? How are you and Rikku?"

"Fine, fine. What about you?" Paine asked.

"Likewise. Sorry I haven't been able to call, things sure have been wild for some time."

"Can't wait to hear it. Listen, we're coming to Dawn with our school's soccer team. You know about the match, right?" Paine asked.

"Yeah, Sora told me about it. So you and Rikku coming to watch, huh?"

"That's right."

"Wait, the event's not until Monday. Where are you two staying?"

"Some hotel at Dawn." Paine said.

"Don't have to! Just wait at the hotel's entrance. I'll make sure Sora comes and pick you and Rikku up. You can stay at our mansion."

"No, no. That's fine, Roxas. The hotel will do."

"The hotel can go scramble itself. Just wait for Sora. He's gonna pick me up from school in a few minutes and we'll come get you."

"… Are you sure it's no trouble?" Paine asked, even though she and Rikku have stayed for many nights with the Young family when they lived in Dusk City.

"Of course not! We're best friends! Heck! You're like a sister to me. See ya later!" Roxas said.

Paine put back her phone in her bag.

"Well?" Rikku asked.

"Just like old times…"

"Old times?"

Paine nodded. "You might not like it for now, but we're staying with Sora's family."

**Author's Note: Phew. I'm so happy cuz I fixed my phone. Anyways, the next update might take some time, since it's a 'holiday season' here, and I might have some 'family time' here and there.**


	36. Chapter 36 - Life After Redemption P2

**Dean's Note : Some holiday season that was… Sorry for the absolute late update, I lost several technological assets, including the damn internet connection, and that prevented me from doing stuff. My deepest apologies… but better a late update than nothin' right? No matter how hard I try to make fast updates, I get all kinds of bullshit. **

**If I think about it… This story reached 35 chapters in a short time. 5 months I think… My brain could use some temporary retirement from fanfiction, which it sure did. But! I never abandon a story. :) **

**Um… to a Guest who reviewed about a Sora Rikku Namine love triangle, I'm truly sorry but there's already a love triangle… but another writer like me (who loves Sora Namine more than other pairings) might use your suggestion. :)**

**Anyways… important note : We're closing in on the Sora Kairi Namine story arc's ending.**

Chapter 36 – Life After Redemption Part 2

~Dawn High School, Disciplinary Office~

"Okay, Roxas. That should be all for now." Said Cissnei as she put away some record books and notes back where they were.

Roxas let out a breathe of relief. "That wasn't so bad. I think I can get used to this." He said with newfound confidence.

Cissnei giggled. "That was exactly what I thought on my first day." the attractive looking girl said. "Then the job got harder and more stressful. But don't worry, Roxas. I'll be there for you all the time." She smiled gracefully at Roxas.

"Um… Okay… Thanks." He thanked and smiled back. The spiky blonde took out his phone and called his cousin. "Hey, dude. I'm all done here."

"_**Got it. On my way." **_Sora said on the phone.

"By the way, we gotta go pick some VIPs along the way."

"_**VIPSs? Who the hell are they?"**_

"I'll tell you later. Just get here. See ya soon." Roxas hung up and looked at Cissnei. "How will you go home, Cissnei? Do you need transport?" he asked.

"My brother will pick me up. Thanks for asking, Roxas." Cissnei said smiling. The smiles and laughs she was making gave Roxas an uneasy feeling.

'_How could a girl who handles discipline issues almost every day be so cheerful? Strange lives…' _Roxas thought.

"So you have a brother?"

"Yes. Same school as us, a senior. His name's Cloud."

Roxas and Cissnei exited the disciplinary office and locked it.

"I hope we can be good partners…" Cissnei said and sighed.

"W-what?" Roxas asked startled.

"What?" Cissnei repeated.

"No… you said… Never mind." Roxas said and shooked his head. _'Strange… Hundred percent strange…'_

The two of them headed for the gates and along the way they discussed about their duties given to them by Professor Lightning. Out of the blue, Cissnei brought up…

"Would you like go out sometimes, Roxas?"

"H-huh? Go out?" He asked in shock. "What do you mean?"

"You know…" Cissnei paused. "… friends' day out?"

"O-oh. Um… I'll… see if it makes my schedule…" Roxas said.

"It's okay if you're busy, Roxas. I don't wish to intervene."

Roxas nodded. What was he supposed say? Then again, he did say something.

"Is it like… gonna be a date?"

"A… date?" Cissnei said. "Well… I don't think we know each other well for that…" she said.

"Heh. That's what a date is for, Cissnei. Getting to know the other person." Roxas said, then he realized just what he had just said. He tried to convince Cissnei to go on a date. Cissnei again made her graceful laugh.

"You're right, Roxas. I don't see the harm in that. Just say the time and place if you feel like it." Cissnei said.

Roxas' brain stopped processing for a moment. He could not believe that he actually wanted to go on a date with this magnificent girl named Cissnei. But he did began to see the positive things in this. Cissnei is a smart girl, no, a genius individual. She's a well mannered, disciplined person. More to say, Roxas had to admit Cissnei was amazingly beautiful. The blonde then decided.

"Okay then. I'll look into that date." Roxas said. Cissnei smiled at him as a sign of assurance.

The high intellect teens stood at the gates waiting for their pick up. "Are you going to that soccer match on Monday?" Cissnei asked.

"Of course." Roxas said. "Sora's playing, and I'd like to find out how he does with a new team against his formers."

"I see." Cissnei said. She brushed strands of her hair behind her ear elegantly, an action most boys would have drooled at. As minutes passed on, Cissnei's brother arrived in his automobile.

"Oh. There's Cloud." The redhead approached her brother.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Cloud said.

"Cloud! Don't embarrass me!" Cissnei scolded her older brother. She blushed and turned to Roxas, who was looking dumbfounded.

"Alright, Roxas. See you on Monday. Bye." Cissnei said with her usual smile that was pleasing to the eye.

"Bye, Cissnei." Roxas said. He sighed. He had known Cissnei for quite awhile now, but those events that came by moments ago, they sure freaked the hell in him. _'Wow… A date with Cissnei. I seriously can't imagine that. Come to think about it, she is just the girl I've always wanted for a girlfriend… Right. Let's see where this unfolds.' _Roxas thought.

Shortly after Cissnei's departure, Sora arrived.

'_Finally…' _Roxas thought. He entered his cousin's car and began to wish his life would go as smoothly as he wanted it to be. Roxas thought he was right, he was just imagining things.

"So? Who are the VIPs you mentioned?" Sora asked while driving away from Dawn High School.

"Rikku and Paine." Roxas said.

"Huh!? What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Yup. They came here to… my guess is to cheer for you. You know, the match you're in on Monday." Roxas said.

"Really? That's awesome! Are they staying with us?" Sora said, his face lit up brilliantly.

"I kinda convinced them to. Remembering on the number of times those two used to stay back with us back in Dusk, I'm pretty sure Uncle Terra and Aunt Aqua would approve."

"Of course they will! Yes! I'm meeting my best friends again!" Sora started to speed up in excitement.

"Sora! The speed limit! I don't wanna die young!"

Sora laughed like a villain, or at least he tried to.

"Don't worry. You're with the professional." Sora self proclaimed.

"In what? Screwing things?" Roxas joked.

"You know… that's a good question."

~Hotel Ultima, Lobby~

The girls Rikku and Paine were at the hotel's main lobby, waiting for their childhood friend to come pick them up.

"My god… I don't think I can face him…"

"Calm down, Rikku. You've know him for more than a damn decade."

"I can't help myself! It's just so tense!"

Paine sighed. "So tell me. What would you do, if Sora was standing right in front of you?" Paine asked. The question left Rikku speechless. She shrugged, hinting that she was not sure.

"Well, you're a sight for sore eyes." The girls heard a familiar voice, and it belonged to none other than the very Sora they knew.

"Sora!" Rikku screamed in happiness and rushed in to hug Sora tight.

"Sora! I missed you! So much!" Rikku cried out.

"R-Rikku? Err… I missed you too…" Sora said trying keeping himself together. He rarely has seen Rikku crying since he had known her. "Hey, it's okay, Rikku. Don't cry. Come on, where's that smile of yours?" Sora said. Rikku pulled away and blushed crimson red in the cheeks.

"Ahem. Have you noticed me, Sora?" Paine asked.

"Paine! Looking good as always." Sora said.

"Same same."

Sora smiled, obviously excited on the reunion. He then realized Rikku still had her arms around him. "A-are you okay, Rikku?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Rikku said softly. The blonde could not help herself, and again she hugged Sora. "Sora…"

"Um, Paine? Is something wrong here?" Sora asked.

Paine sighed. "There's always something wrong."

"What's that supposed mean?"

"Never mind that. Can we go now, Spiky?" Paine changed the subject.

"Alright, let's go guys." Sora said and led his childhood friends to his car outside, where Roxas was waiting. _'Something's wrong.' _Sora thought on the way home.

~Young Mansion, 6.22pm~

Sora, Roxas, Paine and Rikku arrived at the Young Residence. "Not bad. It sure is fancy." Paine told Roxas about the mansion they reside in. "I'm sure your new school is just as fancy." The goth said.

"Right… Oh wait. Sora, don't you have something to tell Paine and Rik?" Roxas said as he went inside the mansion. Rikku and Paine exchanged doubtful looks.

"Huh? What does he mean, Sora?" Rikku asked.

Sora wondered on what his blonde cousin meant. As Rikku and Paine waited for an answer, Sora started to think on what the two girls were unaware of. They know about his role as a new soccer team captain…his relationship with Namine… but they did not know about… Kairi!

"Oh no…" Sora murmured.

"Well? Anything we need to know, Spiky?" Paine asked, her arms crossed. She looked as if she was a dark goddess based on her appearance. This took Sora to a feared state.

"Eeheheh…. N-nothing b-big…"

"Spit it out." Paine demanded, while Rikku blinked her eyes cutely.

"W-well… We have a… permanent company… in the mansion."

"Permanent company?" Rikku asked.

"Who's that?" Paine swiftly followed with a question.

"T-that's…" Sora started, and before he could come up with an explanation.

"Rikku! Paine! It's great to see you girls again! Come on in! It's time for dinner." Aqua invited from the front door.

"Hello Mrs. Aqua!" Rikku ran off, and Paine looked at her brunette best friend in suspicion.

"W-what?" Sora asked.

"Why do I have a feeling that the 'permanent company' is a girl?" Paine said. She and Sora then went inside the mansion. "Who is it, Sora?"

"… her name's Kairi."

….

The wealthy family were having their dinner, together with Kairi, Rikku and Paine. Sora was stuffing his face full of his favorite dishes made by his mother.

"Slow down, honey. You'll throw up." Aqua said.

"This… is… so… good…"Sora mumbled while eating in a joyous fury.

Throughout the dinner, Rikku would eye Sora time to time. Watching him eating cheerfully, his lips… Rikku shooked her head, and mentally scolded herself. _'No! Don't be like this!' _Rikku sighed. _'Guess… I still haven't gotten over him…'_

Sora's rapid eating forced him to hiccup.

"Sora! Are you okay!?" Rikku rose from her seat and rushed to Sora's side with a glass of water in her hand. "Here, drink some water…" she said worriedly. Sora slowly drank the water given to him, and the hiccups managed to go away.

"Ah… Thanks, Rikku. It's only a hiccup. Nothing bad." Sora said. Kairi, who was just beside him, looked at Rikku's caring behavior towards Sora. The redhead knew they were best friends, but was she starting feel… jealous?

The oldest Young, Terra, was still a lot curious about the new addition to his family. Of course, he had willingly accepted Kairi into his family, but how was she to be related to him? A daughter? That was pretty impossible since he was informed of her relationship with his son, Sora.

"So…." Terra spoke out.

"Anything you wish to say, Terra?" Aqua asked while taking sips of her drink stylishly.

"Err… Let me think about that… Nope. Nothing." Terra said and went back to his meal. He planned not to go to Aqua's bad side tonight, but curiosity took over by the time Terra finished his meal.

"Kairi still sleeping with Brownie?"

Roxas spat out the food in his mouth, and Paine had instantly lost her appetite. Rikku's eyes widened in shock.

"Terra! You're being offensive to the children! Leave if you're done eating!" Aqua scolded. Terra laughed mercilessly and left the dinner room. Roxas followed soon after, leaving Sora with a room full of females.

"Your father is still the pervert I knew back in high school…" Aqua said while washing the dishes with Kairi. Sora was drinking milk, a habit Aqua forced him to have since a little boy.

"But… I still love him." Aqua said smiling, to which Kairi made a small laugh. Paine gave Sora an unreadable look and left for her guest room. "I-I'll… I'll go to bed…" Sora said. "Goodnight Mom. Night, Rikku."

"G-goodnight, Sora…" Rikku said.

"Have a good sleep, honey." Aqua said and continued cleaning the dinner room with Kairi.

**Dean's Note : Next chapter will take approximately 5 days. Promise. **


	37. Chapter 37 - Crimson Love

**Dean's Note : Heheh… I'm gonna have fun doing the Roxas Xion arc. **

**I've been thinking of doing a M.A. rated version of My Love on my account in Archive Of Our Own. Tell me what you think through a PM, or if you have a question. I could use some opinions on this matter.**

**Just a piece of advice… but remember! Don't like, don't read. It's just as simple as that. This is not a story where you come just to flame people's works. Piss off if you have that in mind.**

**And don't flame the characters or pairings! If you don't ship them, get the hell out of here.**

**Anyways… we're close to the chapter where Sora decides which girl he's truly in love with. Honestly, I haven't decided on that…**

Chapter 37 – Crimson Love

~11.28pm, Sora's room in the mansion~

"Happy to see them again, Sora?" Kairi asked her boyfriend, both of them talking to each other in bed before going to sleep like always.

"Yup. It's great to see my best friends again." Sora said. "What do you think of them?" he asked.

Kairi thought to herself for a few seconds, "Well… Paine's kinda… a bit mysterious. And Rikku… well… she's okay I guess." Kairi said.

Sora nodded. "Anyways… I got soccer practice tomorrow with the others." Sora said. "Gotta make sure Riku and the team is prepared." Sora said, and Kairi giggled. "Hey, what's funny?"

"It's just… since you know how Dawn's players play the game, won't you give the techniques to Riku and the boys?"

"You're right… but… that's kinda like cheating, right?" Sora asked.

"I don't know… but I'll be cheering for you, Sora…" Kairi said tenderly.

"Thanks…" Sora showed his appreciation. "Man…I'm so stressed… Have to try sleep… Night Kairi…" He said, and closed his eyes to try and go to sleep. Sora suddenly felt hands rubbing his T-Shirt covered chest and it sent goosebumps in him. The brunette opened his eyes to see it was Kairi's doing.

"Kairi? Something wro…" He stopped when he saw Kairi's eyes. There was something… alluring about it. Her eyes… were beautiful, serene… Sora snapped out of it and asked. "W-what is it?"

Kairi closed in on Sora's face. "Nothing…" she almost whispered.

"K-Kairi?" Sora tensed up, and oh was he feeling it. His hormones were growing steamy hot. Again. Sora tried to back away from her, but Kairi quickly climbed onto him.

"Kairi!?" Sora panicked. This was not good. Has something gotten over Kairi? Sora just realized that she was wearing a sleeveless shirt, and it sure was showing a lot of cleavage. Her breasts were… 'amazing' was the one word hormone influenced Sora could come up with.

'_No! Snap out of it, grasshead! Stop her!'_

The crimson haired teenager went close to Sora's face, "Relax, Sora…" The redhead said in a seductive voice. "Be quiet… Someone might hear…" She whispered into Sora's ear. Kairi's hot breath sent Sora over the limit of his self control.

"K-Kairi! What are you…" Kairi took control of Sora's lips in a forced, but passionate kiss. As quickly the kiss started, Sora gently pushed away Kairi. "No, Kairi… Stop… We can't…" Sora tried to say more but was again taken into Kairi's lips. "Mmm… Ka… Kairi…" Sora started moaning, he was almost at the peak of giving up his sanity. Should he just give in to pleasure?

'_What the hell am I thinking? We're in the same mansion my family and best friends are in! Something bad could happen!' _Sora thought. This was a bad situation, his temptation was beginning to take control, Kairi was on top of him, and what she was doing was quite irresistible. Sora parted his lips from Kairi's to try and talk to her.

"Kairi, why are you doing this? We can't do this." The brunette tried.

"Relax, Sora… I just want to make you feel better… Aren't you stressed?" Kairi said and started to kiss Sora's neck. He was not sensitive there, but it felt good as heaven.

"K-Kai… Kairi… Ah…" Sora begun moaning again. The athlete felt his body's betrayal as his hands went on and had a firm grip on Kairi's hips. Kairi stopped her punishing feats to Sora's neck, and again she whispered to Sora.

"Did it feel good?" she asked in a enticing voice, and Sora had to admit it.

"Y-yeah…" Sora responded to his pleasure, and he slowly began lifting Kairi's top. The sensation of the fabric's removal sent surges of pleasure to Kairi.

"Oh… Sora…" she moaned his name. Sora stopped removing Kairi's top halfway. He did not want to take this redhead's virginity tonight.

"Do you want more… Sora?" she asked as she lied down on him, her covered breasts flushed against Sora's chest. He was panting deeply. What did Kairi meant by that?

"W-what do you… mean, Kairi?" He asked, trying to get his eyes off Kairi's astonishing breasts. Sora started to wish they were not covered by…

'_Argh! God damn it! This is so tempting! I gotta stop her before it gets worse!'_

"You know 'what' I mean, Sora… I want you…" Kairi went close to his ear, "… to take me."

"I… I… N-no… No, Kairi…. We can't do this... We just can't." Sora said. He tried to get Kairi off him but she insisted on her seduction. If seducing him was what she was doing, Kairi sure was an expert at it. She pushed Sora back to the bed.

"Please, Sora! Please! Just take me! I need you! Have sex with me!" Kairi shouted in lust and agony. She was in no doubt desperate for Sora. Sora's eyes were bound with shock, she actually wanted to do _**it **_with him! As in… sex! Someone could have heard Kairi say those words!

"Kairi, be quite! Roxas is just a few clicks away! We'll be in trouble!"

"I… I'm sorry, Sora…" Kairi apologized, and got off of Sora's body. She sat beside him, her head bowed in shame. "I don't know what came over me… I just… I wanted you, Sora. I needed you… You have no idea… how much I love you… How I would do anything… anything… for you." Kairi said.

"Kairi…" Sora got up from the bed and sat beside her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you."

"No, I'm the one at guilt here. You gave me love, gave me a place stay, but I… I'm disgusting." Based on her voice, Sora knew she was about to cry. "I was trying to… to seduce you… I'm… I'm horrible…" she started crying.

"Kairi, don't say those kind of shit, okay? I understand you. Please, don't cry…"

"I have to… go back… back to her… I know that you don't want me… Sora…" Kairi started to get up from the bed, but Sora knew he had to do something quick before matters get worse. There was only one thing he could possibly do right now. The spiky haired brunette stood up, grabbed hold of Kairi's arm and pulled her towards him.

"S-Sora?"

Sora ignored her and proceeded to kiss Kairi's lips vigorously. He moaned into Kairi's lips and the redhead followed suit in a matter of seconds. Sora griped Kairi's buttocks and lifted her. "Mmm… mmm…" Kairi moaned to Sora's tantalizing act.

Sora lied down Kairi on his bed, their lips still in a battle of dominance over the other. Sora's hands worked their way to the redhead's breasts, eager for contact, but stopped when he felt Kairi part her lips from his. "Sora, I thought… will you really do it? For me? I thought you didn't want to…" She said.

"I said that, because I didn't want to take advantage of you." Sora explained. "But… if this is… what you really want… then…"

"I do!" Kairi immediately replied. "I can't imagine anyone else than you."

"Kairi… I love you."

"I love you too, Sora."

"I know, but please listen to me. I will do it, I really will. But, we're still too young for it." Sora said.

"But… we're both sixteen. Isn't that… old enough?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know, but we should wait a bit longer before that, Kairi. Please listen to me…."

Kairi thought to herself, and Sora got up from her. For a moment, Sora surely was sexually frustrated.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Sora. For everything… and I understand that you want to wait…" she said sadly.

"Hey." Sora called.

"Hm?"

"But I sure can… kiss you all I want!" Sora said and assaulted Kairi's lips with lust.

~Roxas' Room~

"_**Just take me!" **_

"Huh?" Roxas woke up from his bed. "Did I… hear that correct? Nah… better get back to bed." He closed his eyes.

"_**Have sex with me!"**_

"What in the world!?" Roxas got up from his bed. _'That was Kairi! But not the one I know! _

Roxas came out of his room. _'Her voice came from Sora's room. W-wait… Should I… even go check up on those two? What if… from what I heard earlier… they were doing the __**big act**__!?'_

Roxas shooked his head and turned back to his bedroom door. _'Damn I'm curious… Argh, screw it! His my cousin and his my burden! I should make sure nothing he doesn't do anything rushed again!' _Roxas thought. He walked his steps to Sora's room.

In front of Sora's room, Roxas stood with his heart filled with curiosity.

'_Hmm… It's… quite now. Maybe I was just… dreaming stuff. But wait a minute, was I dreaming about Kairi longing for… sex? That sure is bizarre. I don't think of her like that… Man… Stupid dreams.' _Roxas concluded and started to walk away back to his room, but that when he heard Kairi's voice from inside Sora's room.

"Ah! Ah! Oh Sora! Sora! Yes!"

'_What the hell!?'_

**Dean's Note : Ahem. Sora (the bastard) and Kairi did not have sex. Kairi was just making serious happy noises. Hahaha!**


	38. Chapter 38 - Roxas And His Match

**Dean's Note : To a guest named 'Corey' who reviewed in the last chapter… you clearly haven't been reading my notes. I don't like reviews or criticism against the main pairings unless it's supportive for them. I've said no critics against the main pairings, Sora Namine Kairi, and Roxas Xion. Don't agree with them, don't read. It's just as simple as that. Besides… Kairi and Roxas? I certainly don't agree with that. **

**If you don't like the story's content, please don't bother reading it. I'm not asking for your judgment. No offense, I'm just trying to explain stuff. **

**Anyways, thanks for reviewing, Riilustra Y.S.S., reggieVII, KarakuRoku, jjMan Of Steeljj and fiffy. Sorry if updates are slow. Hope you can wait… :(**

**If any of you are confused with who Sora's girl is, let's just say he's stuck in between two girls. Who do you think deserves our spiky hero? The blonde or the redhead? Because I haven't decided on that, and we're getting close to the love triangle arc. Headache… **

Chapter 38 – Roxas And His Match

Seven thirty in the morning, Roxas was in the mansion's kitchen having breakfast alone since he woke up earlier than everyone else. While having his meal, the blonde began reminiscing last night's tongue-tied episode. Roxas could still hear Kairi's voice in his head, and he felt uncomfortable of it.

'_God… I can't believe it. Don't know what's worse. Sora's having his first, or the fact that my ears are no longer virgin ears. Argh… lot's of dirty images in my mind right now… And it's all of because of…'_

"Hey, Rox. Morning." Sora came in and went to grab a milk carton.

"Oh. If it isn't my innocent hearted cousin. I see you finally made your decision, huh?" Roxas said.

"What?" Sora asked and drank the milk.

"Heh. Guess you had so much 'cherry cake' you can't even understand my words." Roxas said and ate his omelet.

Sora put back the carton he was holding back in the refrigerator and asked his cousin, "Again, what the hell are you talking about, Rox?"

"Don't act like you don't know, Sora."

"R-Roxas? You cracked your head or something?"

"Don't try to change the subject. You chose Kairi, right? Not Namine?"

"W-what? What are you crapping about?"

"I know what you did with Kairi last night. Okay?"

Sora's eyes widened. He quickly sat down and asked, "Wait, what!? What did you hear!?"

Roxas laughed coldly. "I think I heard enough. You had sex with Kairi, didn't you bro?" Roxas continued having his breakfast, while Sora stared at his cousin with a blank look.

"You… you heard… what?"

"I know what sounds a girl makes when she's having the time of her life. Look, I'm not mad, I mean it's not in my place to get mad. It's your life and you can do whatever you want to. All I wanna say is that you really shouldn't do that to Namine, Sora. She doesn't deserve this, but still you went on and chose Kairi. But, if that's your choice then I can't really stop you." Roxas ended his speech and went to wash his dish.

"R-Roxas hold on! First of all, I didn't chose Kairi, I mean I still dunno know what to do! Second, I didn't have sex with Kairi!"

"Right." Roxas said at the sink. "You know you can trust me. I won't tell anyone, but if you keep shouting like that someone's bound to find out. Where's Kairi? Still sleeping?" Roxas winked when he asked the question.

"Y-yeah. Wait, Mom and Dad are not here right?" Sora asked worriedly. If those two heard his current conversation with Roxas, God knows what they would have done to him.

"They already went for work." Roxas said. "Don't worry. So… not a virgin anymore huh? Gonna miss the old Sora." Roxas rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Roxas, you gotta believe me! I didn't do it! Really! I swear!"

"Sora… I was just outside your room last night okay? I heard Kairi and that certainly proved everything. Geez, I thought you always told me everything…" Roxas said and sat down to have a drink.

"Please. You have to trust me, Rox. I swear, I really didn't do it. Okay, I'm coming clean. I did have some… um… kissy moments with Kairi last night, but honest! Not the **big act** ." Sora explained.

"Really?" Roxas asked.

"You know I never lied to you." Sora reminded.

Roxas sighed, as his cousin was apparently telling the truth.

"Fine, I believe you. But dude… Kairi sure was making some sound effects. You're lucky your Mom and Dad didn't hear ya."

Sora nodded. "Yeah. Last night… Kairi was… I don't know. I think she's afraid… Afraid of losing me… That's why… I had to do some things last night." Sora said, and planted in his on the table. "God… It's getting worse."

"Yeah, you're right. It really is getting worse." Roxas said. "You know you gotta cut it close, Sora. Soon, you'll have to make a decision.

"What's getting worse?" came Paine's voice, and herself entering the kitchen. "The mansion sure is quite. I almost got lost looking for human beings." Paine said and sat down next to Roxas.

"Hey P. Let me make some bacons for you." Roxas got up from his seat.

"No, no. It's okay, Roxas."

"It's no trouble at all, Paine." Roxas said, and he was a good chef in fact.

"So, Sora?" Paine called out. "You still haven't explained about that redhead." Paine said.

"Uh… Y-yeah… about that…"

"I was looking forward to meeting Namine… but judging by the things around here, sounds to me you're cheating an innocent girl."

Sora's face fell to the table again. "Great. In the bad book of my best friend."

"Hey, just explain what's going on. I didn't say you were **really **cheating." Paine said.

"You know what, Paine? I think it's better if I tell you the story." said Roxas. "Trust me. He's been spending most of his time explaining to people."

"Fine by me."

"Rikku up yet?" Sora asked.

Paine shooked her head. "Nope. She's taking a bath."

"Alright… Anyway, I got soccer practice today. Gotta go guys." Sora said and left in a hurry.

Roxas sighed. "That guy… I don't know what to say."

"Weren't you gonna say what's going on to me?" Paine asked.

"Oh yeah. It's like this…" Roxas started, but was quickly interrupted by Rikku.

"Hey, guys! Where's Sora?" Rikku ran into the kitchen. "Mmm… Something smells nice…" she said and sat down.

"Bacons coming up." Roxas said, and Rikku gave him a thumbs up.

"Spiky said he's got practice. For that match on Monday I think." Paine told her blonde friend.

"Aww… I wanted to spend time with him…" Rikku squealed. "It's not fair…"

"Chill out Rikku. He'll be back. Well… I hope." Roxas said.

"Would you mind enlightening me, Roxas? I'm getting too curious." Paine said.

"Um, Roxas?"

"Huh?" Roxas turned around to see Kairi standing in the doorway.

"Oh, K-Kairi… Uh… How was last ni… I-I mean did you sleep well? Y-you know, never mind me. Would you… like some bacons?" Roxas asked.

"Thank you, Roxas, but it's okay. Has Sora left?"

"Yeah. Wonderboy left a few minutes ago." Paine said.

Rikku looked at Kairi, thinking about what Sora's father said during last night's dinner.

'_**Kairi still sleeping with Brownie?'**_

Rikku felt as if she had a hole in her heart. Was it not a girl named Namine who was supposed to be his girlfriend? Or was her hidden crush had something else on his mind? Rikku started to feel bumpy in Kairi's presence. She stood up and left the kitchen, walking past Kairi in silence.

"Rikku? What about breakfast?" Paine called the cute looking blonde, but she already left. Kairi also left the room without saying a word, possibly heading back to Sora's room.

~Next day, Alexandra Public Library~

Roxas came to Alexandra Public Library, to start off with his old routine of doing various research regarding God knows what subjects. Of course, Roxas has his own library back in the Young Mansion, but it was under maintenance since the day his family came to the city.

"History of Dawn…" Roxas said the title of a book on the bookshelf. He grabbed it and went to take a seat. Roxas opened the book and began drifting into its pages. He mouthed each word as he continued reading in full interest. It was very peaceful in the library, the perfect state for him to do his research.

"Oh, well this is a surprise. Hello, Roxas." Roxas looked beside him, and she was. Cissnei. She was absolutely stunning in a black cardigan.

"Hi, Cissnei. I didn't know you come to the library here."

Cissnei sat down in front of Roxas. "Of course I would. You can say that I come here often. It's great to have company for a change."

"You came alone?" Roxas asked.

"Yes. Well I asked my brother to come with me, but books are one of the things he hates most."

"Really? A brother of yours? I can't believe that."

The redhead giggled. "Cloud is more of a sports person."

"Didn't you ask any of your friends?" Roxas asked while reading.

"No, they wouldn't bother coming to a library. Besides, you're here Roxas and that's more than enough for me." she said with that smile of her's.

"Sure. Keeping a girl company sounds like a gentleman stuff. I think I'd better get back to this book here for now."

"Okay, Roxas." Cissnei said and started reading a book on human philosophy.

Minutes pass like seconds in the library, Roxas and Cissnei occasionally exchanging looks. They also took time to discuss about their duties in school. The intellects were having a fine time together. Sometime later, Roxas went to put back his current book to grab another one. Cissnei diverted her eyes from her book to a distant Roxas.

'_Should I ask him?'_

Cissnei looked away when Roxas turned around. He came back to the table and sat down.

"Found something else?"

"I didn't understand a term, so I'm looking into it." Roxas said.

"Okay."

Roxas and Cissnei returned to reading.

Time passes by… and Cissnei eyed Roxas again.

"Roxas? I'm sorry but, can I have your attention for a moment?" Cissnei asked in a sweet manner.

"Yeah?"

"Um… Do you remember what we talked about… two days ago?"

"Two days ago? Right, you mean the date." Roxas said, and Cissnei nodded.

"Yes. Have you… thought about it?"

"Well… Have you?" Roxas asked.

"Me?" Cissnei wondered.

"Yeah." Roxas said. "I mean, are you comfortable with going out with me?"

"Of course!" Cissnei quickly. "I absolutely have no problem in going on a date with you." Cissnei remarked. She had clearly shown her interest in him.

"If you're okay with it, then so am I." Roxas said.

"Are you saying… that we're going on a date?"

"Let's see… How about doing it officially?"

"What do you mean?" Cissnei asked.

"I mean this. Cissnei, would you go on a date with me?"

Cissnei giggled. "I will, Roxas." she said smiling. The library was an awkward place for a date proposal, but was it was astounding feeling for Cissnei as she was asked by Roxas in the end.

~Later the day, Alexandra Street 42~

Done with reading books at the public library for a substantial time, Roxas and Cissnei started walking to…

"Where are you going now?" Roxas asked.

"I was thinking about calling Cloud and head home, but would you mind for a walk, Roxas?" Cissnei invited. "It's okay if you don't want to."

Roxas answered without a second of thought. "Sure." he said. "But, is it okay with your family? You know, walking around the city with a boy." Roxas stated, to which Cissnei laughed.

"My parents trust me in many aspects, including choosing boyfriends. I mean! A friend… who's a boy!" Cissnei quickly covered up.

"I guess that's okay." Roxas noted.

Cissnei smiled. "I'd love to show you around the place." the redhead said and led her future date to some of the area's hotspots.

They reached a housing area near the library. Cissnei and Roxas explored the neighborhood.

"Based on my own inspection, most people who live in Alexandra Sector are very intellectual citizens. I even attended a tuition centre here ran by Professor Lightning to master my English." Cissnei said.

"Professor Lightning runs a tuition? I didn't knew that." Roxas said.

"She and her sister Serah manage it. Sometimes I help them out to tutor young ones who attend English classes."

"I should've known. More to say, you are the most brilliant girl I've ever met." Roxas complimented.

Cissnei blushed and smiled gracefully. "Th-thank you, Roxas…" she thanked the blonde. "You're a genius yourself…" she made her own compliment on him.

"Heh, thanks." Roxas smiled, and chuckled vaguely.

"What's funny?" Cissnei asked.

"It's just, it feels like we're on a date right now. Don't you think so?" Roxas said.

Cissnei blushed again. "Now that you mention… it does feel that way." She said shyly.

"So are we on a date?" Roxas asked.

"If we are, this is to be our first date. We forgot to plan it, right?" Cissnei said.

"Right. You know… it doesn't have to be our first date. Since… I'm just boring you." Roxas said.

"Oh no. I'm the one who invited you for company, remember? Honestly, I enjoy spending time with you…" Cissnei said with red tints formed on her cheeks.

'_Thank god for that.' _Roxas thought. He began to have self confidence within him.

"I didn't expect my first date would start with a session at a library, though." Roxas joked, and good for him Cissnei laughed charmingly.

**Dean's Note : A chapter to focus on Roxas' life. I know some of you are like… What's Cissnei doing in our beloved Xion's place!?. **

**Don't worry, everything about Roxas' story will come to light soon… in My Love II.**


End file.
